


Giving in

by Ava626



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childbirth, Children, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Virginity, Wedding Night, a rocky marriage between emotionally reserved people, illigitimate child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 104,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava626/pseuds/Ava626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf proposes a marriage between Thorin Oakenshield and Noor, a princess from an unknow but well connected kingdom to strengthen Erebor's position. As Thorin and Noor meet, immediately there are tensions, and after a few months of marriage they have not grown closer, more like the opposite. How will they go on? Then, something drastic happens that might bring them closer to eachother.<br/>A story of how their lives continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gandalf's proposition

As he slowly rocks his chair, Gandalf cleans out his pipe thoroughly, an action that normally calms him. Now however, his thoughts remain an utter chaos, as the problem he is confronted with, is not easy to solve. He should be at ease, as the dwarves have reclaimed Erebor and he was succesfull in saving the dwarve king’s and his nephews Fili and Kili lifes after the fight with Azog.

Gandalf’s troubles should therefore be gone and, considering his age and the strenuous past year and a half, he should be relaxing and enjoying his rest in Rivendel. But he foresees that they are not. Saurons spirit has revealed itself, and troubled times for Middle Earth appear to be on their way. In the fight against dark forces, the dwarves of Erebor are the first line of defense, as their mountain is strategically positioned. But they are nowhere near full strength yet, and the uncompromising character of King Thorin leaves them with little allies besides the other dwarve kings.

After long thought and consideration, Gandalf decides that the only way for the dwarves of Erebor to strengthen their position, is for Thorin to marry strategically. The only problem is that Gandalf has not seen Thorin show interest in anyone, nor can he think of a suitable partner for him. Ideally, Thorin should marry an influencial elf woman, to repair the broken relationship between elves and dwarves. But Gandalf is realistic enough to know that even his powers of persuasion are not sufficient to get Thorin to marry an elf, as he despises the race ever since King Thranduil and his army walked away from the battle against Smaug and the dwarves of Erebor lost their home and treasures.

As he is in Rivendel, he takes the opportunity of asking Lord Elrond for help. Lord Elrond, as opposed to King Thranduil, has always had a friendly attitude towards the dwarves, even though they have been quite rude towards him, and Gandalf is certain that Lord Elrond will advice him wisely.

“Elrond, might I take advantage of your extensive knowledge of the kingdoms and powerfull families in Middle Earth?”

“Certainly.” Elrond’s face does not give anything away, but he is quite curious.

“I have been thinking about the position of Erebor. To my opinion, it is best if Erebor were to make an allience with and influencial kingdom or family. I am not certain the threat is gone, and I believe king Thorin does not have enough alliences as it is now to fight of any army worthy of the name.”

“Right…” Elrond says, not knowing exactly what Gandalf’s end goal is.

“But if Thorin were to marry strategically, he would gain new allies.”

“I see what you mean. But do you think Thorin will do so?”

“Well, if I present him with the right bride, I think I can persuade him.

“I do no think Thorin is the kind of man to marry out of duty, and especially not to a woman outside of his race. But let me think.” Elrond says, as his forehead crinkles in deep thought.

The men remain seated in silence for five minutes, Gandalf looking around and Elrond trying to think of someone who might be fit for Gandalf’s purposes.

“Well, there is princess Noor, daughter to Chedir and Noura. Her father is very well connected and influencial, but I don’t know how they would feel of marrying their daughter of to Thorin. He is not exactly known for being the nicest or kindest man ever.”

“Noor? Aaaah, Noor!” Gandalf now remembers. “That is an excellent idea, and I think her father might be persuaded if it would bring the possibility of trading with Erebor. And I do not believe that Thorin being a dwarf would matter, they do not really mind of race if I remember correctly.”

“I do think you are right about that, but I know very little of them. Would you like me to enquire after them?”

“No, I don’t think that is neccessary. I think it would be best if I leave to go see them first thing tomorrow.”

Elrond’s look is full of doubt about this plan, but he does not say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving at Noor and her family, Gandalf is greated most warmly and the royal family seems to expect him, even though he has not send word of his coming to them. As he meets Noor, and observes her in her daily routines, he sees a woman who is not only gracious and astonishingly beautiful, but also warm, kind, and giving to all around her, regardless of their station. She is not too tall, about the same height as Thorin, has long, flowy blonde hair and an hourglass figure. Her waist is very small, and her revealing, flowing, dress shows a well toned body that has not too much, but also not too little fat on it. Her eyes are dark but bright and her lips generous and plump. What impresses Gandalf most, is the gracious way she presents herself. Although nothing in her manner seems fake, she seems demure and when she moves, it seems effortlessly. Both her looks and her character makes Gandalf certain that she is a good match for Thorin, as she will balance his short, and sometimes even plain rude, manners.

“King Chedir, I have come here with a proposition regarding Noor.”

“What do you want with Noor?”

“Well, I am sure that you have heard that Thorin Oakenshield has taken back Erebor and is now king Thorin. But Erebor is still very weak, and that is a worrying fact, as it is the first line of defence against possible other invasions.”

“Yes, I am aware of the current situation of Erebor.”

“To my opinion, it is important that king Thorin forges alliances to gain a stronger position, and he should do so by marrying.”

“I see where you are going. And why do you think Noor would be his best possible option?”

“Well, you are obviously an influencial and well connected man with a large standing army and many allies. And I know that you might be interested in starting a trade with Erebor. I have made enquiries and have seen and met Noor, and I do think she and king Thorin will fit well together.”

“You must understand Gandalf, that this proposition has taken me by surprise, and that I have doubts regarding sending my daughter far away to be married to someone I do not know and have heard little positive things about.”

“Of course, of course. Talk it over with your sons and advisors, and if you would be inclined to do so, make a proposal for a trade agreement. I shall take this to Erebor myself.”

“I will. Will you excuse me then, I am not one to drag a decision like this out.”

Gandalf bows his head, and Chedir leaves.

Two days later, Gandalf, king Chedir, his sons and his advisors have a metting.

“Gandalf, we have thought of your proposal and have talked it through with Noor, and we are willing to agree to it. Besides the trade agreement that we have drawn up, we do have some other demands though.”

“I would not have expected less. Please, do tell me.”

“Noor will have her own chambers, including bedchamber and bathroom, she will bring her own ladies in waiting and her dog and we will ask that a dwarven doctor will confirm that Noor is untouched to protect the honour of the family.”

“I am sure that will be no problem. Do you have any wishes for the dowery?”

“I do believe that king Thorin has a fotune large enough to sustain my daughter for the rest of her life, and I do not want anything as I do not want to ‘sell’ my daughter, so a dowery won’t be neccessary.”

They talk a bit more about the specifics of the trade agreement, and the next day, Gandalf leaves for Erebor, certain his plan will work.

 

* * *

 

“Gandalf, how lovely to see you, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Balin greats Gandalf with open arms as the wizard enters the main hall.

“My dear Balin, does there always have to be a reason for me to visit?”

“There absolutely does not have to be a reason, but with you, I know there is one.” Balin smiles.

“I have to admit that you are right. I would like to talk to you and Thorin about something.”

“Sounds interesting. Follow me to my study, I will see if Thorin is available.”

Five minutes later, Gandalf is sitting in Balin’s study with some ale, cheese and bread, waiting for Thorin. As he hears him enter, he stands up and bows.

“King Thorin, it is a great pleasure to see you again.”

“And you Gandalf, but by you calling me king I know you want something from me.”

“On the contrary, I have something for you.”

“Now that is nice to hear. What might this be?”

“Allies Thorin, influencial and powerfull allies.”

“Only the sun rises for nothing. Tell me, what do I have to do for these allies?”

“Take a wife.”

“A wife?! Have you gone utterly mad or is your age finally catching up with you?!”

“Now now Thorin, just hear what Gandalf has to say.” Balin says calmly.

“Thank you Balin. I have spoken with the family of princess Noor, daughter of king Chedir. I have proposed a marriage and a trade contract in exchange for king Chedir’s allience, and they are willing to accept.”

“How can you already have proposed something?” Thorin’s head is geting quite red

“And what does the tradecontract look like?” Balin asks eagerly.

“Thorin be reasonable, you need allies. At this point, you are not strong enough to withstand attacks, and you are the first line of defense. You need allies, and marriage is the best way to obtain those. And this match will also help you to expand your trading.”

“If the trade agreement is attractive enough for us, we are certainly interested, are we not Thorin?” Balin says insistantly.

“What am I going to do with a wife Balin?”

“Heirs Thorin.”

“I have Fili and Kili, they are my heirs.”

“But they are not your children, and one can never know who might dispute their claim when you are gone. Strengthen our position and get heirs of your own. You have to do this for Erebor Thorin, you know as well as I do that if your father and grandfather were still alive, they would have arranged a wife for you.”

Thorin sighs, unable to resist Balin’s emotional blackmail. “Fine, you know what, fine. Look at the trade afreement, and if it is satisfactory for you, I shall agree.”

Gandalf smiles, happy another one of his plans has worked out.

The next days, Balin looks over the trade agreement, and decides trying to get a better deal is not worth the time, as he wants to see Thorin married.


	2. The arrival

To avoid a long and strenuous journey, Gandalf sends word to Noors family, and a few weeks later Noor, her father, her brothers, her ladies in waiting and her dog arrive. The dog causes quite an uproar, as it is an Irish wolfhound of about 85 centimeters high and around 80 kilo’s. However, as the dog is in the demands of Noors father and brothers, no one dares to say anything about it. Not even Thorins comments on the animal, but on the inside he smirks, as he finds it unnatural to be so attached to an animal.

As Noor enters Erebor, she looked up in awe. She is used to the light palaces of her home, marble floors and white, subtly decorated walls. Draperies that move in the wind and green and trees all around. Here however, everything is dark, in greyish colours. Most of the dwarves are dressed in black, grey or brown, and they are quite hairy. But the longer she looks, the more she sees the subtle beauty that is Erebor. The intricate arches and carved battlements, the gold plated decorations on the walls and in layn floors. But no matter the beauty, she already feels confined in the halls without daylight and the thick walls that block all warmth of the sun.  
Thorin sees her walking in and smirks on the inside. “What a silly girl, so attached to her dog”. But then he sees her looking around, and he feels as if Erebor is being weighed and found too light. Her perceived arrogance annoys him and, if possible, lowers his regard of her even further.

This seems to influence the whole first meeting of the couple to be. All during the dinner feast, he is being arrogant to her, though pleasant to her father, brothers and their advisors, and she is reserved, though friendly. None of the others present seem to notice the tension between Thorin and Noor, as they are too busy eating, drinking and generally being merry.

As Noor sits at the table, she feels Thorins eyes on her. She is disappointed in him, as she had believed that, although their marriage was arranged, he would be happy to see her. As it would seem, not only is he not happy, he has a great disdain for her, not liking her for reasons unknown to her. It saddens her, and she decides not to show her feelinsg to him, or anyone else fort hat matter, and just keep a reserved manner towards him.  
Thorin sees that his demeanor hurts Noor, “but that is what she deserves, isn’t it”. She just walked into his kingdom, judging it, turning his life into a chaos, chasing his consort away and now befriending his friends. His, not hers. The angry feelings he has when Gandalf came with the proposition of marriage return, and grow as he sees her carelessly chatting with the guests.


	3. The wedding day

“I shall miss you Noor. Will you write to us, and especially your mother and sisters? They are heartbroken that they can not be present today.”

“I will miss all of you father. Please give my love to everyone at home. I hope I am able to come and visit soon.” A tear rolls down Noor’s cheek.

“Don’t worry my dove, I am sure he will be a kind and gentle husband to you.” Chedir takes his daughters jaw in his hands and kisses her cheek.

It is the day of the wedding. Both Thorin’s and Noor’s advisors have decided not to have a courting period, as neither of the partners to be can say no anyway. As it is custom in their kingdom, Noor’s father and brothers will not attend her wedding. To make sure that this does not send a wrong signal, as people might think they do not approve of the marriage, they publically give Thorin their blessing. They are standing in the throneroom, witnessed by Erebor’s nobility.

“King Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, I wish to hereby give the blessing of our family and realm upon the union of my daughter, princess Noor and yourself. We wholeheartedly hope that this union will bring happiness and prosperity to the both of you. Hereby we would also like to pledge our allegiance to Erebor. May you ever find yourself in need of an ally, please know that you will have one in us.”

“Thank you for kind words king Chedir. I highly appreciate the trust you have put in me and hope that Erebor is one day able to repay you your kindness. Please know that we will welcome your daughter in our heart and hope she will find happiness in our kingdom.”

Noor is getting dressed during this public ceremony. While softly talking to eachother, her ladies in waiting help her in to her delicate lace underwear, her corsets that leave very little to the imagination, her soft, silk slip dress and finally her lace dress, which is decorated with countless white diamonds, that sparkle everytime she even moves a little. After she is dressed, her ladies start on her hair. As Noor has the best intentions to make this marriage a happy one, she has decides to intrinsicaly braid her hair, as she has seen that all dwarves, male or female, wear their hair braided. It is decorated with emeralds, to bring out the shine of her flowing, blonde hair.

However, when she looks in the mirror, the only thing she can think of are the piercing sapphire eyes of Thorin, noticing everything she says and does, judging her. It makes insecure and very anxious about this day, but also all other days to come.

After the ceremonywith Noors father and brothers, Thorin went to his chambers to change. He hears Noors ladies in waiting mumbling in the adjoining room. Silently he curses Gandalf and Balin, who have decided that, although Noor gets her own chambers, they will adjoin his, to make it as intimate as possible regarding Noors demands. He is not at all happy to marry Noor, although her looks please him, even though it is not clear to him wich race she is, what ennoys him. Before Gandalf came with his proposal, he had a consort, a girl that worked in the kitchen and with whom he had the perfect relationship, both physically and emotionally. As he told his consort the news of his upcoming wedding, she left Erebor heartbroken and he misses her more than he can explain and cares to admit. Even on the morning of his marriage, Thorin remembers their hours of talking in front of the fire, in which they shared intimate secrets and thoughts and slowly took eachothers clothing of, as if the talking was foreplay. He remembers the salty taste of skin and the coppery taste of her private parts. He remembers how he could tease her untill she begged him to make her finish, first with his mouth and after by having sex with her. He remembers the rainy afternoons they spent in bed, slowly driving eachother mad with desire.

His thoughts are interrupted by sounds of Noors ladies in waiting all leaving and the soft sound of Balin speaking and a little later soft sobbing. At first he is surprised by Balin visiting his wife to be, but then he remembers that Balin will check to girl for being untouched. Although he finds it stimulating that Noor is a virgin, the thought of her father and brothers wanting to prove that bewilders him, as he does not find vriginity very important in his wife to be. After all, he is far from a virgin.

Noor sees Balin entering her rooms. “Ladies, please leave, I shall call you when I need you again.”

Noor knows what Balin is coming to do, and she wishes no spectators to the procedure.

“Please your highness, if you woud lie on the bed, remove your undergarnment and spread your legs.”

Carefully, as to not ruin her hair and dress, she does. As no man has ever seen her private parts, Noor is very anxious. She opens her legs, but at the mere touch of Balins hands on her leg, she freezes and chlenches her inner muscles.

“Try to relax dear, it will it make it easier. Tell me, how do you like Erebor so far?”

“It is fine.”

“Is it anything like your homeland?”

“No, nothing like it really.”

Tears are rolling down Noor’s cheeks again. She knows Balin is trying to relax her with his questions, but it is not helping. She finds the whole thing painfull and humiliating, and she can’t look at Balin out of shame. She can only start breathing normally again as she hears him leave.

Balin knocks on Thorin’s door, and enters.

“Thorin, I have just examined Noor and can safely say she is indeed untouched.”

Thorin just shrugs his shoulders.

“She is very shy. Perhaps it would be best to wait with consumating the marriage a bit, untill the two of you know eachother a little better.”

“Well”, Thorin coldly says, “I don’t really mind either way, perhaps we can even find someone else to do the ‘honours’”.

Balin is shocked, as dwarves are usually much more possesive of their parters and this is a cold statement, even for Thorin. But Thorin has already proceeded with getting dressed, and Balin knows he is in no mood to talk.

He returns to Noors rooms.

“Noor, would you, I mean, do you need any advice or information about, eeh, well.”

“What is it Balin?” she asks politely.

“About what happens between a man and a woman when they, well, when they are married.”

“It is very kind of you to offer Balin, but I have already spoken to my mother and sisters about this.” Althugh she says it in a confident matter, he sees her blush.

“Alright then. Please know that you can come to me, as a physician I mean, when you have any, eeeh, questions.”

He has to admit to himself that the whole conversation also feels uncomfortable to him, and with a slight bow he leaves the room. As he walks back to his own rooms to get changed for the wedding, he can’t help but thinking that Noor and Thorin are not a good match at all. Both reserved, even distant maybe. >”A disaster the size of Smaug is coming”< he thinks.

After half an hour or so, Thorin is finished getting dressed and braiding his hair. Once more he curses Gandalf and Balin, especially Balin. Coming to his rooms and telling him what and what not to do with his wife to be during the wedding night. >”As if he even wanted to get intimate with the silly girl with the dog and the unknown race that cries when someone touched her! <”

Grudgingly he proceeds to the great hall where all the guests are already present. He is surprised to see so many guest, he did not invite most them, they must be invited by Noor and her family; there must be a thousand of them. Of course all the dwarf kings and lords, which he did invite, but also elves and elven kings and lords, men and leaders of men, wizards and even a number of hobbits. He tries to find his friend Bilbo in the crowd, and to his pleasure Bilbo is sitting in one of the first rows, beaming with excitement for the upcoming nuptuals and the chance to see his friends again. Upon seeing all the guests, known or unknown, Thorin feels sad that his family is not there with him. He could use their emotional support, but knows that their duties elsewhere prohibit them from coming on such short notice. But he brushes the thoughts away and stands in the front.

After a minute or so, music starts playing and Gandalf, >”the conspirator of this whole mess<”, Thorin grudgingly thinks, walks Noor to Thorin. Although still mad about the whole situation, Thorin has to admit that Noor looks rather good. She has a very nice figure, which he hadn’t noticed the night before because of her wide dress. Her face remains hidden under a heavy lace veil, which ads to her demure and gracefullness. As they are standing next to eachother, his left hand and her right hand are tied together, and they say their oaths:

“I, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king of Erebor, hereby take princess Noor, daughter of king Chedir, as my queen, from this day untill I am returned to the stone I came from.”

“I, Noor, daughter if king Chedir, hereby take King Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king of Erebor, as my king, from this day untill I am returned to the stone I came from.”

The oaths are spoken by the couple without looking at eachother, He looks straight in front of him while she looks at the floor. When she is done speaking, Thorin loudly says:

“She is mine.” Therewith claiming her irrevokably as his wife.

The marriage is sealed by a kiss, although it is apparant to all present that it is an arranged marriage, as the kiss is only a small peck on the cheeks.

The couple and their guests proceed to the adjourning hall, Thorin removing the ribbon as soon as they leave the great hall, where a lavish banquet awaits them. Noor’s family has sent a great deal delicacies, but mostly they have send a great deal of mede.

“King Thranduil, lord Elrond, what a happy surprise to see you here. How have you been?”

Noor is making conversation with many of the guests, laughing and talking with them. But her laughing as she is talking to the elves ennoys him. It brings an unfamiliar sting to his heart, but he tells himself that he doesn’t like it because he hates elves. He turns back to his friends and pays no further attention to his new wife.

All enjoy the feast, and when it is time to start the couples first dance, most guests are rather intoxicated, Fili announces:

“My I invite the king and queen to precede us in a dance?”

Thorin takes Noor hand, leads her to the dancefloor and puts his other hand on her waist. She puts her other hand on his shoulder, and they start dancing, leaving as much space between them as possible.

Fortunate, the dancing quickly becomes more merry as other guests also start dancing. With almost everyone dancing, Balin take shis opportunity and sits next to Gandalf.

“Gandalf, I must admit I have some worries regarding this marriage. I do not think they will get used to eachother any time soon. You have seen how they acted during the ceremony, and when I told the results of my examination to Thorin this morning, he was not interested at all, even suggesting we should find someone else to bed her!”

Galdalf sighs, “I may have overlooked the damage these two people have suffered, I thought it would bring them closer together. We will have to wait and see.”

As the song ends, Thorin says to Noor:

“I am going to retire now.” She just nods and follows him to their corridor after he has made the announcement to their guests.

Traditionally, they would have been brought to their chamber, and put in their night clothes by the guests. However, Thorin has forbade his nephews, who would normally be in charge of this, to do such a thing. Now it is just Noor and her ladies in waiting that are following him.

As they arrive at the door of Thorins bedroom, Noor is pushed in by her ladies in waiting and they take her dress and slipdress off, leaving her in her all revealing underwear and sensual corset. She does not look at Thorin, but at the floor. Instead of approaching her, as any other husband would do, Thorin says in a cold voice:

“Balin has told me that you are quite shy, and that it would be better to wait with the consumation, I would therefore propose that we sleep in our seperate chambers.”

Any other bride would be disappointed by such a treatment, but Noor seems relieved, and simply wishes him a good night.


	4. Getting to know eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Redheadedninja for offering inspiration on the fighting beteen Thorin and Noor!

In the months to follow, the couple does not seem to get closer to eachother. Thorin tries to overcome his initial feelings of disdain a couple of times, as he realises that his marriage might be arranged, but it is important to try to be happy, by talking to her to try to find a common interest or informing about her day, but Noor, although she answers hem kindly, remains reserved and distant. She spends her time with her ladies in waiting, by walking her dog and by visiting Dale, and shows no interest in going to see her husband when he is working or spending the evening with him, besides quitely sitting next to him at dinner. This leads to Thorin withdrawing and being cold and sometimes even hatefull towards his wife, and him finding less innocent ways to pass his free time...

A new maid has started to clean his room. She has only barely become of age, and has the full, but not fat, figure he secretly likes. The first time he saw her she was scrubbing the floor, her ass high up in the air, moving as she tried to get the floor clean of mud and dirt. He immediately started to breath heavier at the sight of her glorious rear end, and as she turned, she recognised his desire. For her, he was not only a very handsome man, but also a way to lighten her workload, as she was sure that she would not have to work very hard if she was Thorins misstress. Upon the sight of a heavy breathing Thorin, she therefore immediately approached him, and he started kissing her vigorously. His hand swiftly unlaced her dress and as it fell of her shoulder, he caressed her breasts, massaging, licking and biting them. His desire was so great, that he did not take the time to take anything but his trousers off. As he pushed her onto the bed, he pulled her dress of, leaving her completely naked to her mercy, so he tought. His dick was already rockhard and as he pushed it toward her entrance, he felt she was wet. He trusted his dick in her, and kept thrusting as if the end of the world was near. He groaned with every thrust, and the maid’s moans only made him more hot. He wanted to see her finish under him, and feel the power this gave him again, as he had felt it with his consort. When he sees the maid coming to a climax, so does he, and both lay on the bed for a while, trying to regain their composure.

At the same time, Noor is in her room, adjoining Thorins room. She hears the grunts and moaning, and knows what he is doing and that she will be hearing this more often in the future. She does not blame him, as she knows that she should give him this pleasure, but she simply can’t get herself to get closer to him. His initial indifference does not help, but it is her who remains reserved when in his presence, giving him no chance to get closer to her. Still, she feels a small hint of jealousy. He prefers a maid over her, a maid that is not nearly as beautiful as her. It sparks a light of anger in her, that she can not get rid of.

Although Thorin obviously enjoyed his time with the maid, it also ennoys him that he has to find pleasure with the maids and that his wife denies him this same pleasure with her. He despises her for her reserved manner, which he interprets as her being arrogant and feeling better than him. -Why does she get to feel better?-, he angrily thinks -she is not a good wife, does not know which race she is from and is weak, as she can not fight not take part in physical activities!- He also finds it very annoying that she seems to spend her time idly. He is used to women working, or at least having a productive hobby, such as jewelry making. But Noor does not do any of such thing, she does not produce anything, except annoyance and anger in him. Later that day he complains about this to Dwalin:

“She does not do anything at all, she just sits in her room all day and walks around the castle a bit. And she is cold. Any other woman would have been falling at my feet whenever I would talk to her. And to make maters worse, she is weak”, he says. “She can not fight and she has no power. What right does she have to walk around Erebor in her arrogant manner?!”

Dwalin wisely says nothing, but he does notice Noors lady in waiting that has recently taken an interest in him, and pops up in places he does not expect her to.

He looks at Thorin and says: “

“You might have taken things to far my king, that lady in waiting heard you, and I bet you 5 gold pieces she will tell Noor what you said tonight”.

Thorin shrugs, and says: “What is she going to do about it, wrestle me to the floor?!”

Dwalin was right; after the practice is finished, and the lady in waiting got a good look at Dwalin fighting in nothing but short trousers, she returns to Noors chambers and tells her of the conversation between Thorin and Dwalin. Noor, already angry by what happened between Thorin and the maid that afternoon, and hurt by the cold and sometimes even hatefull treatment her husband gave her during the last couple of months, breaks.

“He said what?!”

“That you don’t do anything and are weak, my lady.” The lady in waiting says while she is looking at her feet, afraid what might happen.

Anger spreads through Noor, and she jumps up and starts marching to the practice area she knows Thorin and his friends will be drinking after their training. Her ladies in waiting run after her, and they make for a comical sight. Noor, the usually composed and gracefull queen, stumps trough the halls of Erebor like a bull while her ladies following while trying to calm their queen down.

“My lady, please wait! Take a breath, there is no use in you running through the halls like this!”

But she ignores them and keeps walking.

Thorin’s friends are the first to notice the group of ladies quickly apporaching, and their eyebrows nearly reach their hairline in surprise. They have never seen the queen like this, but are quite interested to see what happens. As Thorins sees the surprised looks on his friends faces, he turns around to see what the commotion is about. As he looks behind him, he fiends his enfuriated wife and smirks, because he knows why she is coming and why she is so upset. But then she punches him rights on his nose.

As he falls on the floor, she throws her shoe at him, and screams: “How is this for weak, you ass under the mountain, you stupid coos?! “

Although no one knows what Noors insults means, they can deduce from her tone that it is a grave affront, and they hold their breath to see what happens. As Noor walks away, Thorin jumps up to follow her, but Dwalin stands in front of him and stops him, afraid what the proud Thorin might do to her.

“Come on Thorin, let it go! She’s just a bit upset, that’s it. Not quite herself yet, settling in and all.”

Thorin grumbles, but takes his seat again, carefully taxating the damage done to his nose.

As Noor returns to her room, she wonders what repercusions her rash actions may have. She regrets hitting and insulting Thorin a bit, not because she hurt him, but because she has shown that she cares for what he thinks about her. When Thorin does not come to her rooms after a few hours, she figures that he has finally learned his lesson and he will treat her with more respect in the future. Little does she knows that Thorin has another plan. His wife humiliated him in front of his friends, and as he is known for holding a grudge, he will not let it go. He just does not want it to look like he abuses his wife whom, as he must grudgingly admit, is loved by many in his kingdom, even his friends.

“Dwalin, my lovely wife seems to care that I find her weak. Perhaps we should be more accomodating and help her.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“You are going to start training her tomorrow, at 7 a.m. sharp.”

“Training her in what?”

“Don’t be a fool, in swordfighting of course.” Thorin says with a smug grin. “And I shall help you to do so.”

Again, Dwalin says nothing and Thorin waves at one of the servants to go inform Noor of his decision.

The next morning, Noor arrives at the practice ring at 7 a.m. sharp, where Thorin and Dwalin are already waiting for her. To their surprise, she is not wearing one of her elegant dresses, but tight black leather pants and a skimpy white top with bare feet. Both men look at her, and Thorin does not know wether to appreciate her looks, be annoyed that his wife somehow managed to find suitable fighting clothes or be annoyed that his wife shamelessly shows so much of her body. Dwalin decides to start the training with practice swords, as he is afraid that Noor, who turned out to be much more fierce than he took her for, will actually start hacking away at the king, and the king will act out all of his frustration of the last couple of months on Noor.

“Your highness, please take one of the wooden swords over there, and we shall start with your defense.”

As they practice, Thorin stands next to him.

“Too high.”

“Too low.”

“Come on, put some effort in it.”

“A troll would have seen that one coming.”

“Do you have any spacial awareness?”

Thorin keeps on relentlessly commenting everything Noor does, untill pain and ennoyance become too much for her and she hits him on the head with her wooden sword and walks away. Dwalin runs after her, secretly praising himself for the wisdom to use practice swords.

“Noor, do come back this afternoon. I will make sure no one disturbes us.”

“Fine then, but no more ennoying comments!”

Noor walks away and leaves Dwalin secretly laughing at Thorin, who seems much more ennoyed than he has ever seen him.

As Noor returns in the afternoon, wearing the same leather pants, but now with a lace black top, she sees that a crowd of dwarves has already gathered around the practice ring. She hears them making bets on the practice and although some bets make her laugh, -“5 coins she will pull his hair” “10 coins she will kick him in the royal jewelry”-, she is quite offended. It must be something that Thorin concocted, trying to humiliate her in public and showing everyone his dominance over her. But she smiles on the inside, as she knows that Thorin does not know how well she can really fight, something that she hid that morning, pretending she was only a beginner. She is however surprised to see that not Dwalin, but Thorin stands ready to ‘train’ her, wearing nothing but a pair of brown leather pants and showing of his very muscular torso. As she enters the ring, Thorin sees her looking at his torso, he grins, and softly says to her:

“Well my queen, perhaps to can take a better look at me when you are lying on the floor after I beat you.”

Noor, who was planning to just have a civilised training, immediately feels the sparks of anger lighting up again, and when the training starts, she grabs Thorins hair before he can even raise his sword, pulls his head down and kicks him right where one of the dwarves betted she would. As Thorin lies on the floor, growling in pain, she whispers at him:

“Well, do you like what you see from you new position, teez?”, and turns to the bookmaker. “I believe you owe those two dwarves quite a bit of gold. What a fortune for them their betts came true.”

She then walks away, head held high in the air.

Thorin is lying on the floor of the practice ring, in utter pain and humiliation. Once again his wife defied and humiliated him in public and he is completely fed up with it. As he is helped up by Fili and Kili, his nephews who are loudly laughing at him, he decides it is time to use his royal privileges and make everyone but his closest family and friends leave. He then asks Balin, seemingly the most wise and travelled of them all: “What did that wife of mine say to me this afternoon and just now?” Balin clearly hesitates, as he knows that the truth will infuriate Thorin, but he feels obliged to tell it anyway

“Well”, he starts, “ahum, let’s say she called you the front and back of the female lower parts, with an insinuation that your preferences incline to men……” he says.

“She what?!” bellowes Thorin “She called me a cunt, an ass and a faggot?!”

“Yes, you could put it like that” Balin sighs, as he does not like the crudity of the words spoken out, bur prefered his more diplomatic way of stating the facts.

The blatancy of his wife, who used to be, although reserved and not forthcoming to him, demure and gracefull, drives Thorin utterly mad. But his royal upbringing prevents him from going to her room and showing her who is boss. Instead, he he goes to one of the halls and starts drinking with his friends.

This status quo, both of the partners so upset with eachother that they don’t even dine together anymore, remains for a couple of weeks, untill Thorin fucks one of the maids again, and his old annoyances come back.

And again, Noor hears the sounds both he and the maid produce during sex. The moaning and grunting, obviously signs that Thorin is enjoying himself very well, make her both sad and upset. She sighs, as she remembers the events on that faithfull day that have lead her to be so reserved towards her husband, resulting in a cold war situation between him and her. She pets her dog once more before taking a hoth bath to try to releave her senses.

Thorin is laying on his bed, the maid has just left. His muscles still ache and he sees marks of their loveplay all over his body. It does not fill him with more pleasure, as the markings of his former consort did, but rather with ennoyance. The maid was not very beautiful, not was her station fitting for a king. Why would he have to get his pleasure from maids, when he has a wife that should give him pleasure. The more annoyed he gets, the more he wants to get upset with Noor, scream at her, find out what it is that makes him so revolting in her eyes and scold her for all her impudent behaviour. He finally gets so annoyed, that he goes through the door that links their bedrooms to find Noor. He does not see her, but he hears the splashing of water, and softly he walks to her bathroom. The fact that she has her own bathroom enfuriates him more. Even he shares his bathroom, which only has cold water, with others, while she has a very luxurious bathroom that has warm water and everything. But his curiousity takes the upper hand. When he enters the bathroom, he sees Noor sitting in her bath, with her back to him. He sees her creamy skin and her flowy hair and it excites him. He wants to approach her, take some of her deliciously smelling shampoo in his hand and softly wash her hair. He wants to climb in the bath with her and wash her whole body, burrying his face in her firm breasts and stroke her private parts under the warm water. As his feet slowly take him towards the bath, she finally notices him. Instead of the surprised, but welcoming look he was hoping for, she seems utterly shocked, and immediately reaches for a towel to cover herself.

“Thorin, what are you doing here?! Get out!”

She jumps out of the bath and runs out of the bathroom, leaving Thorin and his fantasies standing there.


	5. Getting closer

That evening, Thorin is utterly fed up. He does not understand Noor, and the fact that she has taken her dinner in her room again and is not there to get upset at, only makes him more mad. His mood does not improve by his nephews bringing him the news that Gandalf has arrived. The cause of his present predicament is the last thing he wants to see The wizard has come to visit Thorin and Noor, and to see how their marriage, which is over 6 months old now, is going. He expects that any problems that might have existed have faded away, and that the couple is enjoying a cold winter by the fire by now. Little does he know that he could not be further from the truth, but as he sees Thorin sitting at his table by himself in what seems to be a very foul mood, it slowly starts to dawn on him. Thorin welcomes him, and offers him the beer and wine that he himself has been drinking all night. Gandalf accepts, but drinks slowly so that Thorin will be intoxicated a whole lot sooner than Gandalf. This plan seems to work, and as the evening progresses, Thorin gets more and more drunk. Gandalf knows that this is the only way to get Thorin to tell him private thoughts, as the dwarve king in normally a very closed and private person. After a long while of meaningless chit chat, Gandalf finally asks Thorin how his marriage is going

“How my marriage is going?! The marriage that you arranged?! With a woman you swore would make a good match for me?! That was supposd to be gracefull and demure! Well, let’s see: she only ever behaves coldly towards me, never speaks to me by herself, has yet to give me her appearantely invaluable virginity, does nothing all day, has humiliated me, broke my nose with my company there to see, pulled my hair and endagered my capabilities of producing an heir, walks around in leather pants and screams and covers herself when I see her naked in the bath! So tell me, how do you think my marriage is going?” he blurs out, speaking slurred.

 

In the meantime, Noor is sitting in her bedroom. She barely touched her dinner, and has sent her ladies in waiting away. She wants to be alone with her pain and humiliation and her sorrow for her failed marriage, but the loneliness does not comfort her, nor does her dog. She is startled from her ponderings as one of the maids comes to inform her that Gandalf has come to visit. Noor likes him a lot, so she decides to get dressed properly and visit him, even though she is not in the mood for visitors. Without her ladies, getting dressed is a challange, but she managed and makes her way to the small hall where Gandalf and Thorin are sitting. Halfway there, she doubts if she should go, considering she does not want to face Thorin after what happened that afternoon. She decides to see the mood he is in first by looking at Gandalf and Thorin from the servants entry, a place where she can see them very well, but they can not see her as long as she remains in the shadows.

As she approaches the hall, she hears Thorin drunkenly ranting on about their marriage and, to her shame, about what has happened in her bathroom this afternoon. She sees Gandalf lighting his pipe and hears him sighing:

“I had hoped that Noor would have told you this herself, as it would have brought you closer together, both being damaged. You must promise me to never tell her that I told you this, as it breaks the trust her family has put in me.” Thorin agrees, and Gandalf continues:”A few years ago, Noor was attacked by a group of sellsword orks when she was walking in the forrest. They wanted to have their way with her and murder, or eat, who knows, her after. One of her fathers patrols was just in time to save her, and she managed to get away with her virginity untouched, but who know what else has happened. Her family was, understandingly, very vague about it and they were in a rush because they had to leave before the wedding started. I therefore do not know exactly what happened…”

Noor froze in the shadows as she heard Gandalf telling her darkest secret to her husband, a secret that she wanted to hide, even though it would cost her a happy marriage. But she also knew that this was her one chance, the only opportunity she would get to explain herself and her behaviour to her husband. The one chance to perhaps save a marriage otherwise lost. She is torn between her reserved manner and pride, and her eagerness to become happy. She choses the middle road, coming out of the shadows and walking towards Gandalf and Thorin, reservedly saying:

”If you do not know the full details Gandalf, you should not talk about other peoples private affairs. It could be seen as gossiping, only befitting for wash maids.”

Both Gandalf and Thorin are startled, as they were not aware of her presence. Gandalf looks shocked at her, while Thorin looks shows suprise but also pity and empathy.

She turns at him, and says:”If you wish to ask me something, please do so in private and not ask other people like a woman hungry for news on the private affairs of others.” After which she walks away.

Both men remain seated, although etiquette prescribes they have to get up while she is walking. They look gobsmacked and need a few minuted to regain their composure. Thorin looks at Gandalf and says:

”So this is why her family insisted on a dwarve doctor confirming her virginity and it is why she did not want to get close to me, she was afraid it would lead to an intimate relationship…”

Gandalf nods, and sighs once more “You have to sober up and go to her. Talk to her about this, try to understand her and try to get closer to eachother. It is the only way to save your marriage, and produce children. I do not need to remind you that a king is to have children, do I?” Thorin nods. He bids Gandalf a good night, and goes to the kitchens to eat something in an attempt to get sober.

Noor is in her room, she tries to get her clothes of, but the whole encounter with Gandalf and Thorin has left her trembling, making it difficult to undo all the tiny buttons of her intricate dress. As she finally manages, she climbs into bed, and starts crying harder than she has ever cried. She just wished that she had never gone into the woods that day, she would have run away from the orks harder, or that her fathers patrol had come sooner. Anything, so that the orks had not torn her dress from her body, touching her bare skin with their filthy hands while drooling all over her. She still feels them pinching her nipples and trying to open her legs. She wishes the soldiers had not seen her naked, and that she had not seen the flickers of desire in their eyes while they covered her up and brought her back to the palace. But most of all, she wishes she had not agreed to marry Thorin Oakenshield.

The crying and memories have made her tired, and she finally falls asleep. After a while she hears soft knocking on her bedroom door. For a second she does not know where she is, and the darkness of the room does not allow her to see her surroundings. But then she remembers everything again, and tells her visitor, whom she expects to be one of her ladies in waiting, to come in. The light that suddenly flows into the room through the door blinds her, and she connot see who it is. But she knows the silhouette is too big to be one of her ladies, and by the sound of the breathing she knows it is Thorin. Her eyes opened wide, she grows scared. He has come to ask her what happened, demanding an explanation and forcing her to tell the whole story, after which he will cast her away, as she is damaged goods and a nuisance to him anyway. However, Thorin says nothin while approaching her, and much to her surprise, he comes to lie next to her. He wraps his muscular arms around her and just holds her thightly. And first, this suddes intimacy and closeness to a man that made her life hell the last couple of months, makes her freeze up, lying next to him with all her muscles clenched as his arms touch her naked, warm body. But the longer he holds her, the safer she feels, untill she finally lies closer next to him and starts to cry while burying her face in his chest. She sobs uncontrollably and he just holds and soothes her. In this position she finally falls asleep and she has the most relaxed sleep she has ever had in years, without the nightmares that usually plague her.

When he left the kitchen after eating a snack, Thorin knew he would not have many chances to grow closer to his wife. He imagined she would be feeling ashamed and vulnerable after Gandalf exposed her secret to him, a man she did not want to be closer to. He knew that forcing her to talk would only distance her further from him, as it would give her the chance to become reserved again and distance herself from him, both emotionally and physically. He felt for her, sent to a strange kingdom, with no one but her ladies and her dog, to a husband whoms intimacy she did not want as it would bring on memories she did not want. His empathy grew and his ennoyance with her disappeared, and he just wanted to hold her untill she felt reight again. He was now holding her in her arms and after a while that she seemed to not want him holding her,it felt surprisingly right. He feels glad that he persisted, and not left the room. Her fragile body and her even more fragile heart; he wants to heal her and make her feel better. From her breathing he notices that she fell asleep, and it warms his heart that she feels comfortably enough to fall asleep next to him. Her naked skin makes him want more, but he knows that he has to be patient to gain her trust.

The lady bringing breakfast wakes them, She is surprised to see Thorin in Noors bed, but does not say anything and leaves the room as quickly as she can, no doubt to tell the news to the other ladies in waiting. Noor sees Thorin, and remembers what happened last night. She suddenly feels terribly ashamed and wants to turn away from him, so he can not see her naked and she would not feel his eyes on her. But Thorin stops her, putting his arms around her again and looking in her eyes.

“Do not turn away from me Noor, as you have nothing to be ashamed of and I will not touch you untill you want me to.”

This relaxes her, but she also knows that she will never feel comfortable enough to tell him that she wants him, should she ever develop those feeling.

“I have to leave now, dear wife of mine, but may I visit you tonight? Perhaps we can have dinner in your chambers together?” he asks.

Noor nods, as she remembers the feeling of safety she had during the night.


	6. Consumation

The whole day, Noor cannot forget the night. Although she resisted at first, she felt safe and warm in Thorins arms, and, if she is really honest with herself, she also felt something else. Thorins body has awoken a burning feeling deep inside her, telling her that she wants more than to just lay in his arms. She wants to feel his naked skin, explore his body, all the things she was so curious about before she was attacked. She remembers the talks she had with her sisters, about the men in the palace and how they looked. Her married sisters had told her what had happened in their wedding night, and it had made her long for a husband of her own, to explore those feelings with. As she was lying in her bath, she imagines how Thorin would look naked, she imagines his muscles, which seem both strong and safe, and she wonders how he would be in bed. Her hands slowly move towards her private places and start to explore, making her feel very warm. But she does not want to satisfy herself, she wants to give herself to Thorin and have him give her the pleasure she once felt. As she knows she can never tell him she wants him, so she has to show him. She decides to make herself look as attractive as possible, she shaves her legs, armpits and, upon consideration, also her private parts. She is not certain whether Thorin will like this, as dwarf women are quite hairy, but it makes her feel sexy so she does it anyway, for her own sake. She rubs herself with fragrant oils from her homeland and curls her hair. She then looks at her dresses. As she is a demure person, none of her dresses show a lot of flesh, except the ones she wore when she was still living with her family, so she decides to wear one of those. The dress shows a little clevage and has a high split, showing of her perfect legs. It is easily taken off by just undoing a small lace in her neck. Due to the design, she cannot wear any underwear underneath and the feeling of the dress touching her skins excites her.

But then her memories fight their way from her subconscious to her conscious. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees the frightened, bruised girl again. But she decides to push them away, determined to become intimate with Thorin to make their marriage work.

Thorin is working in the furnisses. Although he does not have to do this work, after all, he is the king, he enjoys it and it helps him get rid of his frustrations. Today however, he does not have any frustrations to hammer out, only a strong desire and anticipation for the dinner that is to come. He hopes Noor will open up to him, and not go back to the shell she has been in these last couple of months. He remembers her warmth of the night before, and the trust she has put in him, lying naked and crying her hurts out in his arms. As the work is done, he quickly heads to the bathroom, determinded to use it first so he is ready to go to Noor is fast as possible. But to his unfortune, a line of others dwarves is already forming, looking curiously at him. Although he works side by side with them the other dwarves never forget that he is the king and they have all heard the rumours and he finally slept in Noors bedroom last night, so they let him use the bathroom first. Normally, he just takes a quick shower, not caring if the is some sood left on him. But tonight he takes his time, even using special oil that makes his hair extra curly. As he is washed, he heads to his room to get dressed and braid his hair. While braiding, he contemplates if she even likes braided hair, he did not see any braids in her fathers of brothers’ hair. He decides to let it hang loose and walks to her door.

As he knocks, the doors are opened in an instant, and instead of the lady in waiting he is expecting to see, he sees Noor. Her dress reveals a lot of her body and he can see she is not wearing any underwear at all.

She smiles shyly and says:”I hope you don’t mind I am wearing one of my dresses from back home, they just make me feel comfortable”.

The only thing he can do is shake his head, as his mouth has become dry by seeing her in such revealing clothing. Last night she was also naked, but that was because she was sleeping. She has put this dress on deliberately, for him, and he hopes he interprets the message correctly. As he enters, she shows him his chair and serves him his dinner. He had expected that there would be someone waiting on them, but appearantely she wants to keep the dinner as intimately as possible and only wants the two of them in the room. He sits down and they start eating.

“I want to know more about you Noor, will you tell me?”

“What is it you want to know?” she asks softly, afraid he will want her to talk about the attack.

“The things you like, and don’t like. How your childhood was. How you feel about living in Erebor. Things like that.”

“O. Ehhh, well, eeh. Nothing interesting really.”

“Let me be the judge of that. Now tell me, what do you like to do?”

“It is difficult to say. Me and my sisters were raised as princesses.”

“What does that have to do with your hobbys?”

“It means that we were raised to do nothing really. Just visit people and receive visitors. That’s why I got James, so I would have an excuse to do something.”

“You were taught nothing?”

“Reading and writing, and history, literature, math, geography, things like that. But not like dwarven women to make things.”

“It must have been boring.”

“We were lucky actually. I have four sisters, s we could always talk, and my father permitted a lot more than other fathers would. And of course I had my brother, Melo, and my cousin, Djabriel. They always helped me snuck away and we would have so much fun.” Noor smiles as she thinks back on it, and Thorin realises this is the first time he sees a genuine smile on his wife’s face.

“It sounds nice, protected, but nice.”

As they eat, they keep talking, slowly getting ot know eachother. After dinner, they sit in front of the fire on a rug, as the winterevenings are cold.

“Would you like some more mede, Noor?”

She nods, and looks up at him as he hands her the cup. As he gives it to her, he gently kisses her wrist. He expects her to pull back her arm, but to his pleasure, she does not. He sees it as a promising sign and proceeds to kiss all of her arm, going to her neck. He then gently takes her jaw and kisses her soft lips.

Noor had been nervous but also excited all night. Her ladies had shown her where she could find all the plates and cutlery and everything else she needed to make the dinner a succes, as she did not want anyone breaking the intimacy between Thorin and her. They would both feel more comfortable without servants in the room, she thought. Dinner went well, and to her surprise she felt nice talking to Thorin. She had believed him to be a shallow brute, with nothing but his previous battles and victories to talk about. But he was much kinder and deeper than that. After dinner, she asked him to sit next to her to the fireplace, not because she was cold, but because she found it a cosy and romantic spot. When he offered her more mede, she gladly accepted, as she knew it would calm her nerves. Now he was standing next to her, giving her the cup. As he gives it, he kisses her wrist. Her first instinct is to pull her arm back, but she forces herself not to, as she knows it would kill the mood of the evening and draw attention to things she did not want attention drawn to. He kisses her arm and her neck, and her skin shivers under the warmth of his kisses. As he takes her jaw and kisses her while his sapphire eyes look straight into hers, she knows she wants to give herself to him; she just does not know how to show it to him. His kiss is making her feel warm and she kisses him back, with more and more passion.

As Thorin feels that she is passionately kissing him, and not just letting him kiss her, he knows that she wants him. This pleasures him, but also frightens him a bit. He does not want to go to fast, hurt her or do anything she is not ready for. He moves his hands slowly to her breasts, careful to notice any sign that she does not want to. But his hands do not meet the anticipated resistance, only willingness. Her breasts are firm and souple and he feels her nipples trough her dress. Although an experienced lover with more than his fair share of women, the mere feeling of her breasts turns him on more than he is willing to admit.

Noor notices his heavy breathing while he is touching her breasts, and she slowly undoes the lacing in her neck. The dress was a good choice, as it immediately falls to her waist as the lacing is undone, showing her naked skin to him. He massages her breasts more firmly now, while still kissing her. His mouth then slowly find its way to her neck, her collarbone and then her breasts. As he is sucking her nipples, he looks up at her, trying to see if she enjoys it or not.And even though she feels strange, having someone touch places no man has ever touched before, she enjoys it. She enjoys the warmth of his mouth, his firm hands of her skin and the rough feeling of his beard. She also starts breathing heavier, which seems to encourage him to continue and let his hands wander to her thighs. Although she wants it, this makes her freeze up a bit, his hands near her private parts, but she hopes he did not notice and continues his exploring.

But Thorin did notice. She was enjoying his touches and kisses right up to the moment his hands touched her thighs through her dress. He does not want to disturb the moment, so he slowly puts his hands on her breasts again. But this seems to displeasure her, and he is confused. _“What does she want?”_ Never has he felt so insecure while making love to a woman. But she takes his hands and puts them back on his thighs and he smiles, as he feels she trusts him and wants him. He slowly starts to pull her dress, and she gets up a bit so he can pull it over her ass and take it all of. She is now sitting next to him completely naked, and he takes a moment to appreciate this sight. He is surprised that she seems to be hairless, even her private parts. Although unusual to him, it turns him on. He feels warm, overdresses and confined in his clothes, and starts to take them off. He feels her looking at him while he does, and he hopes they are looks of desire, and not fear or shyness. For the first time in his life he feels slightly ashamed of his many battle scars. What were signs of bravery before, now seem to be signs of imperfection next to her creamy, smooth skin. But she does not turn away, nor does she freeze up. Instead, she helps him take his blouse of and softly massages his torso.

As Thorin takes his clothes of, Noor is impatient, she wants to feel his warm skin against hers, and can’t wait for him to be naked. As he struggles with his blouse, he is obviously not used to wearing those kind of formal clothes, she helps him and feels his skin for the first time. She sees his scars which are, contrary to hers, clearly visible. His muscular torso turns her on; she just wants to feel his skin, feel the strength and warmth. As he has finally takes the last piece of undergarment off, she sees him naked for the very first time. He is sturdy, but not fat. His muscles bulge, and she finds him the most handsome man she has ever seen. He tries to hide it, but she has already seen that his dick is erected and quite big. If she is honest, it scares her a bit. _How is that going to fit inside of her?_

Thorin sees her fear, and regrets that he has taken all his clothes off at once. He feels he should have waited, and let her get used to his body. But she does not turn away, so he kisses her again, slowly pushing her on the rug so she lies on her back. He then continues his kisses on her chest and her breasts and proceeds to her belly. The further down he goes, the heavier she breaths, but also the more cramped her muscles get.

He lies next to her and says: “Tell me what to do and where to go, and if you feel too shy to do so, just lead me there, as I only want to pleasure you and not do anything that upsets you”.

She looks up in his eyes, and nods. Then, she slowly pushes his head back to her belly. Although still cramped, he notices that she enjoys and continues going further down. As he reaches her private place, she opens her eyes in surprise.

Thorin told her to lead him where she wanted him to go, and although it made her nervous, she did not want him to stop kissing her belly. But then he went further down, and his tongue touched her clit. She was thoroughly surprised! What did he want to do with his tongue there. She knows a man can pleasure a woman with his hands, but with his tongue?

“What are you doing?” she squeels, and he looks up to her.

“I just want to give you pleasure, do you not want me to?” he asks.

“I do, but I have never heard of a man kissing a woman there”, she replies.

“Then let me show you” he says with a lustfull smile, as he continues to kiss her.

At first she feel awkward and self conscious, but then she truely feels the warmth of his tongue and she gives in to the pleasure.

Thorin feels her getting more and more wet as he kisses her private parts. She tastes sweet, like honey, and it turns him on. His tongue moves faster and faster. This is not the time to tease her, but to introduce her to pleasure. Teasing and delayed pleasure can follow some other time. Besides, he does not want to stop, as it fills him with joy that she gives herself over to him. As he licks her, he keeps looking at her ecstatic face, and by the clenching of the muscles in her legs, he knows that she is about to come. When she does, it is with a very feminine sigh, not the animalistic groans he is used to from the women he had before her. He goes back to kissing her belly and slowly proceeds to go up, until his lips finds hers. Half of his body is on top of her, and he is sure that she feels his erect dick against her leg. He wonders whether he should stop now, and proceed antother time or that he should lie op top of her and continue. He can’t decide and she gives him no clues, so he decides to ask her.

As she finished, Thorin did not stop kissing her. He came back to her lips, but then seems undecisive. She wonders whether someting is wrong. Perhaps she made a strange noice or tasted strange?

But then he asks her: “Do you want to go on, or do you want to stop?”

She loves that he is so considerate to ask, but hates that he feels that he should ask. She feels his hard dick; he slowly moves it against her leg as he is so aroused. She wants to go on, but is afraid of what follows. But another time it will also hurt and she will also feel nervous. She kisses him again, and looks in his eyes.

“Will you- will you be gentle?” she asks softly,

“Stop me whenever you do not feel comfortable anymore. Just tell me or push me away, I will not mind”.

She pulls him on top of her, and feels his dick throbbing against her still sensitive private parts. A short memory flash comes to her, but she pushes it away, determinded to enjoy. He then puts the head of his dick at her entrance and looks at her.

“Are you sure you wants this?” he asks, and she nods, unable to speak because of her nervousness.

He slowly pushes his dick inside her, opening her. She gasps as he does, as she feels she is being split open.

The feeling of first entering her was divine, but as he looks at her face he sees that it hurts her. She frowns her forehead and opens her mouth as she gasps.

He stops, kisses her and says: “Are you alright, do you want me to stop?”. She puts her arms arounds him and he says: “Try to relax, relax your muscles, that will make it easier.”

He feels that she is trying to relax her inner muscles, and after a few moments it works, and he slowly starts moving again. It feels like the warm embrace he imagined it would be, and she is so tight. He starts kissing her more passionately and feels he is losing control. He just wants to keep pushing his dick in her, harder and deeper, but he knows he will hurt her.

He looks at her and says: “This is the greatest feeling ever. But tell me if I hurt you, please tell me, please”.

But she just kisses him and he gives himself over. He starts grunting and his movements become more erratic. His hands start to massage her breasts and his lips close around her nipple.

Thorin makes love to her in a very sweet way. She knows he is so aroused that he just wants to fuck, like he does with the maids, but he keeps going slowly and looks into her eyes. His mouth opens as he starts grunting and she fears he will lose control. But then he goes slow again and begs her to tell him if he hurts her. Of course it hurts, but she knows it is part of having sex for the first time. It is not the pain of humiliation she felt before, and she feels safe with him. He starts moving faster and he grabs her breasts and sucks on her nipples. Then, the grunts and breathing gets louder, and with a scream, he throws his head in his neck and finishes. He is completely covered in sweat, and the combination of the smell of his fresh sweat and the sounds of him orgasming turn her on. She kisses him as he lays on top of her, and she looks in his eyes.

“Shall we lie in the bed?”, she asks, he nods and gets off her.

As she gets up, she notices the bloodstain on the rug and feels embarrassed, making her blush. She sees that Thorin also notices, but instead of finding it annoying, he smiles at her and kisses her softly.

“Thank you” he simply says.

The next morning she wakes up and sees him lying next to her. She puts her head on his torso and listens to the sound of his heartbeat for a while. She thinks of what happened last night, and smiles. He was so kind, tender and loving. She had not expected such sex from him at all. She tought it would be rough and painfull, with him dominating her. But instead, he had her lead the way and determine the pace, and she loved him for it. Thinking of it, makes her feel warm again and she sofly kisses his nipples. Although sleeping, his body responds to her kisses as he turns to her. She starts to kiss his neck and ears and then, to wake him up, she softly kisses his lips. She hopes he is not put off by last nights sex and not interested in repeating it, but then she feels his dick growing and getting hard. He slowly opens his eyes and his hand grabs the back of her head. He pulls her toward him, passionately kissing her.

As she wakes him up by kissing him, he is immediately turned on. He is so happy she wants more, and the only thing he wants is to kiss her and spend the whole day in bed together, exploring eachothers body. His hands go to her breasts, and she starts to breath heavily. With his right hand, he starts to touch her private parts, and he feels that she is already wet and warm. He can not wait and he pulls her on top of him. She seems unsure of what to do, so he places his dick on her entrance. She slowly leans down and he enters her. He moans as she lets out a soft gasp, but she does not yet know how to move exactly to give them the best feeling. He places his hand on her ass and starts moving it as he enters her deeper and deeper.

As she sits on him, she feels his dick entering and gasps at the sudden pleasure she feels. It does not hurt like it did last night, and she can enjoy the feeling. She feels filled and whole, but she does not know what to do now. Too shy to ask, she is happy that his hands move her, and as she moves faster and faster she feels ecstatic. He then picks her up and lies on top of her. _Did she do anything wrong?_

But he says: ‘I just want to look right in your eyes as I make you come.”

She smiles and gives herself over to his movements. His dick touches exactly the right spot, a spot she did not know she had, and a warm feeling comes over her. She want him to move faster and she puts her hands on his ass to push him to the speed she wants. He smiles and kisses her passionately as he keeps looking in her eyes. She lifts her legs and wraps them around him, so she can feel all of him inside her. She starts moaning in a soft voice, harder as he moves faster and kisses her neck. When he feels she is about to come, he looks at her face again, as if he wants to see how she looks when she comes. His breathing also becomes heavier as he thrusts his dick in her harder and deeper, and it is difficult for him to maintain eyecontact, but he does nevertheless. And as she finishes with a feminine scream, he grunts in his manly fashion and throws his head back in one final thrust.

As they lie next to eachother, trying to regain their strength and unaware of the ladies in waiting who have heard everything from outside the room and immediately start spreading the gossip, Noor feels great, but she does not know how to continue. They have been cold and hatefull towards eachother for such a long time, how can they change their ways?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Family

When Thorin enters the breakfast hall that morning, he is greeted by the cheers of his friends, congratiolating him on finally ‘conquering’ his wife.

“Come one then, tell us, how was she?” (Bofur)

“Waiting for a victory for this long must have led to a great night!” (Fili)

“Is it true, was she still a virgin?” (Kili)

He blushes at first by this attention for his private activities, but then starts laughing with his friends. As they ask him how the night went, Thorins first instinct is to hit the impudent dwarves on their noses, but as he had enjoyed the night too much and is proud that he and his wife are finally closer, he tells them all about it.

“Aye lads, that was realy glorious; twice, if I may add. And she was surely a virgin, got the stains on the rug to prove it, did you expect anything less for you king?”

“We sure didn’t! Thight, was she?” Dwalin asks

“O damn she was thight! I could just mold her around my cock.”

And so they go on, talking about these matters as only men can.

Noor, who had wanted to join her husband for breakfast, hears her him bragging, even telling his friends how tight she was. As she blushes, she is glad they have not seen her yet. She walks away feeling thoroughly ashamed, as she knows the whole kingdom will know the details of her private activities by noon.

For the first time she started training with Dwalin, she is happy to start practicing her sword skills. It gives her an opportunity to swing and hack out her frustrations. She gets changed into her practice clothes and proceeds to the training ring. Dwalin is already waiting for him, and instead of seeing the happy and fulfilled woman he expects, he sees an angry queen. As he swallows, he thinks: - _This does not predict anything good…-_. As usual he is right and as they start, Noor completely forgets she has to act like she can’t fight and Dwalin is taken by surprise by her skill and his to do his upmost best to defend herself from her furious attacks. After half an hour they take a break, especially needed by Dwalin, and just as he wants to ask her where her sudden skills come from, Thorin enters the ring, asking if he can join the training.

“May I join you?”

Dwalin, happy to have a rest from the tiring defence he had to carry out, immediately handing over his practice sword to Thorin.

Seeing Thorin undoes all of the work she has done with Dwalin with working out her frustrations. The shame she felt before turns into anger.

As she and Thorin are ready to start the practice, she says: ‘Shall we use real swords this time? I feel I am ready for it.”

Thorin can not deny anything to the woman who gave him the best night of his life and readily picks up a sword, unaware of her current state of mind. Before Dwalin, who had his mouth full of an after breakfast snack, can say anything, Noor also picks up a sword and they start swordfighting. Thorin, expecting an easy fight with attacks he could stop with one hand on his back, can only back away from the suddenly skilled fighter his wife turns out to be. Her attacks send him backing through the whole ring before he has a chance to regain his composure and really start fighting. But he does not want to hurt his wife, and is afraid to attack her.

“Come on”, she dares him, “You had such a big mouth this morning at breakfast, where is your big man attitude now?”.

It finally dawns on both Thorin and Dwalin where Noors anger is coming from and they are too surpised to say anything.

“What?” Noor says, “Cat got you tongue? Lets hope for you that I will not be getting any other part of you!”, and she attacks again.

Thorin, shocked that Noor found out what he has been saying to his friends at breakfast _– who was the jerk that gave him up?-_ can only lamely block her attacks, and as soon as her relentless attacks stop for a moment, he exits the ring, leaving a heavy breathing Noor standing there.

As she sees him walking away without saying anything, she wonders if she should say anything, get a respond from him. But then Dwalin comes to stand next to her.

“Come on lass, eeeeeh, you highness I mean, this is just how men are. If they are happy or have done something right, they want to brag about it to their friends. If I were you, I would be more worried if he said nothing about it…”.

However, his words lack convincement, as he knows that the queen is hurt, and she just alks away in silence, head hanging. - _How is it_ -, she thinks, - _that a man who was so sensitive last night, can act so insensitive to her when the night is over?_ -. But then she remembers the look on Thorins face when he heard that she knew about what he said at the breakfast tablet his morning. He looked genuinly ashamed, and his stature lost its proudness when they fought after.

She knows she has to make a decision: going back to their old ways, or forgiving him – and hoping that he will forgive him for deceiving him regarding her skill with the sword- and getting the safe, warm feeling she had the last two nights back. She listenes to her heart, and instead of going back to her chambers, she knocks on Thorins door. When no one answeres, he slowly opens the door. She sees Thorin sitting on his bed tiredly, head in his hands. He looks up in surprise

“I did not know it was you, I was not in the mood for visitors”.

She sits next to him, suddenly not knowing what to say. Instead of talking, she puts her head on his strong shoulder and notices he still smells like fresh sweat after their sword practice. He puts her arm around her and she hears him sigh in relief, as he thinks she is not upset anymore. But she still wants to know why he told everyone about what their first time was like.

“Why did you tell everyone?”

He does not know where to look. Gazing up and down the ceiling and the walls, he says:”It was just- I mean- I was so happy we finally got closer, you trusted me and wanted me, and everyone was cheering at me, and they all tell stories, and I did not want to be the one to not say anything, it would make them suspicious”, he rambles.

After Thorin rambles his reasons for betraying her trust, he sees her angry face slowly softening, and he knows that this too will be forgiven. As they sit next to eachother, he once again notices the tight leather pants and skimpy top she wore to practice. He too smells the fresh sweat on her skin, and he wants nothing more than to taste it. But is it the time, or is she still too mad? The warm feelings in his loins force him to not hesitate anymore, and softly he takes her jaw in his hand and kisses her. She kisses him back, but not in a soft way like him, but rather in a hard, almost punishing way. He is taken by surprise by the sudden fierceness of his wife, but finds it pleasurable and pulls her on his lap, touching her round, firm ass and the tight leather around it. Was she shy and demure last night and this morning, right now she is most certainly not. She pushes him down on the bed and sits on top of him. As he tries to grab her breast, he holds his hands and pins them down.

With her face just inches from his, she looks straight into his eyes, and says:”Never, ever, humiliate me like that, I believe you still remember what happens when you do?” and she gazes down at his ‘royal jewels’.

He grins, and takes advantage of her looking down by turning them around.

“Please my queen, let me properly make up for my indiscretions.”

As she wants to answer him, there is a sharp knock on the door, and Balin enters. Startled, Thorin jumps up and tries to hide his raging erection.

“No worries lad”, Balin says, “Nothing I haven’t seen before. I am just here to remind you that your brother and sister will be arriving within the hour.”

 _-Crap, fuck, bugger, damded, cursed they be_ -, he tought. He had forgotten they were coming, and, more importantly, he had forgotten to inform Noor of their visit. Before the night he had slept with Noor in his arms, he had not cared to do so, and after the last two nights, he was too preoccupied with other things and had completely forgotten their pending arrival. He just wanted Balin to leave and resume his more pleasurable activities. But the old dwarve showed no intention to leave, but rather sat on the bed next to Noor.

The queen, noticably annoyed by the sudden interruption of what had promised to be an enjoyable afternoon, looked at him, and said:”When exactly had you planned on telling me I am meeting my in-laws today?”

Looking at his wife, whom he was in the process of making other mistakes up to, with one eyebrow raised, he did not know how to get out of the current predicament. “Well, eeeeh, technically, you already met Kili and Fili….” he said.

Noor sighed and saw Balin shaking his head. Her husband was a true idiot, she tought.

“We’ll just have to make the best of it” she said. “Balin, has a banquet been prepared?”.

“Of course your highness”, Balin said, glad that one of them had the good manners of just getting on with it.

“Fine” Noor said, “Thorin, get dressed, Balin, wait in the great hall in case they arrive before we are ready. I will also get dressed and join you as soon as I can.”

Both men quickly do as told, Thorin happy to be getting out of the situation and Balin happy he could leave the lover’s quarrel.

Half an hour later, Noor walked into the great hall and joined Balin. She was perfectly dressed, in a gold coloured dress that left her back naked, her hair flowing over the naked skin. She had already been informed by the maids that all necessary preparations had been taken; the rooms were made ready, activities were planned and extra mede had been ordered. The latter pleased Noor, as she had not yet been able to get used to the slightly bitter taste of whine and beer. Thorin, who had regained his composure and calmly joined them, had seen his wife standing next to Balin, and the sight of her unusually revealing dress immediately turned him on. “ _Glad I wore a wide tunic_ ”, he tought to himself. He put his hand on his wife’s back, feelingher warmth.

“You look ravishing”, he whispered in her ear.

“Hmmm”, she whispered back, “Too bad for you that you will be so busy entertaining your brother and sister. Did you know you are to leave on a hunt at 4 tonight?”

She smiled at seeing his diasppointed face. - _Revenge is a dish best served with a side platter of sexual frustration-_ , she thinks grinningly.

As Frerin and Dis, Thorins younger brother and sister, arrived, they both hugged Thorin tightly. After, they turned to Noor, a sister-in-law they had not yet met, but of whoms fierceness they had heard stories. They were surprised to find a gracious, demure woman, who welcomed them warmly. As Noor lead them to the banquet hall, Frerin looked at Noors creamy, naked back and firm, round ass approvingly, thinking Thorin would not see it, as he was talking to Dis. But Thorin did notice, and a spark of jealousy ignited in his chest. That was HIS wife, not a common wench for Frerin to gauge at. However, he was disturbed in his anger by Kili and Fili running at their mother, Dis, whom they had not seen for a long time. After hugs and kisses, they all sat at the table, where Thorin possesively put his arm around Noor. He had noticed Frerin hurrying to take a place bext to Noor, and old insecurities came back. His brother had alsways been more sociably than him, more comfortable in making small talk and especially better at talking to women than him. He had always had to rely on his looks, and of course the rumours that spread about his bedroom abilities, whereas Frerin had both good looks and charming manners. But as Noor was talking to his brother and sister, he felt her hand on his knee, slowly stroking him. He immediately felt more relaxed, reassured she still wanted him.


	8. The hunting 'party'

The banquet lasted for hours, and at 3.30 Frerin and Thorin and his friends noticed that it was almost time to depart fort heir hunt. The ladies had retired to their rooms hours before, claiming they were tired. As he went to his room to gather everything he needed for the hunt, he opened the door to Noors room, and watched her sleep for a minute. But he did not want to wake her, and softly closed the door again. He had always really enjoyed hunting with his brother and friends, but on this occasion it was the last thing he wanted. He just wanted to lie next to Noor and feel her soft breath on him as he fell asleep. But duty called, and he went back to the banquet hall to join the others.

The first part of their journey passed quitely, as everyone was tired and still a bit drunk. At the campplace, Kili and Fili built a fire, thankfully without setting anything or anyone on fire, and everyone went to their tents to sleep.

The next morning, or afternoon, more accurately, the men woke up and the servants started making breakfast.

“Well Thorin, have you grown a bit lazy, having servants making your breakfast at a hunt?” Frerin teasingly asked Thorin.

Thorin, not in the mood for teasing, and especially not from a brother that looked at his wife’s ass, grunted something in return, but his piercing look gave away that he was very annoyed.

Frerin, not noticing Thorins annoyance, continued: “You have done a really fine job landing that queen of yours though. How did you get a woman as pretty as her to marry you? And is she really as fierce as is said? I could not notice any of that at the banquet?”

“Don’t you worry about her fierceness, but rather fear mine if you keep talking and looking at my wife like that”, Thorin bellowed.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing, startled by Thorins sudden outburst. But Frerin knew his brother and had been the target of Thorin outbursts before.

“Whoa brother, don’t get your panties all in a bunch. I meant nothing by it!”.

But Thorin stormed off in to the forrest, not able to listen to his brother for one more minute.

In the meantime, Noor and Dis were enjoying a relaxed breakfast in Noor’s room, getting to know eachother better, just chit chatting about small things and Erebor. As they finished eating, Dis looked at Noor's dresses and the stuff in her room. She nodded approvingly upon seeing Noors shoes and jewelry, wondering how much was Noor’s own taste and how much her brother had gifted Noor. But then she saw the bathroom, an oasis of marble and stone that breathed tranquility.

“O wow” she said, “How did you get this, Thorin himself does not even have a private bathroom?”.

“Eeeeh”, Noor said, “It was part of the marriage contract that I have my own rooms and bathroom.”

Dis found this a bit strange. It was unheard of that a husband and wife did not share the same room.

“Do you and Thorin not sleep together then?”, she asks.

This question seems to make Noor very shy, as she turns her flustered head away.

“Eehm”, she says, “Untill recently we did not, no.”

“So the stories I have heard are true then, about you and my brother disliking eachother?”

“Yeah, no, it’s a long story”, Noor vaguely replies hesitantly.

“Well, a good thing then I have all the time in the world” Dis says as she sits next to Noor with a face that shows her upmost interest in the matter.

Noor lies back on the bed, not knowing where to start or if she even wants to tell her sister-in-law, whom she just met, all the details of her’s and Thorins life together. But she likes Dis, and has a feeling she can trust her. Besides, she has no friends here, no women she can talk to, and she misses confiding in someone else.

“It started really at my arrival. I had never met a man that was so cold and judging towards me. I already felt displaced, and he did very little to make me feel welcome. He clearly showed that he no interest in me as a wife; he even refused me on out wedding night.”

Noor conceniently leaves out that this had relieved her, as she did not want a physical relationship back then, and that she had always remained reserved and distant towards Thorin.

“As the months passed, he remained cold towards me, and became more hatefull. He judged everything I did, and took mistresses in his room right next to mine, so I could hear them. One day, he just pushed me too far by saying to his friends that I was weak because he tought I couldn’t fight, and I must admit that I hit him on his nose in front of all his friends.”

Noor looks at Dis, to see how angry she is at her, but Dis just looks stupefied.

“But then he overreacted”, Noor continues, “He ordered me to take sword lessons with Dwalin and him, and he criticised me the whole time, until I hit him on his head with the practice sword.”

Noor looks at Dis again, expecting to see an angry look, But Dis’ thought wandered off for a bit, imagining how she would enjoy sword lessons with a shirtless Dwalin.

“And then”, Noor proceeds, “He staged a full crowd for my second lesson, everyone betting on the outcome of it and all. And as I heard dwarves betting that I would pull his hair and kick him-eeeh- you know where, I just got so angry that Thorin wanted to humiliate me en plein public, showing everyone that he was stronger than his wife. He then further infuriated me by saying, in a very arrogant manner I might add, that I was looking at him and that I might perhaps enjoy the view more when I was lying on my back after he defeated me. So then I did pull his hair and shove my knee up between is legs, effectively causing him to no futher ennoy me that day and leaving those two dwarves with a handsome bet reward.”

Dis was now laughing outloud, in a very unladylike manner.

“O that brother of mine, so proud”, she says while still laughing. “But did you get closer eventually, because you did say you have slept together?”.

“Yeah, we kind off did” Noor says.

“But how then, if I know my brother, he is not one to easily get over his grudges?”.

“Well, we just did”, Noor says, not wanting to elaborate on the story further.

Dis notices how Noor does not want to get in to the matter further, and decides to change tactics and talk about what she feels ladies like talking about most.

“How was it?” she asks, “Better than ever before or a complete let down?”.

Noor blushes heavily, as she is not used to talking about these things, not even with her closest ladies.

“I-I did not have any… prior experience, so I can not tell really” she says shyly.

Dis finds the situation becoming more strange by the minute. - _Wouldn’t a virgin want to taste the pleasures of the bedroom as soon as she was married? And why did Noor not want to talk about these things, all women did, didn’t they?-_ But she decides to let the matter rest for the moment and starts talking about Noors jewelry, becoming even more stunned to find out that Thorin had not yet gifted Noor anything besides her wedding ring. Normally her brother was a very generous man. Something was going on, and her inquisitive nature made her decide to find out what exactly, just not now. Too much curiosity might frighten away her new sister-in-law, leaving Dis with one less source to get information from.

Thorin was now stumping through the woods, not knowing where he was going. He spotted a servant running after him with his sword, as he had forgotten it. Desperately wanting to get out of the situation which he did not want to be in in the first place and in which his brother kept getting on his nerves, even by just being there, he bribed the servant to sent word to Erebor to get someone to bring Thorin the message that he was urgently needed back at Erebor by his advisors. He returned to the camp, waiting for the desperately anticipated messenger to arrive. Arriving there, his already drunk brother yelled at him: ”Got all your frustration out? Or did you just needed to polish your sword thinking of that hot wife of yours?!”.

 _That was it!_ Thorin decided to no longer stay polite or wait for the damn messenger, but instead he punched his brother in the face, got on his horse and drove off to Erebor, leaving all present in utter surprise. Dwalin and Balin looked at eachother, not knowing where this sudden fury in Thorin suddenly came from, as Thorin had never been possesive of his wife, just before the wedding even suggesting someone else should take her virginity so he would not have to.

“Aaaaah, I finaly found a weak spot in my brother!” Frerin says. “The bugger never seemed to have one before. I can certainly use this to start a good time with the family with a nice ‘brotherly’ fight. Nothing gets cheer going as a fight, don’t you agree?”.

The dwarves do have to admit that that is true. Fighting is in their nature, and they never hold a grudge after a good fight, as long as both parties fight fair. Not kicking eachother in the balls for example…. They all decide to follow Thorin as it would enrage him even more if they did not show their loyalty to him by following him, and none wish to see the real wrath of the king.

Noor and Dis hear the doors to Thorins and Noors corridor smashing open. Not knowing who might do such a thing, they carefully look around the opening of the door to see who it is. Their mouths fall open as they see an angry Thorin stumping towards them, covered in leaves and mud, and his brothers blood.

“What the hell happened?” Dis asks carefully, not really wanting to know the answer.

“That stupid brother of yours, that’s what” Thorin bellowes. “Now get out, I need to relax”.

Dis knows when not to push it, and quickly says goodbye to Noor and leaves.

“What is it with your brother?” Noor asks Thorin, still standing in the middle of the room, not knowing whether to sit or leave as well.

Thorin walks over to her, grabs her shoulders and says:”I might have said it on our wedding day because it is a tradition, but I will repeat it now: “You are mine, just mine. Not my brother’s, not my friends’, but all mine. No one elses!” “And the pleasure of looking at you and thinking what to do to you is also only mine and no one elses”, he adds.

Noor can just nod, as he already started kissing her passionately.

“Now give me what I have been waiting for for more than a day”.

He pushes her on the bed and rips her dress open, too impatient to even wait for her to take her dress off properly. He lustfully looks at his wife in just her underwear, lying on the bed.

“Get up”, he says. “Get up and take your underwear off for me.”

Noor does as he says, partly arroused by his dominance, but partly afraid, bacause she still does not know what brought on his anger and doesn’t know him well inough to know where this is going. As she does, Thorin looks at her bending over to take her red lace string off. He then pushes her back on the bed, perhaps a little stronger than he should have, and admires the naked Noor looking at him with a mix of arrousal and fear. He licks her skin, as he had wanted to do ever since he smelled her fresh sweat after yesterdays training. He wants to continue, but his dick is not patient enough. He quickly takes his trousers off and lies on top off her, leaning on his hands, his face inches away from hers.

“I want you to say my name, scream it as I fuck you”.

Noor simply nods again. She is aroused, and feels herself getting really wet, but she does not know what to expect. She soon finds out, as he thrusts his dick inside of her, letting out a moan of satisfaction. He starts moving, not slow as their first time, but forcefully, angry even. It causes a mix of pain and pleasure in her, as she is not yet accustom to such a rough treatment, but also feels his dick touching that delighfully sensitive spot inside of her.

As he keeps moving faster, he nearly screams: “Say it, say my name”.

“Thorin”, she says breathlessly, “Thorin”.

She keeps repeating his name untill she finishes, not long after followed by him bellowing out a scream a falling on top of her. They lie still like that for while, him on top of her, his head resting between her breasts.

“Let’s go to your bed” Noor says, “You have made a huge mess here and trudded mud all over the room. We’ll come back after it is cleaned.”

“What the hell was that Thorin?”, she asks angrily but also curious as they lie on the bed together. He is still fully dresses, with the exception of his trousers, even still wearing his thick fur coat. She is lying next to him, completely naked, her head on his chest and one leg wrapped around him. He can barely take his eyes off her, he has an exquisite view; he can see her breast and her ass, and knows that he can easily touch her exposed private parts, still glinstering wet with her arousal and his sperm, but he manages to answer her.

“I just wanted you so bad, and my brother drove me mad talking about you were his wife instead of mine.”

She chuckles, and teasingly says: “You were jealous, you were jealous of your brother!”, after which she can’t stop laughing.

Thorin, not knowing what is so funny about it, and not wanting to admit he was actually jealous, just grunts a bit.

Suddenly the door swings open.

“Thorin, I just knew I could..” Then Frerin stops talking, staring at the magnificent view he has on Noors breasts, ass and private area. Noor squeels, and as Thorin realises what exactly is happening, he jumps up and throws his coat over Noor, ready to chase his brother who is already running away, laughing and yelling at Thorin:”Glorious brother, truely glorious!”.

But Thorin realises just in time that he is not wearing trousers.

After quickly putting them on, he runs after his brother, bellowing:”Enough, enough you impudent little shit. I will show you place goddamned!”.

His anger makes him a lot faster than Frerin, and he sees him going in to the banquet hall. With his eyes on the goal, Thorin does not see the full banquet already served there, he only has eye for his still laughing brother. He jumps at him, his strong arms punching Frerin where ever he can.

“Mine” he bellowes, “How many times do I have to remind you not to take, touch or even look at what is mine?!”

Frerin tries to block his punches, but Thorin’s pure strength and the fact that he is still very amused makes it difficult. After Thorin friends, who were already there for the merry banquet that was promised them, see that Thorins rage treathens to take him too far, they all jump at the fighting brothers, thus forming one big ball of wrestling and punching dwarves.

This is the scene Noor and Dis walk into, as they simultaneously enter the banquet hall. Noor has managed to compose herself and get dressed properly so she can appear in public, and she is utterly scared by al those fighting men.

She runs at them screaming:”Thorin, Thorin stop it.”, but she sees that her attempts to break up the fighters verbally are fruitless.

Dis is laughing, as she knows that Frerin likes to tease Thorin untill they fight, and Thorin himself can see the fun of it after the fight. She knows that afterwards, the banquet will commence and there will be a jolly good atmosphere. But then she sees Noor pulling random legs in an attempt to get Thorin out of the bundle. A waving arm pulls her in to the ball, and she starts screaming, not prepared for the stumping arms and feet. She tries to protect her face, but is not very succesfull. But then Thorin notices his wife’s predicament, getting up while effectively throwing everyone off him. As Noor gets up, her hair is a mess, her dress is torn and there are scratches on her face.

Dwalin, already familiar with the anger the normaly gracefull and demure woman can produce, slowly starts to back off, carefull not to atrackt any attention to himself that could trigger Noor. The others are not so smart, and start laughing at the sight of the normally fully composed woman. Thorin also has to laugh at the completely ridiculous situation his rumbunctious brother has created, but also at the sight of his wife. But when she starts screaming, no one laughs anymore.

“What the hell is wrong with you!? You are lying here fighting like little boys, destroying my dress and my hair, not to mention what you have done to my face!”

All back off, but Thorin walks up to her and says:”You still look amazing, and regarding the dress, let’s buy you some new ones tomorrow, together, alright?”

The prospect of shopping with her husband calms her down, and indignantly she says:”Fine then, let’s not let this food go to waste.”

A collective sigh of relief goes through the still silent dwarves, and swiftly they take their places and start to eat, but mostly drink.

 

 

 

 


	9. The banquet

As they all sit together at the dinner table, Thorin and Frerin finally get a chance to really cath up. Frerin has been away for over a year, helping their kin in the Iron Mountains get rid of bands of orcs, which seem to enter their territories more and more often. He admits to his older brother that he di dot only stay that long for just the orcs, but that he has met a nice dwarven woman there, cousin of king Dain, and asks if they could perhaps invite her for the winter. Thorin, secretly glad that Frerin never seriously turned his attention to Noor, gladly consents. Frerin immediately calls for one of the servants tos end out an invitation letter. “Well, well” Thorin thinks, “This must be a serious courtship”, and he smiles. They continue talking about the girl, called Mona, while Thorin keeps his hand on Noors leg, who is sitting next to him.  
On the other side of Noor, Dis is sitting. 

She bows to Noor, and softly asks:”have you really never been shopping with my brother? Usually he is generous, and unlike other men, he does not really mind going shopping for a day. He just talks to everyone around him to pass the time”

Noor shakes her head, and says:”No, I have never been, but I am quite looking forward to it.” 

Dis replies:”you have let him bribe you to not be mad anymore too easily, force him to go to the elves in the Mirkwoods tomorrow, they have much better dresses and you can make a romantic trip out of it.” 

Noor nods, she would quite like to get away for a few days and she relishes the tought of the elven fabrics.

As all have finished eating, the music starts playing much louder, Kili has mustered up enough courage to ask Noor to dance, and she willingly obliges, soon followed by others; only Thorin and Dis remain at the table. 

She moves a seat closer to him, effectively taking up Noors place, and says:”tell me brother, how is your whirlwind marriage going so far?”. 

“O just fine, thank you” he reservedly says, and he tries to change the subject.

“Have you already found someone new Dis, it has been many years since your husband passed?”. 

“Well, I may have. There is a certain dwarve that has caught my eye, but that is all I am willing to say at the moment, for he does not know anything of my amourous feelings yet.”

“Love then , eh” Thorin says. “You do know you can’t just marry anyone right, being the kings sister?”

“Don’t worry, I know. But I think you will like this one”, she says smiling.

“That would be a welcome change for once, considering all the jerks who have tried to court you before.” Thorin says, after which they fall silent, but of them having cut of questions they did not want to answer succesfully. But Dis’ curiosity is many times greater than Thorin’s, and she can’t leave the subject alone. 

“You know” she says, “you have gifted several maids gold bracelets after having bedded them only once. I remember it was quite a strain on the royal treasury, even on a fortune as large as yours, as you chose another one at least every other day. And your former consort, she regularly got mythril and diamond jewelry. Dresses made from the finest fabrics by the most skillfull seemstresses in Middle Earth. You have not gifted Noor any of those things yet, only a fairly simple wedding band.”

Thorin, not creative enough to come up with a reasonable explanation fort his, says nothing.

“And I seem to remember a certain dwarf lord renowned for his lust for women”, Dis continous, “not going a single week without a new bedpartner, even in times of war. But yet you have waited months with bedding Noor, whom, as I may say, is quite attractive.”

“Leave it alone Dis”, Thorin sighs.

“And she has her own bedchambers and bathroom, why do the two of you not share a bedroom? I would understand that she wants her own rooms to work or to receive her friends, but sleeping? And why is she so shy about this? Anything only slightly regarding your sleepingarrangements makes her blush instantly, not to mention of matters of –eeeh- physical relations.”

“It is none of your business Dis” Thorin says while grinding his teeth, “leave it alone and don’t bother Noor with it. There is nothing special to say, we just had to get used to eachother”.

Dis does not believe a single word her brother is saying, but she notices his tension around the subject, so she says:”you know what, perhaps I am seeing things that are not there, come on, let’s dance.”

But Thorin refuses and she goes to the dancefloor by herself. She is looking for a particular dwarf to dance with, and when her eyes see him, a shine lights up in them. He sees her too, and as she is standing there by herself, he seizes the moment and takes her in his arms to dance.

If Thorin had not been so preoccupied with his earlier marriage problems and the interest of his sister in them, he would have seen the happiness on Dis’ face as she danced with Dwalin. But he does not, and none do the others, except for Noor, who says nothing about it.

After an hour or so of dancing with several of Thorins friends, and even Frerin, Noor returns to table, as she sees Thorin sitting there, pondering. As she is about to ask him what is wrong, they are joined by Frerin.

“So Noor, I heard you are quite the warrior with a sword. I have to admit that I consider myself not a bad swordsman either.” 

“I do not know what you have heard”, Noor says while remembering the last time she was in the practice ring, relentlessly attacking Thorin, “but I am not really good, I just had some lessons from Dwalin.”

“Don’t listen to her brother, she is quite good, a lot better than you I might add.” Thorin says, “But that is not difficult, as you are the only one regarding yourself a fine swordsman” he chuckles.

“You know what”, Frerin says indignantly, “I shall prove you wrong. I shall fight someone whom you regard a good swordman, or better yet a swordwoman, and I’ll show you my skills”, Frerin smiles  
.  
Thorin had forgotten how sensitive his brother was regarding his skills in battle, regretting his mocking as he immediately understood what Frerin wanted: fighting Noor. And he had no idea how Noor thought about this, but he knew he would find it humiliating if his wife was fighting his brother while he stood aimlessly at the sideline.

“Let’s not Frerin”, Noor says, “mock fighting is more a mens thing to do, why don’t you just show your skills to Thorin himself?”

“Nah,”Frerin replied, “I long for a new opponent, and you are perfect for the job.”

Noor could do nothing but comply, and so they set their fight for four days from then. Thorin also did not object, not because he had warmed up to the idea, but because he did not want to seem petty.   
Not long after, Noor announced that she was tired, and was going to bed. “You know what, I think i will join you”, Thorin says, “After all, I will be the one having to carry all your bags and not to forget the gold needed to pay for your exquisite taste”.

Noor laughs, “you are the only one capable of making a complain sound like a compliment”, and they walk to their corridor.

“Will you join me in my bedroom?”Thorin asks, “if only to make me feel warm in my sleep.” Noor complies, and they walk in to his bedroom and take of their clothes.

Thorin was telling the truth when he said he just wanted her company and not neccessarily her body. He wanted to talk to her, about the day but also about how she was feeling getting to know his family. As they lay there, Noor softly playing with Thorin’s chesthair and Thorin looking and the ceiling with his hands behind his head, He asked her what she tought of his brother and sister.

“I like them” she said, “Your brother is intense and rambunctuous, but he is kind. And your sister is curious, but really sweet.

“Yes, she is curious”Thorin nodded, “she kept digging into our relationship, wanting the details of how the first months of our marriage went”, intentionally not telling the details of what Dis had said to him.

“That’s strange, she did exactly the same thing with me at breakfast this morning, wanting to know how I got my jewelry and dresses” Noor says, intentionally not going deeper into all the questions Dis had asked.

“That nosy little wench. Wanting to know all about us, but refusing to tell whom she has fallen in love with!”

Noor laughs. “Thorin, you really are an idiot”. 

Thorin looks at her, not knowing whether to be upset or not. 

“Did you not see what was happening right in front of you at the banquet?” she asks. 

Thorin shakes his head, as he missed almost everything. 

“Dis has her eye on Dwalin, and by the looks of them dancing, he feels the same.”

“What the..”Thorin starts, “he might be my friend, but he can’t just start courting my sister. She is royalty, not just a maid Dwalin can do with whatever he wants!”

“Relax Thorin, just talk to him the day after tomorrow or something”, Noor says, forgetting she had wanted to go away for a couple of days.

As they fall asleep, tired from their long day, both of them think they should talk to the other one about everything they talked about with Dis.  
In the banquet hall, Dwalin is still dancing with Dis, desperately wanting more than just to look at her lips. He wants to feel their soft embrace on his lips, and taste her tongue. But he knows Fili and Kili are present, and they will not accept him kissing their mother. Not tot hink of what will happen when Thorin finds out. He is a good friend, but his proudness will not allow any funny business with his sister. He decides to aks her to take a walk in the gardens tomorrow, and she happily accepts the invitation.


	10. Spend, spend, spend

The next morning, Noor wakes up refreshed, and she immediately calls for her maid to bring them breakfast, as she wants to start her day as soon as possible. The maid, a bit startled as she sees a half naked Thorin still sleaping, quitely walks in and hands Noor the breakfast tray. Noor tells her to get her clothes ready and come back in 15 minutes. The talking has woken Thorin up, but to his disappointment he already sees his wife fully awake and eating breakfast.

“Come on”he says, let’s enjoy the morning a bit more than just breakfast.”

“Oh no” Noor replies, “we are going shopping today, and I will not let get out of it. That reminds me, shall we go to the elves in the Mirkwood, they have such amazing fabrics?”

“No, no way in hell I am going to those pompous asses” Thorin answers. “I will take you to a shop in Dale recommended to me by Dis herself.”

Noor is starting to know when Thorin means what he says, does not protest and urges him to wake up and get dressed. While sighing he does, announcing he is going to the treasury room to get the funds he needs.

“Well, you must have nice plans to need so much gold that you need to go to the treasury room” Noor says smiling. 

He just smiles and walks away. After 15 minutes, Noors lady in waiting return and dresses her and does her hair and make up. Half an hour later she is ready and goes of to find Thorin. She finds him just as he is putting something in his trouser pocket, looking rather suspicious. But as she likes a surprise she says nothing about it and pushes Thorin towards their carriage.

“A carriage”he mutters, “why the hell would I want to go into a carriage? I m a warrior king remember, not a sissy!”

“Alright” Noor says, “we’ll go by horse then.”

“I suppose you will have to get changed?” Thorin asks.

Don’t be silly, I have a ladies saddle”, Noor replies.

“A what?”

“ A ladies saddle” and she shows him what it looks like.

“But how will you ever hold on to that?”

“With my tighs”she replies while smiling naughtily.

As Thorin wants to come closer to see, Noor warns him not to touch her horse or come too close.

“Why the hell not, he looks kind enough”Thorin says as he looks at the stunning white horse.

“It is a warhorse, trained only to listen to me and the stable master. He will bite anyone else getting too close.

Thorin does not understand why his wife would ever need a warhorse, but as the animal is quite a bit larger than him, he just gets on his own horse and starts riding.  
When they arrive in Dale, they leave their horses in Master Bard’s stables, warning the present stablemaster of Noors horse, and walk into town. Most girls want to walk around the marketplace for hours, looking, touching, trying, but Thorin is pleasantly surprised when Noor just wants to go to the shop he suggested. In there, her choices for fabric and model are equaly swift, mostly chosing red, black and white, lace dresses in fishtail and extra long models with a boatneck and short sleeves. She does however also chooses some satin nightgowns in several colours and lengths and gets fitted by a seemstress, that has to do everything twice because she is so nervous that the king and queen of Erebor are at her workplace, for some new corsets. She wishes she knew Thorin’s taste in underwear better, so she could be sure she is buting something he likes. She also buys some party dresses, tightly fitting models with open backs or deep clevages that have big splits down the sides, as she is sure of Thorin likes. Last, she orders a pair of tight, white leather pants.  
Expecting to be done, she joins Thorin again as he settles the no doubt very large bill. However, he has a surprise in store for her.

“Madam” he says to the seemstress that looks as if she is going to cry when is adresses directly by he king of Erebor, “I would like you to make a long cape, with a train of approximately one and a half metres, of lace, trimmed and lined with the finest white fur you can find. And when you have made it, please decorate it with this.”

He pulls a small purse out of his pocket, filled with over a hundrerd white, shiny stones.

The seemstress gasps for air. “The white jewels of Esgaroth” she says breathlessly. “Are you sure you want to leave them here, who knows what might happen.”

“I trust you”, Thorin says. “Keep them here, and don’t forget to take one for yourself.”

The seemstress almost passes out while hearing him give her such a large tip. Noor looks at him, now seeing the generous man his sister made him out to be.

“You did not need to do that, when will I ever wear such a cape?”

“Winter is upon us, you will sorely need it. And besides, if it is not cold outside, you can always wear it inside, just the cape I mean” he says laughing.

They walk back to their horses, releaved to see the stablemaster is still in one piece after handling Noors horse an want to ride away, just as maser Bard comes around the corner.

“Thorin, lady Noor” he says, “what a pleasure to see you, you must join me for a drink.”


	11. Snow over Erebor

As they are sitting in Bard’s living room, enjoying their drinks, Noor notices it is beginning to snow. As it is quite hot in her homeland, she has never seen such a sight. Her face lights up, and she walks to the window to ge a better look. Thorin and Bard are laughing when they see her excitement, as they have practically grown up in the snow they can not imagine that someone has never seen snow before.

“Just wait a bit milady” Bard says, “within an hour there will be a lot more and you will see the children playing in it and throwing snowballs.”

“No need at all to call me ‘Milady’, Bard. Please, just call me Noor.”

Thorin is surprised. Noor has not given many people permission to ignore royal etiquette and just call her Noor, but somehow she finds it fitting that Bard does.

“I have heard all about your heroic acts when Smaug attacked, will you tell me about it?” Noor asks.

“It was nothing really” he says, “just the right equipment and some luck. If you have children, it is not an heroic act, but something any father would do.”

“You have children then, how many?”

“Three, two almost adult girls and a teenage boy.”

“If they would like, please send them over to me sometime, it will be nice for me to get to know some new people”.

“I certainly shall milady –eeeeh- Noor.”

Thorin is bewildered. Why would she just invite children she does not know. She is usually reserved and does not often take initiative to get to meet new people, certainly if they are not of her age. But then he realises he does not know her age. By the looks of her, he would estimate she is around 21, but then, looks can be deceiving. He does not want Bard to know that he does not know his own wife’s age, and says nothing but keeps it in his mind to ask her later. Noor turns her attention back to the snow, and Bard and Thorin start talking.

“Thorin, have you heard any rumours about packs of orcs entering dwarve territories?” Bard asks.

“Well, my brother has spend the summer in the Iron Mountains chasing a rather large amount of them away, while possibly finally meeting a suitable partner, why do you ask?”

“I am hearing more and more reports of orc attacks. And not just from one or two people, but from at least twenty.”

“Are you sure it is not the same pack attacking several people?”

“No, from their descriptions I could make out that there are at least 500 orcs sighted in the vicinity.”

Noor now looks up. She remenbers what happened the last time orcs came near where she lived, and she starts to feel cold.

“That is worrysome, I shall send some men to help you clear out the surroundings” Thorin says. “But what the hell are they doing here when winter is upon us? They surely realise that there is a big chance they will get stuck here and starve to death or be slain by us.”

“That is why I am worried. It is not normal for orcs to come this close, and it is proposturous that it happens so late in the year. You know what happened last time that many orcs were sighted, right?”

Thorin surely does, as they were all gathering for what turned out to be the battle of the five armies. He knows his army is nowhere near full strength yet, and he does not want to use Noors connections as they are only just getting closer to eachother.

“Why don’t I invite my cousin Dain to come, his cousin Mona is already coming to start courtship with Frerin anyway; he can easily join. And perhaps I should invite Gandalf. If there is anything serious the matter he will be able to tell us.”

And with that, Thorin and Noor start to say goodbye to Bard, entering the cold outside. The snow has lost its charm to Noor, due to what she just heard, ans instead of walking around in it and enjoying a hot chocolate tohether, they ride straight home.

Once arrived there, Thorin goes to his study and starts writing the letters of invitation to Gandalf and Dain, not giving too much information yet about the purpose of the gathering. He is interrupted in his writing as he hears Noor screaming:

“James, James, where are you? Come here!”

She keeps repeating this, and Thorin wonders who the hell James is. Such a funny name he would have remembered, and he is certain he has never met a man or a woman going by that name. He puts his head around the door to see what all the fuss is about and he sees his wife frantically running up and down the corridor, almost in tears.

“What is the matter?” he asks impatiently as he is distubed in his work by her loud noise.

“James, he is gone! One of my ladies brought him back to my room after taking him for a walk, but now he is no longer there!”

-Aaah, James is that weird dog she is so unnaturally attached to- Thorin tought.

“Come on, he will be back in no time, probably trying to get some scraps from the kitchen.”

“No, I want him here and I want it now!”

Thorin starts looking angry. He does not like his wife speaking in such a demanding tone to him, but instead of arguing, he simply closes the door of study as a sign to her not to disturb him anymore.

Noor, knowing that her husband will be of no more help, turns to her ladies and orders then to spread around the castle and ask everyone they see to help in the search of James. They quickly do, and not much after the whole castle is in disarray, everyone running around to find the queens dog, hoping for a reward.

As Thorin wants a drink while he works, he rings the bell for a maid. But no matter how often he rings, no one comes. He sighs and gets up, looking for a servant. But as he enters the main corridors, all he sees is people running round, opening cupboards and looking in long forgotten empty spaces. It takes him a few moment to realise what is going on: everyone is looking for that bloody dog! He even hears Dwalin, normally not one for fuss, screaming : James, James, come here you damned animal”

-Probably trying to come in the favors of Dis, trying to show that he is a nice, kind man- Thorin thinks, -Bloody fool-. He proceeds to the kitchen, surely there must be a cook left there who is able to get him anything to drink, preferably something more strong than tea wit hall the ruckass going on.

But as he enters the kitchens, he finds no one there. Well, not exactly no one, as James has stuck his head in the meat supply and is now enjoying the king’s prime beef.

“Goddamned” Thorin bellowes, as he was looking forward to eating the meat tonight, “stupid fuss over a greedy animal.”

He takes the dog by his neckband and drags him to Noors room. As he locks the door, he walks through the corridor, bellowing: “Noor, Noor get here. I have found that hellish beast of yours.”

As his deep voice carries far, he is sure that Noor, or at least someone in her proximity, has heard him. He is right, everyone stops what they are doing, some looking rather disappointed as they did not find the dog and therefore get no reward, and go back to their normal duties. As he sees Noor running towards him, he goes back his study and closes the door. Noor goes to her room and he hears her talkign to James in a purring voice:

“Where have you been? Yes, where have you been? You left me so worried, yes, so worried.”

And as she carries on talking to a dog as if it were her first born son, Thorin mutters something under his breath and returns to his letters.

When they are sitting at the dinner table, left overs from yesterday instead of his beef, Thorin disappointedly ascertains, he asks Noor why there was such a fuss over the dog, surely she has been without her dog on more than one occasion, in the spring even mor ethan one night.

“I just wanted him by my side, that’s all.” She says, after which she returns to eating and is quiet for the rest of the evening.

As it is getting late, they retire to their rooms, sharing Noors room tonight. Thorin starts kissing her neck and slowly taking of her clothes, massaging her breasts and sucking her nipples. She knows that he has been enourmously generous today and instead of lying on the bed as she did the previous times, she gently pushes him so he sits on the edge. She then starts to take his clothes of, in an almost subservant manner. She starts with his boots, followed by his short fur cape and his tunic. She proceeds with his underwear until he is also completely naked, still sitting on the edge of the bed. She takes a pillow from the bed and places it in front of him, as she softly licks his ear. Slowly, she goes further down, touching his firm abs and softly biting his nipples. She sits with her knees on the pillow, pushing him a bit back and licking his belly while her hands start to play with his balls. Thorin breaths heavily in anticipation, knowing what is to come, and that it is the first time his wife does something like that for him.

He gasps as she puts his dick in his mouth, ans slowly starts moving her head up and down.

“O yes, that’s it. Suck just a little harder.”

As she does, pleasure engulfs him, and he knows he has to stop her now before a premature ejaculation spoils the rest of the evening. He pulls her up, kissing her more and softly puts her on the bed. He sits on his knees on the bed, her legs under him, giving him a prime view at her private parts. He licks his middle and index finger, and slowly starts making circles around her clit. Her breathing also becomes heavier, until it becomes more like panting. As he looks at her face, he sees that she is enjoying, but her breathing does not seem to match the panting he hears. He looks around him, and there he is. James sitting behind him, looking at him and panting with his drooly tongue out of his mouth.

“Aaaah” Thorin screams in surpise, not expecting a voyeuristic dog in his loveplay. Noor immediately gets up and looks around.

“What is wrong?” she asks, afraid that there is something about her he does not like.

“That dog, that’s what’s wrong? Get him out of here. Do you think I enjoy a dog watching me while I fuck?” Thorin shouts.

Noor does as he says and sits back at the bed. She sees however that Thorin’s erection has completely disappeared. Determinded to make up for the fright James has given Thorin, she slowly starts to stroke his dick. Although still mad, Thorin enjoys this new proactive attitude of his wife, and within moments his dick is ready to go again. He goes back to sitting at her legs and starts to circle her clit again.

“O yes” she moans, “please go faster.”

“No, I don’t think so” he replies. “In fact, I think I am going to stop altogether.”

Noor opens her eyes, wondering what is wrong now. But she sees her husband looking at her with adevious smirk.

“I think I just want to watch how you play with yourself” he says, leaning back a bit.

She hesitates. It is such a personal thing to do. She has heard of ladies sharing a room together doing it while everyone can hear or see, but she has never taken part in any such things. She sees the longing look in her husband’s eyes however, and decides to do as he says.

She puts her finger between her folds, making it wet so it will glide over her clit easily, and then starts stroking herself. She keeps her eyes closed, as seeing Thorin look at her while she plays with herself would be too much. Not long after she starts moving faster, and her breathing increases. As she is starting to feel that she is about to come, she feels Thorin’s middle finger penetrating her, giving her an extra boost of pleasure while he moves it, and she finishes with a moaning sigh.

As Noor was playing with herself, Thorin slowly stroked his dick, giving in just a bit to the demanding lust coming from it. Now that she has come, he can not wait any longer, and he puts her on her side and lays behind her. While still playing with her private parts, he spreads her arousal further up, even touching the slit between her ass cheeks as he positions his dick in front of her entrance to enter her. When he does, they both sigh, and her tilting her pelvis back so he can put his dick in her further, makes him start fucking harder. His slides in and almost out, giving her a maximum of pleasure as it touches all her sensitive spots. As he touches her clit, she finishes with a feminine groan. The sound of it takes him over the edges, exploding in her.

As they lie there, still trying to catch a breath, he puts some furs over her and they fall asleep, his arm possesively wrapped around her.

As he wakes up the next morning, he sees Noor is gone. He can not find her in any of her chambers, so he gets dressed and askes one of her ladies where she is. She points to the window and says:

“She is talking James out for a walk in the snow, she was so exited she couldn’t wait and she did not want to wake you up.” Gigglingly adding: ‘as she tought you would be tired after all your activities yesterday” insinuating she knows all about his nocturnal activities.

\- Right- , Thorin thinks, - it must be you who added that last bit, vulgar girl-, but he does not say anything; he just looks at her with his piercing sapphire eyes. A look that, he knows very well, will even crumble the mightiest of men .

As he looks out the window after the lady in waiting has left, he sees Noor, accompanied by Dis, walking in the snow, James running in front of them. But the strange thing is that they are not alone. A patrol unit of his soldiers is following them, never taking their look of the two royal ladies.

\- What the hell- Thorin thinks, - are those soldiers actually following my wife and my sister while they take a stroll?!-

He quickly gets dressed, puts his fur coat and boots on and almost runs outside. As he has caught up with soldiers he adresses their sergeant.

“Would you mind explaining what exactly is going here?” he says in a threatening voice, “are you following the royal ladies?”

The sergeant, not used to being adressed tob y the king himself, trembingly says:”No- no your highness. Her highness the queen has asked me to accompany her with my unit on her walk.”

Thorin looks at Noor, who has come closer to follow the conversation.

“Yes, that’s true.” she says. “I did not want to go alone, so I asked them.

“Well, your services are no longer needed” Thorin says to the sergeant, “I shall accompany the royal highnesses myself.”

“But Thorin” Noor says, “you did not even bring your sword.”

“Why would I need it?” Thorin asks as he nods to the sergeant to send him away. “We are at Erebor grounds, what could happen here”.

As the patrol unit walks off, Thorin sees a shadow casting over Noor’s face, but as she does not say anything anymore, neither does he, and the three of them continue walking.

Dis has watched the scene from a slight distance. She already thought it odd that Noor wanted to bring a complete patrol unit of soldiers to accompany her, while she was already coming with her, but the shadow casted over Noor’s face as she found out that Thorin does not have a sword and saw that the soldiers were leaving, was even more puzzling. She decides ot to say anything about it now, as she feels a strange tension between her brother and his wife, but ask Thorin about it later.

As they return, the servants have mugs of chocolate ready for them, so they can warm up. Noor retires to her room, claiming she is tired from the walk.

Dis looks at her brother, and asks:”what was that back there? Why did Noor take all those soldiers and did not want them to leave, even tough you were there?”

“Your bet is as good as mine” Thorin says, “and you were there as she asked the sergeant, what exactly did she say?”

“Let’s see, she said to the sergeant that we were going on a walk an that she did not want us to walk alone. So she aked him to follow us with his unit.”

\- Just as the sergeant has said- Thorin ponders. – But what could be the reason?-

“The only explanation I can think of, is that she is afraid of something, as she protested when you said you would be accompanying us and she saw you had no sword.”

Thorins eyes open in surpise, and he excuses himself, leaving Dis utterly astonished. – What could anyone be afraid of on the grounds of Erebor?- she thought. – The dragon was gone and all here were more than friendly towards her. Someone being too friendly perhaps?-

Thorin walked to Noor’s room, thinking of what to say. As he opens the door, he finds her lying on her bed, the dog next to her, as if it were a shield to protect her against anyone coming in. As she hears the doors open, she grabs James, and a look of utter fright comes over her. But as she sees it is Thorin, she does not relax as much as he would expect her to, looking at him tensly.

He sits next to her, and in his deep, soothing voice he asks her:”tell me, what has gotten you so uptight that you are afraid to take a walk alone?”

“What are you talking about? I – eeh- I was just afraid I could slip and fall in the snow and I did not want to rely on Dis to pick me up again.”

“And you need a complete patrol unit to pick you up?” Thorin sarcastically asks

“Well”she says in a reserved manner, “I can not help it they all came.”And she turns away from him.

“It’s the news that there are bands of orcs nearby isn’t it? That is why you wanted the soldiers to walk with you and that is why you wanted James next to you and got the whole of Erebor looking for a dog that was stealing my meat from the kitchen” Thorin asks, too impatient to have a conversation in which she would twist and turn to get out of telling him the truth and would eventually retreat back in to her shell.

She does not say anything, but he sees her soulder are hanging lower than normal and he hears her sigh. He sits closer and puts his arms around her.

“Don’t worry, I have already sent men to Bard. Those vagrant orcs will be gone in no time.”

“But they aren’t just vagrant orcs, are they? You said so yourself, it is very strange they are coming no, and you are taking it serious enough to ask Dain and Gandalf to come!” Noor softly says.

“Whatever they are, I swear to you I will keep you safe from them. And you know a King’s oath is always upheld. Now have a rest, I will send your ladies in in a couple of hours to pepare a nice relaxing bath for you.”

With those words, Thorin leaves, not yet knowing how difficult it will be to uphold his oath. He remembers he still has to talk to Dwalin, and walks to the armoury master’s room. There, he loudly bangs on the door, so Dwalin would not even dare to think this was a social call.

“Aaah Thorin, great to see you, whisky? Dwalin asks.

“Don’t play dumb with me Dwalin. I know you have a thing for my sister, just as I know she has feelings for you.”

“She does? That’s just magnificent!” Dwalin says, remembering the nice walk they had in the gardens. He had enjoyed it, but had been too afraid to speak of his feelings and a possible future, and as she was a noble woman, she would never speak first of those things.

“Magnificent?!” Thorin loudly says in his baritone voice. “Magnificent is not exactly the word I would use. I was more thinking along the lines of ‘unappropriate’, ‘inpudent’ or ‘a reason to get kicked out of Erebor’!”

Dwalin comes right back to reality, and realises his friend is not as happy for him as he had thought.

“Come on Thorin, how long have we been friends? You know I am a honourable man and you know I would not approach Dis if I was not serious.”

‘No, no I don’t know that, as I have only ever seen you with tavern wenches and pleasure ladies.”

Dwalin sighs and looks away, not knowing what to say next as this conversation is not going exactly the way he had hoped it would.

“I’ll tell you what”Thorin says and his face softens, “if both you and Dis are so serious about this, I will allow her to spend time with you. But not alone! I will get Noor to lend one of her ladies to Dis, and she will accompany the both of you whenever you meet. And remember: only meetings in public places. As I so much see you near Dis’ corridor, I will make sure you be utterly useless on the field of reproduction! O yes, one more thing: you will not make her look like a consort, so you have two moons to decide if you want to marry her or not. ”

Having said this, Thorin walks away to inform Dis of her decision, leaving Dwalin both happy and terrfied. As he is her older brother and king, Dis knows he has final word in matters like these, and she knows he is a loving brother. He could be a lot more strict, reading her mail, telling her what she can and can not wear and even marry her off for strategic reasons. This however does not mean she was happy with what he had to say:

“How dare you, sticking you nose in my business! I am your sister, and a reputable widow. May I remind you that I already have two sons, so there is little honour to protect?!” she shouts at him.

But Thorin does not mind of her protests, and says:”You have two moons to decide if you like eachother. After that, you will have to decide: marry or not see eachother again. I will send the lady in waiting as soon as possible, as I can imagine you will not want to wait with courting in public.”

After that, he returns to Noor’s room, finding her relaxing in her bath.

“Can we talk?” he asks, “yesterday I found out that there are still many things about you I don’t know yet.”

“Well, what do you want to know?” she asks in a snoozy voice.

“For example, how old are you?”

“Thorin, you impudent dwarf! That is not a question to ask a lady. To punish you, I shall make you guess my age. And be carefull with what you say, thing like this can easily end in battle!”

“Well you look 21, but as I do not know exactly from which race you stem, I find it difficult to say.”

She laughs, and submerges her head. As she comes up, she says:”You are about a hundrerd years wrong, but I shall forgive you as I like your answer.”

“You are a 121 years old? How?”

“My great grandmother was a dwarf, and my great grandfather a hobbit. My grandfather was therefore half dwarf, half hobbit, but fell in love with an elf, which makes my mother half elf, quart dwarf and quart hobbit. My father is human but has some magic powers, giving him, among other things, a very long life, which makes me the offspring of the most complicated mix of races ever. There is therefore no telling how old I will become, but I’m guessing somewhere between 200 and 2000.”

Thorin was still doing the math on this complicated mix, but as she predicted what her age was going to be, he looked at her.

“You know that dwarves do not live more than 300 years, even a strong offspring of the line of Durin such as myself can not hope for more than 350 years…” he says with quite an amount of arrogance.

“I know, lets hope I don’t live too long” Noor says carelessly, to lighten the mood. “Let’s speak of something else then our deaths, what were you doing this afternoon?”

“Ha” Thorin laughs, “I was speaking with Dwalin and Dis, setting guidelines fort heir courting and all. That reminds me, I need you to borrow one of your ladies to Dis, so she can be chaperroned at all times when she meets Dwalin.”

Noor chuckles. “You old fashioned man, you really want someone to watch Dwalin and Dis as they meet eachother?”

“Yes, and to sleep next to her room os no one can enter in the dark of night” he adds most serious. “Do give me the one that insinuated she knew all about our nocturnal activities as I asked her about your whereabouts. She will talk soon enough if any thing happens that shouldn’t.”

“She said what?”Noor says in disbelief. “Have the little wench, which one was it?”

“Short, black her, pale skin” Thorin describes.

“O that is Ewina. I shall tell her later of her new duties. But are you sure you want this? Dis has been married before and even has children.”

“I am sure, I do not want people thinking that they can just bed a royal. But while we are at the subject, what are your thoughts on children?”

“O I like them” Noor says, pretending she does not understand what Thorin means. “They are always so cute and sweet to me.”

“No, not children in general, but having them.”

“Right. Well, I don’t know yet. I would like to enjoy life a bit more, as children are a big responsability, even if you have nannies to help you. What do you think?”

“Nannies? We normally don’t have nannies. An unmarried familymember to babysit at the most.”

“Then I am not looking forward to raising children here, and even less to being pregnant and delivering a dwarf baby” Noor adds laughingly. “But serious, what do you think?”

“I am almost oblidged to have children, as I am king and it is my duty to continue the line of Durin.”

“Well king of Durin, come here then and peform your duties” Noor says as she pulls him into the bath.

Thorin knows he finally gets his chance of fulfilling the fantasies he had when he saw Noor in the bath for the first time, and he pulls her closer and takes some oils. He starts massaging her head with them, her groans of enjoyment arousing him. As she sits with his back against his chest, Thorins starts massaging her breasts. His fingers slide over them, as her skin is slippery from the water, and end up pinching her nipples. She arches her back, and with one hand he starts massaging her private place. His finger slides in, the water taking away all possible resistance. He starts moving his finger faster, and with his thumb he circles her clit. She sits up a bit, moving her pelvis to match his rhytm and stroking his hard dick with her ass.

The thought of asking her if he can fuck her in her ass comes to Thorin, but he waves it away. They have not known eachother for very long, and he first wishes to introduce her to the more complex pleasures of ‘normal’ seks. The feeling of her ass sliding up and down his dick does turn him on enormously though, so he decides to take it to the next level. He lets a little water run out of the bath and tells her to lie opposite of him, with her legs over the side edges of the bath.

Noor instantly knows what he is planning, and she is delighted. She positions herself as he asks, thus sticking her private parts, or better yet ‘pussy’, she was now old and experienced enough to say ‘pussy’, in the air. Thorin slides forward, positioning his legs so they support her, and his mouth exactly at the ame height as her pussy.

“Never have I seen such a delicious snack in the bath” he says, and he starts eating her. Sliding his tongue in and out of her, while still massaging her clit with his thumb. She starts to wiggle, as she wants more; more and faster. But he keeps going slow, making sure her pleasure reaches unknown heights. And as it does, he goes slower again, teasing her. He wants to hear her beg and feel his power and control again.

“Thorin, what are you doing? You are driving me mad! Let me finish already!”

“No, this time it will not be so easy. I want to hear you beg for it. i want to hear your pleading voice as you can not wait any longer.”

Noor looks at him. She is a pricess, and no matter what his position is, he can not expect her to beg! But he smirks in a lustfull way, and she knows he holds all the power, as she can not move nor wait. Still not saying anything, she has to admit that the humiliation he is putting her through is arousing her. – Nothing like the humiliation I felt before- she thinks, but she quickly puts the thought away.Alright, she will be submissive to him.

“Please Thorin, I beg you, please continue making my pussy warm and wet.”

His wife’s sudden use of the word ‘pussy’ turns him on, as she has never used such words before. He starts licking again, penetrating her with his finger. At first with just his middle finger, but then he adds his index finger. As he feels her inner muscles are starting to clench, he goes slower again, leading to a frustrated moan from Noor.

“Please my king, I shall do anything for you if you continue” , Noor begs.

\- O mahal yes, she understood the rules of the game so well- Thorin thought. Her submissively calling him king in that pleading voice drove him mad, and he started circling her clit with his thumb again, entering her with his tongue. He felt her pelvis going up and down in pleasure, and he started sucking on her clit, only to stop when he felt her inner muscles clenching again.

“Please, I emplore upon you. Anything, really anything to make me finish!”

“Tell me”, he says, “who is your king?”

“You are Thorin, you are! And I am at your mercy. Please be mercyfull and finish me!”

He smiles, and starts sucking again, sliding his fingers in and out of her literally dripping pussy. He feels her clenching, but continues as he knows that him finishing her is the only thing on her mind right now. He feels her pelvis going up and down again, and knows she is very close to coming. As she does, she screams with pleasure.

She wants to lower herself, but he says: “stay exactly like that” and sits on his knees, positioning his dick at her entrance. The position she is in forces her to clech her inner muscles to keep herself from lowering, as she no longer has Thorins knees to support her.

As he enters, he feels his dick getting milked by her tightening muscles, and he groans with pleasure. When he starts moving, she lets out feminie sighs, encouraging to move faster. He does, and the water lets him move easier and faster than ever before. As she again comes with a scream, her muscles clench even tighter and the pressure on his dick makes him feel hotter than ever. It does not take long before he trows his head in his neck, bellowing a scream of pleasure and finishing inside of her.

Both collapse, still enjoying the feeling of their orgasm as he lays on top of her and lazily suck on her nipple.

“Well my king, that was great. We should switch roles sometime soon” Noor says with a naughty smile. As the water is getting cold, they go to the bedroom to take a well deserved pre-dinner nap.


	12. The fight

The next day, Thorin is having breakfast when he hears squeels coming from a nearby corridor. The squeels are coming closer, and he sees his Dis, his wife and her ladies in waiting. A part of the clothing he bought for Noor has arrived, and she is lucky enough to get her cape and leather pants first. They all gather around the cap, admiring the feel and Thorin's generousity. Her hapiness with the luxury items puts a little smile on her face, and on the inside he thanks the seemstress for her hard work. She must have hired other seemstresses and they must have worked tirelessly for these things to te be ready so quickly.

But as he notices he is thinking of the details of making female clothing – or any clothing of that matter- he feels restless. Since the battle of the five armies, he has not had a chance to be the warrior king he really is, and court life does not give him many opportunities to show his real qualities. – Well, in battle that is- . With the winter commencing, he can only hope for Gandalf and Dain to come soon, perhaps that will give him an opportunity to plan some orc hunts or something.

Noor approaches him, as she sees thinking lines forming on his forehead.

“Well husband, what do you think?” she asks as she pulls her cape around her.

He has to admit that it was a briljant idea of him to gift her some of the jewels of Esgaroth. She sparkles head to toe, and they even seem to bring out a sparkle in her eyes.

“You look great, but tell me: what are you going to do with those leather pants?”

“You just wait and see” she smiles mysteriously. “By the way, will you be attending the mock fight between Frerin and me later today?”

Remembering the fight makes him ennoyed in the one hand, but he is also very keen to see what his wife is really capable of. “Off course I shall, someone has to pick you up from the floor.”

Did he imagined it, or did she really just squeeze her eyes? He sorely remembers what happened the last time he made a remark like that…

As she walks away, he takes another look at his precious jewels, well her jewels now, and a slight of desire pierces his heart. But he knows not to spend too much time in his treasure rooms, as the last time he did made him a bit dragon like.

Two hours later he hears trumpets announcing a royal arrival. Hopefull he walks to the gates. It would really be like Dain to just not send a reply but instead coming without announcement. As he sees the hog Dain Always rides, he knows he is right.

As they see eachother again, they butt their heads against eachother and hug. But then Thorin notices the woman standing just a little bit behind Dain. A bit of a stumpy girl and, by the looks of it, in possesion of a temper that would make Smaug jealous. But Thorin bows a bit to her.

"" Welcome lady Mona. We are very happy to have you staying as our guest  here. I hope you shall find everything to your comfort."

“You are lucky to be arriving today, "Thorin says to Dain, "Frerin has been stupid enough to challange my wife to a fight, and she was unlucky enough not to find an excuse to get out of it. Would like to come and watch, there will be plenty to eat and drink?” Thorin asks.

“Whoa, your wife must as feisty as the rumours say, I would love to see the sight of that?” Dwalin laughs.

\- Damned where did those stupid rumours come from?- Thorin thinks as he clenches his teeth.

“Please follow me, the servants will take care of your luggage.”

As they approach the practice ring, they see Frerin already standing there, wearing nothing but his trousers. – Must want to impress Mona badly- Thorin thinks while he shows Dain and Mona their seats.

He goes to stand next to his brother, and says:”I know you are a good swordsman, but please be a bit carefull with my wife, I would like to keep her for a bit longer.”

“Backing out of you claims then, eh” Frerin replies. “I tought you said she is such a great fighter, and that I am no match to her!”

“I did not use those words!” Thorin mumbles. “And I meant that for a woman she is a great fighter. But she is still a woman and therfore no match for a man.”

“Alright brother, as you clearly seem attached to your little elf-like creature, I shall not harm her, or not harm her seriously” Frerin laughs.

But his smile fades away as he sees Noor entering the practice ring. She is not wearing her normal dresses, but rather tight, white leather pants and a sand coloured top, which leaves nothing to the imagination. After getting over his awe, he also notices two leather straps crossing at her chest, at which two swords seem to be attached on her back. – Crap, that does not look good- Frerin thinks.

“Are you ready brother in law?”Noor asks. “I hope you don’t mind, but I have brought the swords I am used to fighting with back home, I have blunted them so they can not do any real damage.”

“No sure, not a problem at all” Frerin mumbles

“Alright then, shall we start?” Noor asks with a mischievous smile on her face.

Thorin goes to sit on his throne, placed her especially fort his event. He nodds, as to show they may start.

Frerin is expecting an enemy that will try to wear him out by walking around the ring and dodging his attacks. What he certainly did not expect was a woman pulling two gold-inlayn swords from their holders on her back and twirling them in her hand.

“Will you not need a shield, my dear sister in law?” Frerin asks

“Shields are for those expecting the need to defend themself. On this occasion, I do not expect to need to do so.” She softly says so no one else can hear her, after which she starts attacking.

She does not fight at all in the manner dwarves are used to. As she wields the swords, she is swift like an elf, but the way she seems to dance through the practice ring, attacking Frerin where ever she can, occasionally even jumping throught the air, turning and twisting her body to get to the weak spots in his defence, is nothing like the elves. This leaves Frerin with no other options but to defend, occasionally trying to attack. But his attacks do not even cause Noor to step aside. She just leans backwards and sidewards, wasting no energy on moves she does not need to make.

Everyone present, including Thorin, have fell silent. They knew their queen was not uncapable, but they did not know she was this good. Many start to wonder whether or not she could beat Thorin…. Thorin himself is torn between his mixed feelings. On the one hand it is nice to see the strength in his wife, which he had believed to be in her somewhere but had never seen before. On the other hand, he tought it ill befitting a queen to have such battle skills, and his proud was being threatened. – What if people tought she migth be able to beat him?-

Only five minutes after the start of the fight, Noor already has Frerin lying on his back, grinching his teeth as he knew everyone, including the woman he wanted to court, saw that he was utterly defeated by a woman. But she helped him up, and said loudly:

“Thank you prince Frerin, for your consideration of my weaker battle skills. I am sure everyone present here will see it as an act of kindness, and not weakness.”

She offered him an out, if only for him to save face, and he bowed to her and said:”The pleasure was all mine.”

Noor went to sit next to her husband, whom strangely enough said nothing but just looked at her with piercing eyes. But then someone in the crowd yelled:”And what about the king, will he not show his skills?”

All started cheering, and Thorin got up. “Off course I will, who shall be my worthy opponent. Shall it be my brother, my cousin Dain, or perhaps Dwalin?”

But all starting yelling:”Noor, Noor, Noor, Noor.”

Thorin looked at his wife, and did not miss the horror in her eyes. – Wait a minute, did she actually think she could beat him?- The feelings of humiliation that he had felt after she had attacked him twice earlier returned, and so did the anger.

“But of course, if you all think it should be her, then so it shall.”

He took everything but his trousers of, showing that he was still fit despite of the long time doing nothing.

“Come on then my wife” he said to Noor. “Your presence in the practice ring is once again required.”

Noor had no idea what to do. If she actually beat Thorin, his anger and humiliation would be endless, being the proud man that he was. But if she clearly did not put enough effort in, the crown would see that she let him win, also humiliating him.

“But my lord” she said, showing a demure demeanor, “I can not willingly enter a fight I know I shall lose “ – to hell then with Frerin’s feelings-. “Everyone knows you have yet to be defeated, and I do not wish to be on the other side of the blade of such a great warrior.”

“Don’t worry my dear” Thorin replied –was that sarcasm?- “I shall show you the same consideration my brother did.

And there was nothing left to do. She would have to obey him, not wanting his wrath or that of the onlookers. She bowed to him, and they started. She breathed heavy, pretending to be tired from the match against his brother, and she moved slower, as if there was little strenght left in her.

“Would you like a break?” Thorin asked, “you seem tired.”

“No, no I am fine” she said, hoping these words would be interpreted as pride.

She intentionally left holes in her defence, too small to be notices by the spectators, but big enough for Thorin to take advantage of. Within ten minutes it was her lying on her back, with the king sword pointed at her. He helped her up, and bowed.

“Truely great dear” he said softly. “Just not great enough”

She smiled at him, laughing on the inside. –If only he knew-

Everyone proceeded to the main hall, where the king had arrayed yet another banquet. After changing, Noor sat to Thorin’s right, as usual, but instead of Dis sitting next to her, she found Mona sitting there. Happy to meet someone new, Noor started informing about Mona’s homeland, the Iron Hills. But instead of some chit chat, Noor got something entirely different from Mona:

“You must be thinking that you are quite something eh, coming ‘ere, taking our dwarvemen, showin’ of some fancy swords?”

“Eeeh, excuse me?” Noor said.

“You ‘eard me. First you make Thorin unhappy for months, then you flirt with his brother and now you try to humiliate Frerin in public? We do not take kindly to people like you ‘ere, especially if the man you steal was already promised to someone else!” Having said this, Moan turns to her other side and started to talk to Frerin, who had heard nothing about their conversation. Looking to her left, she sees that Thorin is talking to Dain, so she just eats quietly.

As everyone almost finished eating, the great doors swing open and Gandalf enters. He bows, and says: “Gandalf the Grey, at your service.” with a faint smile on his face.

“Gandalf, great to see you” Thorin says as he gets up, “Please take a seat. We have almost finished, but I am sure you would like a bit to eat before we retire.”

“Don’t mind if I do” Gandalf says, and he starts eating.

After a short while, the royal family and their guests retire, everyone tired from a long day.

As they approach their rooms, Thorin says to Noor:”I am quite tired, I think I will be sleeping alone tonight.”

“But Thorin wait.”Noor pleadingly says. “ If you really prefer to sleep alone then I don’t mind, but if you do this because you are angry, you should tell me!”

“Angry?” he says, “Angry?”now louder. “Why the hell should I be angry at a wife that has conveniently forgotten to tell me about her remarkable fighting skills? Was it your plan to make me look like a fool in public all along, or did you just take advantage of the situation?”

They walk into Thorin’s room, as they do not want anyone to hear them argue.

“That is not fair Thorin! You never asked, and let’s be honest: untill a short while back, we did not exactly have the kind of relationship in which I could say things like that, did we? And for all good purposes, you have also not been entirely honest! Were you ever planning on telling me you were bethrowed to someone else?”

“What I did before we met is none of your business! And don’t try to turn this around on me! Now leave me, I need to rest.”

Noor is stunned by his anger and coldness, and goes to her room. If only she had someone she could really trust in here, to help her figure out what was really going on, not just with Thorin, but also with Mona and not to forget the approaching orcs. Thick thinking lines appear in her face. But the it lights up – I shall invite my sisters, that will make for a nice winter!-

Two weeks pass, in which Thorin only visists her once to fuck her in a rough, angry manner, without paying attention to whether she enjoys or not, and in which Mona keeps making remarks and speaking of betrowels Noor has no knowledge of. Dis is busy with Dwalin, spending every free minute she has watching him work, eating together or walking in the snow, and Noor has no one else to talk to.


	13. Sisters

But then her sisters, the unmarried Rayna and Giselle, and the married Lola and Eva, arrive! Warmth flows over Noor, as she realises how much she has missed her family. She arranges for her sisters to sleep in her rooms, as they did when she still lived at home, instead of getting a guest corridor ready. The four girls, sitting on the beds placed for them in Noor’s bedroom, have so much to talk about, but her sisters foremost want to know how Thorin is.

“He seems so cold, are you happy with him?”

“Well, Noor says, the first few months I was not, but then we grew closer. But the last two weeks he is angry, I don’t know exactly why…”

“Don’t you know how to make up with a man?” Eva asks. “Do we really need to tell you?” she adds with a naughty smile.

“I do know, but Thorin is not the kind of man that is easily approached when he is angry.

“Prey tell, how is he when he is not angry?”

“He is kind, a bit rude sometimes, but on th inside he is absolutely kind.”

“Not his personality dummy, in bed? How is he in bed when he is not angry?”

Even though they are her sisters, and they themselves have told her plenty, Noor stil feels a little shy. But the giggling of her sisters persuades her to open up about Thorin’s semi hidden qualities in the way her sisters once did to her.

“He is big” she says, holding her hands about 8 inches apart, resulting in gasps from her sisters. “And he really knows what he is doing in bed. Have you ever heard of a man pleasuring his wife with his mouth?”

All look at her with big, surprised eyes.

“Me neither, but as it turns out, it is quite nice” Noor says and smiles.

“But how was your first time, was it not –eeeeh- traumatizing?” Lola asks carefully, knowing it is a sensitive subject.

Noor continues to tell them all about it, glad to be able to share her secrets with someone other than James, until they are disturbed.

In the meantime, Thorin is working in his study as Dwalin knock and enters.

“Well, eeeh” he says as Thorin looks at him.

“What is it?” Thorin asks, knowing fully well why Dwalin came, but just enjoying seeing Dwalin bend over backwards.

“I just- I just wanted to talk to you, about, you know, Dis” Dwalin says nervously.

“And what about her royal highness, my sister” says, emphasising on Dis’ title to make Dwalin even more nervouse.

“Well, even before we started courting, I already knew I wanted to marry her, so- eeeh- I wanted to ask your – your permission to ask her if she- if she wants to become my wife..”

“That is nice news Dwalin. You know what, let me think about it for a bit. You just sit there, and I shall think”- O he was really taking a sadistic pleasure in watching his friends sweat- Thorin thought to himself.

As he was sitting there, pretending to think, he was disturbed from the giggling and laughing sounds coming from Noor’s bedroom.

“What is that?” Dwalin asked

“Just Noor’s sisters coming to visit her. They are probably either talking about dresses and jewelry, or about some crush one of them has.

Dwalin, knowing women better than Thorin, having grown up with his mother's friends always in the house, begged to differ. “I don’t think they are just talking about some crush, don’t you want to know what they are saying?”

“If you want to wear a dress and join the teaparty, please be my guest” Thorin replies.

“Bugger” Dwalin says, “I just want to listen at the door a little bit.

“What? Listening at the door like some vulgar, gossiping maid? Are you mad?”

“Come on, it will be fun, you need to pass some time in which you pretend to think anyway!? Dwalin laughs.”

“You go on then, I am a man”

Dwalin puts his ear to the door, hearing quite well what Noor and her sisters are saying. He sees Thorin secretly looking at him – I knew it, I knew he also wanted to know- Dwalin thinks.

“Oho brother” Dwalin laughs. “I knew you had nothing to be ashamed of, but that big?”

Thorin jerks his head up. – What the hell was his wife talking about with her sisters?-

“Right, skillfull with your mouth too” Dwalin is really trying to refrain himself from laughing outloud, as the girls in the other room would hear him.

Thorin now gets up, he could not have his wife telling everything, even if they were her sisters. But as he was walking ou tof the room to go to Noor’s, he sees a shadow casted over Dwalin’s face.

Dwalin kept listening, as he found the things the girls were saying very amusing, and possible ammunition to tease Thorin with later. But then Noor started telling about her and Thorin’s first time, and how he had taken the fright she had had due to the orcs away. He instantly knew what it meant, as Dis had been telling him about the secret she suspected Thorin and Noor to have. He now wished he had never listened at the door, no matter how funny the other stories. This regret only became larger as he saw Thorin walking up to him. He knew Thorin had guessed what he heard, and swallowed.

Thorin lifted him up by his tunic, softly saying, as not to let the girls know they were overheard:”You will never tell anyone about this, do you hear me. Not when your drunk, not when my sister asks you, never!”

Dwalin could only nod.

“If I find out someone else knows about this, not only will I kick you to hell and back, I will forbid your marriage to Dis. And if you are already married, I was annul it. Get that?”

Thorin’s sudden anger surprises Dwalin. “Relax brother, why are you so worked up? So she got attacked, it is nothing to be ashamed about. An dit didn’t go too far, as Balin found her a virgin. He told me so himself.”

\- O crap, he should not have said that Balin blabbed secrets to him…-

“Balin told you what?” Thorjn said threatening. “Noor does not want anyone to know, so you shall say nothing. And for your brother, tell him I will be visiting later! And for you, go off and finally ask my sister, I will be announcing it tonight”

With that, Thorin walked out of the room, leaving Dwalin fearing for his brother, but also still a bit amused by everything he had heard about Thorin’s activitites. -He did not seem to be a man that would do such a thing- Dwalin chuckled to himself.

Thorin banged on Noor’s door. “Noor, come out here!”

Noor answered the door, four pairs of curious eyes behind her.

“Please join me for a short walk, I have something I want to talk to you about” Thorin says, as politely as he can given his anger, as they are walking to an empty room.

Noor does not know what to expect. It seems like a good sign that he wants to talk to her, but his eyes do not really look friendly at the moment….

He pushes her into the empty room and says: “Could you please explain to me why you are telling your sisters what I do with you bed?”

“How do you know?”she asks

“Well, some dwarves are quite curious creatures that like to listen to giggling girls through doors. “

Noor swallows.

“Are you some vulgar washmaid telling everyone how well endowed your husband is, or is there some other reason? Because I do not see how your sisters need to know how big my dick is and where I put my mouth?!”

“It’s just- it’s just”Noor stutters, ashamed Thorin found out.

“It’s what?” He says in a cold, sarvastic voice. “You thought it to be fun to humiliate me more, or are you just common? “

Noor does not know what to say, and she sees Thorin turning his back on her and walking away, not knowing what to do to stop him. She returns to her rooms, and her sisters all see her looking discouraged.

“What did he do? “ they ask.

“Well, someone overheard us talking about him and told him, and let’s say he is not happy with me sharing intimate details. Let’s talk about something else”.

But the atmosphere is ruined, and the sisters decide to take a nap as they are still tired from their journey.

As Thorin returns to his rooms, he sees Dwalin is leaving. But not before his soon to be brother in law, though Dwalin does not know that yet, finds it befitting to make one last joke:

“Thorin, there seems to be something stuck in your beard, something white, and a bit moist and wet.”

As Thorin grabs his beard to take it away, he realises Dwalin is joking, and he sees the dwarf running off, bellowing out loud laughter. – Damn that wife of his-. Anger is overtaking Thorin, just as had done before he and Noor got closer. He just wants to punish her. He remembers how he used to punish his former consort. He would push her against the wall, her back towards him, grab her hair and pull her head back as he fucked her, sometimes even in her ass. But he knew he couldn’t do that do Noor. He had to think of something else –what could make her feel that she had overstepped the line?- After thinking for a while, he came up with an answer that would both hurt Noor and be pleasurable to him. If she wanted her sisters to think she was so happy with her husband, that he turned out to be nice after all, he would make sure she had another thing coming.

That night Thorin had the cook make a grand diner for just his family and friends. When they all sat at the table, Noor and her sisters looking slightly anxious at him, he stood up.

“Dear friends and family, this afternoon Dwalin has come to visit me”

Noor and her sisters look at Dwaling angrily, suspecting him to be the one that gave them up to Thorin.

“And he has asked me for the honour of my sister’s hand in marriage. After carefull consideration, I have decided to grant him this honour, on the condition that Dis agrees tot his marriage.”

All look at Dis, in anticipation of her answer, but Noor just looks at the table. Thorin nor Dis had told her about this, and once again she feels left out. She is disturbed in her thoughts as she hears everyone cheering. So Dis must have accepted. She forces a smile on her face and claps.

Thorin leans towards her:”I expect you to be present tonight as long as the party lasts, and not leave before, as you normally do.”

“Then I shall” she simply replies.

The servants come in with several different platters, filling up the table with harty food and barrels of mede. Noor looks at her sisters and, so that the other can not understand what they are aying, even if they actually were listening, her sisters ask her:

“What is going on here Noor? You wrote us that you were finally becoming happy here, but now your husband turns out to be a hmar, your sister in law does not even tell you about her getting engaged and the ugly one there is trying to kill just by looking at you” nudging at Mona while saying the last.

“No, he is not a jackass, but I have no idea what is going on. I haven’t really spoken to Dis in a couple of weeks, and Mona seems to have a grudge against me over a betrothal she says Thorin had before I came.”

“Then we have our work cut out for us when we are here” Giselle says, “we shall help you get to the bottom of this, and a man’s anger is easily fixed” she smiles.

As the night progresses, everyone is getting more and more drunk, except for Noor and her sisters, as they are used to drinking mede. Her sisters are asked to the dancefloor several times, each time gracefully obliging. But as no one askes Noor, it would be bad manners to ask the queen to dance before her husband had, and he made no inclination to do so, it gave her the opportunity to observe everyone, but especially Mona. Noor had been wondering what Frerin saw in her. A hansom, strong and charming Durin prince, falling for a - eeeeeh- well let’s say common girl.

As she saw the pair of them dancing, she saw another side of Mona. She smiled at Frerin, talking, and dancing closer and closer. - Perhaps that was it; perhaps she gave him pleasure of some sorts- Noor grinningly thought. But then she saw Fili dancing with Giselle. They were dancing quite close as well, Fili’s left hand of Giselle’s ass.

“Could you maybe talk to your nephew?” she asked Thorin, “he really can not be dancing like that with Giselle!”

“It is just some innocent fun” Thorin shrugged “I am not going to ruin the party over it” and he looked the other way.

“You promised my father to be responsible for my sisters, do something!” Noor objected

But Thorin had already walked away, and to Noor’s disgust she saw him asking Mona for a dance. He put his hands just above her ass, then looked at her with an arrogant grin. – That was it! The smug bastard had another thing coming if he thought she would accept such blatant disrespect right in front of her!-

Frerin comes to sit next to her, also looking at Thorin and Mona.

“You do know he is just doing this to get back at us, don’t you?” he askes her. “At me for making remarks about you and for daring you to a fight. And at you, well I don’t know exactly for what, but I would advice to play along. Don’t get on his bad side any more than you already have, and accept what he is doing. You have to remember that he is a king and a proud man.”

“Well, you seem to be forgetting that I am a princess in my own right, and I don’t have to take behaviour like this just because I might have been a little indiscrete to my sisters.”

“Aaaah, so that is why he is upset. But that can’t be the only thing, is it?”

“Mind your own business! And speaking of that, why the hell is Mona being such a nasty piece of work to me? What does she have against me?”

“So you noticed, did you? Did Thorin not tell you the story?”

“No, he obsiously didn’t, otherwise I would not be asking you!”

“Then I am not going to either, ask him if he is in a good mood again.” And he walked of to reclaim Mona.

“Get back here” Noor hissed, but her attempts were fruitless.

As he retuned from the dancefloor, Thorin sent all the servants away.

“What are you doing” she asked.

“I just want to have a more informal atmosphere, without any prying eyes.”

-You should leave then- Noor thought, but she said nothing.

As everyone was getting more and more drunk, morals began to fade. Noor saw Dis and Dwalin kissing passionately and Frerin and Mona were sitting in a chair together, she on his lap. Others were pulling her sisters on their laps, but they did not object at all. On the contrary, they seemed to enjoy themselves.

“Lola, do I need to reming you that you are married?”

“Let it go Noor, it is just a bit of innocent fun!” and she turned her attention back to Fili.

As one of the female servants entered and asked Thorin if it was alright they retire for the night, a drink Thorin pulled her on his lap, one arm around her, dangerously close to her breasts. The servant giggled, her hand going through Thorins hair. Just as Noor, who had walked to the two of them, wanted to say something about it, eyebrow already raised, Thorin slapped her ass, and said:

“Come on then love, get me some more mede.”

Noor couldn’t believe it, and she stormed of. Trying to regain her composure in the adjoining ahll, Gandalf approached her.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“No, no clearly I am not. What is going on in there?”

“Don’t you know?” Gandalf asked. “It is as your sisters said: just some innocent fun. Men having some female companionship to warm a winters night.”

“What, having seks so the winter is not so lonely?” Noor asked sarcasticly

“No no, just some female attention, that is all. But in the case of Thorin: more like a bruised ego and a way to make you jealous.” He grinned, “Just go back, sit in your place, and it will all be fine. After all, you promised to stay for the whole party.”

“How do you know all this, you could not have heard what I said?”

“I am a wizard my dear” Gandalf said as he tapped his hat. “Now please excuse me, I shall retire.”leaving Noor with her mouth fallen open in astonishment.

Not knowing what else to do, she followed Gandalf advice and went back to the party. She still saw the servant on Thorin’s lap, but just gave him the mede he asked for and sat in her chair, next to him. After a minute or so, Thorin told the servant to leave and they sat quietly next to eachother for a while as Thorin continued to consume large amounts of mede.

“Do you know what the problem is?” he asked Noor with terribly blurred speach, “You have ruined me. I used to enjoy servants and maids, but now they don’t measure up to you. But you- you just don’t know your place. Or maybe just not yet.”

“My place?” Noor asked sarcastically

“Yes your place. You don’t know how things are supposed to go here. You don’t know that you are not supposed to publically fight in a practice ring. You don’t know that you can not let anyone overhear you blabbing and you don’t know that you are supposed to share a bedroom with your king, and not have your own because you deem me not good enough. And you get me involved in women’s things. I just run around all day, looking like an idiot trying to fix all these stupid problems that keep popping up”

“But I….” Noor interjected.

“Yes, yes I know, you did not want a physical relationship because of orcs, blablabla. Get over it already. Nothing really happened, you left alive and intact didn’t you. By the way, why is that so important for you people? Why can’t your sister just have some fun with Kili?”

“By all means, let her” Noor said with a frozen face because Thorin’s words had hurt her deeply.

But he did not notice it in his drunken state, continuing:”And you know what the worse part is? You keep me at home. Before, I always used to go out, hunting, fighting, but now I just want to stay here with you.”

It’s terrible” he sighs, almost passing out from drunkenness.

Noor still sat there with a face like it was carved out of stone. She did not want to say anything, as she was afraid she would start crying in public. But she did think of his words. She had indeed always thought of her own feelings, with no regard for his. Perhaps because he acted like he didn’t have any or perhaps because he had acted so hatefully towards her in the beginning. She sighed.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed” she said to Thorin as she tried to get him up.

“Most certainly not, I still have more mede to consume and innocent maidens to deflower” he said, as if he had forgotten to whom he was speaking.

“If you want to stay here, fine” Noor said. “But then you have to tell me about Mona”, taking advantage of the moment.

“Mona?”Thorin laughed. “Dain and my father had been talking about me and Mona getting married before Smaug came, and she thought it to be a betrothal. Blabbed it to everyone that would listen. You can imagine the look on her face as Dain got the invitation to our wedding. That is why I encouraged Frerin to start courting her, so Dain wouldn’t be upset. And the idiot actually did!” he laughed.

In the meantime, Dis was sitting on Dwalin’s lap, one leg on each side of him. She knew he was terribly drunk, and she felt a bulge in his pants, so she decided ti use the situation to her advantage. It had already seemed strange to her that Thorin had given his permission for them to marry so quickly, so she guessed there had to be something Dwalin knew and she didn’t.

“Dwalin?” she asked as she moved a bit closer to him, rubbing hs dick with her pelvis through their clothes, “How come Thorin gave his permission so quickly?”

“Too busy with other things” Dwalin said in a blurred voice

“Really? What then?”

“He was upset because Balin told me Noor was still a virgin when she married”

“And how did he find that out?” she was relentless, but knew that this was her one opportunity.

“Well, I listened at Noor’s door as she was talking to her sister’s about her and Thorin having seks, and beside her saying that he is really big and uses his mouth, I heard her saying they had a real sweet first time, him being considerate and all because of what happened with the orcs.”

“Orcs?” Dis asked

“Yeah, attacked by orcs or something, ripping her clothes of. Look I don’t care, just come a bit closer and give me something nice.”

“No I can’t” Dis said, “I just saw Thorin looking at us, I had better go talk to him”.

While receiving this cold shower, Dwalin suddenly remembered he was not supposed to talk to anyone about what he had heard. – Crap, crap, crap. I wish my brain would actually just relocate to my head- he thought, wondering what might happen.

As Dis was walking to Thorin, she saw that she was too late, as Mona had just taken the place next to him. As she looked around, she saw her younger brother passed out in his chair, accompanied in his intoxicated unconsciousness by Dain.

Noor had also seen Mona coming, waggling towards the chair next to Thorin, “Please excuse us” Mora said to Noor “We have some family matters to discuss.”

Noor, smelling Mona’s alcoholic breath, was happy to be able to get away, especially since she had a lot to think about. But then she heard what Mona was saying:

“O Thorin. I know you secretly want me. I felt it when we danced. I could just feel the love you have for me. And I forgive you for marrying that ugly Noor. I know you were forced. But we can still be together. She has her own rooms anyway, let us share yours.”

Thorin began to look more and more disgusted an he heard Mona blurring on, but his current state did not allow him to come up with a fitting answer.

Noor was looking at them, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. As her sisters saw her standing like that, they came to see what was the matter, and they could all enjoy Mona’s confession. Unfortunately, no one else payed attention to the rambling girl and there was no one there to stop her, so she just went on and on, not noticing Noor and her sisters.

“Seriously Thorin, tell me the truth, how can you keep a woman such as Noor? Wouldn’t it be much better for you to have a real woman such as myself? Come on, I know you want to..” she said as her hand moved upwards on Thorin’s leg.

This was registered by his inebriated brain, and slowly he started sliding his chair away from the hand that was trying to grope him. He got up, his chair toplling over.

“I am going to bed: he announced rather loudly, “And you” vaguely pointing towards where Noor was standing, “are coming with me.”

And with those words he waggled off. Noor quikly followed him as she saw him stumbling over everything that was only remotely in his way. She could just imagine what the stairs would do to him.

As she tried to get him into his bed, not even considering sleeping next to him, he pulled her towards him with unexpected force.

“What do you want Thorin? Do you really think I am going to sleep here after you basically told me I have ruined your life and after the way you acted to me, and with that servant girl?!”

“I most certainly did no such thing. Where ever did you get that idea?! “

“O sod of” Noor yelled at him and she ran to her own room, locking it and effectively denying her sisters their own beds to sleep in.


	14. Interbellum

The next morning, as several people found themselves waking up in disarray in the hall they had dined in, Thorin opened his eyes while moaning. – O damned, what the hell was going on?- Just thinking made his already throbbing head hurt more. But he was unable to sleep anymore, and he dragged himself to Noor’s room.

“I will be using your bathroom for the next couple of hours.” He said to his wife, whom strangely enough was looking quite upset at him.

After lying in the hot bath for a while, he started to feel better. But his memories also came flooding back to him. –Noor, the servant, Mona, Dis and Dwalin kissing?!-

“O bugger” he moaned. “I should not be drinking mede.”

“No, you really shouldn’t.” He heard Noor saying. She was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, arms crossed and looking at him with a mocking smile at her face. “But you did tell some quite interesting things.”

He was beginning to see how this would become a very tiresome morning.

“So I don’t know my place, do I?” his wife continued, “And I keep you at home, occupying you with women’s things? And o yeah, I stole you from the lovely Mona you were betrothed to.” She added while grinning.”

He sees he has no chance, and he says:”If you really want to do this now, get me some breakfast and sit with me in the bath.

Ten minutes later the breakfast arrives and she is sitting in the bath, legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around it.

“Please, do start.”she says.

“It is all sort of true, kind of…”

“Even that you find it ennoying that I still feel bad because of – of what happened?”

“No, that is not ennoying, but it is ennoying that you only think of your own feelings, and not of someone else’s.” he says with a mouth full of bacon. “But come on, let’s stop talking about it. It is no use. You are who you are and I am who I am. It is better to accept that and do some nicer things while we are both naked.”

“Oho no, we still have tot alk about your broken betrothal to Mona and her everlasting love and lust for you!” Noor laughs, secretly releaved that Thorin is at least not angry anymore.

“Her everlasting what?!”

“Do you not remember what she said to you last night? How she knows you still luuuuuuve her, and how she should become your consort.” Noor is shaking with laughing.

“But wait a minute, she is courting my brother!”

“Somehow I think that is not going to last” Noor says as she slides deeper into the water

The changing view made Thorin think of whole other things than Mona, and not long after, his wife was sitting on top of him, rubbing her pussy against his dick. As she slowly sat down on his dick and started moving, the water started splashing, faster and faster, until they both moaned with pleasure.

After soaking a bit more, Thorin says: “I had better get up, I have to talk to Dain about the orc hunting expedition.”

Noor stayed in the bath a bit more, happy she and Thorin made up, but still a bit upset about him and the servant. But she decided to let it go. The weeks of coldness between them had worn her out, and she just wanted things to be nice again.

As Noor walked into the great hall, she saw Thorin, Dain and Gandalf already sitting there. The table was full of parchments and the walls full of maps. She did not know anything they had been talking about in the last two weeks, as Thorin had not spoken to her. She joined them, having her breakfast while they talked.

“The situation is getting graver.” Dain said. “I have received word that they are in the Iron Hills as well now.”

Thorin looked at the map. The area the orcs had spread to was too big, something had to be going n here.

“We’ll go see for ourselves.”He said. “We’ll leave tonight. Tell Dwalin what you need, he’ll give you everything.”

While saying this, he felt alive again. He felt as if he was going on his quest to retake the lonely mountain again, and he had to admit he loved it. But then he saw his wife’s face.

“Do you really have to go yourself?” she asked. “Can’t you just send some patrols?”

“No. I am the king for a reason. I don’t just hide behind my walls, but I lead my men.”

It turned him on. If he was really frank with himself, he had to admit it turned him on saying those words. Feeling powerfull again, mighty. He turned to the servants, and said:

“Please leave the hall and close all the doors. Make sure no one, and I really mean no one, disturbes us.”

The servants bow “Certainly my lord.”

Noor, intrigued by this, is expecting Thorin to tell her some big secret no one may hear or something, but is she is surprised when her husband sits on the table, right in front of her. He pulls her up from her chair so she is standing in front of him, between his legs.

“If I am to going on a quest, I believe I am entitled to a fitting farewell” he says smirking.

“I believe you are my King” Noor replies. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“I am going to take all your clothes off, and then I am going to take you right here, on this gold floor.” As he says this, he looks at the floor, remembering the time he saw a dragon flying under a similar one. But instead of these thoughts reminding him of his dragon fever, he remembered how he took Erebor back, feeling even more powerfull again.

“Let me help you then my king” Noor says, as she already starts to take her dress off.

“Well aren’t you being delightfully obliging. That will give me some nice memories to take with me on my journey.”Thorin says, as he smiles lustfully.

Noor is now standing naked in front of him. As he takes of his last pieces of clothing, he starts kissing her. First gently, but then more passionate. He softly bites her lower lip, taking her jaw in his hands and looking right in her eyes. As her hands play with his muscled chest and nipples, he slowly pushes her down untill she sits before him on her knees. She knows what he wants and she starts playing with his balls; rolling them, licking them and putting them in her mouth.

As she does, she hears him moan and with her other hand she starts massaging his dick, slowly going up and down. He gasps, and she slowly licks his glans. It elicits a groanfrom him and she puts his dick in her moath as far as she can, slowly sucking.

Thorin looks down on his wife. As she sits on her knees her ass sticks out a bit, and he loves the curves of it. He sees her looking up to him, with an innocent look while his dick goes in and out of her mouth. He grabs her hair and slowly pulls and pushes it to show her the rhytm. As he feels his pleasure rising, he slowly pulls her off his dick and gets off the table. He takes her to the middle of the hall and slowly lays her down.

“Please my dear, tell me: who is your king?”

“It is you mylord” she says in a demure voice but with a naughty look in her eyes.

“And you trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course mylord.”

“Then please, lie on your back and spread your legs as far as you can.”

As she does what he says, she realises she is lying in the gold floor in the middle of the great hall completely naked. The thought of the possibility that someone enters, despite Thorin’s orders, strangely exhilarates her and a warm feeling flows from her private parts to her belly. Thorin puts two fingers in her mouth and she twists and turns her tongue around them.

With his wet fingers, Thorin slowly starts to trail circles around her clit. He knows exactly how to find her sensitive spot, and before long her pelvis starts winding. But then he stops, and this time she immediately knows she is prepared to beg him to continue if need to. But she does not have to. He continues with his thumb. She expects him to put his other fingers inside of her, but to her surprise he doesn’t. She feels his fingers going further down, until they reach another opening and start apllying pressure. She wants to move away from it, but he says:

“You just said you trust me, didn’t you?”

“Yes” she says hesitating

“Then do so”

She lies back down, waiting for what is to come. His thumbs starts moving faster, and it relaxes her. But then slowly, she feels his middle finger entering her ass. She gasps and again tries to move away. Thorin holds her down with his other hand, making sure she can not get away from his still pushing finger. She moans; this time not of pleasure, but of fear and a little pain. But as he keeps going, she gets used to the feeling and even starts liking it. His thumb keeps going faster and with the added pressure from her ass, great amounts of pleasure keep engulfing her, until she can not hold it anymore and comes while groaning his name louder and louder “Thorin, o Thorin, yes yes, THORIN.”

He knew she would eventually like his finger penetrating her ass. Just as he knew she would have to get usd to it a little. As his thumbs plays with her clit and his middle finger moves in and out of her ass, he gets very turned on, a feeling only made larger by her screaming, literally screaming his name, even though there is a possibility someone hears them. Or rather, a very large chance. Pre cum is already coming out of his dick and after she finishes, he takes her arms and pins them over her head, spreading her legs further with his knees. As she lays like that, helpless and still moaning a bit from her orgasm, he penetrates her, his dick gliding in smoothly as she is warm and wet.

“O yes”he groans, “O yes.”

He fucks her more forcefully now, big thrusts, pushing of with his knees. She starts groaning again, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Call me my king as you finish” he groans “Say it.”

“Yes my king, she moans, “Yes, yes, yes, MY KING!”

He feels her muscles chenching and with a scream he comes and falls on top of her.

After a minute or so, she starts moving again. “Well ” she says, “-ahum-We ought to get dressed, and hope that no one heard us.”

As they are dressed, Thorin walks out of the hall, as sign for the servants that the other doors may also be opened.

“Why were the doors closed?” Dwalin asks.

“A king’s privilege” Thorin says. “What do you want?”

“We need to talk about the supplies for tonight.”

“What do you need to know?”

“Well, everything really. Who is going, how long are we going?”

“The whole company is to come, except for Balin, he is too old now, Frerin, Gandald, Dwain, five patrol units, but they will pack for themselves, and we’ll probably be gone for three days or so. Please inform the company members and the captain of the guard of this. I’ll be in my chambers if you need to know something else.”

And with that, Thorin walks to his chambers to take a nap.

Noor goes to find her sisters, to talk about recent development. As they hear the news, Giselle says:

“I had better go to say goodbye to Kili then.” And before anyone can say anything, she walks of.

Slowly, the halls and corridor become more and more disarrayed with servants and company members. As dusk is falling, Noor goes to Thorin’s chambers.

“How long will you be gone for?” she asks.

“Just a day or three” he says. “Don’t worry, it is just a patrol. Look at it this way: it will give you the chance to do some fun things with your sisters and Dis.”

They kiss, and walk to the main doors together. The stablemaster is already waiting with Thorin’s pony and thecompany memebers and patrol units are also ready. Thorin takes one more look at his wife, and then they ride away, while Kili keeps turning his head to see Giselle.

“Is there something wrong with your neck, Kili?” Fili asks his brother “It seems to keep twitching your head back.”

“Shut up Fili” Kili yells while blushing.

But everyone has already heard it, and they have seen Kili’s wanting looks at Giselle.

“Carefull there nephew” Thorin says “Never forget that she is Noor’s sister and I have responsability for her while she is here. And where she comes from, they think quite different about honour and how to avenge it when a ladies loses it.”

But on the inside, he is laughing. – It might not even be a bad idea to arrange a marriage between the two of them.-

They ride on, passing Dale, and sending scouts and trackers ahead to find a trace of the orcs.

After having spent two days with her sisters and Dis, intentionally not inviting Mona, Noor is becoming restless. She does not feel well and Thorin not being back yet worries her. She tries to listen what others are saying, but is quiet herself. Her food does not still her hunger anymore and her drinks do not quench her thirst.

“Don’t worry Noor” Dis tries to comfort her, “They will be back soon, They are always later than they say.”

But her words do not comfort Noor, and after five days she gets even sicker and remains in bed, refusing to see anyone. As she rests in a slumber between being awake and sleeping, a soft knock on her doors brings her back to reality.

“Enter” she says.

It is Balin. “I know you have said you don’t want to see anyone, but yur sisters are worried. Please let me check you up to see what is wrong with you.”

“There is nothing wrong with me, I am just tired.”

“Still” Balin says, “What is the harm?”

Sighingly Noor agrees, and Balin comes to sit next to her on the bed, dragging along a big bag full of instruments and medicine with him.

Dis and Noor’s sisters stand on the other side of the door, trying to hear what Noor and Balin are saying, but the door is too thick and they can not hear anything. Not willing to enter Thorin’s room to listen at that door, they just wait for Balin to come out. As he does, he is looking worried.

“What is it Balin? What is wrong with Noor?”

“Nothing, nothing” he says, “Just a little cold.” And swiftly he walks of.

Knowing nothing more, they return to their hall for lunch.

Noor on the other hand, finally gets out of bed. She calls for one of her ladies, and with her help she puts a white dress on. Then, she puts the cape that Thorin gave her on, and walks to the corridor that is in the front of the castle. There, she opens the doors to the balcony, and just stands there, looking over the horizon, trying to see her husband returning.

She stays here untill dusk, when she returns to her room. At dawn, she wakes up, puts her cape on and goes to the balcony again. This goes on for nine days and Noor, only eating some small nibbles her sisters bring her, gets skinnier and paler, standing on the balcony like a marble statue, shining in the winter sun. No matter how much Dis, her sisters and Balin beg and plea, she refuses to come in.

After having ridden for three days, Thorin and his men finally finds a track of the orcs, leading them to the north of the Mirkwood where the elves no longer have command. The first two days go well; they beat several small groups of orcs. But they do notice that those groups all seem to consist of trackers and scouts and no real warriors. But the third day, they stumble upon a much, much larger group. Overwhelmed by the sheer number, it must at least be 3000, they have no other chance than to run. For eight days they are being chaced by the orcs, only having small rests and little food. But they double back through the Mirkwood and in the ninth day, they find the way to Erebor again, leaving the orcs behind them.

As they pass Dale and approach Erebor, they see a white, shining statue standing on the main balcony. Many believe it to be a hallucination, brought on by hunger, thirst and fatigue. But Thorin knows what he sees, and he would recognise the shine coming from the statue everywhere. It is his wife, wearing the cape he gifted her. He gets worried – why would she be standing there, all alone and in the cold?- and he rides faster, leaving the others behind him.

As he enters, Dis immediately comes running towards him and starts crying.

“Where have you been? You were supposed to be gone for three days at the most! And now you come home all filthy and tired!”

“There were some surprises. Why is Noor on the balcony?”

“She has been standing there for nine days, looking for you I think. We could not get her inside, nor could we get her to really eat.”

Thorin runs to the balcony, taking two, three stair steps at once, forgetting all about the orc army they have seen. As he enters the room the balcony is situated at, Noor turns around and collapses.

“Balin” he screams at the top of his lungs, “Balin get here now!”

The little dwarf runs as fast has his leg scan carry him, and as he opens the door, he sees Thorin sitting on the floor, Noor in his arms.

“How could you let this happen Balin?!” Thorin bellowes. “How could you?”

Balin kneels at Noor’s side, feeling her wrist and her neck.

“She is just overly tired Thorin. She refused to leave the balcony, no matter what we did, even in her condition.”

“Her condition?”

Balin sees his mistake – why did he always had to be such a blabber mouth?- and says: “Just get her to bed, let her sleep and then feed her, she will feel better.” And walks away.

Thorin carries his wife to her bedroom, followed by Dis and Noor’s sisters, and puts her in her bed, carefully lying next to her.

“Go tell the cook to prepare her something to eat.” He says to the women.

After they leave, he is overcome by his tiredness and falls asleep next to Noor, his arm around her.

In the meantime, what should have been a joyfull homecoming has become a gloomy gathering, as all the men are tired and everyone is worried about Noor. The women tell them how the vibrant woman has turned into a ghost of herself, as a mysterious illness and her longing for Thorin have taken her over. After the men have eaten, they go to bed, too tired to talk about their hunt.

After a couple of hours, Thorin is awoken by Noor moving. He immediately sits up, and as she opens her eyes, he sighs in relief.

“Where have you been?”she asks softly. “Where have you been?” now louder. “You were supposed to come back after three days, and I-I” and she starts sobbing.

“Hey, hey, I am back now, there is nothing to worry about anymore. Come on, let me wrap a blanket around you and bring you somethng to eat.”

As he says that, Noor starts gagging and runs to the bathroom. Thorin comes after her, seeing his wife hanging over the toilet. As she is finished, she drinks some water and goes back to bed, tired again.

Thorin holds her in his arms, asking:”What is wrong with you, Balin said you were sick, what is it that you have?”

She starts sobbing again, and says:”I am not sick, I am pregnant.” Crying even harder.

“Then why are you crying?!” Thorin shouts out, happier than he has ever been. “That is the greatest news ever. Do you not want my child?”

“I do, but as you did not return, I knew something evil is out there and that this is not the time to have a child.”

“As I said before, I am here to protect you. Nothing will ever happen to you.” But a shadow glides over his face. “Now rest some more. I will be back in an hour or so.”

Thorin puts an extra blanket over his wife and walks to Balin working room.

“Is it true?” he asks while he closes the door. “Is she really pregnant?”

Balin looks up. “Yes, I was quite surprised myself , as you know it normally takes dwarves longer, but she really is. Though in the very early stages, so don’t get too excited yet.”

“And do you expect any problems?” Thorin hesitantly asks.

“There might be. She is not a dwarf, so it is possible that she can not carry a dwarf child full term. But nothing is certain, so we will just have to see.”

Thorin sits in Balin’s room for a bit, thinking of this new child and the welbeing of his wife. Balin disturbes his thoughts as he asks:

“How did your hunt go.”

Thorin’s head jerks up “O bugger, I can’t be sitting here, I have to gather everyone and contact our allies.”

He runs to the great hall and orders the servants to wake all the men of the company, Gandalf, Frerin and Dwain.


	15. Side by side

Dis sat next to Noor on Thorin’s bed.

“You keep too many secrets” she says, “They eat away at you in the end.”

Noor looks up to her sister in law. “What do you mean?”

“Just as I say, you keep too many secrets. And keeping people from finding out is tiring.”she says while stroking Noor’s hair. “And you know, in a castle full of dwaves, like this one, all secrets are bound to come out, one way or the other.”

Noor sees where her sister in law is going. “Now why would you say that?” she asks.

“Because I have a fiancee with a big mouth, just as his brother has, and a brother who can not hide his feelings very well, positive or negative.”

“Then why still bother me with it, as you already seem to know everything?” Noor is cranky; even though Thorin has returned, she does not feel less restless. She also still feels naucious and on top of everything, she feels colder than she ever has, unable to get warm despite of the large fire and all the furs covering her.

“Because I love you, and I want you to feel safe and at home here, especially since your sisters will be leaving soon.

As Thorin has told everyone about the orc army gathering in the Mirkwood, he had decided that is was safer for Noor’s sisters to go home, urging his wife to join them and return once everything was safe again. But she had refused, and now she sat in her bed, with her sister in law telling her that she knew her secrets, feeling more alone than ever. Thorin, although sleeping next to her every night, had been too busy to really spend time with her. He had sent messengers to all their allies as Gandalf had gone to her father to ask for his help and that of his connections, and kept thinking out strategies with Dain.

It was estimated that the orc army would arrive within the week, and it was unknown if any help would come. The men of Dale would of course help, as their city lay between the orcs and Erebor, but the only other near army was that of the elves of Mirkwood and Thorin had been too proud to ask for their help. But Noor knew master Bard had sent word tot hem, although it was unknown if they would come.

A servant knocked at her door, entering as Noor gave him permission.

“Excuse me you highness, but there has been word from out outposts and his highness has asked to inform you.”

“Yes?”

“It will be impossible for your sisters to leave. The passes are almost closed, and can only be gone through by a large army now, not by a small group.”

“Thank you, please pass this message on to my sisters” Noor said, and the man left.

It lookes like everyone was staying, and as the people of Dale had steadily been comning in for shelter, so they would not be overrun as the attack would start, the castle was filled with people, mostly women and children.

Noor got up, glad to have an excuse to get away from Dis’ interrogation. She shivered as the blankets fell of her.

“I am going to talk to Thorin about this, I will be right back.”

But Thorin was to busy, and Noor went to see if her sisters got the message. They did, and, although there was an orc army nearing the castle, they did not seem to mind that they had to stay. Especially Giselle was happy about their prolonged visit”

“I am so happy we are staying! You can’t tell anyone, but Kili has said he wants to marry me!” Her face was shining as she said this, and all her sisters started hugging her. “He just has to talk to father about it. Surely you can some nice things about Kil ito father, can’t you Noor?”

“Sure, no problem. But do remember that a battle is coming. You know, when a lot of men start fighting and many die and such things?”Noor said sarcasticly.

“I know, I know. But I also know that everything will be just fine. The sheer number of soldiers father will bring wil chase the orcs away!”

Noor said nothing, realising how naive her younger sister was. But she did not want to spoil the moment and called a maid to bring them tea and cake to celebrate. In addition, she was glad that her sisters were talking albout Giselle’s wedding, it would turn the attention away from her, so no one would ask why she was still sick and what could be the cause. She did not want to tell anyone yet, just keep it a secret between Thorin and her for a while longer, though she was afraid that Balin could not keep his mouth shut.

The days passed with preparations for the battle, and Erebor being in an utter disarray made Noor more restless, as did the anticipation for battle. She worried, as she knew that Thorin was not the kind of king to stay behind. He would lead his men into battle, fighting on the frontline himself. But she also knew that it would be impossible to change his mind about this.

Two days before the orcs are expected to arrive, Thorin is pacing in the great hall. Only a few allies have come, and he knows that they do not have sufficient numbers yet to defeat the orcs. Tho only good thing is, that he knows the troops form the Iron Hills are arriving today, giving them a much bigger chance of victory. But he has heard nothing from Gandalf yet, and doubts if his father in law will come to his aid.

At dusk, as he and Noor are eating together, the ground starts trembling and he hears several guards start yelling orders from the battlements. He knows it is time, and runs to get his armour, closely followed by Noor. As he walks into the armoury, he turns around, and says:

“This is no place for you, go and wait in the halls. You do remember what I told you to do when things don’t go according to plan, right?”

Noor nods. Thorin has shown her a sercret passageway she can use to get out of Erebor unseen. She kisses him, and walks away. An hour or so later, she sees the dwarves of Erebor and the Iron Hils, and the men of Dale form the lines in front of the castle. But she also sees that their number are not even nearly sufficient. Shivers run down her spine, and she decides to change into her warmer leather pants with a woolen tunic and her bejeweled cape.

She stands on the balcony again, just as she had stood there when Thorin came back from the hunt. But this time he did not see her as a shiny statue, but as a beacon of hope, that gives him the courage to start a battle which, deep in his heart, he knows they can not win as it is now.

The orcs attack in the early morning, and for several hours he can not think of anything else but killing his attackers. He gets covered in blood, as does the ground, making it a muddy mixture of sand and blood. He can not see any further than whomever is attacking him, not noticing the giant threat coming for him.

But Noor does. As she stands on the balcony, she sees a giant white orc looking at her, as if he knows exactly who she is. Then, in a split second, he takes a spere and throws it at her. It would be impossible to make such a throw from such a distance, but the orcs seems to have unnatural powers, and the spere drill itself into the wall, only a metre away from Noor. She then sees the orcs looking around the battlefield, and as he sees Thorin, he slowly but surely starts making his way to him, hacking at whomever is in his way. Noor does not hesitate for a moment, unable to watch from the sidelines, and after she takes her swords from her room, she runs to the stables, her cape falling of her in the middle of the great hall.

She quickly puts a regular saddle on her horse and jumps on the horse’s back, immediately driving her heels into it’s flanks, forcing the horse to run faster than it has ever done, and steering him with her thighs, as she has seen the warriors from her homeland do, with her swords in her hands. As she nears the battlefield, she is taken back by the screams coming from the wounded men, the metalic smell of blood and the viciousness in which the orcs attack. Buts he does not hesitate, not even when the faces of the orcs bring back memories, but instead she rides towards the white orcs, trampling others as she goes. Despite her speed, she is too late, and she sees the orcs attacking Thorin. His sheer strength and speed make that Thorin can do little else but defend himself, only occasionally fruitlessly attacking. The orcs swings with his left arm, in which a sword seems to be attached, and bashes with the warhammer in his right hand.

As Thorin lies on the ground he sees Azog the defiler towering above him. – What the hell did he have to do to kill this vile creature?!- and he believes his final hour has arrived. But then he sees something white moving very quickly in the corner of his eye. He first thinks it is a vision, brought on by his nearing death, but then he sees it is Noor, charging Azog with her horse. But Azog is faster, and as he hits the horse with his hammer, the beast goes down, Noor falling and rolling away from it. Thorin jumps up, trying to position himself between Noor and Azog, but the orc laughs, and shouts:

“Finally, the last of the Durin line all together. You, your nephews, your wife and your unborn child will all die at my hand today.”

Thorin, gobsmacked by the fact that the orc knows about Noor’s pregnancy is taken back for a moment, but Noor, who can not understand the words the Orc is saying, jumps up. And then, as they both dispair, they hear a loud trumpet sound coming from the south. Noor, who has heard this sound for her whole life, sighs in relief. In is her father, leading an army of at least ten thousand, with Thranduil, king of the Mirkwood elves by his side. The new hope gives them strength, and Thorin and Noor attack Azog once more, together. But Azog is fast and strong, perfectly able to take two opponents at the same time, especially if one of them is a woman, and after a minute or so his blades strikes Noor’s arm, making a long cut that goed as deep as the bone. Azog smirks and raises his hammer for the final strike, but Thoin takes the opportunity of his lowered guard, and stabs him in his neck. Azog falls on his knees, a gurgling sound coming out of his throat, as blood bubbles out of his neck. A final stab in the heart from Thorin ends his life once more.

“Burn him” Noor says breatless from tiredness and pain. “You have to burn him or he will rise again.”

But Thorin doesn’t listen, and shouts:

“Get out of here, get away, NOW.”

He then turns around to Fili:”Fili, get her out of here, immediately!”

Fili grabs her waist and drags her of the battlefield, almost throwing her in to the great hall and returning to battle. As she lies on the floor of the great hall, Balin, Dis and her sisters come running at her. “What was that?!”Rayna yells. “You could have been killed!”

“I could have, or I could have been a widow” Noor shouts back, effectively shutting everyone up. “Now leave me alone, I have to see how this ends.”

“But your arm!” Balin protests

“It can wait!” and Noor runs to the balcony again, cluthcing her arm

As she arrives there, she sees her father’s army overrunning the orcs, smashing their forces, and sending the leaderless army running. But her father knows that any survivors will regather and keep being a threat, so the orcs are all ran down and killed.

As Fili runs to get Noor off the battlefield, Thorin can breath again. From the moment he saw it was Noor coming to his rescue, he had felt like his heart had stopped beating and the air did not reach his lungs. - How could she have been so stupid? Did she not realise this was not a game, but war?- But then his thoughts were occupied by his enemy again, although now not defending himself, but following fleeing orcs.

At last, the last enemies are slayn and the medics run unto the field, trying to save as many injured as they can. Thorin, remebering the words of his wife, sets Azog’s body on fire. After he sees the corpse going up in flames, he walks to his father in law, who is just getting of his horse.

“You fought bravely. But was that my daughter I saw fighting?” Noor’s father asks with a frown.

“Hmm, well, eeeh, yes, it sort of was. I don’t know what go tinto her head, but she suddely showed up in some sort of rescue attempt.” Thorin says ashamed.

“Hmmmm” mutters Noor’s father, as he walks of to see how his troops are. “Well at least you took her advice and set Azog’s body on fire.”

\- Great, now his wife made him look like an idiot in front of his father in law- Thorin thought. But as his thoughts went to his wife, he immediately remembered that she had been hurt, and he started running to the main gate, of which the bridge had already been lowered, pushing everyone else aside.

“You” he bellowes as he enters Noor’s room, as he is covered in dirt and blood. “You! What were you doing? How could you come on the battlefield, disobbeying me?!”

Noor feels his anger, but his bellowing she can take. She knows it will fade soon. His coldness frightens her, but this yelling doesn’t.

“You were not supposed to be there! You were to remain here, protected”

Noor wants to tell him how she saw the orc approaching him, knowing Thorin was his only target. But then she sees something unfamiliar in his eyes, something flickering, but not anger. It is fear.

He grabs her by her shoulders, hurting her already painfull arm, and shekes her. “How can I keep you safe if you don’t do what I say? How could you forget that you don’t only have yourself to protect?”

“Thorin, Thorin stop it right now!” Balin shrieks as he walks into the room, intending to sew Noor’s arm up. “You have to stop and leave now.”

And Thorin walks away, only to sit outside the room, waiting for Balin to be finished, not even washing his face or taking his dirty, bloody clothes off.

As Balin starts stitching her arms up, Noor clenches her teeth. Little groans escape from her throat as the needle enters her flesh. As Balin goes on to deeper parts of the wound, she can not help but scream now and then, as the needle scrapes her bone. But then Thorin runs in:

“What are you doing?” he yells at Balin. “Why don’t you give her something against the pain?!”

“Because she is pregnant Thorin, I don’t want to hurt the child with the pain medication.”

Against this logic, Thorin can do nothing. He sits next to Noor, holding her hand so she can squeeze it when the pain gets too bad. He sees that it helps her, as she no longer screams. Then, Balin is finished and he wraps a bandage around her arm.

“Now just relax, don’t use your arm and I will be back tomorrow to check on it.”

Thorin remains next to her on the bed, looking at her. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? How you distracted me? You didn’t listen to me again!”

“I am sorry Thorin, but he already threw a spere at me, and I saw him going towards you, and I was just afraid to lose you.”

“You were afraid? You were afraid? I was just doing my job, don’t you get that? This is what I do, and you will have to get usd to it.”

Just as Noor wants to reply, they hear a small ‘ahum’, and look up. Noor jumps off the bed, running to her father that is standing in the doorway. “O, I am so happy to see you! And so glad you are alright!” she says as she hugs him.

“I missed you too” he says as he hugs her back. “But I see that you are not alright. Thorin, why don’t you go wash up, I will talk to my daughter.”

Thorin, offended at first that someone would tell him what to do in his own castle, decides that her father might talk some sense into Noor, so he decides to do ask his father in law asks and walks to the common bathroom.

“Noor, what did I tell you, you can’t act here as you did at home, dwarves are far too proud for that! And do you want your husband to be upset with you?”

“No I don’t father, but be reasonable. He woud have died if I had not been there!”

“We shall never know, but please, do as he says. He is your husband now, and the things I might have allowed, he will not.”

“Alright father. I will take a shower now and be right back so we can all dine together.”


	16. Negotiations

As Noor walks in to the great hall, she sees her two brothers. “Andwar, Melo!” she screams, and she runs tot hem. They both hug her, picking her up from the ground.

“I have missed you two so much. Are you both alright?”

“We are little sister, but you have caused quite the stir up, charging on to the battle field. Those silly dwarves don’t seem to be used to it.” they both laugh. “Is your arm alright?”

“It will be” she says. “Now come on, I want to hear all about how the past eight and a half months were for you.”

“There will be little to tell, as it was lonely without you. When will you come to visit?”

“O I don’t know. I seem to be busy with so many little things”Noor sighs. “I shall ask Thorin.”

“Good idea, I want to get to know this new brother in law better. Is he taking good care of you?”

“He is, but at the moment he is a bit upset regarding the whole battle thing.” She says, as she wonders why Thorin always has to be upset when her relatives come to visit.

As Thorin walks in, Noor sees the cuts and bruises on his face, but he does not seem ot mind them and he puts his arm around her waist. “Andwar and Melo, good to see you” he says to Noor’s brothers. “Come, join us for dinner.” And they walk to the banquet hall, Thorin’s arm still around Noor’s waist, his hand sligjtly over her belly.

All important visitors, the company and Thorin’s brother and sister are alreadysitting at the table, waiting for Thorin and Noor to arrive. As they sit down at the head of the table, Thorin raises his glass. “To Chedir, Dain, Bard and Thranduil. May they be rewarded for their invaluable help today.” All cheer, but Kili leans to Giselle, who is sitting next to him:

“Your father is named Chedir?”

“Yes, but if you go to talk to him later, be sure to call him king Chedir. He likes it if people are respectfull to him.”

“Then I most certainly shall” Kili says nervously.

They all eat and drink, hungry from the battle and nerves. When everyone has finished, music starts playing and the conversations become more informal. Kili walks up to Giselle’s father, and asks:

“I wonder if I might have a moment of your time, I would like to ask you something?”

Chedir looks at him. “Certainly, would you like to talk here or somewhere else?”

“In the hall next door, if you do not mind, your highness”. Kili says as he points to one of the doors.

As they are seated, Kili begins to talk. “In the past couple of weeks I have gotten to know your youngets daughter Giselle quite well.” He starts, adding “In an appropriate fashion of course! And- and I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage.”

“So you want to marry one of my daughters? I have no idea who you are, why should I say yes?”

“Well, eh, I am Kili, nephew of king Thorin and member of his company” Kili says.

“That still leaves me with nothing” Chedir says. “I have no idea if you are a nice man, if you have the means to take care of Giselle or what your position is. Come back if Thorin is willing to vouch for you” he says as he is getting up. “Until then, it’s a no.”

“Wait, wait” Kili says. “I shall get him right now, Shall I also get Noor, I am sure she will be positive about me.”

“No I don’t need Noor! If I wanted her opinion, I would have asked for her immediately! Now get on with it! And also get Andwar and Melo”

Kili almost runs into the banquet hall.

“Thorin, you need to come with me to talk about me to Chedir, and I need to find someone named Andwar and Melo!”

Thorin looks at him confused:”What do you need me for, and why do you need to find Noor’s brothers?”

“Well, eeeeeh, I asked Giselle’s father if I could marry Giselle, but he needs you to vouch for me.”

Thorin frowns, but he gets up and waves to Andwar and Melo to follow him. The four of them walk in to the next hall, where they find Chedir waiting. Andwar and Melo sit next to their father, while Thorin and Kili sit on the other side of the table.

“So” Thorin starts. “I heard that you did not find the word of a member of the Durin line enough, but that you need my word?”

“I do” Chedir answers. “I have already given you one of my daughters, and for quite some months my wife has informed me that she was not happy here. How can I be expected to give you another one. Who will guarantee that she will not suffer the same faith?”

\- So Noor’s sisters told their mother what was in Noor’s letters- Thorin thinks – Stupid blabbermouths!-

“Well, I do believe the circumstances were quite different then” he says. “But I can vouch for my nephew. He is a good and brave man that will take care of his wife.”

“And how exactly will he do that? Does he have a formal position here at court?”

“No he does not. But as he is my nephew, hewill never lack funds.”

“Fine, I shall think about it and deliberate with my sons” Chedir answers. “But be prepared that I shall ask for a dowery for Giselle.”

“I shall see which funds I am willing to clear. Shall we talk again tomorrow morning?”Thorin asks

Chedir nods, and they all get up and go back to the banquet hall.

Although many were dancing, it has not gone unnoticed that Kili first asked king Chedir to talk and then came to get Thorin, and as Kili walks in, Dis walks up to him to ask him what was going on. He explains the situation to her, and although she is happy her son found love, she is upset that Noor’s father is hesitant to give Giselle to her son.

In the meantime, Thorin has taken his seat again and Noor leans over to him.

“Was that about Kili and Giselle getting engaged?”

“Yes it was” he says murky

“Then why are you not happy?”

“Because your father first wanted me to vouch for Kili, not taking just his word, and now still has to think about it. And he wants a dowery!”

Noor looks at her husband, clearly damaged in his pride by her father’s hesitation to give Giselle to his nephew.

“There is no strategic or political reason for marriage now, so of course he had to think about it. Even when Gandalf came for me he had to deliberate with Andwar and Melo. It is just how it goes with him. And please don’t be stingy, Giselle and Kili really want this.”

“Hmm, you are right” Thorin smiles. “Kili, get over here.”

Kili does not know how fast to get to Thorin, as he really wants his uncle on his side.

“So you want to marry Giselle?”

“Please uncle, please arange it!”Kili pleads.

“I will do my best, but do you have gold for the dowery? Chedir will want Giselle to have a large sum for herself, in case you can not take care of her.”

“Come on, he didn’t want a dowery from you, he will not ask for it, it was just a little teasing.”

“Well, you see, the difference is that I am the king of Erebor, head op the Durin line. And I have halls upon halls full of gold. So Noor never has to worry about gold. But you on the other hand, seem to have little to nothing. It is reasonable that Chedir wants his daughter to be secure. So again I ask you, do you have enough gold for a sizable dowery?”

Kili’s face is turning pale now. “I have never asked you for anything uncle, I even refused your payment for going with you the get Erebor back. Now I am asking you for this, don’t refuse me!”

“Then I shall give you your payment. Let me think, it was half a kilo of gold right? And I shall give you interest, so that will make 600 grams.”

Kili immediately gets that 600 grams will not be enough, but he does not get that his uncle is teasing him.

“But that is nowhere near enough uncle. You have to give me more!”

Then Dis joins the conversation. “What is this about?” she asks.

“Kili is just finding out that he has no gold for a dowery” Thorin says.

Contrary to Kili, Dis immediately understands that Thorin is joking, she just does not know how far Thorin is willing to go. “Ow” she says. “ That is a problem. How will you get it Kili?”

“Eeeeeh” Kili stutters.” I -I was kind of hoping uncle will pay for the dowery.”

“You can not expect this from your uncle” Dis says. “It is your engagement, you have to take care of it.”

“But can’t you give me something then?” Kili asks his mother.

“No, I don’t have anything myself. I have to rely on Thorin to give me a monthly allowance myself”she says.

Thorin is looking at his nephew, seeing the despair coming up in his eyes. But he enjoys the joke too much to already stop.

“Perhaps you can go in to the mines, hope you find something big?” he suggests.

“There will never be enough time! King Chedir will probably leave in a couple of days.” Kili almost cries out. Then he looks at Noor, almost taxating, as if he was trying to decide whether or not he could ask her. But he must have decided not to, as he says:”I shall go to ask if Fili has anything” and he walks away with hanging shoulders.

But with his back turned to Thorin, Thorin winks at Fili, letting him know he has to play along. And Fili does, leaving Kil ito sit in a corner, thinking of how to get a considerable amount of gold before the next morning and too ashamed about his financial situation to talk to Giselle.

Noor, not knowing her husband as well as his sister does, says: “You are not serious, are you Thorin? Because if you are, I shall give Kili my cape myself and hope my father is satisfied that it is enough for Giselle!”

“I have a really great idea.” Thorin says. “Why don’t you stay out of this one. I believe you have already meddled in things that are not yours to get involved in today.” But he can’t keep Noor from hearing the laughter in his voice, so she says nothing but has a fainth smile on her face.

The next morning after breakfast, Thorin calls Kili to his study. “Well nephew, did you find the gold somewhere?”

Kili sighs. “No I haven’t and I have no idea what to do. I have to admit I am a little disappointed in you uncle. I really thought you would have given me the gold”With every word his shoulder fall down a little more.

“Well, let’s go talk to Chedir. Perhaps he will find 600 grams of gold enough.”

As he walks through the corridors Kili hesitantly walks behind him, not really willing to tell Giselle’s father that he does not have enough gold for a dowery.”

As they sit down, Chedir starts talking. “I have spoken with my sons, and I have decided to allow Giselle to marry you. If you can give her a large enough dowery. And in a lump sum, immediately given to her.”

“Which sum did you have in mind?” Thorin asks

“We want ten kilo’s of gold, twenty diamonds which are in total at least 25 carat, 50 emeralds and 50 sapphires ith in total at least 50 carat, and a cape like Noor has, but we will settle for 20 stones on the cape. And, o yes, the wedding is to be in Giselle’s homeland. We did not get to host Noor’s wedding, so we must insist on hosting Giselle’s”

Kili gasps for air. He knows he can never, ever, get a treasure like that without his uncle’s help. He wants to start bargaining, hoping for a really small chance he can get a fulfill a part of the demands by asking anyone he knows. But then Thorin starts talking:

“We can fulfill are your demands but one. I have gifted my wife her cape, as a sign of my, eeeh, respect to her.” Thorin says, not willing to say outloud that he loves his wife. “So it would be disrespectfull to her to get another one for her sister. The jewels Giselle can get, but they can not be made into a cape. And the wedding can be hosted by you, but they are to live her, as I need Kili by my side as my personal advisor.”

Kili’s head jerks up. His uncle is coming through for him, even making him his personal advisor. And then he starts realising it was all a big joke and a smile appears on his face.

“That is reasonable” Chedir says. “Giselle will be disappointed about the cape, but I understand where you are coming from. I accept.” And with this, he hugs his soon to be son in law. “Now, call Giselle in here to see if she also accepts.”

Giselle is called by one of the servants, and she sits down next to her brothers. “I have accepted the dowery that king Thorin has generously offered. Will you also accept? “ Chedir asks her.

Before even knowing what the dowery entails, she smiles and nods. “Thank you father.”

“The wedding shall be at home. Your mother would be heartbroken if she misses another one of her daughters marriages. But you will be living here, is that acceptable?”

“It really is father. Can we announce it right away?”

And they walk to the great hall, where Thorin, as closest male relative to the groom to be, makes the announcement.

“We shall have a feast tonight” he says to Kili. “And I think I am ready for another night of good drinking, so I shall ask Fil ito arrange the bachelor party.”

But Kili is not really listening to his uncle, as he can only stare at his fiancee.

“Chedir, would you like to take the dowery with you or would Giselle like to keep it here?”

“It is for her, so it shall stay with her.”

“I shall get it right away and have it delivered to her room. She can then decide where she wants to put it.”

Thorin walks in to his treasure halls, looking at all he has got. He feels a little sting in his heart, having to part with some of it, especially with some of the white jewels of Esgaroth. But he knows what is in his nephews heart, and as he had always regarded Fili and Kili as his own sons, he is happy to make this dream come true. It is just too bad that Fili will probably also want to get married, and he will have to pay for that also. He gathers everything and brings it to the treasury for weighing. As everything is found in order, he carries the chest to the corridors,knocking on Giselle’s door.

“Giselle, I have your dowery here. Please get your borthers or father to come and control it.” He says. But he does not only find Giselle there, but also her four sisters, including his wife.

“But why is it here?” Noor asks as Giselle walks of. “Does father not want to take it home?”

“No, he wants it to be an insurance for Giselle, in case Kili can not take care of her. So it is to remain with her.”

“Then we really have to talk about my guarantees” Noor jokingly says. ‘I have no dowery at all!”

“If you wish, we shall do so tonight” Thorin says generously but laughing.

Ardwan and Melo come in, only gancing at the jewel filled chest. Ardwan says:

“Thorin, you are our brother in law. You did not need to show us the dowery, we trust you.”

“In matters of gold, I am always correct, family or no family” Thorin says. “Now come on, let’s get a drink and talk to Fili about the bachelor party.”

As they leave, Giselle and her sisters go to look what Thorin has gifted her as her dowery.


	17. Mourning

“O wow” her sisters gasp. “That is one big dowery!”Thorin has been very generous!”. The sighs and gasps go on and on, almost making Giselle shy.

“Does it come from Kili or from Thorin?” she asks Noor.

Noor shrugs. “I don’t know, but what does it matter? Would you mind if Kili still had a father and he paid for it?”

“It matters because I don’t want to take anything that belonges to your husband, and therewith to you.”

Noor laughs. “Don’t you worry abou that. I doubt Thorin will even feel this, seeing the vastness of his treasure halls?”

“Halls?” Rayna asks. “Not even rooms, but actual halls?”

“That is what is told me, but I have never seen them. And besides, why are you making such a fuss over this? Father has vast wealth himself.”

“Yes, but not halls full of gold. I wish we could see it.” Lola says.

“Don’t even think about it! I mean it, don’t go there. It is Thorin’s and he has ordered that no one is allowed in!”

“Relax we won’t, but just imagine, halls full of this!”Rayna says, as her eyes grow wider.

As they sit in one of the smaller halls, Thorin bellowes:”Fili”, knowing his nephew is somewhere nearby.

And he is right; not long after Fili comes walking in.

“How are the preparations for the bachelorparty going?” Thorin asks.

“Oho uncle, it will certainly be a night to remember. We just have to make one decision: do we have it here or in Dale?”

“Let’s have it in Dale, no prying women’s eyes” Thorin answers. “Tonight?”

Fili nods heavily “O yes uncle, tonight!” “Are you married?” he asks as he turns to Ardwan and Melo.

“I am, he's not” Andwar anweres. “But she's not here, are they, so she will never know!”

The men laugh, looking forward to the entertainment.

“Alright Fili, carry on. And you two stay here, have a drink or something before the feast. I am going to spend some time with your sister so she will not be mad about tonight.”

“You do that Thorin, give her some attention so she is satisfied.” Ardwan says as he winks at Thorin.

\- Her brothers might be less stiff than they appear to be- Thorin thinks as he walks away, laughing.

He finds Noor stil sitting with her sisters, talking about the wedding. “Could you come with me for a moment? I need you for something.”

Noot follows him to his bedroom. She puts her amrs around his waist.

“Thank you Thorin, Giselle is really happy with her engagement.”

“And I am happy for them. Now, I am going to have a long night tonight, as there is the feast and Kili’s bachelorparty. Have a nap with me.”

Noor smiles as she goes to lie on the bed. But Thorin just lies next to her, kissing her on the forehead and holding her in his arms. That is it, just holding her.

“Thorin, is something wrong?”

“Hmm, what do you mean?”

“Well, you have not touched me for at least a fourthnight.” Noor says, “If not longer. Is something wrong?”

Thorin tunrs to his side, looking at her. “Well you are pregnant now, and as you are not a dwarf, the pregnancy might be difficult. I do not want to, eeeh, damage anything.”

Noor smiles, at his shyness to talk about these things, but also at his kind heart. “you know that that’s not how these things work, do you?”

“I know, but better safe than sorry, especially in the beginning.” He kisses her again, and together they fall asleep, Noor still a bit unsatisfied.

An hour before the feast commences they are awoken by one of the servants. “You highnesses, it is time to get dressed, I have already sent your Highness’s ladies to your room. Noor slowly opens her eyes.

“Thank you.” she says. “How official is tonight? She askes Thorin.

“I am going all out, seeing that I have another party in Dale after” He says. “But choose whatever makes you feel comfortable to wear, you will make it royal anyway.” He smiles.

She knows something is definently going on. He is too sweet. It must be that bachelorparty tonight; barrels full of beer and ladies of the night. -And he thinks i don’t know!- As she enters her rooms, her ladies are already waiting for her.

“I shall wear my green dress tonight” Noor says. “With the emerald headband.”

“But my lady, His highness has left a gift for you here this afternoon.”

Noor goes to see what is is. A white gold tiara, crafted is if it were winding branches and leaves, adornes with emeralds and pink saphires, accumulating in one big, shiny jewel, matching her cape.

\- Yes, definently ladies of the night!-

“On second thought, I will be wearing my sparkling silver dress tonight, with my cape.” Noor says. “And my hair will be straight.”

Her ladies get to work, and after one hour, Noor is ready. She hears a knock on the door, and there Thorin is standing. He is wearing his massive gold crown, a black fur lined cap and a golden belt. He offers Noor his arm.

“Would you give me the honour of escorting you tonight?” He asks

\- So transparant!- But she smiles and takes his arm.

As they enter the great hall, where the party is being held, all attenting look at them. Thorin sits down, ad says:

“Please sit down and join me in celebrating the upcoming union of Kili and Giselle.”

As it is a formal party, all are moderate in drinking and there is no dancing after. At ten, everyone has finished eating and retires, except for those going to the bachelor party.

“I have to leave now my dear, I wish I could stay with you, but duty calls.” Thorin kisses her and walks to Kili.

“Ready nephew?”he asks.

“I guess so.” Kili says, looking at Giselle who blows kisses a him.

As they arrive at the tavern, a seprate room is reserved for them. Thorin has already given the bartender a big bag of gold.

“Keep the beer coming and pay the ladies” he says to the bartender, and he takes his seat next to his nephew.

“Before the night gets really started, we need to have a little talk” Thorin says, waving the others away. “As you don’t have a father, I have always tried to be one for you. But I have failed. I could be your king and I could be you leader, but I could not be your father.” As Kili tries to protest, Thorin continues. “But tonight, I can do one of the duties of a father. I know you have not been with a woman yet, so do you- do you need some advice, or something?”

Both Thorin and Fili turn red, not used to speaking about these matters in a serious way.

“Well, eeeh, uncle. I think it is kind of self explanatory” Kili says carefully. “Things enter and such.”

“But see, that is where you are wrong. You have got the technicalities right, but in order to really enjoy, you need to make her enjoy.” Thorin empties his pint in one big gulp, needing the alcohol to have the talk. “You know how to do that, right?”

“I think every man, and perhaps some of the women, has read the book hidden in the library, uncle. But thank you, not just for this, but for everything.”

“Now don’t talk as if one of us were dying, instead, let’s feast.”

They sing and dance, and the ladies of the night bring in more beer, dancing with the men, kissing and pleasuring in corners.

Thorin sees Dwalin dancing with a lady, and he pulls him away.

“Not you.” He says. “You are engaged to my sister.”

“Well you are married too, I don’t see the difference!”

“But I don’t talk about the king’s secrets when he he expressly forbade it. So enjoy the music, enjoy the beer, but do not enjoy the ladies, or it will be the last time you do so.”

Dwalin grumbles, but somewhere he understands that the king has to cool his anger about his indiscretion somehow, and he accepts the rather sadistical punishment.

Thorin on the other hand, sits down and pulls one of the ladies on his lap. Having not been intimate with Noor for a while, he longs for some stimulation. The lady hands him more beer, saying:

“And what may I do for our king tonight?”

He takes a big gulp of beer, and whispers in her ear while massaging her breasts:”We are going to go to one of the dark corners and you will place a chair there. I shall sit on it, and you will suck my dick with that hungry mouth of yours. And after a while you will hoist your skirts up and slowly sit down on my dick, moving faster untill you hear me groan.”

The lady smiles, taking Thorin by his hand to one of the dark niches. Thorin sees that his brothers in law see him, but as they are busy with their own ladies and only smile, he knows it will be no problem. As him and the lady are standing in the shadows, he says:

“I have changed my mind, turn around and stick your ass out.”

She obliges him, and as she does, he thrusts his dick in her, harder and harder, until he comes with a groan. He pulls his trousers up and returns to his chair, paying no more attention tot he woman. The whole thing, although it was satisfying to be inside a woman again, has left a bad taste in his mouth, but it is easily washed away with more beer. Another lady starts massaging his shoulders while slowly licking his ear. He sees that no one is paying attention to him, and he tilts his head back, enjoying the relaxing feeling. He sees Fili and Kili sitting next to eachother, while one of the ladies dances in front of them slowly taking her clothes of. He wonders if he should get her for Kili for the night, to teach him some things, as a similar lady had taught him, but he decides against it. Perhaps it is nice to start a marriage with both partners being unwritten pages, and explore the joys of seks together.

As several hours have passed, he is starting to feel tired, and sees that others have already fallen asleep, in their chairs or on the matrasses on the floor. As the lady keeps massaging him, he also falls asleep.

In the morning, they all start waking up, groaning with headaches. – What had he done?- The bad taste, that had been washed away so easily last night, came back, now less easy to get rid of. But Fili comes to stand next to him, slapping hum on the back.

“That was a great party, wasn’t it uncle?” he said. “We should do this more often, I can’t wait to organize Dwalin’s party!” and he walked of in search of breakfast and more beer.

“Come on lads” Thorin yells as he gets up. “We have to get home to be ready to leave this afternoon.”

Everyone is now awake, dragging themselves to their horses. As they arrived in their corridors, they order the servants to pack what they needed and go to bed. So does Thorin, but as he enters his bedroom, he knows something iswrong. Then, he sees Noor lying on her belly on the bed in her white night gown, furs next to her. He immediately notices the big pool of blood, soaking her gown and the bed, and for a moment, he stands frozen. Then he starts bellowing for Balin, closing the door for all others. After a minute or so, the little dwarf comes running. As he also sees Noor lying in her own blood, he too freezes for a moment, but then he runs to Noor, checking her pulse.

“She is alive, but you need to help me turn her around.”

Both men carefully grab her and turn her. Balin lifts up her gown, sighing.

“There is nothing I can do now Thorin. Help me clean her up and send word that we will not be leaving this afternoon. Thorin walks out into the corridor, informing one of the servants and ordering him to inform everyone without giving any further explanation, except for saying that they may not be disturbed.

He goes to the Noor’s badroom to get water and towels, but there, he breaks down and slides on the floor with his back to the wall, crying helplessly. This is how Balin finds him. He gets the water and towels himself, leaving Thorin sitting and crying.

As Thorin returns to his bedroom, he sees Noor lying on her back on the bed, all cleaned up and in a clean gown. He does not know how Balin did it, but he is thankfull as he could not stand to see what was left of his child flowing on to the bed. He sits behind Noor, holding her head on his lap, as Balin checks her up.

“It already has all gone away Thorin, we now just have to wait untill she wakes up.”

Thorin tries to keep a brave face, but he can’t stop the tears that are rolling down his cheeks out of sorrow and guilt. As he was partying and fucking other women, his wife had layn here, all by herself, in pain no doubt, and fear. The fealing almost overpoweres him, and all he wants to do is scream out. But then Noor’s head moved, and slowly she opened her eyes. After a moment or two, she says:

“It is gone, isn’t it?” Tears welling up in her eyes.

“Yes, I am sorry but it is, Balin says.

Thorin wipes the tears of her cheeks. “Please leave us for a moment Balin.” He says, and Balin leaves the room.

“I am so sorry” he says. “I am so sorry I was not here.”

“It would not have made a difference.” Noor says. But her voice is cold.

The pain had overwelmed her, and she dealt with it in the only way she knew how: closing of and shutting everyone out.

“I need a rest. I will follow you to the wedding tomorrow, I will only be a day later.”

“Don’t shut me out Noor”Thorin pleads. But he feels he deserves it, and he says nothing more as she walks to her bedroom.

He can not stand the thought of having to inform everyone about their delayed departure, so instead he goes to Dis.

“I am not feeling well, so we will postpone our departure untill the day after tomorrow. Please inform king Chedir and offer my sincere apologies. Also, arrange some carriages, I will be able to ride within two days and if I have a carriage, the ladies will also want one.” And he leaves again, leaving Dis no time to ask questions.

He goes to Noor’s bedroom. He wants to hold her, comfort her and take away her grief, but he knows he can’t. Still, he goes to lie next to her and wraps his arms around her. In her sleep, she turns to him and burries his face in his chest,as she had done the night after Gandalf told him her secret. They stay like that, and as Thorin has ordered the servant to let no one in to their rooms, they sleep until the next morning.

Thorin wakes up, for a moment, forgetting what has happened and happy to find his wife so close to him, but then it all comes back to him and he feels his heart stinging. He can’t stay there doing nothing, so he decides to get Balin to check up in his wife. As he walks through the corridors and halls, interrogative looks foloow him, bit no one dares to ask what is wrong. He fetches Balin and returns with him to Noor’s rooms.

As they arrive, Noor has already woken up. “Goodmorning” she says in the same cold voice as the day before. “What can i do for you?”

“Well, eeehm, I am coming to see if you are alright.”Balin says. “Check you up again.”

“Thank you Balin, but that won’t be necessary. I feel fine”

“It is necessary.” Thorin interrupts. He does not want to force his wife, but right now, it feels like this is the only thing he can do for her.

Noor looks at him, her eyes dark abysses. But she says nothing and lies on the bed. As Balin pushes up her gown, Thorin sees a tear rolling down the side of her face. He can’t take the pain and guilt anymore, and leaves, running through the halls to the nearest exit, sucking in fresh air. A few men of the company and his family in law have seen him running and have followed him, now standing around him as he sits on his knees, trying to get as much air as he can.

“Uncle what is wrong” Kili asks.

“Leave me, leave me alone” Thorin bellowes.

But none do they all remain standing around him, only making the feeling of entrapment he had inside worse. He gets up.

“Am I not king?” he bellowes. “Am I not to be obeyed, listened to? Am I not to get what I want?”

“You do uncle, but let us help you, you are obviously not well.” Kili protests.

“Leave me”Thorin bellowes even harder.

And as they see the anger in his eyes, they all do. Andwar and Melo try to go to their sisters room, trying to find out what is wrong, but they get no answer as they knock. Then, Balin comes out of the room.

“Just leave her for a while sons.” He says. “Come back in a couple of hours and she will be fine.”

But Andwar and Melo feel something is wrong, and they go to get their father. As Chedir arrives, he knocks on the door and opens it, not waiting for Noor to invite him in. He sees his daughter lying on her bed, pale and crying. He sits next to her, and says:

“What has he done to you? Tell me and I shall fix it all for you my child.”

But instead of answering, Noor lies her head on his lap and starts crying even louder. After a while, she calms down.

“I lost it” she sobs

“Lost what?” her father asks while running his hand through her hair.

“Our child, I lost our child.”

And as she cries out, Chedir knows that there is nothing he can do to take away her pain, except to bring Thorin and her closer, so they can console eachother.

“You relax now. I shall arrange for a carriage so you can come with us and regain your strength at home.”He kisses her forehead and she falls asleep again.

He goes to sit on Thorin study, patiently waiting for him to retuns. As he does, Chedir sees a man in complete dispair, who knows not what to do.

“Come Thorin, sit with me for a bit.”

As Thorin does, Chedir says:”New life brings so much hope with it. The hope for a brighter future, for a family and for more love. And when that hope is taken away, it is easy to turn away form eachother and letting your grief take you over. But from experience I know, that that will lead only to more pain. So help my daughter; help her to get over this grief by forcing her to be open with you. I know she is a reserved person, and I also know that you know why. But you have gotten her to open up. Don’t let her go back to the person she was.”

He pauses for a moment. “I have arranged for a closed carriage for you, and I heard you have already arranged carriages for the other ladies. Put your pride aside and ride with Noor in her carriage; just the two of you. Being in a carriage for a week with no one else to talk to will force her to talk to you.”

“Now go and sit with her, and tell her that we will be leaving tonight. Her ladies are already packing for her.”

Thorin, having said nothing during the whole time his father in law spoke, gets up and sits next to Noor, doing as Chedir had adviced him, seeing light at the horizon.


	18. Discovering

The next morning, everyone is ready to leave and the ladies already get in their carriages. Noor is still getting dressed; she had not wanted to wake up. She puts on a woolen dress with a thight waist and a full skirt. She looks at the cape Thorin gifted her, but she feels like she does not deserve such beauty, and instead, wears a plain black one. Thorin sees his wife looking at the cape, but then deciding against it. He takes the cape anyway and escorts her to their carriage. Thankfully, the ladies are already seated in theirs and the men are too busy talking. Noor’s father is the only one looking at them, but he says nothing as he sees his emaciated, pale daughter.

Noor’s carriage is quite large, drawn by four horses and flanked by two of Thorin’s horses. Even though he had agreed to riding in a carriage, he had refused to leave his horses at home. When he enters the carriage, he sees padded walls, with only two small windows on each sides, and a door. The seats are replaced by lounge banks, which can also be used as beds. Noor sits on one and Thorin sticks his head out of the window, telling the coachman they are ready to leave. As they set in motion, the moving of the carriage relaxes Noor, and her eyes start to close.

Thorin sits behind her, she between hsi legs, her head resting on her chest. Although he wants to talk to her, he lets her sleep first, enjoying the sound of her breath. In her sleep, she curls up against him, shivering a bit. He pulls a blanket over he and also falls asleep himself.

A few hours later they wake up as the carriage stops. Thorin looks out the window and sees they have stopped for a picknick lunch.

“Noor, it is lunchtime, do you want to eat something?” he softly asks her.

She looks around, still a bit desorientated after just waking up. “No thank you, I do not feel like getting out.” She says, reserved again.

“Then I shall have something brought to you here.”

As he approaches the others, he tells one of Noor’s ladies in waiting to bring her lunch and sits with his brother and sister.

“What the hell is going on Thorin? “ Dis immediately asks. “I thought you said you were sick, but you look just fine to me. Noor looks terrible on the other hand.”

Thorin has his mouth full of bread, but after he swallows, he says:”I was sick and seem to have infected Noor. The poor thing is feeling terrible, but she did not want to miss Giselle’s wedding.”

“Then why are you also riding in a carriage?” Dis remaisn to be suspicious.

“Get of my back woman” Thorin grunts ennoyed. “I still don’t feel well, now leave me alone.”

“You seem to be wanted to be left alone a lot lately! Why don’t you trust me anymore Thorin? You used to tell me everyting, but Noor has changed that. But if you want to be left alone, then fine!” She shouts out the last part as she stumps of.

Thorin goes back to his carriage, waving that he wants to leave. All pack up and not much after they are riding again. It goes on like that for four days, in which Thorin makes up with Dis, finally confying in her. She cries as she heard what has happened, saying:

“O Thorin, I am so sorry for you! Are you alright?”

Thorin almost starts crying, but he pulls himself back together. “I will be fine” he says. “Noor will get preganant again, we are still young.”

“And Noor, how is she?”

“I don’t know really. I had hoped that she would talk to me as we are in a carriage together for a whole week, but she just sits there, looking out of the window.”

“Force her Thorin, otherwise she will probably stay with her parents after the wedding.”

This was the second person telling him to force his wife to talk. – Better do it then-

He gets into the carriage, and says: “Start”.

“What is this about Thorin?”Noor asks him. “Why are you riding with me in a carriage?”

Thorin decides to be honest. “Well, you have no possibility to get away from me, so you will be forced to talk to me. It was your fathers idea.”

Noor sighs, not strong enough to start arguing with Thorin. “And what is it you want me to talk about?” she asks coldly.

“Everything” he simply says

“Everything?”

“How you are feeling, why you want to keep everything a secret and what you want me to do.”

‘I feel fine, I don’t like people sticking their nose in my business so I don’t tell them anything and I need you to leave me alone. Anything else?”

Thorin now feels how ennoying it is if people tell you to leave them alone, but he persists.

“Really?” he says. “You just lost your first child and you feel fine?” She does not answer him, so he keeps pushing, even though he knows it is cruel what he does.

“Your child bled out of you while you were lying in bed, all alone, no one there to help you, and you really feel fine?”

She looks at him, her eyes almost as cold as his’ can be.

“And after, when your gown was covered in the remains of your child, finally passing out. And then, being checked even though you did not want to? Still fine?” he keeps going.

Almost too late, he sees the anger in her eyes. She raises her hand to slap him on his cheek, but he can block her hand just in time. “Not really alright then” he says, looking in her eyes.

She tries to look to other way, but he grabs her jaw, holding it thightly. “You have nowehere to go,” he says, “nowhere to hide. Talk to me again, as we did before, remember?”

She does remember, and all of her anger, grief and guilt come out at once. “It is all my fault” she sobs. “I was not strong enough for the child. But you, you weren’t there. You were fucking some tavernwench, as you knew beforehand you would; buying me of with gifts and attention.”

Her hands are pounding on his chest, but he lets her, as he knows he deserves it. But then, she regains her composure, and says:

“But there is nothing to do about it now, so no use talking about it anymore.” And she wants to look out of the window again at the landscape passing them.

“No one is to blame. We both feel guilty, but for no reason. These things happen.” Thorin does not only tries to convince Noor with these words, but also himself. It was true, nothing could have been done, even if he had been home and not in Dale.

Tears roll over Noor’s cheeks again. “It hurts too much Thorin. Please take it away from me, I don’t want to feel like this anymore. This is why I don’t tell my secrets to others: it just hurts too much. It is better to bury them.”

“If that is what you really want, then that is what we shall do. But please, don’t hide them away from me. I will always be here to bury things with you, but I can not if you don’t let me.”

She nods and curls up to him, feeling a little better.

Two days later, they start to see the sea of Rhun, next to which Chedir’s tiny kingdom is located, somehow left in peace by the easterlings and Mordor. The more they near the kingdom, the more Noor’s face lights up, eager to see her mother and friends again. She is feeling better after the long hours Thorin and her have spent in the carriage, talking about everything and nothing.

As they arrive, she nearly jumps out of the carriage to great her mother, but she knows things publically go much more formal here than in Erebor, and she has to wait until Thorin helps her out and leads her to great her mother. As he does, mother and daughter hug and walk into the palace arm in arm, eager to catch up.

Thorin sees his wife walking of with her mother, but doesn’t pay much attention to it. He just wants to take a bath, as it was much warmer here than at home, even though it was winter. The servants show him his room and the only thing he can think of is taking all his clothes of and enhoying a cool tub full of water. But his father in law knocks at his door with Kili standing next to him.

“As he and Giselle are not yet married, I suggest that Kili stays with you, to prevent anything unseemly from happening.”

“Here?” Thorin utters. “My wife sleeps here, Kili can’t stay here with her!”

“She will stay with Giselle, that way she can keep an eye on her.” And he leaves, leaving Kili humiliated that his soon to be father in law still has no trust in him, and Thorin ennoyed.

“Go sit somewhere or something, I need to take a bath.” Thorin groans at Kili, but the bath does not bring the relief he had hoped for.

As he returns to the room, he says to Kili:”Your first task as my personal adviser will be to advise me what the hell to wear in this damned furniss.”

Kili laughs. “I have no idea uncle, but I surely am glad not to have to live here. I guess just a tunic will do, with pants or something.”

“Yes of course with pants. But what on my feet?”

‘I’ll get the servants to fetch you something.” And Kili runs of.

After he returns with a pair of slipper like shoes, making Thorin even more ennoyed, Thorin says: “Let’s go look for Noor and find that mother in law of mine. And perhaps you will be lucky enough to see Giselle from a far or something.”

As they are pointed towards the gardens by the servants, Thorin sees many things he has never seen before.The sun seems to allow many kind of plants and trees that do not grow in Erebor, to grow here. And Noor’s familyhad arranged a garden full of them. But in the middle, Thorin sees a pool of glistering water, where people are swimming in.

“Please come” one of the many servants which seem to be posted at every corner, “You will find the princesses by the water.”

Thorin wants to get upset with the servant, calling his wife a princess, but then he sees Noor and her sisters and their mother. But instead of wearing one of her demure dresses, she seems to lie on a bed in the sun wearing nothing but her underwear, as do they all, to his shock. He almost wants to run to his wife and tell her to get decent – there are even men there!- But Kili stops him.

“It is normal here uncle, don’t make a fuss over it and offend someone.” But he also does not look happy at the sight of his fiancee in her underwear in mixed company, or company at all.

Noor sees them.”Thorin, Fili, come join us.” She waves at them. “But do take those tunics of, they are far too war, you must be burning up!”

They look at the other men present, and they all only wear their short pants, so they decide to integrate, showing their muscular torsos.

“Well, well, so you are renowned Thorin Oakenshield, the son in law that has taken my daughter and never came to properly introduce himself” Thorin hears a pretentious voice saying.

He looks around and sees that it is Noor’s mother.

“Come take a walk with me Thorin” she says. And he followes her, happy to be away from all the barely dressed people at one hand, but not comfortable to leave his evenly skimpy dressed wife there.

“I do not like you Thorin” she immediately says. “You have taken my Noor away from me, my most special child, and you have made her unhappy for months. You have strayed and you have humiliated her. You have allowed your brother to fight her in public and afterwards you did so yourself, not common in your lands I believe. You have been cold against her and the latest I have heard is that she miscarried while you were out straying once more. ”

Thorin feels anger rising – Who does this woman think she is, telling him how to treat his wife. Has she forgotten that Noor’s is his now and that she has no more control over her?!- And true to his dwarven nature, that is exactly what he tells her.

“You what?!” she mutters, not familiar with anyone speaking to her like that. “You will be wise to hold your tongue, or else…..” But at that point Noor’s father joins them, looking curious at the two people that seem to be in an verbal altrication.

“May I introduce my wife Noura” he says to Thorin

“You would do better to tell her to hold her tongue.” He snares at Noor’s father as he walks away.

Noor sees her husband stumping of, and she wants fo follow him, But a warning look from her father tells her to sit back down, and stay where she is. –This was not a good start of the visit - Noor thought as she saw her mother running after Thorin.

Noor’s mother, having much longer legs than Thorin, catches up with him in the corridor leading to his room.

“You are her husband!” she shrieks. “You are supposed to defend her, keep her safe and make her happy. But you do none of those things, do you? No, instead you make her save you on the battlefield, causing her to lose her first child. You humiliate her by straying publicly and give her sister a dowery that Noor has never gotten!” Tears are streaming over the queen’s red face now, from anger and grief.

Her shrieks have caused many of Thorin’s company and family members to come out of their rooms, looking at what causes the disturbance. Disgust glides over their faces as they hear Noor’s mother screaming Thorin’s private affairs through the halls.

“Would you stop airing your dirty loundry lika a common tart?” Thorin says coldly. “Or would you yourself like to humiliate your so called special daughter? Whom you gave away without knowing whom to, I might add.”

Noor’s mother gasps for air at this insult, and runs away. – No doubt to inform her whole family of this- Thorin thinks.

He goes to his room, not minding the looks from the others he gets and lays on the bed. But, as he expected, Noor barges into the room. “What have you done to my mother?! You have brought her to tears.”

“Your mother was as welcoming as a smouldering dragon” he replies. “Kept blaming me for all kind of things. So I just told her the truth, nothing more.”

Noor knows her mother can be overprotective and dramatic, and from earlier encounters between her mother and her sons- and daughters in law, she kind of knows what her mother has been saying.

“You know there is more than one way to tell the truth, right?” she asks. “You can do it in a polite, peacefull way. Or in your way.”

“Come on lass” Thorin says as he pulls Noor onto the bed with him. “Let it go and let me enjoy that underwear you are wearing instead of showing it of to everyone.”

“Aaaah, do that is what got your grumpy mood started. Don’t worry, it is common to wear a bikini here. I promiss I won’t do it in Erebor, cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Wear it just for me there, and wear nothing now” Thorin mischievously smiles.

“No, Thorin don’t, we can’t” She says, although he sees she is in the mood.

“Why the hell not?”

“Because Balin said to wait at least two weeks”she says, and turns her head away. “So that gives you at least 5 more days of waiting”now looking back at him, smiling naughtily.

Thorin falls back on the bed, sighing. He loosk at her walking away. –Did he just imagine that, or did she shake her hips much more than normal?- “Come on woman, what do you want me to do? Polish my own sword or something?” He asks pleadingly. But she just laughs and keeps walking, leaving him utterly frustrated.

She finds her mother in the spa, trying to relax in the shadow. “What did you say to him mother?” She asks as strict as she can.

“Nothing but the truth my dove, I swear.”

“That’s strange, Thorin said the same thing as I asked him what he said to you. There should be no problem then, should there, as you have both told eachother the truth?”

“Come lie here dear, let me rub your back as I used to do, You look tired” her mother says, trying to change the subject

Noor lays next to her, enjoying her mother’s massage.

“He is a stubborn and proud man mother, don’t spoil this visit or the wedding. He might just retract his permission for Kili to marry Giselle. And then Giselle will be heartbroken. You don’t want that, do you?”

“I don’t, really” her mother says. “But I worry of you, my little fairy. Your body and mind have gone through too much and I know how frail you are. Try to enjoy your visit here, and if you do, stay here. Your father will easily find you another husband.”

“I shall enjoy mother, as it is nice to be home again, among my own people and customs, but I shall go home with him. And please try not to make any more problems between my husband and me, we only just made up.”

“You already made up, but it has been far less than two weeks?!”

Noor laughs. “Not like that mother! You know there are other ways to make up!”

Noor starts to fall asleep, the long journey, warm sun and her mother’s massage have made her sleepy, and slowly she dozes of.

At dusk she is awoken by one of the servants, informing her it is time to get dressed for the first of the three parties for Kili and Giselle’s wedding. He also informs her that her mother has had a dress send to Thorin’s room, as Giselle’s room is overflowing with ladies and servants, for her to wear, and fitting evening clothes for Thorin and Kili. –That is nice of her, sending Thorin clothes although they fought- And she walks to the room, shivering a bit as it had gotten colder as she slept and she is still just wearing her bikini.

As she walks in, she finds Thorin and Kili looking at what are supposed to be their clothes for tonight. “What the hell is this” Thorin says. “Am i supposed to wear a thight tunic with nearly see through pants? And what of your dress, it is little more than a sleeping gown!”

Thorin was right, the silver dress, although long, was thight fitting, had a high split, left her back bare and showed a rather large part of her clevage.

“This is our traditional clothing Thorin, everyone wears it. Now, may I please get dressed?” she says as she tunrs to Fili. “You change in your mother’s room or something.” And she calls for her ladies to help her change and dor her hair and make up.

Thorin saw his wife take of her bikini, standing completely naked in the room as her ladies helped her into her dress. He absolutely did not miss the fact that she was not wearing any underwear and looked at him teasingly. As the ladies straightened her hair, he went to the bathroom to also change. As he came out, Noor nearly gasped for air. The thight tunic showed every bulging muscle of his torso, and, just like her dress, left little to the imagination. Thorin grinned as he saw his wifes look, now at least they both felt the same.

He sees that is wife is already getting cold, as the dress is not designed to warm her, and he takes her cape out of one if the trunks.

“O Thorin, you brought it for me! How did you know?”

“i just did, and you also forgot this” he says as he takes her whitegold decorated tiara out of a box. “you need to look as the queen you are, don’t you?”

She kisses him on the cheek, and together they walk to the hall the party is held.


	19. The union

During their walk, Noor informs him of the formalities of the night.

“We will start of by taking our appointed seats. I think you, Dis and Kili will be seated to the left of my mother, and I will be seated with familymembers- or friends on the right of my father, but I am not entirely sure. Then, my father will toast to the couple’s happiness and your generousity. Then we have a light dinner, well light for dwarves that is, after wihich dancing will commence. Mind you, it is not like in Erebor. Dancing happens in appointed couples and follows strict rules and paces, so perhaps you will want to skip it?”

“I sure do.”

“Then I shall let the ceremonymaster know. However, you as a king can get out of it, but as a member of Giselle’s family I shall be expected to dance. One last thing: there will be many elves present, not only tonight, but alsof or the other parties. Do not start a fight!” she warns him.

“Was that it?” Thorin asks, as he feels 35 and going to his first royal counsil again.

“No, please enjoy it!” she says, and she kisses him passionately right before they answer, making Thorin grateful that he has had the wisdom to also wear a cape.

As they enter, all eyes are on them, as they make a handsome couple; she moving gracefully in her bejeweled cape, showing of a sensual body, and him strong and manly, his tunic revealing nothing of his muscles.

Everything goes as Noor had predicted it would go, Thorin is seeted next to Dis and Djabriel, a cousin of Noor’s who gives him valueable background information to everything that is going on. Many come to introduce themselves to Thorin and greet Noor, looking at her priceless clothes and jewelry, almost taxating it. Then, the dancing commences.

Noor is coupled with a tall, dark, muscular and handsome man. To his disgust Thorin sees that the dancing does not go like it does in Gondor, as he was expecting, but that it is much more sensual, consisting of the women first dancing with several men, and after performing a dance together, which seems to entail a lot of hip turning and body shaking.

As Noor dances with the first man, Thorin sees him looking at her with a gaze he does not particularily appreciates, and he asks Djabriel who it is.

“That is lord Menhir, a family friend. He and Noor used to play together when they were young, and he has thaught her how to use her swords. They were the best of friends untill she left to go to you.”

The explanation does not help at all, but instead makes Thorin more jealous. These feelings however are softened as the women dance together, Noor moving her body sensually while looking at him. After, she comes to stand next to him. “It is such a pity that you do not want to dance Thorin, but don’t worry, tomorrow will be just family, so much less formal.”

“Much less formal? Woman I have just seen you dancing with several men that are not your family members in not much more than your night gown! How much less informal can it get?!”

Djabriel laughs. “It must seem strange to you, our contradictary customs. On the one hand we fiercely defend our women’s honour, forbidding them to physically be with a man untill she is married, but on the other hand we allow them to dance like this.”

Thorin is stunned by the perceptiveness of the man, he was just thinking the same.

“You see, we are at a party where all the women are accompanied by at least one male family member. No men will therefore make any attemps to do anything unseemly. And thinking, well that jonly enhances a women’s value in matters of a dowery.” Djabriel explains.

“Lovely explanation cousin.” Noor says. “How about: we just want our women to have fun and enjoy themselves. We trust them and respect them for their independance?”

“Sure, that can be another explanation.” Djabriel laughs

Thorin pulls his wife on his lap, and the three of them keep talking together, laughing and drinking. As the party winds down, they all feel tired and decide to go to sleep, leaving Kili and Dis, whom have to stay until the party has ended. Djabriel walks of to say goodbye to Chedir and Noura, bidding them a good night, and Thorin and Noor walk out.

As Thorin brings Noor to her sister’s room, he says:” Well, goodnight then, my wife.”

“Goodnight Thorin” she says, and she kisses him on the side of his neck, where his neck and colarbone meet. A spot she knows to be very sensitive.

“Come on” he says pleadingly. “Let’s go into the garden together, we can do many other things…”

“I shan’t” she says. “But I will be thinking of you tonight.” And with that unfulfilling goodbye she slips into the room and closes the door.

Thorin, having not had sex with her for what felt like at least a month, and having seen his wife in her barely covering dress, dancing so sensually, goes back to his room. He sees his nephew is not there yet, so he goes into the bathroom and closes the door. He undresses and takes a bath. The water only stimulates his senses, and he sees his dick is rockhard. He can’t help himself as his hand closes around it. He thinks of Noor, how she was standing naked in his room earlier, how she wiggled her ass as she left, how she danced in a way he could see all her curves and how she kissed his necks. His hands starts to move more erratic, and with a groan he comes.

But it does not satisfy him, and he dreams of her all night, not even waking up when his nephew comes into the room. As he wakes up the next morning he sees that not one the servants, but Noor is bringing them breakfast in bed.

“Goodmorning gentlemen.” She says with a smile. “I thought I would come to bring you breakfast as you are having a relax day today.”

As they were both expecting to have to ‘enjoy’ all kind of formal activities today, they sigh in relief.

“Today is the day that my family holds a party to say goodbye to Giselle, and it is tradition that the family of the groom and the groom himself are not present for this party. However, Thorin, as you are my husband, you may chose to come anyway. It is a confusing situation really.” She says. “So I thought I would come to see what you all want to do today.”

“Well, let us also say goodbye to Kili then, with beer and such.” Thorin smiles mischievously. “Come on, let’s go inform the others of this lucky break.” And of they are, gathering all dwarves for a nice, day long celebration.

After lunch, at about 4 in the afternoon, they are still sitting in a private pavilion in the shadows of the garden, enjoying beer, food and company. Suddenly they hear loud music; bass drums, quick guitars and enticing fluuts. Dis peeks through the vegetation, as she does not want to disturb family affairs, and to her surprise she sees a long parade of women, all dressed festive but in black, singing and dancing. “Come look at this” she says to the others.”You will never see this again in your life. It is like a funeralprocession, only more glamorous and happy.”

The parade is greeted by a large group of men, waiting for them at the entrance of the party hall, and they walk in all together. At around six, the men leave the hall again, some of them coming to join Kili and his family and friends. Among them is Djabriel, whith whom Thorin has been speaking the night before.

“Well, that was another tiring experience. I do loathe all these wedding formalities.” He sighs as he sits next to Thorin.

“What the hell was going on? It looked like they were going to burry Giselle or something.”

“Well, in a way they are. Todays marks the passage of Giselle as member of this family to leaving them and becoming a member of Kili’s family. We do it the day before the real wedding party, do that will not be spoiled by a whole bunch of crying women. Did Noor not tell you about her’s?”

“No, not really” Thorin mumbles evasively.

“That was true hell. Normally the women have between now and around nine, when dinner is served, to say goodbye and get their tears out, but for Noor it went on all night. That is the reason why most male relatives don’t go to the party tonight; too big a chance they will be busy comforting their relatives all night.”

“Then who will be attending?” Thorin asks.

“Some family friends that were not able to make is last night or want to catch up with people they have not seen for a long while.”

“Like Menhir wanting to catch up with Noor or something Thorin asks, more darkly now.

“You are a possive one, aren’t you?” Djabriel laughs. “I know Noor has told you that formally you can come tonight, but as you are the one that vouches for Kili, that will take precedent over you being Noor’s husband, so you won’t be able to keep a watch on her tonight. Come on, let’s get this frustration out in the practice ring.”

Thorin, happy to do some familiar activitites, nods at the others to follow him, and together they go. They chose sword and shield, as they can not find any axes, and start practicing. Djabriel joins them, staring at their fighting style, which he is not accustom to.

“You must have been shocked to see how Noor fights, I must admit, we fight quite differently.”

“I was shocked to see her fight at all, our women don’t really do so.”

“What? But then, what if your numbers are not sufficient in battle, how do you solve that?”

“With pure dwarven courage!” Dwalin shouts at him, trying to attack Thorin once more.

But Thorin is not king for no reason, and after a while he has defeated everyone. But then Menhir walks into the ring, staring at Thorin, and as Thorin stares back at his perceived competitor, it almost turns to a staring comepetition.

“Come on men” Djabriel says, feeling the tension between the two. “Let’s battle it out in a civilised matter.”

“Shall we make it interesting then?” Menhir proposes.

“What did you have in mind?” Thorin grouchingly says

“Hmm, let’s see.” Menhir ponders :”I don’t think I have a need for even more gold, so let’s fight for the honour of the company of your wife at dinner.” He smirks.

All, both Thorin’s company and Noor’s familymembers and friends, gasp for air, as the proposition is highly offensive in both Erebor and here.

Thorin eyes turn dark and cold. “I don’t have to fight for what I already have. But as I desperately want to show you your place, I shall nonetheless.”

As Thorin and Menhir take of their shirts and chose their weapons, heavy betting is going on among the spectators. The favors seem to be stacked against Thorin. He chooses a sword and a shield, whereas Menhir chooses two swords.

“A shield” he says in a demeaning manor. “Do you expect having to defend yourself?” and he smirks, in a way that reminds Dis strongly of Thorin, and she sees it al going very, very wrong. As the men are being prepped and massaged for the fight, he runs as fast as her short legs can carry her to the party hall, requesting one of the servants to get Noor as quickly as possible. A few moments later Noor comes out.

“What is it?” she asks, a bit ennoyed that she is disturbed.

“Thorin and Menhir are going to fight in the practicering, staking a dinner with you. And as they seem to be of a similar nature and Menhir has offended Thorin, I don’t see the fight going in a friendly manner.” Dis says as she drags Noor with her.

“Damn those men and their ego’s ad competition.” Noor curses.

As she arrives at the practice ring, the men are about to get started, looking up in surprise as they see her.

“Well, well” she says loudly, arms crossed in front of her chest, “Was I to be told that I should have dinner with one of you tonight instead of with my sisters, or would it just be a surprise?”

“Don’t worry” Menhir says, “I shall be ready at your convenience. Whatever suits you, suits me.”

Noor had intended to end the fight, but she had not realised that her presence would make things more tense, untill she hears the already standing bets going up.

Djabriel is the referee of the fight, as he is regarded an honest man, and without listening to Noor anymore, he tells the men to start.

Thorin has the advantage of already knowing Menhir’s fighting style from the times he has seen Noor fight, but Menhir has the advantage of two swords. However, Thorin is stronger than Menhir, and for a long time they seem equally matched, attacking eachother when they can, not minding the cuts and bruises they get in the process, bulging muscles covered in sweat. But then, at last, Thorin has a chance to kick Menhir of his feet, so that he lies flat on his back, his swords fallen out of his hands by the blow. Thorin has his sword pointed at Menhir’s neck, and Djabriel decides to quickly jump in the middle.

“And that’s where you belong.” Thorin whispers at Menhir before he walks outof the ring.”At my feet.” Immediately sparking anger in Menhir’s eyes. But Menhir knows he has been defeated and that it would be dishonourable to attack Thorin as he walks away, and just keeps lying there, trying to regain his breath.

“I hope the two of you are happy” Noor shouts with anger. “You will look like an idiot at the party tomorrow, all black and blue” pointing at Thorin. “And you have managed to taint our friendship” pointing at Menhir. She no longer wishes to spend one more minute of her time on the two men, and walks back to the party.

The dwarves on the other hand happily collect their winnings and go back to sitting in the pavilion, drinking and laughing, praising their king. Thorin is also quite happy with himself, teaching that impudent man a lesson, and he enjoys the beer and the dinner that is served later.

Djabriel joins him again after dinner. “Wailing women all over the place. The damn thing is that she will be moving away so far, otherwise the crying would have been kept at an acceptable level.” He sighs as he sits in a chair. “But the dancing has started, so it should be alright later.”

But Thorin is not listening to him, as he sees Menhir with some of his friends walking towards the party, smirking at him. “You are going to have to do something for me.” Thorin says to Djabriel. “I am not going to let Noor party in there unattended, so either you go and watch her, or she will have to leave the party.”

“Thorin, you can’t do that.” Djabriel says shocked. “Noor is Giselle’s sister, adn Giselle will come to live with your family, She has to attend!”

“Only one thing to do then, ey.” Thorin says to Djabriel, slapping him on the back.

Djabriel gets up and walks to the party, sulking. He has suddenly become part of a jealous competition between two alpha men, a situation he had wanted to avoid by letting them battle it out. But he finds out his troubles do not end there as he walks into the party and sits next to Noor.

“Well cousin, sent to spy on me, have you?” she asks in a stern voice.

Djabriel knows his little cousin longer than today, and budges immediately: “Yes, I have. It seems your husband is not entirly sure that his humiliation of Menhir this afternoon has had the desired effect.”

“Leave Menhir alone Djabriel.” Noor says. “We have always been nothing more than good friends. He was just joking this afternoon.”

Djabriel sighs and just lets her do what she wants, not wanting to get involved any further than he already is. He sees her dancing with many men, not just Menhir, so he is not worried and turns his attention to the lady next to him.

As Thorin and his company have been drinking heavily all day, they are at the point of passing out around eleven, and decide to go to bed. Around the same time, Noor knows she has to go to sleep, as she has a long day ahead of ther tomorrow. She tells Menhir, whom she is dancing with, and he escorts her to the hall her corridor is adjoining to.

“I had a great time Noor. It is only such a pity that your father married you of to that Thorin.”

“Why is that?”Noor asks.

“Because I have always wanted you for myself.” Menhir admits. “I have long yearned to feel your soft lips as I kiss them and feel the roundings of your body as I hold you.”

“Menhir.” Noor almost screams indignantly.

But then he kisses her passionately. But instead of her returning his feelings as he had hoped, she starts screaming loudly, slapping him in his face. Thorin, who wanted to see if he could say goodnight, and maybe more, to his wife before he goes to sleep, hears her screaming angrily. He runs to her corridor, but entering the hall adjoining it he sees Menhir standing there looking surprised, pressing his hand to his left cheek, and his wife snorting with anger. He immediately knows what has happened and he charges at Menhir head first.

“You cockroach of a man. I told you to stay away from my wife.” He bellowes at him, as he keeps beating Menhir everywhere he can, now sitting on top of him.

Nearby servants, guests and even Noor’s father have been alarmed by Noor’s screaming and Thorin’s bellowing, and rush to the scene. There, they see that Menhir is already black and blue, and about to pass out, so in a joined effort they pull Thorin off him, trying to evade his swinging fists.

“What is going on here?” Noor’s fathers asks in a cold voice.

“Menhir tried to kiss me father, and Thorin heard me scream.”

“You what?!” Noor’s normally composed father bellowes at Menhir. “Get him out, get him out now!” he screams at the servants, and they quickly escort Menhir out.

“You go to bed now” he commands his daughter. “I shall accompany Thorin to his room.”

As they walk to Thorin’s room together, Noor’s father apologizes to him. “We did not take our responsability and have not minded Noor enough. We have known Menhir’s family for a long time, and thought he could be trusted in taking care of Noor. He always seemed so correct, even now not entering her corridor.”

Thorin grunts. “It seems almost everyone here has something against dwarves in general and me in particular. Your wife hangs out my dirty laundry in public and your family friend tries to kiss my wife.”

“You must forgive my wife.” Chedir says. Noor has always been very sepcial to her, and she was fiercely against the two of you marrying. And now she is worried because of all the news she hears.”

As they arrive at his room, Thorin turns around and says: Most mother in laws are like dragons, so I came prepared. And as for menhir, forget about it, I shall take it up with Djabriel in the morning. I asked him to watch her.”And he walks into the room, passing out on the bed.

In the meantime, Noor is discussing what has happened with Rayna and Lola, who also wanted to go to sleep early in preparation of tomorrow. “What a pity!” Rayna says. “I have always liked Menhir, dreamed of marrying him actually. I guess that ship has sailed now.”

They keep talking about Menhir and other possible candidates for Rayna untill they fall asleep.

In the morning, Kili and Thorin hear a knock on the door. He hopes it is Noor, but to his surprise and slight disappointment he sees it is Djabriel who is bringing them breakfast.

“Demoted, have you? Not suited as a royalty minder so now you have become a servant?”

Djabriel blushes. “No, I just wanted to apaologize for last night.” He says. “Nothing unseemly seemd to be going on, and I was distracted by, eeeeh, other things, so I did not accompany Noor to her room myself.”

Thorin grunts.

“But I have come to make it up to you. I shall take it as my personal respnsability to lead Kili and you, and your court of course, through the rest of the day, as the others will probably too busy. Now get up, we have to hurry up or we will be late for the ceremony.”

Kili is already trembling with nerves, finally marrying the woman he had loved deeply, but only seen from a far in the last couple of days.

“Come on lad, don’t be nervous” Thorin laughs. “Once you get her into bed things will go naturally. Just remember not to drink too much.”

Both Djabriel and Thorin laugh at Kili, looking rather innocent and very nervous.

“Damned uncle, it is not that. What if I diasappoint her in other areas, or she can not get used to living in Erebor? It is so different here.”

“Don’t worry, Noor got used to it and she did not have a sister there already.”

“Well, no offense uncle, but I do not wish to be kicked in the balls by my wife, like what happened to you.” Kili says.

Thorin looks offended, partly because Djabriel is laughing quite hard at him now.

“Soooo.” He says. “You got acquainted with my cousin’s hidden temperament, did you? I gather it must have been a painfull experience.”

Seeing Thorin’s angry looks, he ceises his joking and continues: “So today we start with with the honour meeting, after which we will go to the great hall for the wedding ceremony. Then, we will go into the gardens where Kili and Giselle will basicly sit on a stage all day and everyone else looks at them, eats drinks and dances. Thorin, you just stay near to me and I will tell you where to sit and such things, Kili, Giselle will tell you what to do. “

“An honour meeting?” Thorin asks. “What is that supposed ot be”

“It is just a formality” Djabriel says. “All nobles come to the courthall and the king, in this case also Giselle’s father, asks everyone if they have anything to say about the honour or reputation of one the bride and groom or their families. But this is a marriage for love and Giselle will never inherit the throne, so no one will say anything. They rarely do anyway, I have only seen it happen once, when the parents of the groom tried to hide that their family was in debt.”

Thorin and Kili look at eachother but shrug their shoulders and get dressed, Thorin wearing his heavy formal crown. As they are dresses and they have strapped on their ceremonial weapons and belt, the three of them walk out of the room to get Noor and escort het to the meeting. Thorin sees her standing at one of the balconies, staring in the distance. She is dressed in a bright red dress, with a thight body and a very voluminous skirt that flares out, - she looks like a desert rose- he thinks. But what really takes his breath away is the jewelry she is wearing: a large gold tiara decorated with pearls and diamonds and a neckless that starts right under her jaw and goes to her collarbone, where looser elements run down to her clevage, shoulders and bare back.

The she sees them, and runs down the stairs as fast as she can, obviously hindered by her dress and heavy jewelry. “So glad to see you! I have heard rumours that Menhir’s father is coming to the honour meeting, and I don’t think has anything nice in mind!”

“He wouldn’t dare” Djabriel says. “It would make him the laughing stock of the kingdom.”

They keep walking, Thorin with his hand on his wife’s exposed back, touching her smooth skin that has become a lot darker from being in the sun so much. She feels his cool touch and shivers run up and down her spine. Both feel eachothers reaction, and look at the other with a smouldering look, that does not go away when they take their seats in the thrones especially placed for them in the courthall, as a king can not be expected to sit in the benches as the lower nobles do.

Chedir sits on his throne, Noura to his left, and Kili and Giselle are seated in front of them.

“We are all here now, let us begin.”

“Does anyone have anything to say regarding the honour and respectability of the bride and groom or their families?”

“Yes, I do.” An arrogant voice says, and everyone gasps for air.

\- Just as I thought- Noor thinks as she sighs. -Menhir’s father wanting to get revenge for his son.-

“Lord Haytha, what is it you have to say?” Chedir asks with a stern, cold voice.”

Lord Haytha walks to the front of the room. “The only things we know of Kili and his familiy have left me shocked and I wish this court to investigate them further.”

Chedir sighs deeply:”Everyone here knows your motives for doing this. Know this: if you make accusations that you can not back up, you will be imprisoned for slander!”

“I know this my king” Lord Hatha bows.

\- He must really have something- Djabriel thinks,- otherwise he would not take the risk-. He looks at Noor, and sees she is also worried, whereas Thorin looks as if he is going to explode.

“Very well then, we shall appoint an attourny for Kili’s family and one for you.”

“That won’t be necessary your majesty. As you know I was trained as an attourny and I shall act so on my own behalf.”

“Djabriel, you will represent Kili’s family.” Chedir says. “Lord Haytha, begin.”

“It is a well known fact that Dragon sickness runs in the Durin line, just as it is well known that the patriarch of the line, king Thorin, is known for straying on is wife.” All presents gasp again, appalled by lord Haytha speaking of such things in public, humiliating both Noor and Thorin. “It may be expected that Kili, being his nephew, is also vulnerable to the same disease and unseeming behaviour. Furthermore, rumours of king Thorin having a basterd child in Gondor are well known, just as his lack of allies besides you, you highness.” He continues. “And last, Kili seems to depend on his uncle financially. Who can guarantee that he will not be cut of and Giselle will be left pennyless? I would therefore like to ask you to revoke your permission on this marriage your highness.”

A vein is now throbbing in Thorin’s left temple and his eyes have turned the shade of onyxes. But he manages to refrain himself from jumping up and showing the man where he belongs, as he had done with his son, and Chedir replies him:

“The matter of heritable diseases, so called lack of allies and financial position of Kili are not a matter of honourability and will therefore not be discussed in this court. For the lewd behaviour and rumours of the basters child, I am forced to let you proceed on this” he says while chenching his jaw.

“Thank you, your majesty. I would like to invite princess Noor to the stand.”

Noor walks to the chair in the front of the hall and gracefully takes her seat. “As I am member of an alien royal family I can not be forced to testify here, and therefore I shall choose which questions I shall answer. Furthermore, you shall adress me with ‘queen’ of ‘your highness’.” She says, getting an applause from many of the other nobles.

“Certainly your highness, I apologize. Could you tell us if your husband is faithfull?”

“He is.” Noor answers coldly.

“Are you sure?” Lord Haytha asks. “Please do remember that if you choose to answer, you have to be truthfull.

“He is.”

“And are you aware of your husband having a basterd child in Gondor?”

“He does not.” Answering both cold and ennoyed.

“You know it is your honour you stake here if it turns out you are not being truthfull?”

“I do know, and I shall repeat myself for your sake, as I think everyone else has heard me: he does not. Anything else?”

“Yes your highness, if you will bear with me for one more question.Have you ever seen any behavior in Kili that would lead to the assumption that he is not honourable, such as, but not limited to, unseemly behavior towards your sister or any other female?”

Noor thinks back to the party where Kili and Giselle were kissing and dancing, and to his bachelorparty. But with a stone face she says:”No I have not.” And she walks back to her throne, looking disgusted at lord Haytha.

He says:”I would now ask Andwar to the stand.” And he asks Andwar the same questions he has asked Noor, but getting the same replies, even though Andwar has told his father what had happened at Kili’s bachelor party. As Andwar leaves the stand, lord Haytha looked around in doubt, then saying: ”I call Melo to the stand.”

But there Chedir interjects. “You have already called my daughter, who is twice royalty, and my son, who is to inherit my throne. You will not interrogate any other of my blood relatives.”

“Then I shall call forth king Thorin.”

Chedir turns to Thorin. “Please know, king Thorin, that you are in no way obliged to take part in this, nor can any value be given to your possible refusal.”

“Thank you Chedir, but I shall.” And he walks to the stand.

Lord Haytha asks him the same questions he has asked Noor and Andwar, yielding the same replies, looking frantic and turning to Chedir.

“Your majesty, you see what is going on here! They are all lying! I have gotten my information from a very reliable source!”

“Then please produce this source, lord Haytha.”

“I can not, as she lives in the Iron Hills and was not able to come. But she is the daughter of the king’s cousin, so her truthfullness can not be doubted.”

-So this is how Mona gets her revenge for Frerin sending her away after she confesses her love to Thorin. Dragging the family name through the mud- Noor thinks.

“If you can not produce her, or any source that confirms what she has told you, then this shall be regarded not only as plain gossip, but as slander. King Thorin, as it is your family that has become the victim of this vial, grudge holding man, do you wish for him to be judged by us for his actions?” Chedir asks Thorin

Thorin gets up, his royal posture accentuating by his massive gold crown. “Let us go and enjoy Kili and Giselle’s wedding. This is a weak man, just as his son is, not willing to accept their defeat. We shall pay no more attention to him. But if he keeps his slandering up, I expect him to be punished accordingly by you.”

“O most certainly shall do” Chedir says. But as he wants to finish his sentence, he is interrupted by a screaming lord Haytha:”But he has a child, hidden in the royal line of Gondor somewhere. I swear he has.”

“Well” Chedir replies. “it looks like I can make good on my word right now. Guards, take him tot he dungeons, sentencing will be tomorrow.”

As the guards drag away the still ranting lord Haytha, Chedir turns to the nobles present. “Now, let us follow king Thorin’s wise words and start with the wedding.” He walks to Thorin, pretending to lead him and Noor to the hall. “Should I be worried for my daughter’s position as bearer to be of your first child?” He whsipers to him.

“No” Thorin says in a cold and short voice, looking like he is about to rip someone’s throat out.

They have arrived at the great hall where the wedding will take place. All present put their feelings about the honour meeting aside and enjoy the vows Kili and Giselle exchange and gasp at the huge diamond ring he presents her with. As they kiss, all cheer and follow the couple to the gardens where the party will be held.

As it is a very formal party, all guests are mixed up, seated next to people they may or may not know, except for Thorin and Noor, who, due to their position, are seated next to eachtother on thrones. They watch the party for a bit, saying nothing while Thorin has his hand on Noor’s.

“Do I need to worry Thorin?” she asks. “Lord Haytha seemed to be very sure of himself. If he was not sure, he would not have started proceedings that could potentially damage him.”

“I believe you are aware of the other women I have had.” Thorin says, not looking at her.

“And you know very well that it is not the women I speak of, but the child.” She replies. “Is there a child?”

“There was.” Thorin admits. “Many years ago. But the boy has been taken away form his mother and me when he fought with me at the battle for Khazad-Dum.” Thorin’s face hardens as he says this, looking angry, but Noor knows he is just trying to hide his emotions.

She laces her fingers around his. “if you wish we shall speak of him later, or not at all should you prefer so.”

Thorin looks at his wife thankfully and appreciative. “Let us dance then.” He says as he swoops a surprised Noor to the dancefloor. He places a hand on her waist, as close to her hips as her dress will allow and holds the other up for her to take, as he leads the dance. He turns out to be a better dancer than he gives himself credit for, and Noor enjoys herself, but it is being close to her husband again that makes her most happy. She feels his muscles to her abdomen, and smells him, reminding her of Erebor. She looks into his eyes and sees the pure lust in them, making her feel warm.

“Well my king, it seems you have plans for tonight.” She says seductively.

Hearing her say his title in such a way make shim groan already. “Watch it dear, we would not want everyone to see my affection for you, would we?”

“Hmm” she says, then let’s keep dancing as I already feel it.”

They keep teasing eachother like that all night, in anticipation for what is to come after the party. At three in the morning, Kili and Giselle, finally, decide to retire to their rooms. A pavilion at the end of the royal grounds has been cleared out for them giving them the privacy they need to get to know eachother. Thorin just wants to go back to his room, with Noor that is, and be done with this the whole wedding ordeal. But as he wants to lead Noor away from the others, she says:

“What are you doing? We still have the responsability to show the newly weds to their room!”

“We what?” Thorin utters impatiently. “I think they can find their way themselves just fine!”

“Don’t be silly. I have to get Giselle into her night gown and you have to given Kili wise words of advise or something in the adjoining room. And then you bring Kili to Giselle and me, and we leave. Did Djabriel not mention this to you?”

“No, he must have comveniently forgotten, or else I would not have stayed until now.” Thorin groaches. “Come on, Giselle has more sisters and I can send someone else. Let us get on with our own night instead of arranging someone elses.”

“Unfortunately, that is not possible. Giselle has specifically asked for me and you have to, as you vouched for Kili.”

“I am really beginning to regret that.” Thorin sighs as he follows Noor, who not much later shows him in to the room where Kili is waiting.

“Well uncle, this is getting more and more uncomfortable. But let’s have it, anymore last minute advice?” Kili smirks.

But Thorin hears the nerves in his nephew’s voice. “Just love her and let her know that you do, things will go fine. Now get on with it and show her more than love. Oh, and don't mind the blood, that's just part of it” He says as he pushes his nephew into the room, just as Noor is leaving.

He goes after her, turning it in to a game. She hoists up her skirts and starts running, laughing as she turns her head to see how far Thorin is behind her. He plays along, enjoying the sound of his wife laughing outloud. He finaly catches up to her next tot he pool of water they sat by on the first day of their visit. He grabs her waist and kisses her with a passion that he has never felt before, an unpatience he in unfamiliar with. He just wants to pick her up and bring her to their room as fast as he can, but she slowly steps back and starts unbuttoning her dress.

“What are you doing?” he asks, already breathing heavily.

“No one ever comes here at night, let us take advantage of that” she says as she steps out of the dress. She helps him get out of his clothes, and the softly pulls his hair, so that he follows her to the water. She glides in on her back, showing him her naked, wet body. He also gets in, trying to swim after her. But she pushes him against the wall, using the water to put her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kisses him, licks his ears and trails his neck with her tongue, until he pushes her back, letting her flow on the water with her legs around her. He bends over her, biting her nipples and taking her breasts in his hands, massaging them. He lowers his hands, and squeezes her ass, then letting go and moving towards her private parts. He hesitates a bit, afraid she still might be sensitive, but she pushes his finger in, moaning softly. With his tumb, he starts to touch her clit and she tilts her pelvis closer to it. He feels he wants to fuck her, but he also wants to see more of the unrestrained lust on her face. With his other hand he starts massaging her ass again, slowly moving his finger in between the cheeks, until he reaches her second entrance, slowly pushing his middel finger in. The thightness he feels as he starts moving his finger in the same rhytm he moves his other hand, exictes him, and he knows he wants it. But her first. He takes his fingers out of her and pulls her towards him, slowly pushing his dick in her, moving as he pulls and pushes her, massaging her clit with his thumb. The water makes everything so much easier, and not much after he feels her clenching around him, moaning louder and whispering his name.

“Yes Thorin, deeper, faster.” He obliges and she finishes, groaning his name.

But instead of carrying on, he pulls out of her, and pushes her angainst the wall.

“Hold on to it” he says. “I want some thing else tonight.”

He stands behind her, left hand massaging her boobs, right hand softly masaaging her still sensitive clit. As he notices she is relaxed, he positions his dick in front of her ass and slowly starts pushing.

“Thorin, what are you doing?” she asks in a high voice.

“Just relax, you will enjoy it.” He slips his finger in her front entrance to relax her again and then, finally his dick enters her ass. She squeels, being painfully stretched up. He does not move yet, but keeps massaging her front entrance and clit and kissing her neck. As he notices her muscles aren’t clenching his dick so thight anymore, he slowly moves again, groaning, but never forgetting to keep moving his hands.

She was holding on to the wall of the swimming pool, floating, wondering what Thorin wants. But then she feels it, his hard dick pushing against her ass, trying to enter. It frightens her, even more than it frightened her to imagine his dick had to fit inside her the first time she saw it. But as he enters, she knows this will hurt a lot more. Her ass burns, but the feeling is releaved by his hands skillfully playing with her, and after she has relaxed her muscles, she even starts to enjoy it a bit. But what really turns her on it hearing Thorin moan her name everytime he pushes. He starts to groan louder, puhing in further, and she gasps for air.

“Yes, yes Noor, o yes.” She hears him moaning in her ear, louder and louder, and the feelings of his dick entering her from behind, his fingers playing inside of her and his thumb playing with her clit all mingle into one big gulf of pleasure and she has to suppress a scream as she comes, hearing him groan loudly as he finishes. He stays inside her for a bit, then pulling out carefully and turning her around, kissing her as he holds her face in her hands.

“Let’s go to our room” she says. “We are already lucky no one heard us.” And they sneak to their room, barely dressed.

But she is wrong when she says no one has heard her. Het father is standing in his study that overlooks the swimming area, and to his disgust he sees everything Thorin is doing to his daughter. But he does not turn away, as he wants to see exactly how deprived his son in law is.

As he sees Thorin and Noor finally leave, dragging their clothes behind them, he looks at the other man in the room, lord Haytha.

“My son in law is less the bull he was, and is becoming more and more like a snake, adept in court politics.” He says to him. “And my daughter does not see how he fools her, makes her look like an idiot. I want a reason to annul this marriage before she is humiliated further.”

“Perhaps you should not have made me look like a fool that carries a grudge this morning then. I gave you everything you need, not just to spare your youngest daughter a connection to this line, but also to get Noor out from under their influence.”

“And perhaps you should have sent someone else to speak up, it looked as if you were doing it out of revenge for what Thorin did to Menhir. I could not let you go on any further without it looking as if I were against the marriage. Now, we need to hurry. The union of Thorin and Noor has already proven to be fruitfull once, although that ended quickly thankfully, and we need to prevent it from happening again, as a child will surely keep her with her husband.”

“Just kill him then” Haytha shrugs.

“No, that would make Fili king, keeping Kili and Giselle by his side and Noor also never leaving. “

“If she turns out to be infertile, he might cast her off, and the same goes for Giselle.”

“That might be so, the Durin’s need to carry out their line, but somehow I doubt that he will. We need to cause a split between them but seeing as what she has already put up with, it might prove difficult.”

“Difficult is no problem.” Haytha says. “There is always the option of getting the right woman in front of him and making sure she ends up pregnant.”

Chedir smiles, knowing this is just the thing that will get his daughter to leave her husband. “And Giselle?”

“She will leave as soon as we discredit Kili enough. Their love is not yet grown as Noor and Thorin’s is.”

They toast, and start thinking of ways to get their plan to work.


	20. To the victor the spoils

As others are plotting or skinnydipping, Kili looks at his wife. She is so pretty, like the light of the stars his deceased first love had told him about. He knows now what she had meant when she described their beauty, and he is thankful to her for it. But then he sees Giselle trembling.

“Are you cold? Here, let me give you a blanket.”

“I am not cold. I- I am, I..”

”What is it?” he asks her, while wrapping his hands around her waist and looking in her eyes. “You can tell me.”

“I am afraid” she says as she blushes.

He takes her face in her hands, kissing her softly. “Don’t be. We will go as slow as you like. It does not need to happen tonight.”

“I will feel the same on any other night.” She says “It does not matter.”

He looks deep into her eyes, and slowly he walks to the bed, pushing her as he does. When she lies on the bed, he lies next to her, playing with her hair and kissing her. “Tell me what you are afraid of, and I will take your fear away.”

She blushes again, not used to this intimacy.

“Don’t be shy, I am your husband and you are my wife. No walls should exist between us.”

“I- I am just afraid of how it will…fit.” She mumbles. “And how it will hurt. You know I have never been with a man.”

“Nor have I been with a woman.” He says. “Let us explore together.”

And he slowly takes the strap of her pearl white night gown of her shoulder, kissing the place where it had been. He does the same on the other side and then goes to the middle of her colarbone, where there is a dimple in the bone. Then he goes back up, softly sucking on the soft skin of her neck, until their lips find eachother again. As he kisses her, his hands pull down her gown, softly caressing her skin. She lifts up her ass to help him, and then she lies there in nothing but her underwear. She wants to wrap her arms around her body to cover it, as shyness overcomes her when she feels his looks on her. But he softly brushes them away, kissing her belly. He keeps covering her whole body in kisses and he hears her breathing going faster.

Then, he pulls her up so that she is sitting, and he goes to sit behind her. As he kisses her shoulders, he starts unlacing her corset, made easy for him as Noor has only made one knot in it. As he takes it of her, she again tries to cover herself from his looks. He just continues to kiss her back, licking up and down her spine. But then his hands go to her front, touching her belly and moving upwards, pushing her hands away. He moves slowly as he cups her breasts with his hands, his fingers softly playing with her nipples. He kisses her neck again, harder now, and she hears his burdened breathing in her neck.

But he is carefull not to go to fast. ‘Show her that you love her’ his uncle has said, and that is what he plans to do. His fingers move towards the last piece of clothing she is wearing, her string. He tugs an the bands of it, but this time she does not help him, so carefully he moves away from behind her and lies her on her back, lying next to her again. He starts stroking her private parts through the soft fabric of her tiny lace slip while kissing her. He feels the warmth of the place, and his thumb starts trailig next to her string, teasing her. Now, she does lift her ass up, and takes her underwear of herself, while still kissing.

He does not exactly know which part to touch, so he just softly runs his fingers over her smooth flesh, carefully listening to her breathing. As his finger reaches the correct place, he adds more pressure, causing her to gasp. He smiles faintly, glad to have read the book. He makes a trail of kisses from her neck to the bottom of her belly, then slowly trailing his tongue over her folds. She gasps for air once more, opening her eyes in surpise. But as he continues his search with his tongue, she closes them again, softly moaning. And he moves his tongue faster and faster, circling around her sensitive spot, sometimes sucking it. Her breathing becomes erratic and he feels the muscles in her thighs clench. And then, with a soft feminine cry, she comes, arching her back.

He kisses her again, touching her breasts as he rolls her nipples between his fingers. Then, slowly so he does not scare her, he moves his fingers to her entrance. Immediately she tenses up, afraid for what is to come.

“Are you sure you want to continue?” he asks. And she nods, although still not relaxing. “How do you want me to open you, with my fingers or with my, you know?” he asks, a bit shy.

“I don’t know” she mumbles. “I have no idea what will be better.”

“I shall do it with my fingers then.” He says.

He takes his tunic of, also completely naked now, and sits between her legs. He starts stroking her still sensitive clit, hoping this will relax her a bit, and places his finger at her entrance. Then, slowly he begins pushing, but in a reflex she moves upwards, sliding away from him. She looks at him with big, innocent eyes. “You have to listen to me” he says, “and follow my movements, otherwise it might just be really painfull. Now try to relax.””

He puts his finger at her entrance again, pushing a bit stronger, and his finger slides in, evoking a cry of pain from Giselle and a considerable amount of blood. He freezes up for a moment, but lies next to his wife again, holding and kissing her until she relaxes again.

“Are you sure you want this? We really don’t have to” he asks again. But again she nods, so he lies on top of her, placing his dick at her entrance. She has not seen it yet, as he had kept his tunic on until he sat between her legs. She looks down, and gasps.

“No” she moans, “it is too big, just as my sister said. It will not fit, you will tear me!”

“Your sister?” he asks confused, not understanding what her sister has to do wit hall this.

“About your uncle.., never mind. It just won’t fit.”

Kili, going half mad with desire now, says:”It will, just relax and open your legs a bit further.

Although she is afraid, she does what he says, and as she does, he slowly pushes his dick in her, groaning. But as he looks at her face, he sees tears rolling from her eyes as her hands thightly grasp the sheets.

“My love, are you alright, have I hurt you?” he utters

“I am, I just need a moment.” And he waits as she adjust her position.

As he sees that she starts to relax, he pushes again, stretching her further. The thight, warm feeling of his dick in her virgin private parts is better than anything he has ever felt, and he groans loudly. Again, he waits a moment for her to relax, kissing her sofly. But lust takes over, and he just has to move again. He is afraid that he might lose control, as the demanding lust coming from his dick becomes overwhelming.

“I- I need to keep going, I just can’t stop. Tell me if I hurt you, alright?” she nods and puts her arms around his neck.

He moves again, a little faster now, and again and again, until he can not take anymore. In one last push, he throws his head back in his neck and groans.

He had been patient and he had been sweet, but the pain was excruciating, and only became less after he came. She was lying under him, as he tried to regain his composure while kissing her neck. He rolls of her, lying next to her, holding her in his arms. Like that, they fall asleep.

Around eleven, Noor wakes up. She did not sleep well, something kept nagging at her, even in her sleep. But she can’t put her finger on it, not yet anyway. She gets up and feels a little sore. She blushes as she thinks of the things Thorin did to her yesterday. It was not natural, was it? She hear her husband slowly waking up, reaching for her with his arms. He opens his eyes as he sees she is not there, but smiles as he sees her coming out of the bathroom.

”There you are” he says with a sleepy voice. “Come back to bed, I have missed you.”

“I have been next to you all night, how can you miss me?”

“I have had to miss touching you, feeling your warmth for the last month or so.” He smiles.

“Well, eeeeh, maybe not now.” She says, not looking at him.

But he pulls her onto the bed. “What is it?”

“You know the thing you did yesterday, do you, have you done it often?” she asks.

“A couple of times” he says. “Why? Did you not like it?”

“It still hurts a bit” she says. “But it also seems so, so unnatural.”

“If we like it, it is not unnatural.” He says, and he turns her so she is laying on her belly. “But I shall take that pain from you right away.”

He starts massaging her cheeks, pushing them together and pulling them apart, spreading her legs a little bit. As he does, he has the perfect view on her private parts. He keeps massaging, but forgets that his aim was to take her pain away, and then slowly puts a finger in her, evoking a gasp of surprise from Noor.

“Thorin, I said not now, I still feel….” But she can’t finish her sentence, as his fingers run up her slit, starting to massage her clit.

He keeps going like that, massing her ass cheeks with one hand and her clit with the other. He moves slowly, wanting to built up the lust in her. She feels vulnerable, spread out on her belly, everything open for him to see, and his hands so close to the place that hurts but also so close to the place that gives her great pleasure. It turns her on. Him being in command turns her on even though she is afraid to give away the control, letting him take away yet another one of the walls she has built up around her. She wants to get up to kiss him, but he pushes her back down, keeping his hand on her back.

“Now, you are going to do as I say, and exactly as I say, when I say it.” He says, somehow sensing that his domination makes her feel warm. “Do you get that?” Noor nods, giving herself over completely to the situation.

He keeps massaging her, changing rhytm from slow to fast and back again. She starts moaning, grasping for air when he softly pinches her clit. Then, he sits between her legs and he pulls her hips up, so that her ass in sticking the air but her face is still on the pillow. It makes her feel even more vulnerable, being at his mercy. He sticks a finger in her again, feeling how wet she is, and the leans in and licks from her clit all the way up, only stopping just before her back entrance, going a bit back and sticking his tongue in her, licking her on the inside. The excitement makes her start moving her hips, but then she feels a sharp pain as he slaps her ass.

“Did I say you could move?” she shakes her head and sits still again, still feeling the sting on her ass. He kisses it, then slowly nibbling, his finger inside her again, bending it now so he can touch the sensitive place inside of her. She starts moaning, desperately wanting to move her body to follow his movement.

“You want to move, don’t you?” he asks.

She nods again, breathing heavily.

“Just sit still for me a little more.” But she can’t stop herself, she just has to.

As she does, he takes his finger out of her, slapping her ass again, at exactly the same place. The sudden sting makes her squeel.

“I think someone needs to be punished a little bit, don’t you?” he asks her, making her nod again.

He sits on his knees behind her, holding her hips with his hands. Then suddenly he thrusts inside her, and she screams a bit from a mixture of surprise, pain and pleasure. He grabs her hair and pulls her head back, putting her in an almost impossible position, her ass held high for him, but her head still on the pillow. Holding her like that, he starts thrusting again, now making her moan with pleasure.

“Beg me” he whispers. “ Beg me to make you come.”

But she shakes her hands, wanting to defy him and wanting to know what will happen if she does. He soon finds out as he slaps her again, now on the other ass cheek.

“Please Thorin, please make me come.” She pleads quickly.

And as she does, he begins thrusting again, groaning and still pulling her hair back.

“Yes, yes, yes.” She moans everytime he thrusts inside of her. “yes, yes.” Louder now, continuing until she comes, screaming ‘yes!’. He can’t hold it back any longer, and with a loud groan he also comes, subsiding on her. As he pulls out, he kisses her ass on the places he has slapped her, regretting that he has hurt her, but also knowing that it added to her pleasure.

She curls up against him, and for a while they lie there like that.

As Noor sees that Thorin has fallen asleep again, she carefully gets up, puts on a dress and walks to the adjoining room where her ladies can do her hair and make up. When it is all done and she is ready to appear in public, she goes to find Djabriel, as the moments of rest after sex finally allowed her to see what was nagging in the back of her brain. She finds him in his quarters, sitting in his study.

“Djabriel, do you have a minute?”

“Certainly cousin, what can I do for you?”

“Can I trust you? He lifts his head, surprised by the question. “Has the past shown you nothing, dear cousin? You have always trusted me, and will always be able to do so.”

“I must speak to you about a disturbing matter, that may involve several members of the royal family.”

“Ours or Thorin’s?” he asks

She sighs. “Ours.”

“Then trust me and tell me what is wrong.”

“You see, I have been thinking of lord Haytha’s actions yesterday. Even if his son’s pride, and therewith his families pride, was mortally damaged, he would not have exposed himself to a possible slander trial if he did not have someone powerfull backing him.”

“Sounds about correct.” Djabriel nods.

“But the only family more powerfull than lord Hayhtha’s is our own family. And not even all of our family, but only my father’s part of it.”

“What are you saying?” Djabriel says as the truth starts to dawn om him.

“The honour meeting was a set up. I believe that father had not expected me or Thorin to be willing to testify, and had expected Andwar to tell the truth.”

“Did he not then?” Djabriel says in disbelief.

“No of course not! Have you ever heard of a king not straying or young lovers not kissing?” Noor says. “But after I testified, Andwar could not make me out to be a liar, for he would be at risk to be called a liar himself or loose the families honour because everyone would know that I had lied.”

“Well aren’t you a little political snake! Dishonoured now as you have lied at the honour meeting” Djabriel laughs.

“Have you forgotten cousin? I have always been a bit of a snake, just too clever to be found out.” Noor smiles mischiveously. Then, serious again. “I have been thinking why father would expose me and the whole family to such a risk. It can not have been to stop Giselle’s wedding, because he could simply have refused Kili in the first place, saying Giselle was still too young or something. So there must be something bigger going on here.”

“Well, the goal of the meeting was clear: blamishing Thorin’s honour.”

“But why? It would have humiliated me, possibly even leading to me leaving Thorin.”

“Then that might be the purpose. Your mother has not been happy with your marriage to begin with, and your father might regret the potentially costly oath of allience he has pledged when signing your wedding papers. And the only way to end that oath is you leaving Erebor, not just Thorin, but Erebor, forever. No longer bound by marriage or blood relation”

“How do you know this?” she asks.

“Who do you think drew up the paperwork?” he replies.

She sighs once more. “So now my own father is trying to break up my marriage to end his oath?” she asks

“I am afraid to say it out loud, but I think you are right. But that’s not all of it. As Giselle is now married to Kili, you have a blood relation to Erebor, just as you would have if you were to have a child.”

His last remark puts a dark shadow over her face, thinking of what could have been. But she knows she has to get over it.

“Knowing my father, this honour meeting can not have been the only trick up his sleeve. He must have something else coming.”

“He sure will. He will try to tear apart Thorin’s reputation right in front of you, and he has shown that he is not afraid to humiliate you in the process, so the coming week is going to be interesting.”

“Would it not be better if we left now then?”

“You actually can’t. I have also dwarn up the paperwork for Giselle’s marriage, and it is stipulated that Kili and Giselle are to stay here for at least on more week. And I don’t think Thorin will be leaving without his heir.”

“You’re right, he won’t. Will you help me to get through this week Djabriel?”

“And what if it all goes south? What happens if anyone finds out about this plot and how I have chosen your side instead of my king’s?”

“Then I shall take you with me to Erebor and find you a nice elf from the nearby Mirkwoods.” She smiles.

“That does not sounds bad at all. I love elves and I have the height for them.”

“That is true cousin, you have always had the good fortune to inherite the elven height.”

They laugh and keep talking about the possible ways Chedir might want to force a wedge between her and Thorin.

After an hour or so, she gets up. “I am going to go find Thorin, tell him to be carefull.”

“Your father is not going to have him killed or something, that would not help his cause, perhap even forcing you to marry someone else in the Durin bloodline.”

“I know that, but I think I have an idea of what he will do next, and I am sure Thorin will be swayed by it.”

“What?” Djabriel asks.

“Women of course.” Noor says.

She walks over to her rooms, expecting Thorin to still be sleeping, but to her surprise she sees a court in disarray; servants running with luggage and weapons, horses standing everywhere and Thorin telling the men his company what to do and what to get.

“What are you doing?” she asks him

“Andwar has invited us for a hunting trip, together with some friends and relatives of his, and we have decided to go immediately, I can’t bear doing nothing anymore.”

“And how long will this trip take?” she asks

“Just a couple of days. And when I come back, we shall contunue where we left of this morning, my queen.”

She knows she is supposed to smile at his innuendo, but the trip makes her suspicious, -Andwar does not really care for hunting- she thinks.

“Is my father also coming?”

“No, I don’t think so. I think he is too busy, and he has the Haytha trial today.”

Noor had completely forgotten about the trial, but she planned to go, it would be interesting to see how her father would sentence lord Haytha.

“Be carefull Thorin, not just with hunting, but with everything.”

“What do you mean?”

But she can’t explain everything to him here, and she sees they are about to leave. “Just be carefull Thorin.” She says, and kisses him goodbye.

As they have left, she walks over to the courthall and enters. She sees Djabriel already sitting there, and waves at him so he comes to sit next to the throne that is still standing there for her. The proceedings begin, and after about two hours she is surprised to hear that she is, again, being called to take the stand.

“Your highness, I have asked you hear to bear witness to the pain that lord Haytha’s accusation in the honour meeting have caused you.” The royal attourny says

“And I am gratefull that you have considered that lord Haytha’s accusations may have an impact on me, but I regret to inform you that I shall not testify today, nor any other day, with regard to this matter.” Noor says.

“But, your highness, you are a witness and therefore obiged to do so.”

“You seem to forget that I am not here as princess Noor, daughter of Chedir, but as queen Noor, wife of Thorin. I can not be forced to testify as I am a representative of the royal family of an alien nation. I therefore have diplomatic immunity.”

The royal attourny looks at Chedir, who is judge in this trial, and he nods, as a sign that Noor is right.

“Then I must sincerely appologize for calling you to the stand in the first place, I was out of order.” The royal attourny says to Noor whlle bowing.

“An appology is not necessary, your consideration of my feelings is a sign of your loyalty to the crown.” Noor says and she leaves the stand, sitting on her throne again.

“That was impressive cousin” Djabriel says. “But why did you not want to testify? Do you not want lord Haytha to be sentenced?”

“He’ s only a small footmen, not worthy of me talking about my so called damaged reputation in open court. I am much more interested in the outcome of this trial. I am betting on a hefty fine; to the royal family of course, not to the kingdom.”

And Noor turns out to be right again. Lord Haytha is to pay an amount of gold similar to Giselle’s dowery to Noor’s family, but free to leave.

After the trial is over, Noor’s father comes to her, Djabriel quickly taking his leave. “My gracious daughter. You present yourself so well! But I had expected you to join your husband and brothers in the hunt, you always used to love the hunting parties?”

“I still do, but unfortunately I was not invited. They must have wanted to keep it an men only trip I guess.”

“That is outrageous.” Her father says. “I have a great idea! Why don’t you and I take one of the carriages and ride to the camp place. It will give us a nice opportunity to talk and after we can hunt together.”

Noor now sees her father’s plan unraveling. “I would love that father, how kind of you! Let me get changed and pack some things and I will come to you in your family room.”

She quickly changes into her white leather pants and a silk top, bringing a white fur jacket for the evenings, packs the rother leather pants and some tops, and goes to her father. –Perhaps she was still in time-. Together they get into the carriage and ride of.

In the meantime, the hunting party arrives at the campside in the middle of the woods. There is a very large tent in the middle, suitable for dining and partying, but alsof or sleeping, because small rooms can be created by attaching curtains on the sides of the tent.

“Here we are.” Andwar says. “It is already too late to start hunting today, so I suggest we start partying!”

Many start cheering, and servants start bringing mede in. The dwarves, who have forgotten the impact mede has on them, start drinking immediately, singing and cheering. They are soon joined by Andwar and his friends and relatives, and it becomes a merry party.

After a couple of hours, Andwar gets up, and says: “My dear family and friends. Those who have already been with me on one of my hunting trips, know that I never have a trip without some entertainment. Those who have never been, prepare to be amazed!”

And several elvenwomen enter the tent, so many that there is at least one for every man present. Even Thorin, who still strongly dislikes elves, has to admit that they are really beautiful, but most of all: sensual. Their movements seem to scream ‘sex’, and the way they dance leaves room for only one thing in a man’s mind. Several men of his company have already pulled an elf on their lap, but Thorin keeps drinking for while, noticing that Dwalin keeps looking at him as if he is trying to get his approval for something. Thorin smirks.

“Well Dwalin as all the others seem to be busy, come sit next to me to drink and tell me some warstories.”

Dwalin, not wanting to disobey his king and future brother in law, does as Thorin says, and together they continue drinking untill their minds are clouded. Then, the most pretty elvenwoman comes to sit on the arm of Thorin’s chair, guided there by Andwar.

“Have at it, king brother in law. Everyone is already very busy, but I have saved the best one for you.” Andwar says with a wink, and walks of, Melo’s eyes following him.

“Can’t say no to that, now can I” Thorin says in a blurred voice to Dwalin. “Why don’t you fetch me another one and also get one for yourself.”

“Are you sure that is wise Thorin?” Dwalin asks.

“Of course it is. After the bachelorparty you are entitled to some fun! Now get me that one.” Pointing at another blonde elf.

Dwalin does not want to argue with Thorin, but he sees nothing good coming from Thorin and two elvenwomen. However, he does as he is commanded. – The bugger is king after all- he thinks.

“Now” Thorin says to the two elvenwomen who are already kissing him while their hands wander to his stomach and below. “What am I going to do with you? Or rather, what are you going to do to me?”

They giggle, and as one kisses Thorin more passionately, the other unlaces his tunic and pants, her hand cupping his dick. As she wraps her fingers around it, she starts moving slowly, rolling his balls in her other hand, she says sensualy. “Your majesty, I had never in my wildest dreams imagined that a dwarf could be so well endowed.”

“Brace yourself then, because it is bound to become even bigger!” Thorin says, pushing her mouth down on his dick, forgetting everything and everyone around him.

While one of the elves is giving him a blowjob, he is kissing the other and playing with her boobs. After a while he pushes them both of him, looking at their naked bodies. “Why don’t you switch places?” he suggests, pulling one on his lap, with her back to him and kissing the other.

The elf slowly lowers herself on his dick, moaning as he enters her fully, and starts riding him. The sight of her ass moving up and down excites Thorin even more, and he squeezes the breast of the other one, biting her nipples, while she lets her hands run over his torso. He feels he is being ridden faster, and pleasure gathers in his loins. He starts groaning as he feels a sharp feeling in his nipple; the second one is biting it, and not long after he comes with an animalistic groan.

Right as his groan starts to fade, Noor and her father enter the tent. At first no one sees them, as they are all too busy with the elvenwomen, but then Fili lets out a shriek of surprise, which makes everyone look up and see 100 pounds of anger, dressed in thight leather pants standing there, looking rather cold at them.

Surprise and fear are mixed in Thorin’s expression as he sees his wife standing there, only seconds after he finished in another woman. “Well, well” she says in a voice so cold and filled with sadistic anger that all the men push the elvenwomen away. “I see your hunt has turned out be quite an easy catch. You know it is not hunting if you pay for the meat, right?”

Then, she walks closer to Thorin, who has just managed to close his pants again, and wants to start yelling at him. But her father proceeds her, bellowing:”What the hell is this? You have sworn not long ago that you have never strayed, and now there are two women siting on your lap!” And you” turning to Andwar. “How could let a thing like this happen? What is this travesty, a bunch of men fornicating with elvenwhores while others can see them?!”

“Why are you yelling father?” Noor asks as he is done screaming. “Was this not exactly your plan? Buying some elvenwomen willing to bear the dwarven king’s child? Everyone knows elves can chose is they want to be pregnant after sex or not, so one time would be enough?”

“Tell me” she turns to the elf that had been riding Thorin. “Do you feel something already?”

The elf nods, and many gasp in surprise.

“Well isn’t that lovely.” She says to her husband. “A bastard heir for you. Does it make you feel well again, knowing you will have a child right after I have lost mine?”

Another gasp of surprise from the spectators.

Thorin is still sitting in his chair, eyes wide open, looking at the cold anger that is his wife. His brain does not allow him to process the information as fast as Noor does, but when he finally graps the severity of the situation, he does not know what to say. But he knows his wife’s anger has no boundaries now, and he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

But Noor has already turned to her father, now screaming in her own language, of which he can not understand a single word. He waves Balin to come to him, and asks:”What the hell is going on here and what is she saying?!”

“There seems to have been some plan to get a woman pregnant by you, that’s why the, eeeh, entertainment was elvish, everyone knows they can be impregnated very easily and that they know immediately if they are pregnant, and Noor seems to think the plan was her father’s and Andwar’s, and is now telling them something quite different.”

“And what may that be? Is she ranting because she is upset with them or because she is upset with me and wants them to restore her honour by removing my testicles or whatever they may do here in these situations?”

“It has something to do with shoving their crowns in a place the sun does not shine, rotten death, venerial diseases and forcing them to raise your child as their own.” Balin hesitantly says.”O Wait, now it is about putting her between a rock and a hard place, them having to be thankfull, I don’t know for what exactly, and her destroying the whole of the kingdom.”

“Thorin, this is a really grave matter.” Balin continues. “In not too much time you are going to have a half-elf bastard heir who will endanger not only Noor’s position but also the position of any future children you may have with Noor. Although I doubt you will be having any children with her at all, by the looks of it.”

Noor is still screaming while her father and brother crumble under her words. The dwarves have gathered around Thorin, ready to fight if Noor’s family does decide to avenge her reputation, while Andwar’s family and friends keep looking from Thorin to Noor to Chedir, afraid Noor might turn her anger on them if they move as much as a muscle.

But then she stops screaming and starts speaking in the common tongue again. “Here’s what is going to happen: you are all going to leave this tent, and you will wait outside. Two guards will mind the elven whore here.” Pointing at the woman Thorin had sex with. “And tomorrow we will all ride back home, where Djabriel will change Giselle’s wedding papers so we can leave immediately. We are going to take the whore with us, I will inform you later what is to be done with her. Now leave!”

The men drunkenly stumble outside where they sit in the cold, cursing Thorin, Andwar and Chedir for their actions. “Seriously uncle, could you not have kept it in your trousers for once? You have a hot wife, what the hell are you doing with some elven whore?” Fili says angrily.

“Shut up” Thorin bellowes in frustration, knowing that his nephew is right. “I am still the king and I will be adressed as such!”

They all shut up after that, trying to get some sleep on the cold ground. The elf bound to a three with a rope around her neck.


	21. But who is the victor?

The next morning Noor walks out of the tent. All the men jump up, standing there, looking at their feet. “We will be leaving now” she says coldly. “Thorin, you will come with me in the carriage.”

Thorin, whoms head is throbbing from the mede and the sleepless night, wants to decline at first, but he sees the warning looks from the others, so he does as she says. He sits down in the carriage, not knowing where to look, just knowing that he does not want to look at his angry wife.

“So other women again.” She says. “And again in the presence of my relatives, humiliating me. Have you ever heard of discretion, Thorin? You should try it; it means that you do what you want, just without anyone knowing it.”

“I swear it was your brother bringing her to me.” Thorin says weakly.

“I know it was him and I also know that this was one big set-up.” She calmly says. “But that does not change the fact that you slept with another woman again, even though I had sex with you this morning, and that you will be having a child with her soon.” She sighs.

“Now tell me, what do your laws say about the position of bastards?”

“Eeeh, I, eeeh, I don’t know, I would have to ask Balin.”

“Then we had better get him in here, wouldn’t we?”

Thorin orders everyone to halt and waves at Balin that he is to join them in the carriage. Balin sits down, causing him and Thorin te be squeezed in a seat that is really only suitable for one person, both looking at anything but Noor.

“Tell me Balin, and tell me honestly, what do your laws say about royal basterds? What is their position?”

“Well my dear, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We could keep everything quiet, or the elf might loose the baby. It is not yet said that the baby will be marked as royal basterd.”

“I believe I asked you something Balin. You would do well to answer me.” Noor says coldly.

“Right, eeh, yes. It all depends on what Thorin does. If he marks the child as his, or if the child spends a reasonable amount of time in Erebor in Thorin’s presence, then the dwarven counsel might see the child as the next in line for Thorin’s throne. But if Thorin does not officially acknowledges the child, or only sees the child outside of Erebor, well, then the child is not seen as an official royal bastard and will never have any claim to the throne, even if everyone knows it is Thorin’s child.”

“I know enough now” Noor says. “The both of you, get out of my carriage and send Melo in.”

And again everyone halts and the two dwarves switch places with Melo.

“My dear brother Melo. “ Noor starts. “I have a feeling that you knew about the plan, but were not too happy about it. Am I right?”

Melo just nods, already familiar with his sister’s good instinct and her cunning revenge if she is lied to.

“And you also know that father wants to break me and Thorin and Kili and Giselle up to get rid of the oath he swore, don’t you?”

Melo nods again.

“Then tell me, why does he wants to annul his oath? It is not very costly, but does give him the benefit of being able to trade mythril with the dwarves.”

“It is not as simple as that. His allies are happy with the arrangement, for they want to help the dwarves and profit of the trade, so he can not just end the alliance with the dwarves. That would be the easiest thing to do, as he knows the threat of the orcs is gone.”

“Then why Melo? Why does my own father treat me is such a way that I can never come to live with my family again, but also alienates me from my husband, making it almost impossible for me to stay in Erebor?”

“His position is unstable. The nobles are upset that he has already given two of our princesses to the dwarves, which they see as inferior, and has also pledged an allience to them. And father needs the nobles, as the treasury is almost empty. And your wedding contract state that if you leave and Thorin is to blame, he owes father a very large amount of gold.”

“Empty? Father has so much gold that it is able to sustain the complete royal family for at least six generations without any further income!”

“I don’t know exactly what has happened, but I know bad investments were made. Please Noor, don’t denounce the family, you taking your birthshare would bankrupt the kingdom!”

“Hmm, denouncing and claiming my birthpart, I had not thought of that.” She ponders.

“Really, after mother heard of father’s plan, she is afraid you might, leaving her pennyless.”

“Mother knows?”

“Yes, the whole family knows. Our sisters were only allowed to visit you so they could report on everything that is going on in Erebor.”

“So instead of just asking for funds, you have all betrayed me! Did Djabriel know?”

“No, he did not, but please don’t judge us too harshly, especially Giselle. She wanted to stop, but father had already heard rumours about her and Kili and he threatened to refuse a marriage between them if she did not comply.”

But Noor does not want to listen to him anymore, and again everyone has to stop as Melo gets out of the carriage. Then she sits there alone, thinking of what her next step should be. She knows she can not go back to her parents, but she also does not want to stay with Thorin, as he has betrayed her once more. The other times she could understand, as they were either in a fight or they had not yet consumated their marriage, but this time? She had clearly told him to be carefull, but he had not been discrete at all. And now there was a child coming.

However, she would have to stay with Thorin, if only for appearances, otherwise she would have nowhere to live, no kingdom she could be royalty of.

\- And there is no other royal family wanting an already used woman for one of their sons-, she thinks practically. Besides, if she is really honest to herself, she has to admit that she loves Thorin, despite all his faults; his pride, his easily awoken anger, his coldness and his belief that because he is king, he can do anything he wants. –Does he feel the same about me?- she wonders.

But what to do with that child? Thorin has already lost a child once, she does not think she has the heart to take this one and sen dit away from him. But she also does not want the child to endanger her position. The child of an elf whore who is probably taken into slavery must not be allowed to take the place in the Durin line that her children or Fili or Kili should take.

But then an idea dawns on her, sparked by what Djabriel told her. A way to fix almost all of her problems at once. Except for the problem of what to do with her family. Should she denounce them and claim her birthpart, effectively ruining them as her birthpart is her part of the families fortune at the time she was born. A forune she knows to have diminished greatly, therefore taking practically everything if she denounces them. And what to do with Giselle? Her and Kili are to come live with Thorin, which means that she would have to see Giselle everyday, something she is not really looking forward to. But would Thorin allow her to refuse Giselle, and therewith Kili, living with them?

As they ride on, Noor keeps thinking, weighing her options, but as they arrive she has only concluded that she will go to Erebor with Thorin and take the pregnant elf, Djabriel and Melo with her. Melo was as short as her, fitting in with the dwarves, and he could become her eyes and ears over time.

She gets out of the carriage, looking coldly at the others, and sees to her surprise that Dis, Kili and Giselle are standing there, looking astonished at Noor looking at the men while they look at their feet. But she does not care, and says to her father: “Make sure the whole family and Djabriel are gathered in the sitting room within half an hour.” After which she walks away to tell her ladies to pack her belongings.

Thorin stands there, not knowing what to do. He wants to go after Noor, but he has bever seen her so calculatedly angry, and it terrifies him. This whole ordeal had the potential of becoming a widespread scandal, possibly toppling his throne, forcing him to hand it over to Kili. But then Melo puts his hand on his shoulder and says: “Come with me, we are going to talk to Djabriel.”

Thorin, relieved that someone offers him an out, follows Melo. They arrive at Djabriel’s rooms, and their host immediately sees that the whole thing has come crashing down. Melo explains to him what has happened and what the deceit of Noor’s family entails.

Thorin hears the story, and gets more and more infuriated as he hears how they have used both him and Noor. But he knows starting a fight is not going to help him now, and that something has to be done before Noor leaves him.

“Well” Djabriel says. “You were all stupid to start it and even more stupid to get found out by Noor. You know how angry she will be and you know how calculated she can be. In that way she sometimes really reminds me of a snake, especially if she squeezes hey eyes and uses that special, cold voice.”

Thorin wants to say something to Djabriel for talking about his wife like that, but he knows he is right, he had seen it in the hunting tent. But not a snake, more like a panther, looking at it’s prey but waiting with the final attack, enjoying the fear of the prey too much.

“I think she will denounce you all and take her share” Djabriel continues, interrupting Thorin’s thoughts on skulking panthers. “And she will probably not want to see Giselle anymore, so there’s one more problem for you Thorin. But let us go to the family room and see what she is up to. Thorin, you had best come, whatever she is planning will probably affect you too.”

They enter the family room, and see that everyone, including Kili who is looking rather ennoyed that he has been disturbed, is already sitting there, waiting for Noor. By the looks on their faces, Djabriel knows that Chedir has told them everyting, and as one man they turn to him:

“Djabriel, you have to do something. If she denounces us, we are finished. For what we have done, she has a legal right to denounce us. And this is partly your fault. You helped her figure out what was going on, betraying us.”

“Don’t speak to me of betrayal. This is all your own fault. Who does something like that to their own beloved daughter?! You know that Noor loves you all deeply, and you know she is not easily angered. But have pushed her so far that she is now, endagering not only your kingdom, but also Thorin’s.”

He wants to continue, but Noor walks in.

“My dear relatives” she starts. “How lovely to see you all gathered here.”

“Noor please” Noura starts. “You have to understand that..”

But Noor interjects. “I don’t have to understand anything” she says. “First you have given em away to the first man coming to ask for my hand, without consulting me first I might add, and now you betray both me and my husband, leaving me practically homeless.”

Thorin’s head jerks up as he hears his wife basicly saying that she is leaving him, but he has no chance to say anything, as she continues:

“I am forced to go back to Erebor, but I shall take Djabriel, Melo and the elf whore with me. I shall speak to Thorin later about what to do with Giselle. This means father, that your oath is still standing, and don’t think I will let you out of it.”

“Thank you daughter, I know I have done wrong for you, but it warms my heart to know that you still consider us family.”

“I am not finished yet, but of course you are only worried about the money. Well you can keep it; I have no need for it and I do not wish poverty on your subjects.”

A collective sigh of relief goes through the room, but Giselle starts sobbing:

“Noor please, take me with you! Don’t seperate me and Kili!”

Noor looks at her in disgust and says to Djabriel and Melo: “Gather what you need for a week, the rest will be sent to Erebor.” Then, she walks away.

Then, the guests all gather at the main entrance to leave. Noor has decided she does not want to travel by horse for a week, so Djabriel, Melo and her will take a boat back. But then Thorin steps in:

“No matter how angry you are, I am not going to let you travel by yourself, i am coming with you.”

“Suit yourself” she says, and gets on the boat, sitting in a room with Djabriel and Melo, excluding Thorin from their deliberations.

Noor sits relaxed on one of the sofas in the cabin while Djabriel and Melo have made themselves comfortable in the large armchairs. “I have the following plan” she says, “But I will need your help.”

“First sister, I need to know if you have truely forgiven me, or I shall not be able to live with myself.”

“Relax Melo, I have. I only have one favourite brother” she smiles, and then continues:

“Thorin is going to have a child, and no matter what he has done to me, I can not take it away from him. He has lost a child before and I am not willing to do that to him again.”

“So it is true about the other basterd?” Djabriel says

She nods “Yes, it is, but the child is death.”

“But I can not have a basterd becoming an official heir and threatening my position, so the child has to be raised somewhere else, but not too far away. The Mirkwood elves would be perfect, and they would probably like the mother of the child back, as I suspect she is one of those elves that have been taken in to slavery. However, the relationship between Thranduil and Thorin is still not very good, so a stronger bond has to be created. And that is where you come in Djabriel.”

“Me?” he asks surprised

“Yes you. You have always wanted an elf as a wife, and I could probably arrange one of Thranduils daughters for you, forging an alliance. Between Erebor and the Mirkwood mind you, not father and the Mirkwood.

Djabriel thinks for a while, and then says: “Alright, I am up for it.”

Noor smiles as yet another part of her puzzle is complete.

“And me? Where do I fit into all of this?” Melo asks.

“i don’t exactly know yet, but I need you by miy side, as things between me and Thorin will get difficult and everyone will probably take his side.”

“Don’t be too sure of that” Djabriel says. “Dis has found out what has happened and is now furious with both Thorin and Dwalin.”

“True” Melo says. “I have heard Fili getting upset with his uncle last night.”

“Yes, but they might get upset at me more for not wanting to bring Giselle yet, causing Kili to stay with her and not them.”

“Kili will be back. He is his uncles heir and personal advisor, Thorin will not allow him to stay in your father’s realm.”

“That is the only thing I don’t know how to handle yet. I know Kili has to come back, but Giselle’s betrayel is just too big. We have spent so much time together, and I have shared so many secrets with her, and now it turns out she was just spying on me.”

Melo wants to interject, but Noor stops him. “Don’t say anything about her being forced. She knows that if she had told me we would have found a solution together.”

Both men say nothing, knowing that Noor is right.

Over the next few days they keep talking about possible solutions, ignoring Thorin. But the night before they reach Erebor, Melo goes to talk to Thorin.

“I am sorry brother in law, for everything that I and my family have done to you.”

Thorin looks up. “That’s a bit late, isn’t it? You have ruined my marriage and ruined my chances of having official heirs of my own.”

“Come on, my sister will turn around, I think. Untill now she always has.”

“Yes. But untill now she did not have a family that betrayed her and the infidelity of her husband become public, did she?.” Thorin says, almost sounding hopeless.

“No, she didn’t” Melo hesitantly admits. “Just go and talk to her. I will get Djabriel in my room so you have her room to yourselves.”

Thorin nods and gets up. “Get on with it then.”

Melo calls for Djabriel, who immediately gets up and walks over to him, leaving Noor alone.

Noor is still lying on the sofa as she hears a knock on the door. She looks up and sees Thorin standing in the doorway. She gets up and says: “What do you want Thorin? I am busy.”

“I want to know what I can do to make this right” he says. “I want to know what you expect from me.”

“You want to know, do you? Well, the plan is as follows.” And she explains the whole plan to him, also telling him that they will lead seperate lives from now on.

“But what about my heirs Noor?” Thorin says. “I am king, I have to have heirs. I understand you don’t want me to acknowledge the child, but if you sent Kili away I am left with just Fili, and he is not likely to get married, and you refuse to try to make an heir of our own, so I will be left without any heirs.” He tries to persuade her in a rational way, not wanting to expose his true feelings to the possibility of her mocking him.

“So it is all about heirs for you? Bring Kili back then, but not Giselle.” She says.

“No, no, you have to trust me if I say that it is not just about heirs. And you know Kili will not come back without Giselle.”

“What is it about then? And how can you expect me to let her live in my castle?” she starts shrieking now.

Djabriel and Melo, sitting in the next room, hear it. “There it is.”Melo says. “Once she stops being like a snake and starts shouting you know it is over soon.” Djabriel smiles, knowing Melo is right.

But Thorin does not know Noor well enough to know this, and he finds himself in a thight spot. “I don’t know Noor, but I need Kili back, you have to understand that!”

“I don’t have to do anything” she shrieks again. “The only thing I have to do is picking up your garbage so my reputation is not tainted by your bastard child! And try to live with your betrayal! How could you have been so stupid Thorin? You know how elves are, and yet you still had the urge to fuck not one, but two of them while everyone could see! And within days the rumours will start spreading in Erebor. I already had to leave my ladies in waiting behing to do some damage control but I doubt it will be enough. Imagine how that makes me feel, everyone knowing you have a child with someone else!”

“Was it really that bad?” Djabriel asks Melo.

“You know how Andwar’s hunting parties are. It is basically everyone hunting in the day and everyone fucking soem hired women at night.” Melo says. “And in that tent, of course everyone can see everyone.”

Thorin tries to take Noor’s shoulders to force her to look at him, but he does not realise how angry she is untill she slaps him, leaving a bright red mark on his left cheek. She gasps for air as she sees what she has done.

His eyes turn darker from the anger the pain on his cheek brings on, and his first instinct is to hit her back. But he doesn’t. He takes her shoulder again, and tries to look into her eyes. As she turns away, he grabs her jaw and forces her to lok into his eyes.

“You have to understand that it had nothing to do with you, it was the mede and the women. And i understand that I have created many problems for you and I will fix them. But don’t ever, ever, hit me again!”

She sees the dark anger in his eyes and says nothing and just looks at him in disdain, shrugging his hands of her. But he takes her shoulders again. “Look at me” he says, and when she doesn’t, he bellowes “Look at me!”

“He does have courage” Djabriels says when he hears Thorin screaming at Noor. “I don’t think I would have the balls to yell at Noor if she is so upset.”

“And that is why he is the Kind Under The Mountain and you are not” Melo replies, laughing.

“I love you Noor, I truely do. I know I have not been a good husband, or perhaps even a nice one, but I love you and I will do anything to make things go back the way they were. Tell me what to do, tell me what you want, and you shall have it. Even if it is my whole fortune, you shall have it. Anything to make you mine again!”

She looks at him, stunned by him telling her that he loves her. She has never said it to him, and he has never said it to her, untill now. She is trying to find out if he means what he says or if it is just a way to get her to stop being angry. She does not want to look in his eyes to find out, as she is afraid to show him her own doubt and hurt. She sighs, not knowing what to do, and sits on the sofa again, looking out the window.

“Come on Noor, what do you want from me?” Thorin says softly.

“I don’t know, i really don’t know.” She sighs. “I can fix everything for appearances, but I don’t know if we can fix us and what we are going to do with Kili and Giselle.”

“Then let me fix us. Allow me to be your husband again, and I promiss to make you happy.”

“You have said that before Thorin, but I know you will want other women again. How can I be your wife if I have to feel afraid for how you may publically humilate me everytime you leave?”

Thorin holds his face in his hands, knowing she is right. He just needs sex when he drinks too much; it is not his intention to humiliate her. “I know, I know. And you are right I can’t make that promiss, but I can promiss to always love you and treat you with respect.”

“Hold on” Djabriel says. “We are now going to hear a man getting his wife to agree with him occasionally straying! This must be a first in history!”

“Idiot!” Melo says. “It is not uncommon among royals. Everyone knows kings are special!”

“Thorin, I don’t give a fuck what you do, just as long as no one knows. I do not want to be the laughing stock of Erebor. And besides, your promiss does not do anything about Kili and Giselle.”

“Then trust me if I say I will never make you a laughing stock. And for Kili and Giselle: we still have a couple of weeks, we will figure something out that makes you happy.”

“And you are going to bring the elf to Thranduil and arrange a marriage between one of Thranduil’s daughters and Djabriel.” She says

“Thranduil has daughters?”

“Yes, he is just very protective of them and mostly keeps them from the outside world.”

“How do you know this?”

“There is one thing you should always remember: I know everything!”

“I know you do, so you must also know that I will do everything in my power to make you happy again, and give you everything you want.”

“This gives her a fine opportunity to get some new jewelry” Djabriel says. “She has got him right where she wants him.”

“You know she already has that, right?” Melo says. “She is his wife and therefore shares what he has. I know my sister, she just wants to be happy. And strangely enough I think he can make her happy.”

Noor sighs. She is torn because she knows that she loves Thorin as well, but she does not want to give in to easily.

“Now tell me” Thorin says in his deep voice, kneeling next to her. “Deep inside, and I mean really, really deep inside, in a place that you don’t want anyone to see, is there not love for me?”

She knows he has seen her doubt, has seen what is really inside of her. She looks at him, his normally emotionless face now has a hopefull smile on it, and she sees in his eyes that he speaks the truth. A tear rolls down her cheek, and he wipes it away with his thumb.

“I know both I and your family have hurt you” he says. “But please tell me that you love me and that you will give me a chance to make it up to you.”

“You know I have no other choice Thorin, it is not like I have anywhere else to go.”

“Should you choose not to forgive me, then please know that I will give you everything you need to make a new life for yourself, with the same standards that you are used to. Don’t stay with me because you have to, but forgive me because you love me.”

But she is still in doubt, having to choose between heart and ego, untill he kisses her. Softly, while holding her jaw in his hands, he kisses her. And she kisses him back, hesitantly at first, but then loving.

He lets go of her and takes some blankets. “Come with me” he says, and he leads her on to the deck and spreads one of the blankets out. He lies down, and says: “Come lie in my arms and look at the starts with me.”

As she does, she sees a clear sky, filled with thousands of stars. “How did you know this?” she asks.

“I have had enough time to look at the sky the last couple of nights.”

She sits up, leaning on her elbows. “You know we are not magically going to be happy now, right? I am not going to look like a woman who just forgives her husband for everything.”

“I know, but lets be happy in this moment” he says. “No one can see us here, not even the captain. And when we are in company again, you can be angry at me for as much as you like, just know that I will love you in return.”

And he kisses her again, softly and full of feeling. And when they have sex, it is tender and loving, not with an orgasm as a goal, but with being close.

Djabriel laughs. “You know your sister is having sex on the deck of this right now, don’t you?” laughing even harder as he sees Melo’s sour face. “It must be her way to get revenge at you!”

“O shut up” Melo growls at his cousin.

Not knowing what else to say, he just goes to bed, unable to get the gruesome image of his sister and Thorin out of his head.


	22. Thranduil

When they arrive in Erebor in the early morning, they have two days befor the others arrive. Noor sends a servant to Thranduil to arrange a meeting with him for the next day. She realises she does not have ladies in waiting anymore, and sets out to find one.

But then the servant returns, informing her that Thranduil would be delighted to meet with her this afternoon. She walks to Thorin who is sitting in the throne room, and says:

“Thorin, I will be needing Thranduil’s necklace.”

“Eeeeh” he says. “What do you want with it?”

“I am going to give it to him, as a sign if our good will.”

“But, but, I was willing to go to war over that thing, and now you are going to give it to him?!”

“Yes, I am. Please get it. You did say I could have everything.” and she walks away.

When one of the maids has helped her to get dressed, she goes to the corridor where Djabriel and Melo’s rooms are. “I am going to Thranduil, would you care to join me?” she says as she had found them in the sitting room.

“We most certainly do” Djabriel says. “Come on Melo, lets go.”

Together they ride to the Mirkwood on some of Thorin’s horses, and they arrive in the late afternoon, leaving their horses with Thranduil’s guards. Thranduil himself is already waiting for them in his throneroom. They lightly bow as they enter, and Thranduil gets out of his throne, kissing her hand.

“My dear queen Noor, it was a lovely surprise to hear you want to visit me, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have some important matters to discuss with you. But first, may I introduce my brother Melo and my cousin Djabriel”

The men bow slightly again.

“Come, let us have a drink” Thranduil says.

As they sit down, Noor gets a package out of the pocket of her cape and hands it to Thranduil, who looks surprised at her.

“I have been informed that for a long time you have wanted something from Erebor. Please allow me to give it to you.”

Thranduil gasps in surprise and opens the package. When he sees his late wife’s necklace, a silence falls over them, and for a moment he is no longer sitting there with Noor, Melo and Djabriel, but he sees his wife dancing again, surrounded by the light of the starts coming from her necklace. A tear rolls down his cheek, giving away his normally well hidden emotions. Then he smiles at Noor.

“Thank you, you have no idea what you have given me.”

“The pleasure is all mine Thranduil.”

He looks at the necklace one more time, then rocks his shoulders as if he wants to shake the memories away. “Now tell me, what do you want to talk about.”

“I would like your word Thranduil, that even if we do not come to an angreement today, you will keep our conversation private.”

“Then my word you shall have.”

“Let us hypothetically say the one’s spouse has gotten an elf that was in slavery pregnant, and one would not want the child to grow up next to them, yet also not too far away. And one would also like to strengthen the bonds between two kingdoms, by proposing a marriage between one of the daughters of a king and the cousin of a queen. What would you say to that?”

“Hypothetically I would say that a certain king has gotten himself into a rather large pile of problems” Thranduil says with a smile. “But if his queen were to be you, I am very inclined to offer my help.”

“Well then, I would like the said elf to remain here with you, and raise her child here, so that Thorin will be able to visit the child but it can never lie a claim to the throne of Erebor.”

Thranduil sighs. “Then we shall take her in gladly, and care for the child. But you also said something of marriage?”

“I did. I know that you have several daughters who have the age for marrying. So has my cousin, and he has always admired the Mirkwood elves and has expressed a desire to marry one of them.”

Thranduil looks at Djabriel, who smiles at him. “I shall speak with my daughters, and ask if one or more of them are willing to come to you and meet your cousin.”

“Thank you Thranduil, I highly appreciate it. Will you come get the elf to you tomorrow? I must admit I find it a bit odd to be in her presence.”

“i will” he says. “We wil make everyting ready for her. But tell me, how are you?”

“O well” Noor sighs. “it is what it is. We can only gracefully deal with the circumstances surrounding us.”

“Spoken like the elf your grandmother was.” Thranduil says. “I must admit I admire you Noor. You have adjusted to your changing circumstances since you have married in a very gracefull manner. If you had not been married, I would rgard you a very good match to Legolas.”

“Tell me, how is Legolas?”

“He has been away for a couple of years now. Perhaps the wedding of one of his sisters might intice him to come and visit us. I have tried to get him home earlier, but his anger, guilt and pain still run too deep.”

“Please give him my kindest regards” Noor says empathically. “I remember the great summers we have spent together, they are one of the fondest memories of my childhood.”

And like that they keep talking about shared memories, untill the sun has long set.

“Noor, it is too late for you to ride back now. Please, sleep in our guest quarters and return in the morning.”

“Thank you for your hospitality Thranduil, but I really have to go back to Erebor. I have Melo and Djabriel with me, we will be fine.”

And after they say goodby, agreeing to meet tomorrow afternoon in Erebor, and they leave. When they are riding back, they talk about the meeting and about Thranduil.

“I never knew he still feels so much pain about his wife’s passing.” Djabriel says

“He does, but please do not share this with anyone else. It would betray the frail bond that exists between us.”

When they enter the grounds of Erebor, they are greeted by a patrol of Thorin’s guardmen. “Please follow us your highnesses” The captain says with a bow and leads them to the castle.

There, they see to their surprise that Thorin is pacing through the entrance hall. As he hears them, he looks up. “Where have you been?!” He almost shouts at Noor. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?!”

“Why?” she simply asks. “I have told you I was going to visit Thranduil.”

“Yes but you did not say you were going to be away untill the middle of the night!”

“I am here now, aren’t I? So stop yelling. I am going to bed, goodnight.” And she walks away.

Thorin just keeps standing there, looking at the ceiling as if he is expecting some divine intervention to save him. That seems to come in the shape of Noor liiking back, and saying: “Well, aren’t you coming then?” And Thorin does not how quickly to follow her.

They lie in bed together, Noor in his arms. “Are you happy with the solution I have come up with?” she asks him.

“I am. Thank you for being so considerate. And thank your cousin, I hope it is not too big a sacrifice for him.”

Noor giggles. “Somehow I don’t think it is.”

“But tell me, have you thought about Kili and Giselle?”

The smile fades of Noor’s face. “I just don’t want her here Thorin.” She says. “How would you feel if your own kin betrayes you like that?”

“But you have brought Melo here, what is the difference?”

“The difference is that Giselle has been spying on me for I don’t know how long, living with me, passing on everything I have told her.”

“I know, but do you really want to hurt Kili in the process? You now he has always adored you.”

“Then what Thorin?! Why don’t you come up with a solution, after all you are the one who caused all this!”

Thorin wants to interject and point out that he was not to blame for everyting, but wisely did not. “How about this” he says instead. “We let them both come to the castle, but tell them that Giselle is not welcome where ever you are present.”

“Let’s stop talking about it, I need some sleep; Thranduil is coming this afternoon?”

“Why the hell is that bloaded squirl coming here?!”

“He is coming to pick up the elf and introduce one or more daughters to Djabriel. “she says. “And you are going to be polite!”she adds. “Remember that if your child is born, you will probably see a lot more of him.”

He mumbles and grudges, but says nothing.

“And please inform the elf of what will be happening to her.” Noor continues. “I have not done so yet.” And with that, she closes her eyes and falls aleep, leaving Thorin to think of his child.

Thinking of the child brings out a small flutter in his stomach. Although circumstances are less than optimal, he remembers the love he had for his first child. And he will be able to see this child a lot more than he had ever been able to see his first child, even though he probably has to see Thranduil everytime he will go to visit. Thinking of the little boy or girl, he eventually falls asleep.

Around noon, Noor wakes up. She realises that she still does not have even a single lady in waiting, and yet again goes to find a maid that is skilled enough to help her. After eventually finding one and explaining what she wants, the maid goes to work and an hour later Noro is ready. She hears Thorin stumbling in his room, trying to find his clothes.

She goes downstairs and starts breakfast with Djabriel and Melo, joined by Thorin who has just finished talking to the elf. Just as they finish eating, in silence, they hear trumpets announcing Thranduil’s arrival.

They all take their seats in the Throne hall and Thranduil enters, greeting them with a small bow of his head. Behind him stands a woman with almost luminescent hair and the prettiest face Noor has ever seen. She looks to Djabriel and sees that he is even more enchanted by her looks, unable to take his eyes of her even when Thranduil starts talking.

“My dear queen Noor, how lovely it is to see you so soon after our previous meeting. And king Thorin, pleasure as ever” he adds in a slightly more grumpy tone.

Thorin just nods his head at him.

“Queen Noor, shall we talk about the specifics of the arrangement while we let Adiel and Djabriel get to know eachtother?” he asks as he offers Noor his hand. She takes his hand and gets up, aware of the dark look in Thorin’s eyes piercing in her back.

“They do seem to like eachother”Thranduil notices as he looks behind him at Djabriel and Adiel.

“I was hoping you would bring Adiel, I have always liked her.” Noor says

“I know you have, and I think she will be the best match for both Djabriel and Thorin’s family. At least, I believe this is a match between Thorin’s and my family, and not your and my family.”

“That is correct” Noor says in a reserved tone, indicating she does not want to discuss the topic any further. “Shall I show you to the elf?”

She brings Thranduil to the elf, and leaves them alone to talk. But as she enters the throne room again, she does not only see that the company men, Dis and Frerin have arrived, but to her shock she also sees Kili and Giselle.

“Noor, dear.” Thorin says as he hastily walks over to her.

“What is she doing here Thorin?” she wispers angrily.

“I might have told Kili to come anyway, hoping you would feel, well, eeeh, better as they arrive. But now they are a day early.”

To his horror he sees her panther look reappearing, and she says: “Well then, Thorin dear, as you have brought them here, you fix it. Now please excuse me, I have to go back to the woman that is carrying your illegitimate child.”

Thorin walks over to Kili, ho is talking to Melo. “Nephew’ he says. “Good to see you again, please come with me to talk about some urgent matters.”

Kili follows him, and Thorin says: “Well, I might have underestimated Noor’s anger with Giselle. Would it be possible for Giselle to stay away form Noor for a bit?”

“And where is she to eat then uncle? And spend her evenings? “

“Well, eeeeh, I will get you some really nice rooms” Thorin tries.

“Come on uncle, you can not expect me to keep my wife locked up in her rooms. I know she has been rather ungratefull to Noor, but they will just have to find a way to get over it themselves, I am not getting in the middle of this, and neither should you.”

“You are right, we’ll just see how this goes.” And they return tot he throne room where Thorin greets everyone, but only gets cold looks from Dis.

In the meantime, Noor and Thranduil return from their talk with the elf. “Why don’t you join Adiel and Djabriel?” Noor says to him. “They are walking in the gardens.”Thranduil nods and is led there by a servant.

Noor continues to walk to the throne room, where she still sees Giselle standing there. She takes her place on her throne, looking down on her sister with a disgusted look, as if she sees some kind of slime crawling insect.

“Noor please” Giselle starts. “You have to forgive me. We have to live here together, do you really want to stay mad at me forever?”

“First of all, I don’t have to do anything. And second, I certainly do not have to live here with you.” Noor replies coldly. “Now please leave.”

All present stare at them, both curious and afraid for what is going to happen.

“Dear Noor” Kili starts, but Noor interrupts him. “Take it up with your uncle Kili, I am not going to discuss the matter any further.”

Thorin sits next to her. “Please excuse us.” He says to everyone in the throneroom, waving at them as a sign they should leave. “You are not acting as yourself Noor.” He says as everyone has left. “Before you would at least have acted as if nothing were wrong.

“And look what it has got me.” Noor says. “it is time for me to act as a queen, and that means that you are the only one who can overrule my decision. Please do if you feel so inclined.”

“You know I can not, love” Thorin says. “You have already said it in public. But let me make a compromise for you.” He tells one of the servants to bring everyone back in, and as they are standing there, he says: “I have decided that Kili and Giselle should have some more time together, as they did not have a proper honeymoon. Please nephew, go where ever you like at my expense.”

Kili looks at him angry, knowing they are being sent away for Noor’s sake, but he can not defy his uncle on this in open court and leaves, Giselle following him. But Dis is furious:

“What is this Thorin? Are you really sending my son, your heir, away because Noor and Giselle have some petty fight? Since when do you meddle in women’s affairs?!”

Thorin jumps up. “You will not speak to me like that!” He bellowes. “Leave right now.” and Dis storms out.

He leans to Noor: “I expect you to have found a solution for this when Kili and Giselle come back.” He whispers. “ And now I don’t want to hear another word about it.” And then he just looks forward, his face emotionless, and she does the same.

Thirteen days go by, in which Noor and Thorin speak very little to eachother and Noor even less to others. Thranduil has taken the elf, Djabriel is busy courting Adiel and spends a lot of time in the Mirkwood and Melo is getting to know Erebor with Fili’s help. Thorin keeps himself busy with state matters. The only one Noor is really speaking to is the maid that helps her het dressed, but she only tells the maid what she wants, and how she had to do it.

On the evening of the thirteenth day, Melo comes to Noor’s room with her dinner. “Come sister, sit with me and lets enjoy eachothers company.” He says as he has put the dinner on the table for her.

She sits with him, but he sees her mind is not really on their conversation. “Come on sis, out with it!”

She sighs. “I have no idea what to do with Giselle. And they will be back tomorow. And within weeks Thorin’s child will be born, and I just know that he will not have any attention for me anymore then.”

Melo looks at his sister. Her worrying has made her look pale and skinny, and dark circles are starting to appear under her eyes. “You can not win this Noor. Thorin needs Kili, and with Kili comes Giselle. Just let them stay here and ignore her, she will get the message. It is the only way for you not to look selfish or petty. And please eat something, you are starting to look like a walking skeleton.”

“I’m just not hungry. Living in the darkness and coldness of Erebor again after all the sun at home has made me tired and apathetic. I am beginning to think that perhaps I don’t belong here. I have never had this feeling, but all the recent problems have caused me to think that perhaps it would be easier for everyone if I just left and take Thorin up on his offer to give my a life somewhere else.”

“I don’t know what makes to talk like this, but this is not you Noor! Have you forgotten who you are? You don’t give up, but face your problems head on, though gracious.” Her brother bursts out. “Pick yourself up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. So your husband is getting an illigitimate child? Many royals do. And you don’t like your sister but have to live with her? Most girls don’t.”

Noor is shocked by Melo’s outburst. He is normally so level headed, so calm!

“Come on” he says, if you are not going to eat anyway we are going to take a walk while the sun goes down. The fresh air will do you good.”

And he is right. As they stroll into Erebor’s courtyard, her head feels lighter and she feels she can breath again. “Thank you Melo, I remember now why you have always been my favourite sibling.”

“I love you too sis.” He says and pulls her close to him as they walk.

Standing on the balcony, Thorin sees them walking, and as they talk, he sees a small smile appearing on her face. For the last two weeks, he has not known what he can do to help her. The anger inside of her seems to devour her from within, taking all her energy and joy. But he simply can not tell Kili to go live somewhere else. He is his nephew, and he loves him dearly. And besides, Kili is still his official heir and vital for the kingdom. He wishes he had never approved of the marriage, and had just arranged some nice dwarvenprincess for him, he would have gotten over his infatuation with Giselle. But there is no use thinking of it. What is done is done, and he just has to find a way to make Noor happy again, or live with a depressed wide for the rest of his life. He does not know what would be easier. He wonders how tomorrow will go. Noor has said nothing of the whole matter, nor has he, and Kili and Giselle will arrive tomorrow morning. – I guess she will just ignore her- Thorin thinks. But that also worries him, as it might lead to embarrassing situations in which Giselle tries to talk to her sister in public and Noor just looks the other way. –Might be interesting for when royals or diplomats come to visit us. Here is the kingdom of Erebor, where diplomacy means blatantly ignoring eachother- he grinns at the thought, imagining Balin’s face as he would see it. But perhaps it would be better if he told Kili to speak to Giselle. He sighs and walks in, going back to his study to look at the new mining plans.

The next morning Kili and Giselle arrive and everyone, except Noor of course, is gathered to greet them. The honeymoon seems to have done them well, as they look relaxed and happy. But Giselle keeps looking around her, trying to find Noor.

“You are not going to find her sister.” Melo says as he stands behind her. “Give her time and don’t push her, and please don’t make a problem about it. Because if you cause problems between Thorin and Kili, you will be at the losing end.”

“Then you talk to her for me.” Giselle pleads. “I can not stay here without any friends!”

“i believe you have made enough friends when you caused everyone to be upset at Noor for not wanting you here.” Melo says coldly. “And remember, do not make her more angry than she already is, because if she puts her mind to it, you will lose. Not only your position but also Kili.”

“And what are you now?” Gisella asks angrily. “Her string puppet, only doing what she commands?”

“No I am your brother and I want you to be happy.” And he walks away, letting other people talk to her.

Noor stays in he room all day, and the empty throne at dinner lets everyone know how the situation is. After dinner, as they are still all drinking and talking, Dwalin walks over to Thorin.

“Brother” he says. “This while thing between Noor and Giselle has everyone wound up.”

“And I guess that by everyone you mean Dis and therefore you?” Thorin replies.

“Mostly, but be honest, the mood is crap in here ever since Noor got upset.”

“I have said it many times, and I will say it again: I am king damned! I am not getting into women’s business. Let them figure it out. And for you and Dis: tell her the same. If we just all not get involved they will be forced to deal with it themselves.”

“Aye, that’s true. But still, it is not the same in here without Noor.” And as he goes to sit down, he sees a pondering look on Thorin’s face and knows his king feels the same.

Like this, the weeks go by and life feels boring for all at court. Untill the first signs of spring start to show, and a knock on Noor’s door pulls her back to reality. “Enter” she says, and in walks Legolas. “Legolas” she yells as she hugs him. “I have missed you so much. I have been at Erebor for almost a year now, but you were nowhere to be found.”

He kisses her on her cheek. “I was in the North, my father knew that, did he not tell you?”

“He certainly did, with great pain on his face. But let us not talk about your absence, but of the reason you are visiting now.”

“It pains me to say, but I am not really here for you…”

“What?!” Noor pretends to be angry. “After all this time you show up here but not for me?”

“I have come to inform Thorin that the birth of his child has begun. I thought it would be better for me to do it instead of a servant.”

“That is very kind of you Legolas, I appreciate your discretion, especially since I know you are still not fond of dwarves.”

“It is getting better now they have a semi-tolerable queen” Legolas laughs.

“Come on, I will get Thorin. Will you bring him with you to the Mirkwood?”

“For your sake I shall.” And Legolas bows as if he were her most loyal subject, while giving her one of his very rare smiles.

Noor knocks on Thorin’s door, immediately hearing his deep voice giving her permission to enter. He looks up in surprise as he hears it is her. After all these weeks he had not expected for her to make the first step.

“Legolas is here Thorin. He has come to inform you that the birth of your child has begun and will take you with him to the Mirkwood. Perhaps you will be in time to see the child get born”

For a moment, Thorin’s face is frozen, then he quickly jumps up, gathers some things and follows Noor to Legolas, who ia already waiting at the main entrance. Not even looking at eachother they get on their horses and ride of. After a few hours they arrive at king Thranduil’s palace, and Thorin is shown to the room of the elf. He is lucky, as the baby is still not born yet. A midwife is guiding the mother through the birthing process and no one else is in the room, giving Thorin the courage to sit next to her and hold her hand. As she grasps it in pain, she looks at him, thankfullness in her eyes.

But then the pain comes back, and she screams in agony. “It will be alright child” the midwife says. “I already see the head, it won’t be long now.” And she is right, for not ten minutes later, Thorin’s son is born. The midwife cleans up the child and hands it to Thorin, who holds him while she covers up the mother and cleans up the mess. He does not know what to say, but can only look at the perfect little being in awe. After a while, he hands the baby to his mother, who starts to feed him and he leaves the room. Outside, he sees Thranduil standing.

“Thorin, please let me offer my sincerest congratiolations. I know the circumstances are not optimal, but a child is always a miracle.”

“Thank you.” Thorin grumbles.

“Seeing out children for the first time is the most magical moment there is.” Thranduil continues. “Would you like to stay for a couple of days to enjoy more of your child?”

Thorin has to think about it. He does want to stay, but he is hesitant to accept the hospitality of Thranduil. Thranduil notices it, and says:

“Don’t let our differences from the past ruin this for you Thorin. Don’t be so proud.”

“I shall then” Thorin grumbles again.

“A servant will take you to your rooms at your convenience.” Thranduil says, and he walks away.

Thorin does not know what to do with himself, so he just walks in to the room again, sitting next to an elf he had no connection whatsoever with, but whom is now the mother of his child. He realises he does not even know her name, but is too shy to ask. Instead, he asks her how she wants to name the child. She is still not comfortable in his presence, feeling guilty for what she has done, and mumbles:

“Please my lord, you decide.”

“I believe you can call me Thorin, as long as you tell me your name.”

“It is Alinar” she says, still shy.

“Well Alinar, have you not thought of a name for your son while you were pregnant?”

“I have been told that you would have the right to name your child, so I have not thought about it.”

“May I call him Norin then” Thorin asks. “We have a tradition of giving our sons names that are similar to their father’s.

She smiles and nods, closely holding her baby.

The next few days Thorin stays with Alinar and Norin, still amazed at the wonder that his son is and getting to know Alinar better. Despite her former trade, he is certain that she will be a good mother for his son and will raise him in a proper way. The third day, there is a knock on the door and Dis, Frerin, Djabriel, Melo and the men of his company enter, filling up the room. Contrary to their normal loudness, they are all fairly quiet in the presence of the child, holding it one at a time, congratiolating Thorin and bringing gifts for Alinar and Norin.

“What have you named him Thorin?” Dis asks.

“Norin” He answers, and she nods. “It is a lovely name” she says and looks at the child again.

Melo comes to stand behind Thorin, whispering in his ear: “Noor sends her congratiolations and her apologies that she was not able to come today, but she was very busy.”

Thorin nods, not saying anything.

After two hours or so, Norin has to go to sleep, and the guests leave, looking at the baby one more time.

In the afternoon on the fith day of his stay, just as Thorin wants to say goodbye to Alinar and Norin, there is another knock on the door, and when it opens Thorin sees his wife standing there, brought to the room by Legolas. Legolas closes the door, and Noor walks to Alinar.

“Congratiolations with your child Alinar. May he be prosperous.”

Alinar just looks at Noor with fear in her eyes, not knowing what to say.

“I have brought you a gift.” And she hands Alinar a package. “May I hold the baby?” she asks.

Alinar hands Norin to her, and starts opening the package. In it she finds a small box of the most shiny precious metal she has ever seen, layn in with diamonds, pearls, saphires and rubies, a gold comb for the babies hair and special oils to wash the baby with. Thorin looks at the box, and wonders what metal it is and how his wife got it. But as he looks at her, he can not say anything, for as she stands there in her royal blue dress and white cape, holding the child, she looks almost angelic.

“May I ask what you have named the baby?” Noor asks Alinar.

“Thorin has named him Norin, my lady” Alinar says with a tremble in her voice.

And then Noor whispers something in Norin’s ear in the melodious sounds of her own language, kisses him on the forehead and hands him back to his mother. She turns to Thorin and says: “I shall be leaving now, please let me know when you will be back so I can inform Balin of this, he has been asking for you.”

“I was just about to say goodbye, if you wait one moment we shall ride back together.”

Noor nods and walks to the throne room to sit with Thranduil, Legolas and Djabriel who is there to visit Adiel again. As Thorin finds them a couple of minutes later, he hears them laughing, and announces himself with a discrete cough. Noor looks up and says goodbye to Thranduil and Djabriel, reminding Legolas to come visit her soon. He promisses he will and kisses her cheek. Then, Noor walks out and Thorin follows her, not knowing what to say.

When they are about half way to Erebor, he says: “It is quite the gift you gave Norin.”

Noor does not answer.

“What was that metal the box is made of?”

“It is part of the first batch of mythril that was ever dug up.” Noor says. “It was more pure back then.”

“That makes it almost priceless, I did not know I had something like that in my treasure halls.”

“That is because it is not from your treasure halls.”

Thorin had the feeling he had to dig every answer out of her, but he did not relent. “Where did you get it from then?”

“Do you think I have no fortune of my own? That I solely depend on you?”

“I honestly have never thought of that.”

“I had the mythril shipped to me from my fathers treasury and gave it with some gems from my private fortune to one of your goldsmith’s. He made it.”

“And the brush?”

“Also made by the same goldsmith with my gold, so don’t nag that I took anything from you.”

She keeps looking in front of her with emotionless eyes.

“I really did not mean that, I am just touched that you have given Norin such things.”

She remains quiet, but her head is in turmoil. It was not out of anger or spite that she had only come to see the boy after all the others had already visited. She just did not want the others present when she would see the child for the first time. The resemblance with Thorin has struck her: although the boy has blond hair, she already sees the curls of his father in it, and his saphire blue eyes are an exact copy of Thorin’s. But what has touched her most was the look on Thorin’s face when he was looking at his son; all his features had softened and he had somehow seemed younger, less worried.

But her thoughts were disturbed by Thorin asking: “What was it you whispered in his ear?”

“Huh, what?”

“When you held Norin, you whispered something in his ear?”

“It is a tradition from back home. If a baby is born, the visitors whisper their wishes for it in it’s ear.”

“And what did you wish for him?”

She looks at him, ennoyed. “It would bring bad luck to say the wishes to anyone else, they are between the wish giver and the baby.” And she goes back to being quiet again, thinking, and so does he, wondering what his wife might have said.

Before they know it, they arrive at Erebor, each going back to their own room. But as Noor enters hers, she sees her brother Melo sitting on one of the sofas.

‘Brother, what a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well, you have been gone to see Thorin’s child today, so naturally I am worried for you. Are you alright?”

“Why does everyone keeps asking me that?! Of course I am alright, why would I not be?”

‘Look at me sister, look me in the eye and say that you are alright.”

“Please leave now Melo, I need to take a bath to get the travel dirt of me.” And she walks to her bathroom, physically and emotionally locking her brother out.

“If you refuse to talk to me, I will go and get Thorin. And do you really want him to find out how you feel?” Melo yells at the door. “And you know he will.” His voice is dripping with frustration.

But while nothing but silence came from his sister’s bathroom, the door opened and Thorin came in. “Why are you yelling at my wife and threatening her with me?” he asks. “Have I become such a horrible husband to her that she sees me talking to her as a punishment?” His words are meant to be sarcastic, but deep inside he fears they may actually be true.

“No, no brother that is not eaxactly what I meant. I simply meant that if you would talk to her, you would find out what is wrong, as I have seen you do many times. You seem to be the only person that can push her and force her to show the inside of her heart. With other, she just pretends, but with you she is real.”

And for the second time that day, Thorin’s heart is touched, until his brother in law continues. “But you don’t seem to care anymore. You don’t care how she is feeling and you don’t spend time with her anymore. Have you let her go so easily?”

“Us not spending time anymore is of her chosing. She has made it clear that she no longer wants to do anything with me. Have you not noticed how she never joins everyone for dinner anymore, or for any other activity?”

“And why do you think that is?” Melo bellowes. “It is because you keep inviting Giselle for everything. Not even your own sister spends as much time with you as Giselle does.” He keeps screaming. “You have shut her out of her own life without any regard, while she has been nothing but nice and forgiving to you.”

“Nice and forgiving?!”Thorin is now also screaming. “It was your family that set me up, your family that tried to drive a wedge between us.”

“As if you didn’t make it easy on us! Don’t try to pin this on someone else! Your wife, my sister, has not been well for months, and even though you have promised her you would be a better husband, yes I’ve heard you saying that, you have not even noticed!” and Melo storms of, cursing is his own language.

But before he even reaches the door, he hears Noor’s voice:

“Gentlemen, what life or death situation would cause you to make an uproar in my chambers?” she asks them.

They both at the other one, almost synchronously saying: “He started it!”. not even noticing how childish they were acting.

“Well, why don’t you boys go continue it somewhere else then.” She says, and closes the door again.

But Thorin has seen that his brother in law was right. He has not really looked at his wife for a long while now, and he is shocked to see that she is indeed looking tired and unwell. “Get out” he barks at Melo while he walks to the bathroom.

Melo smiles, knowing his plan has worked.

He knocks and enters without waiting for her permission, knowing he would not get it if he asked. She is sitting in the bath, covered in water untill her neck, and he takes a stool and sits behind her. He slowly starts to massage her head, that rests on the wall of the bath. His fingers make circles at her temples, causing her to sigh deeply in relief. He keeps massaging the rest of her head and face untill he is satisfied that she is relaxed enough. “Tell me wife, what has caused you to stay in your room so much lately? You have even sent out servants to walk James?”

“I am just tired, I need this winter to end.” She says, at her guard again.

“Hmmm, and this tiredness has also caused your lack of appetite? And you choosing to sleep in your own rooms?”

“As I said, the continuing winter is making me feel depressed, I will feel beter when the sun comes back.”

“And your sister has nothing to do with it?”

“Not at all.”

“She has asked me many times about you, you know.”

“I would prefer it if you said nothing about me to her.”

“I have not, I’ve just said you are busy.” He keeps massaging her. “But no one, not even me, believes that. And they all miss you. Even Dwalin has asked me when you will be joining us again.”

“Has he now?”

“I promiss it is true. But I miss you the most. I miss feeling you next to me when I sleep, I miss hearing your laugh when you are talking to someone and I’m watching you, but most of all I miss looking in to your eyes.”

She says nothing, and he continues. “I have told you that I love, and you have never said it back. But I know that you do. I see it in the little things, like today. You did not have to come and you did not have to bring gifts. And I know that brush was not made by my goldsmiths, it looked antique, so I guess it was yours when you were little. And no one would have noticed it if you had not wished anything for my son, but you still did. Just as you chose to come home with me instead of letting me provide you with a new home and just as you have not pushed me to send Giselle away. That is how I know you love me.”

He is still massaging her, so he can not see what her face looks like, but as she speaks, her voice sounds cracked:

“And how do you know it is not me going with the motions?”

He starts massaging her shoulders now, and feel they are all tensed up. “Because I refuse to believe that. You are the woman that has waited on a balcony in the cold for me and that has ridden into battle to save me while pregnant.”

“That was then.”

“It was. And I know times have been difficult for you, but I am sure that has not changed the way you feel about me, just the way you show it.”

“Leave it Thorin.”

“No I shall not, I will find love for me in everything that you do, and if you prefer to sleep alone, then that is fine by me, just know that I will be in the room next to you, trying to hear your heartbeat. And if you choose to dine alone, then that is also fine by me, just know that I will be sitting in the dininghall making sure the cook sends you everything you like. And if you choose not to spend time with me, then know that I will pretend you are just behind me as I ride my horse or walk the corridors.”

A faint smile begins to appear on Noor’s face, which Thorin does not see, but feels as her shoulders start to relax.

“Please leave now Thorin, I have to get out of the bath.”

“I will be waiting right on the other side of the door.” And as he walks out, he looks back at her, seeing her get out of the bath. He notices that she is standing a bit strange and moves difficultly, but as he only glances, he does not pay attention to it.

When she comes out, he is sitting at one of the sofas, a cup of wine ready for her. “I am not in the mood to drink wine Thorin.” She says.

“Then what do you want?”

“You are not going to stop this, are you?”

“Indeed I am not.”

“Just some juice then.”

“Would you not prefer mede? You father has sent you a rather large shipment.”

“No, not now, but make sure no one else touches it.”

Thorin walks to the hall and tells one of the servants to bring several types of juice and some sweet pastries. As they are brought in, he sees to his surprise that his wife immediately take sone and begins eating. However, as she sees him stare, she stops and puts in on her plate.

“Do not stop on my behalf” he says. “I am just enjoying watching you eat again, you have become skinny.”

And as he looks at her further: “And you are hiding yourself away beneath your clothes. You have to find a new lady in waiting. Should I ask Dis if she knows anyone.”

“No thank you” she says. “I already have someone in mind.”

“Really? Who?”

“Do not pretend to be interested in these things Thorin, I know you are not.”

“I might not be, but you are, so I am now.”

She sighs. “I want to ask Bard if one of his daughters would like to be my lady in waiting for a while. It will give her proper training, enhance her chances of marriage and strengthen the bond between Erebor and Dale, perhaps even set her up with Melo.”

“You truely are a little spider in a web, pulling on all the strings” he says. “If I am not careful I will have to give you a seat in my counsel soon.”

And with her mouth full she says: “Now that would be interesting.”

He leans over to her, and wipes a bit of whipped cream of her lip with his thumb, then licking it of.

“I have to go to sleep now, I am tired.” She says as she stand up.

“Would you like me to join you?” he asks.

“Perhaps some other night, I am too tired now.” She answers as she looks at her feet.

He softly kisses her cheek and wishes her goodnight.


	23. Legolas

But although he sends her sweets and pastries everyday, she does not invite him to come and eat them with her, nor does she appear at dinner or at any other function. And he is so busy that the days seem to fly by. Once a month he goes to the Mrikwood, and stays with Norin and Alinar for two days. Those who don’t know of Norin are already gossiping about an affair, but no one in the inner circle says anything, afraid Thorin might has to send the child further away.

In the middle of oktober, as he is about to ride home in the morning after one of his visits, Legolas walks him to the main exit, asking if he can join him to visit Noor.

“She will like that.” Thorin says abrupt, getting on his horse. They say nothing the whole way, just silently disliking eachother.

As they arrive in Erebor, Thorin sends one of the servants to Noor to fetch her. Half an hour later or so, she enters the hall, seeing Legolas talking to Melo. Everyone looks at her, as they have not really seen her for a while, and as Legolas sees her, he has to do his best to hide his shock. She is wearing a long, wide, wavy dress in light green that would have looked good on her before, but now only accentuates her paleness. The skin aroud her eyes is dark, and he can see her shoulder bones sticking out. But as she walks to him, smiling at his sight, he hugs her, and says: “How great to see you Noor. I wondered if you would be so kind to let me stay for a couple of days to catch up.”

“It is like you have read my mind Legolas. I would love for you to stay. Just wait here, I will get some servants to take care of you.”

As she walks away, Legolas turns to Melo, and looks at him with unmistakable anger is his eyes. “What the hell has happened to your sister? What has Thorin done to her?! I shall kill that inferior ego on legs.” He growls.

“No, wait Legolas. We honestly don’t know what is wrong with her. We have all, and Thorin the most, tried to get her to see a doctor, tried to get her outside, tried to get her to eat, but she refuses, becoming sick everytime she eats anything. Perhaps you can find out what is wrong, for I am afraid we are going to loose her if something does not change!”

But Legolas has already left, running after Noor. “Leave that to the servants Noor, come take a ride with me.” And he offers her his arm.

They go and get her horse in the stables and she has it saddles with a ladies saddle. “Why don’t you change in to your riding clothes, it will be much more comfortable, we can race as we did before.”

“It will be fine like this Legolas” and she gets on her horse, following him to the greener parts of Erebor.

As they are riding, Legolas looks at her again, sharper now, taking in every detail over her change. “Have you told no one yet?” he asks.

She looks at him with big eyes. “What do you mean Legolas?” trying to make her voice sound neutral.

“You know very well what I mean, and it is a bit foolish of you to try to hide it from me.”

“No, I have not.” She says.

“Why not?”

“First, the timing was bad. Then, Thorin and I did not speak for weeks, then the timing was of again with the birth of Norin, and then I just got used to keeping it a secret. Or perhaps I was afraid that something might go wrong again.”

“How much more time do you have?” he asks

She blushes. “A week” she says admittedly.

“A week?! Then you should not be riding at all! Come sit with me on the grass for a bit and tell me of your worries.”

“I shall not burden you with my problems, as I know you have enough of your own since…, well since she passed away.”

A shadow falls over Legolas’ face as he thinks of Tauriel, but he also smiles at her memory. “What has passed, has passed, it can not be changed. You however, can still be helped. Now tell me.”

“It’s just, Thorin and I have grown apart, and I don’t know if we can ever be as close as we were before. And everyone is hostile towards me ever since they have heard that I do not want to see Giselle. And now it has become easier to just stay in my room.”

“That would explain why your face is such an interesting shade of white.”

She laughs. “Don’t tease me, I know I look horrible, but now I just want to enjoy the sun.” And she lies back in the grass, already looking better.

“Tell me then, are you just going to surprise Thorin with a baby suddenly appearing in you room or do you plan to tell him somewhere between now and next week, providing you still have a week?”

“How does one tell one’s husband that he will be having a child within a week? I just don’t know how to start!”

“Then I shall be your knight in shining armour, and suggest to him that he should eat with you tonight. Tell him then, or wear a slightly more fitted dress.”

“I don’t think the latter would work, no one has noticed so far, not even Melo. They all just think I am sick.”

“Although I really think the darkness in this gruesome mountain has blinded them, I do not blame them for thinking you are sick. How have you become so skinny?”

“Skinny?! Look at me, I feel like a whale.”

“Have you taken a good look at yourself Noor?” he asks softly. “Your bones are sticking out and I bet I could count your ribs if you wore a more revealing dress.”

“I have just felt naucious for nine months. The only thing I can bear is pastry, but one can only eat so much of it before it becomes suspicious.”

They laugh, and keep talking about everything and nothing, reminiscing about the past.

When the sun starts to go down, they are greeted by a patrol of Thorin’s guard. “Your highness, his majesty was worried about you. May we escort you and your guest to the castle?”

Noor laughs at Legolas, thankfull for the worrieless afternoon he has given her. “Come on then, let’s go.”

“Let me help you on your horse, you don’t have a ladder here.” And they laugh again at the absurdity of the situation. “Thanks Legolas, for everyting.” She says. “Just name it after me.” He laughs again.

Thorin sees them as they near the castle, a sting of jealousy piercing his heart. –How can he make her laugh like that, while I am unable to do so?- he thinks. But he suppresses the feeling, just being happy that his wife is lauging again. He goes to great them at the main entrance. “You look so much better my dear” he says as he kisses her cheek.

“Thank you.” she says, and walks to her rooms ro change. Thorin stands still for a moment and looks at his wife as she walks away.

Legolas takes a deep breath to overcome his strong disliking of Thorin, but then says: “Why don’t the two of you have dinner together tonight, it would do her well.”

“What do you of what would do my wife well?” Thorin grunts “I have guests tonight, so just mind your own business elf.” And Thorin stamps away, leaving Legolas to regret his advice to him.

Legolas walks to Noor’s room and softly knocks on the door. “One minute” he hears her say. And after a moment she opens the door, hair still in disarray.

“I am afraid my plan has not worked, I should have known that he would never take advice from me. And besides, he has guests tonight.”

“O I forgot” she says. “Some envoy of another dwarf king is coming. Let us have dinner here then.”

“O no” he says, you are going to appear in public tonight.

“Like this?” she laughs

“Perhaps not, I shall find you a maid to do your hair and make up. But wear a wider dress, it would be quite embarrasing if someone noticed it before you have told him.” And he walks of, still laughing.

An hour later Noor walks in to the dining room, everyone already sitting at the table, Legolas in a chair next to her’s. Everyone stops talking as she enters, staring at her. –The maid has done a terrific job- Legolas thinks. And it is true, beside her being skinny, Noor looks great. Thorin is the only one that can not see her yet, as he sits at the head of the table, but he knows who is there bu the look on everyone’s face, and he gets up and escorts her to her chair, pushing it to the table for her.

She sits at the table and starts conversing with the people around her, but mostly Legolas. She notices that she has forgotten how much she loves dinners like this one. But as the food is put on the table, she feels nausea engulfing her.

“It is a pity that we already ate during our ride” Legolas says. “Now we will miss all these great dishes for some bread and cheese.”

Noor gives him a thankfull smile, as she knows what he is doing.

After dinner the dancing starts, but both her and the envoy excuse themselves and leave. But Thorin, who has seen the looks between her and Legolas, follows her in to her room.

“What was that today, with Legolas?” he asks. “You know I can’t stand the sight of him, why did you go riding with him?”

“Because he asked me to and he is an old friend of mine. I wanted to catch up with him.”

“And what exactly did the two of you catch up on? I have seen the way you are looking at eachother, as if you are sharing some big exciting secret.”

Noor knows now is the time. It would be cruel to let Thorin think something is going on between her and Legolas.

“Well, we were sharing a secret as a matter of fact.” She says while looking at her feet.

Thorin walks over to her, grabbing her shoulders. “What? What have you done?”

“It is not something I have done” Noor says, still looking at her feet. “More like something I have not told you.”

“And what might that be?”

She pauses, gathering the courage to tell him. “I am pregnant.”

“Right, eeeeh, what?! You can’t be pregnant, we have not slept together in ages! Who’s child is it, tell me?!”

“It is yours Thorin, the child is due in a week.”

“A week?!” he steps back to look at her, but notices that his knees are not fully working anymore, forcing him to sit down. And he does, in the middle of the floor. As she sees his reaction, she sits next to him, arms wrapped around herself.

“Why have you not told me?” Thorin utters. “You have been pregant for almost nine months now, why would you keep it a secret? Did you want to hurt me like this?”

“Please understand that that was not my intention. It’s just, first we weren’t speaking, and then Norin was born, and then we were not speaking again. And I just felt afraid the whole time that something might go wrong again. And then I was afraid to tell you because it was already so late.”

Thorin looks in her eyes, and holds her face in his hands. “So you have carried your worries all by yourself, not letting me lighten your burden. How could you do such a thing. Do you not trust me at all then?”

Noor, having told Thorin now, decides to use it to her advantage. “You can not get upset with me Thorin.”

“No. No you are right. I am not upset at all” he replies entirely serious. “But how are we going to handle this? How will we tell everyone?”

“Just say that I wanted to keep it a secret because I was afraid that something might to wrong again, but I miscalculated and am further along than we initially thought.”

“Yes, yes we’ll do that. But we have to arrange everything. I have to get midwives to sleep here, and babystuff and such. You would be surprised how much a baby needs.”

“I have cousins, I know what babies need. Just send a servant to Dale to get everything.”

“But the room! And you have said once that you want nannies. I-I-I just don’t know where to begin!”

“Relax Thorin, there isn’t anything you can do now anyway.”

“Relax?! You have had nine months to get used to this! We have to make a list! I will get a quill and paper and we will make a list!” and he runs of to his tsudy, fetching the said quill and paper.

When he comes back she is sitting on the sofa and he sits next to her. “So, okay, let’s see. All baby supplies, everything for the room, someone to make the room” he says to himself. “Where do you want the room by the way?”

“Down the corridor I think, with a room for the nannies next to it.”

“Okay, so builders. And I have to send word to all out allies.”

“Wait with that until the baby is born, it is only a week after all.”

“I am going to get Dis, she will know exactly what to do.”

“No!” she jumps up. “Don’t get anyone, and especially not Dis, she is still angry with me and I don’t want her around me.”

Thorin wants to say something about his wife speaking about his sister like that, but then remembers the condition his wife is in and holds his tongue. “Alright then, this looks do-able, anything else?”

“A midwife would come in handy. And nannies.”

“I knew I forgot something. I will get Dis to select nannies from here and we shall go to Dale tomorrow and get some to sleep here in the castle so they are here when it is time. By the way, who do you want with you?”

“With me?”

“Yes, when it is time?”

“No one of course, why would I want anyone with me?”

“Because it is painfull and takes a long time, it might be nice to have someone next to you, to sooth your pain.”

“I do not want anyone to see me in pain.”

“Alright no one then. Even not me?”

“Especially not you.”

He looks offended. “Why especially not me? My father was with my mother all three times she gave birth.”

“Well, you are not your father and I am not your mother. Where I come from we don’t share the abhorrent details of childbirth with men.”

“But I have already seen it once!”

“ I shall think about it. Now let me go to sleep.”

“I will go excuse myself and join you.” And he runs of, retuning within five minutes.

She is already lying in bed, and now that she is wearing a much tighter gown, he can see her swollen belly. He takes his clothes of and lies next to her, putting his hand on where his child is. “Shall we announce it at court tomorrow?” he asks.

“As you like.” Noor says, already half asleep.


	24. Expansion

That morning, after breakfast is done, Noor walks to her throne and sits while Thorin summons everyone to court. As they have all take a seat, Thorin gets up.

“My dear friends and subjects, I have gathered you here today to share the most wonderfull news with you. My wife is pregnant and is expected to give borth within a week.” He says with a big smile.

Once again everyone gasps for air, before applauding loudly. Everyone comes up to Thorin and Noor, congratiolating her and vocalizing their surprise that the baby will arrive so soon. But Noor feels stared at, not comfortable anymore with the people that used to be like family anymore. Both Thorin and Legolas see it. Thorin quickly says:

“Thank you all for your good wishes, but unfortunately we have a prior engagement. We will see you all at dinner tonight.”

Noor walks to Legolas. He is forcing me to go to Dale and arrange midwives and baby stuff and such. I am really sorry, but you will have to find someone else to spend the day with.”

He laughs. “So you are being forced to go shopping. Don’t worry, I have already made plans with Melo and Djabriel, and after I shall go to my father. But I shall return when the baby is born. Go have fun!”

He is still laughing as he walks away, the image of Noor being dragged to baby shops by Thorin in his head.

And that is excatly what is happening two hours later. Thorin had instructed Dis to find midwives and builders, urging her to make the builders start immediately, and had escorted Noor to a carriage. When they arrived in Dale, he helps her out of the carriage and puts her hand on her waist, using his other hand to clear the way for her. Although very sweet, it makes her feel like a little child or a cripple or something. And now he is dragging her into a babyshop to choose all the clothing. She quickly picks all white and lace clothing and blankets and chooses to have them embroided with the Durin seal, as the shopkeeper has assured her they will be ready the next day and will be delivered.

They go on to the next shop, choosing the furniture for the babyroom. Again, she chooses white, with black and grey sparrows to be painted on it, also to be delivered the next day. Their last stop is the practice of a midwife that has been recommended to Thorin by Dis. The midwife has been informed of their arrival and has closed her practice to everyone else, sending them to another midwife so Noor and Thorin can have some privacy.

“Please come in my lady, and lie right here.”

Noor looks at Thorin, still standing next to her. “Thorin, what are you still doing here?”

“Being by your side and hearing how everything goes of course.” He says. “And don’t think I will be leaving. You might send me away for the birth, but I will be present for this.”

“His highness will not be by your side for the birth my lady?” The midwife says. “But who will help and comfort you then?”

“You will help me and I will comfort myself.” Noor says.

“It is of course all up to you my lady, but I have never had one birth where the mother did not want the father next to her after all.”

She then covers Noors legs with a sheet and asks her to take he runderwear of. While blushing, Noor does and the midwife puts her head under the sheet. “Let’s see then” she says. “You were right, you do not have long anymore. If I had to make a guess, I would say the day after tomorrow. A Durin’s day’s child always brings luck. But anyway, I think it is best if I return with you to the castle now, in case I’m wrong. I shall tell my replacement to take over my other clients.”

Half an hour later they walk to the carriage and the coachman puts all of the midwife’s belongings on top while they get in. She is shown to her rooms by a servant as they arrive. “I shall ready your room my lady, please call for me if you need help with anything.”

Thorin and Noor sit in one of his rooms and he has some more pastry brought for her. “Don’t have them bring so much Thorin, i can’t eat it all.”

“You have to eat, you have to gain strength for the birth.”

“Stop talking about the birth, I don’t want to hear about it!”

He looks at her with a concerned look on his face. “Are you scared? For the birth I mean.”

“Of course I am scared, I have heard enough from Lola to know what is coming. And her husband is not a big headed dwarf.”

“My head is perfectly in proportion with the rest of me!”

“And there you have it.” Noor laughs.They fall silent for a bit, but then he asks her:

“Have already thought of a name?”

“I have not, but I shall refuse any name that rhyms with yours.”

“How about Thoor for a boy then?” he says. “And for a girl you may choose.”

“Thoor is nice. By the way, would you prefer a boy or a girl?”

“For a king it is always best to have boys, but I must admit that a girl would also be nice. Do you have a feeling of what it is?”

“Those are old wives tales, no one can never know what it is before it is born.”

Thorin puts his head on Noor’s belly but just as he wants to say anything, they are disturbed by a knock on the door. Melo and Djabriel are standing there, but barely visible behind all of the pastry, cakes and sweets.

“Well, I see someone has their appetite back.” Djabriel laughs.

Noor imitates his laugh and starts with a big piece of chocolate and cherry cake.

“Now fess up sister, why you did not tell us this good news earlier. And not just us, but everyone. And don’t say that you did not know. You might fool other men with it, but Dis and Giselle can not be fooled that easily.”

“Do not upset my wife!”Thorin says, and he stands between Noor and Djabriel and Melo.

“Alright, alright, no matter.” Melo quickly says. “But we have been sent here by Dis and Giselle, they are hoping they can come and visit.” As he sees Noor’s face, he adds. “With Kili and Dwalin of course, and Fili. And we shall also stay here.”

Noor looks at Thorin and puts her hand on her belly, abusing her situation as much as she can.

“If you do not feel up to it then I shall tell them that you are tired.” He says. “But you could let them come in for a while, I shall answer all their questions, you don’t have to talk to them. And you have all this cake you can’t possibly finish by yourself, you need help with it” he adds.

Noor sees three men looking at her with very hopefull faces. “Alright then, but you will do the talking. And tell them they can’t stay long because I am tired.”

“Whatever you want love.”

“I shall go and get them.” Melo says.

Five minutes later they all walk in, Giselle and Dis carefully sittig at the edge of their chair while the men make themselves comfortable in Thorin’s armchairs.

“Tell us then love” Fili starts. “Will he be called Fili or Kili if it is a boy?”

Noor laughs. “Have some cake before you say anymore silly things.”

“But will you be sticking to the tradition of namegiving?” Dis asks her.

“You will hear the name as the baby is born.” Thorin says. “Now have some cake, otherwise it will spoil. I am afraid I have been too enthusiastic instructing the cook.”

“And so it should be” Dwalin says. “I remember my mother eating half a goat when she was pregnant with my sister. Pregnant women have to eat.”

“Your mother eating half a goat has nothing to do with her being pregnant, Dwalin.” Kili says, and they all laugh.

“Where will the nursery be?” Giselle asks with a trembling voice.

“Down the corridor” Thorin replies abruptly. “That reminds me: Dis, have you founds builders and nannies?”

“I have, the nannies will be ready for your inspection tomorrow, although I don’t understand why you think you will need them, you have enough familymembers here, and the builders are already measuring the room and say it will be done in a day.”

“Very well.” Thorin says. “Do you want any more cake Noor?” he asks his wife.

“No thank you, I am full.”

“You have to eat, the way you look now you do not have enough strength to give birth. By the way, who will be with you when it is time?” The men start moving in their chairs uncomfortably as the subject of birth comes up.

“We have a midwife sleeping here” Thorin says

“Yes, but who else?”

“No one” Thorin says. “Noor does not want anyone to be there.”

“Noor, you can not mean that” Dis says. You will need someone by your side.”

And before Thorin can say anything, Noro looks Dis in her eyes. “No I don’t. I would not want all the details gossiped to the rest of the world, so I would prefer to do it by myself.”

Giselle looks at her with big eyes and everyone falls silent.

“You know I was forced to Noor, you know I did not want to!”

Thorin and Kili both start saying something along the lines of “Don’t upset her Giselle.” And she stops talking and leaves the room.

“Does anyone else has something to say about this subject?” Noor asks as she looks around the room.

“We do not.” Dis says with a warning in her voice. “Please tell me which kind of clothing you have chosen.”

As Thorin sees that his wife is not upset and starts talking to Dis about the things they have bought this morning, he turns to the men.

“Well Thorin” Dwalin says. “As you know it is tradition to take a father to be out on a night in the town, but as the baby will be born so soon and we would not want you to miss it, we thought we might just have a drink here. Also invite the ladies and all, make it a nice night like we used to have.”

Thorin turns to Noor. “What do you think?”

“Of what?” Noor had ben completely consumed by telling Dis about the clothing, so she had not heard Dwalin’s question.

“It is a custom here for a father to be to go out with his friends. But as I don’t wat to leave you alone. Dwalin has suggested we have a nice night here, just drinking like before.”

“Sure, why not? Tonight?”

“Aye, tonight. Otherwise we might be too late.” Dwalin laughs. “You have given us all quite a surprise, but I am happy for you.”

“Thank you Dwalin.’ She says and smiles at him.

“I have to go see about Giselle.” Kili says. “I assume you do not want me to bring tonight?”

No one says anything, untill Thorin breaks the silence. “Come on nephew, when the baby is born we will talk about it, but now is not really a good time.”

“Right.” Kili says. “I see.” And he wants to walk away.

“Bring her then” Noor says. “But only because I want to see you happy tonight.”

Kili smiles at her and leaves, looking for his wife. He finds her in their room, crying on her pillow, and lies next to her.

“Come on love, it will all be fine.”

“No it won’t” she sobs. “And now Noor has to give birth all alone because of what I have done.”

“Trust me, it will be fine. She is like Thorin, and with them you should not talk about something that has happened but just wait untill they have gotten over it.”

“How will she ever get over this?” Giselle is still sobbing.

“She has already allowed you to come to the party tonight” Kili says, not telling his wife that Noor only did it for him, “So she is already starting to get over it.”

And as he wipes the tears of her face, he starts kissing her. First just her face, but as he unlaces her dress als he starts sucking on her nipples, biting them softly. She moans as she feels his hand going to her clit and starts circling it with his thumb, putting one finger inside of her, bending it so he touches her sensitive spot. “Put it inside me” she begs, “I just want to feel close to you right now.”

And he does what she asks, moving slowly at first, but as he hears her moaning, faster, thrusting his dick inside her untill they both come, groaning. She lies in his arms for a while, then asks:

“Did she really want me to come tonight?”

“I do not say that everything is well, but allowing you to be present at a party for her is a step forward, isn’t it?

“I guess” she says hesitantly.

“Lets sleep for a bit, we have a long night ahead of us.”

As her guests are still talking, Noor excuses herself, telling everyone she needs a nap. Thorin wants to follow her, but she says:”I am perfectly capable of taking a nap by myself, you stay here.”

She is awoken around nine, when the midwife enters. “I am sorry my lady, I did not know you were sleeping here..” But then she shrieks as she sees James. “What is that?”

“That is my dog, does he scare you, should I take him away?”

“He does not bite, does he?”

“Not at all.”

“Then leave him here. But he has to go when you give birth, it is not hygienic.”

“He will by then, I promiss.”

“It is good that I see you here my lady. I have noticed that you do not have a mother or a motherfigure here to advice you, so I wanted to tell you what you can expect when the birth starts.”

“I am not sure I want to know.” Noor says. “i have heard enough horrorstories from my sister!”

“Don’t worry my lady, I know what I am doing, no woman has torn while guided by me is the last ten years.”

“Torn?”

“Eeeh yes, was that not what you were talking about?”

“No, I was speaking about hours of unbearable pain.”

“Right, well, that will happen too. It will probably start with you feeling a sharp pain and noticing your water breaks. Do you know what I mean.

Noor nods.

“Then you will start to feel dull pains in your belly and back with regular intervals, coming closer together as time passes. And when your body is ready, I will tell you to push to get the baby out, but you will also feel the urge yourself.”

“Right, and what about tearing?”

“Sometimes the head of the baby needs more rooms than you body can give, and the soft skin of your private parts tears a bit to give the baby room.”

“But not to worry” She quickly adds as she sees Noor looking at her in utter horror.”i shall prepare your body so it will not happen, even with a dwarven baby.” She smiles.

“Well, just something extra to look forward to.” Noor says

“Try not to worry about it and let me help you to get dressed so you can go to your party.”

Noor takes her dress of, turning around so she does not stand naked in front of the midwife. “Don’t be shy love, by the day after tomorrow I will have seen it all.” The midwide says, and she starts dressing her. “Here, wear an extra warm cape so you don’t feel cold.” And she puts Noor’s bejeweled cape around her shoulder as Noor does her hair and make up.

When she is done, she goes downstairs and sees the party has already started. She sits next to Thorin who immediately puts his arm around her and raises his cup. “Please join me in a toast to my wife.”

“To Noor” they all say. Somehow it makes her feel like it is a toast at her own wake, although everybody is very happy and merry, but she shakes the feeling of.

The night goes well, and around three Noor tells Thorin she is going to bed. “I shall take you immediately” Thorin says. But Dis, who has heard Noor, steps in. “You stay here for a bit, I shall take her.”

Thorin looks at his wife, and as he sees that she nods, he agrees.

“Noor, I want you to know something” Dis says as they are walking to Noor’s rooms. “I am sorry that I got upset with you, I did not fully know what had happened between you and Giselle.”

“I do not want to talk about it, Dis.” Noor says in a reserved tone.

“I know, but I also want you to know that, if you decide that you need someone by your side when you give birth after all, I will be here for you.”

“Thank you Dis, I shall remember it.” and she walks into her rooms and lies on the bed, falling asleep without even taking her clothes of.

Thorin finds his wife like that as he goes to bed an hour later. Carefully he starts unlacing her dress and taking it of, looking at her skinny body and perfectly round belly. –How is she ever going to be able to get the child out- he thinks, - she is so skinny…- But then Noor wakes up.

“Thorin, what are you doing?”

“I swear I was just taking your dress of so you would not sleep in it all night.” He says with a scared look on his face.

She laughs and curls up to him, falling asleep again.

The next day passes with people coming to congratiolate them, choosing nannies, inspecting the room as the builders have finished the decorations and receiving the clothes and stuff for the baby in the late afternoon. Noor looks at it together with Dis.

“They must have worked all night.” Dis says. “This embroidery is immaculate.”

Noor looks at the lace and wool baby clothes embroided with the Durin seal in royal blue, and feels a flutter in her stomach. It is starting to feel real now, and a wave of tiredness flows over her.

“Excuse me”she says to Dis, and she goes to find Thorin.

As she has found him, just finishing up the counsel meeting, she says: “Thorin I am very tired, will you sit with me in my room for a bit untill I go to sleep.

Immediately he jumps up and follows her, leaving all his papers at the table.

They sit in her rooms, James next to her, when she says: “I have no idea what to call the baby if it is a girl.”

Thorin sees the panic on her face. “Don’t worry love, if it is a girl we will think of a name after she is born. Now go to sleep, you will need your rest.”

“Stop it Thorin.”she says. “It is not funny! I can’t sleep because my back hurts and you and Dis and the midwife keep scaring me.”

“Come on, lie on the bed. I shall massage your back untill you sleep.” After only a few minutes he notices that she has already fallen asleep and quitely he leaves to room, informing the midwife that Noor is by herself, and returning to the hall for dinner. But he is feeling restless, and not long after dinner he excuses himself and joins Noor in the bedroom, just lying next to her and stroking her back as she sleeps.

At around four in the morning Noor is awoken by a sharp pain, and notices the bed is wet. She shakes Thorin to wake him up. “I think it has started.” She whispers.

He jumps up, ready to run to he midwife untill he notices he is only wearing briefs. He quickly puts on a pair of pants and runs to the room of the midwife, pounding at her door.

“It is time then” she says as she sees a king in disarray standing at her door.

He can only nod, and as she enters Noor’s room and closes it in front of him, he swallows thickly, feeling cold sweat running down his spine. For a few hours nothing happens and Thorin goes downstairs to have breakfast. Everyone looks at him and know it has started.

“Don’t worry” Balin says. “The wait always takes the longest. I have done it twice, and almost bit of all my nails in the process, even though I was in the room with my wife. I would advice you to start drinking untill you are called if she does not want you in the room.”

But Thorin, not knowing what to do with himself, just puts a chair next to the door linking his’ and Noor’s door and sits there. As times passes, he hears his wife starting to moan. Dis comes to sit next to him. “Don’t worry brother, I know it sounds bad, but it will all be alright.”and she takes his hand and sits with him.

This relaxes him a bit, but as he hears Noor screaming he jumps ups, pacing around the room. As the screams become louder, Dis hugs her brother. “You know, she did not even scream like this when Balin sew up her arm without medication? I can not even imagine how she is feeling now” he says to her, and she sees tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Do you want me to go in and look?” she asks him.

“Would you?”

And Dis softly knocks on the door and enters. She sees her sister in law lying on her back, clenching to the bedpost, and kneels next to her, stroking her head. “It will all be alright, won’t it?” she says as she looks at the midwife.

“It will. This is just the hard part and it is a big child for someone of her built, but we are nearly there.” The midwife confirms.

As Noor screams again and rolls up in pain, her knuckles white from grasping the bed, Dis says: “Do you want me to get Thorin? I promiss he will make you feel better.”

“I don’t want him to see me like this” Noor cries. “But it hurts so much.”

“I know it does, I know. But he will be happy to help you, he is standing on the other side of that door, crying as he hears you scream. “Dis whispers at her, and she sees in Noor’s eyes that she needs Thorin to be there.

When Noor screams again, Dis runs out of the room, and takes Thorin’s hand. “Look at me brother.” She says. “I know she wants you with her, but she feels ashamed for you to see her like she is now. So just walk in, take her hand and look ather face, nowhere else.”

Thorin immediately runs into the room and kneels next to his wife. She has turned on her side and is rolled up like a little ball, still cleching the bed. He sits next to her. “Shhh” he says. “Just hold my hand, it will all be over soon.”

Noor lies her head on his lap and cries out as she is torn apart by the pain once more. He holds her hand and strokes her forehead with a cold, damp cloth. “Is there anything I can do?” he asks the midwife.

“I am just going to check how far along she is.” And he sees the midwife putting her fingers inside his wife, evoking another cry of pain from Noor that rips his heart apart. “Just a little bit more love, two or three contractions and you will be ready to get the baby out.”

But Noor doesn’t hear her, as another wave of pain engulfs her and takes her away from reality. She sees the beach she used to play at when she was young and smells the saltiness of the sea. She hears her brothers and sisters screaming out with pleasure as they are running after eachtother, and she calls for them to wait for her. Then she sees the woords Legolas and her used to race through, the sunlight filtered through the leaves, the sound of birds and crickets, and she looks behind her to see how far away Legolas is, yelling for him to try to keep up.

Meanwhile, the midwife starts to call out for Dis, who comes running into the room and sees her sister in law lying still on the bed with a fainth smile on her face and her brother crying, trying to wake up his wife. “Get that doctor in here as fast as you can, and someone who understand what she is saying” The midwife yells at her, and she runs out, screaming Balin’s and Melo’s names.

All are alarmed by Dis’s screaming and Balin and Melo come running, almost flying up the stairs. They see the same that Dis saw when they run into the room, and for a moment, no one does anything. But then Balin holds one of his potions under Noor’s nose, causing her to wake up and scream again, rolling up in pain. Melo just stands there, his hand in front of his mouth an tears running down his face.

“Stay with us love” the midwife says as she wakes. “Just a little more now” but Noor slides away again, now seeing herself dancing in her father’s ballroom at her coming of age party. Drinking the best elven wine, with everyone’s eyes on her as her dress twirls around her when she spins, her arms stretched out, her head tilted up. She sings the song that everyone is singing for her, wishing her a long and prosperous life, and calling Melo to pick her up.

“What is she saying?” the midwife asks. “I’m not sure.” Melo says, “but it is not to us. It is a song from long ago and she is asking me to pick her up.” And he thinks back to her party where she had said exactly the same thing. She was like a summer’s flower that night in her bright pink dress with a huge skirt and train, and she has asked him instead of her oldest brother to dance the opening dance with him, feathers falling from the ceiling on top of them as he had lifted her up and had twirles her around while she looked up to the ceiling in laughter, her arms stretched like a ballerina. He starts crying again as he sees her lying here now, afraid he might loose that vibrant girl from back then.

As she sees the same in her dreams, she does not know her brother is standing next to her, crying for her to wake up. However, she is rudely taken back to reality again and sees Thorin’s face, she does not understand why he is crying untill she feels the pain again, remembering what is happening. “Look at me” the midwife says to her, her voice seemingly coming from somewhere in the distance. “You have to starts pushing now, the baby is ready to come out.” And she feels her body taking over as she is lying on her back, leaning on her elbows as she screams, Thorin whispering encouragements in her ear. But then her body just seems to give in, and she falls on her back. She is not seeing memories of her childhood now, but it is as if she is looking at what is happening from a distance. She sees herself lying there, she sees Thorin shaking her to try to get her back and she sees Dis crying while holding Balin’s hand thightly. She says a prayer she had long forgotten, calling on the female god that is known for comforting women in their last hours.

They all look at Melo, but he only shakes his head in disbelieve, and holds her hand and starts talking in their own language to his sister, asking her not to give up and not to give over to the godess yet.

And then she gasps for air, opening her eyes, giving her last strength for one more push, and at the exact moment between sun and moon on Durin’s day, she feels the baby coming out of her as she fades away.

The midwife sees that things are not going well. Noor is slipping in and out of consciousness, having no strength left anymore. As the baby is born she tells Balin to take care of Noor while she tends to the baby. When she has cleaned it up, she wraps it a blanket and hands it to Thorin. “Here you go, a healthy baby boy.” She says, turning her attention to Noor as Thorin holds the boy.

Balin is trying to bring Noor back to consciousness, but he does not seem succesfull. She looks between Noor’s legs and sees she is losing a lot of blood.

“Balin, you stay with me, Thorin, Dis and Melo, you have to leave now.”

“But my wife’ Thorin starts, but she has no time to lose and just repeats herself.

When they have left, she tells Balin what is happening. “If we don’t do something quickly, she will bleed out. We have to clean her out and hope it will be alright.”

She gets water and towels and starts to clean Noor, who is still unconscious. “Try that potion of yours again, Balin” she says, not knowing what else to do.

“I am going to get something stronger” he says, and he runs out of the room, seeing Thorin sitting in a chair, crying in his hands while Dis holds the baby. Everybody looks at him while he runs through the corridors, but he knows he has no time to loose and ignores all questions. In his study, he starts rummaging through his potions untill he finds the two he needs, immediately running back to Noor’s rooms again.

When he puts a few drops of the first potion on Noor’s tongue, she slowly opens her eyes, looking at him confused. He turns to the midwife. “I have brought another one which will help cleanse her, shall I give it to her?”

“Yes do that.” The midwife says as she sees Noor is still bleeding. Balin gives a spoon of it to Noor, praying to Mahal it helps.

An hour later, the bleeding seems to have stopped and Noor, although a bit desoriented and weak from the blood loss, is fully conscious again. Balin walks out of the room, and Thorin’s head jerks up, looking at him with both hope and fear in his eyes.

“Don’t worry son, it will all be alright. She just gave us a bit of a scare, that’s all. Now excuse me, I need to sit down for a bit, you go sit by Noor.” He says, and takes Thorin’s chair.

Dis has already given the boy to his nannies and his nurse and they are feeding and taking care of him now. She sits down on the floor, next to Balin. “Will she really be alright, it didn’t look that way?”

“She has lost a lot of blood, but I have something for that, in a few days she will be walking around again.” He gets up to get the potion giving to to Noor when he returns.

In the meantime, Thorin sits next to Noor, stroking her head and mumbling to her in Khuzdul, as the midwife cleans her and the bed up. “Let her sleep, your highness, she needs her rest. You go tell everyone you have an heir, I will stay here with her.”

But Thorin refuses to leave her side and puts a blanket on the floor next to the bed and lies on it, holding hid wife’s hand.

When he is sent out of the room, Melo goes back to the hall to look for Djabriel and tells him what is going on. Everyone is still sitting there in silence, not wanting to celebrate Durin’s day untill they know how Noor is. Giselle sees Melo’s face and starts crying, wanting to run upstairs to see her sister. But Melo grabs her arms and stops her. “It is no use Giselle. They are trying to save her now, and not even Thorin is allowed into the room.”

“And the child?” Dwalin asks.

“The child is born, but I can not say anything else. Thorin will come to make the announcement when he feels ready to.”

Djabriel walks over to him and they starts talking their own laguage, leaving other to guess what they are saying, but not comforted by the shocked looks on their faces. “It is all going horribly wrong Djabriel!” Melo says. “She is not conscious anymore and keeps talking in her fever dreams of events long passed, praying to Meria.”

Djabriel has to sit down, holding on to the table so he does not fall. In the common tongue he almost shouts:”It can not be Melo. There has to be something they can do!”

“We just have to wait, nothing else for us to do.”

But then Giselle gets up and walks up the stairs to Noor’s corridor, quickly followed by others. They see Dis and Balin already sitting there and join them. And so it comes to be that while Noor sleeps, there are fifteen men and two women sitting outside her door in silence, waiting for news.


	25. Reconstruction

As he wakes up in the early morning, Thorin sees his wife is still sleeping, looking almost as white at the sheets. He wants to hold her, make sure that she is alright, but he is afraid to wake her. He looks at the midwife, who says:

“Go on, get washed up. You don’t want her to wake up and see you like this.”

He does not want to use Noor’s bathroom, afraid he will make too much noice, and as he steps out of the room, he sees to his surprise there are seventeen people sleeping on haphazardly thrown down blankets and sheets in his corridor. He quietly steps over them, not ready for questions yet, and washes himself in one of the tubs in the bathroom. As he is done, he dries of, gets dressed in clean clothes and rebraids his hair, wanting to look as well as possible as he presents his son in court later today. Then, he goes to the nursery so see his son. As he looks down on the perfect little boy peacefully sleeping, he feels like the name ‘Thoor’ does not suit him, it is too rough, too plain somehow. He will have tot hink of another name, hoping Noor will consent.

He walks back to Noor through is own rooms, thinking that he might not be so lucky to sneak past the sleeping people in his corridor the second time. Just as he enters, he sees that Noor is starting to open her eyes and quickly kneels next to her.

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?” he whispers.

She tries to say something, but her throat is too dry.

“Shall I get you some juice?”

She nods. And as she is drinking, Thorin says: “I was so scared you wouldn’t make it. But we have a boy.” She smiles, seeing the pure happiness on his face.

“But I saw him, and I don’t think Thoor is the right name for him.”

“Call him Durin.” She whispers.

“Durin?”

“Yes, Durin. He is born on Durin’s day, just when the sun and moon switched places. Durin is the right name for him.”

“How do you know when exactly he was born?”

She shrugs her shoulders. “I just know.” And she tries to get up.

“No no, you really can’t get up yet!” Thorin almost yells.

“Stop fussing Thorin, I need to use the bathroom.”

Thorin looks at the midwife. “Come on love” she says. “We will help you to the bathroom and clean you up.”

Together they lift her up and support as she walks. When they are in the bathroom, she starts blushing. “Thorin, I have to pee.”

“O, right” he says. “I will be right back.” And he walks out only to return less than a minute later.

He runs the bath full of hot water and adds special oils used after childbirth her mother has sent to her that she has ignored. They help her into the bath and sees she is already starting to get a more healthy colour. Then, he sits next to her, starting to circle every part of her skin with a wash cloth soaked in soap. He starts at her finger tips, slowly working his way up to her shoulders, and continues with her back and neck. He asks her to stick a leg out, and then the other.

The midwife is looking at him, surprised to see the normally stern looking king take care of his wife so lovingly. As he has finished with her legs, she says. “Thank you your highness, shall I do the last part? Perhaps you can call for breakfast; ask for a lot of red meat, that will do her well.”

As he has left, waking all that are sleeping in the corridor and avoiding their questions by saying he will present the child at court later in the morning, she washed Noor’s private parts. “You will be happy to know that you did not tear at all, my lady.”

“That must be one of the few good things that can be said about yesterday, can’t it?”

“I am afraid you are right. You gave us all quite a scare.”

“I just remember going back to my fondest childhood memories, and then looking at myself as I lay on the bed, giving birth. It was nice”

“We had to get your brother to translate what you were saying. We had no idea what or to whom you were speaking.”

“My brother was here, and has seen me?” Noor puts her hand in front of her mouth sheer horror.

“Don’t worry, he did not see anything.”

“Who else was present? You said ‘we’.”

“Dis was here, and Balin, and your husband of course.”

“Thorin was in the room with me?! I specifically said I did not want anyone present.”

“Don’t be upset about it my lady. I could hear the poor man sobbing as he stood on the other side of the door everytime you screamed. I had never imagined him to be so sensitive.” The midwife pleads.

Noor has to laugh a bit as she imagines how Thorin has been fussing over her. But she does not know how close she was to death, so she can not imagine why everyone is making such a big deal about is.

The midwife continues. “We actually thought you were dying, my lady. There are still people sleeping in the corridor outside your rooms, waiting for news.”

“I really can’t imagine that. Apart from being a bit dizzy, I feel fine.”

“My lady, it was so bad that I would advice you not to have anymore children, and if you get pregnant again, getting a surgeon to cut the child out of you instead of giving birth the normal way!”

Then they hear Thorin coming back with her breakfast and Noor gets out of the bath, refusing any help, and gets dressed. “I think I want the red lace dress. I should fit into it again.”

As she puts the dress on, she sees that she not only fits in it, but that the dress has become a bit too big for her frail body. She walks into the bedroom and sees Thorin looking at her in utter surprise.

Thorin sees her walking in in one of her old dresses. He can not believe that the woman who almost died last night, is walking around and getting dressed up again. The only woman he has ever been around that gave birth was Dis, and she stayed in bed untill ten days after Kili was born. He shakes his head again in utter disbelief of the strength of his wife.

“I thought we would go meet our son and then you present him at court.” She says, pulling him out of his thoughts.

The midwife interjects. “You may my lady, but after that you have to rest again, you still look very pale.”

And as she has done her hair and make up, they slip through Thorin’s rooms to the nursery, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone. The nurse has just finished feeding the baby and hands Noor her son. As she sits and finally holds the child, Noor is utterly mesmerized at his beauty. He has dark hair that already shows sign of his fathers curls, but instead of having his father’s piercing saphir eyes, he has intense emerald coloured eyes. She touches the sift skin of his upper lip, and says to Thorin: “I think Durin is a good name for him.”

“Are you sure? It is a very traditional name for our line, but it may not suit you.”

“It suits me perfectly.”

“Then Durin it is.”

And Noor brings her mouth to Durin’s ear and starts whispering wishes in his eyes, smiling peacefully as she kisses him on the forehead after she has finished. Thorin wants to take him from her to present him, but she stops him:

“Let one of the nannies carry him and have him covered up. It brings bad luck if a stranger sees him before he is presented.”

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow, but does as she asks, putting a lace vail over the boy as the nanny holds him. Together they walk to the throneroom where everybody has already gathered and Noor takes a seat. The nanny hands Thorin the child, and he carefully removes the lace vail and holds the child up.

“I hereby present to you my son, prince Durin the seventh, healthy of body and mind. Will you accept him?”

They all cheer and clap as a sign that they do, and not long after they gather around Thorin and Noor to see the newest addition to the royal family. After several toasts to Durin’s good health and fortune, Thorin hands him back to his nanny and Noor goes to bed to rest a little more. The midwife is already waiting for and checks if she does not have a fever before she goes to sleep.

Four weeks pass in a haze of caring for Durin and getting used to the new situation. Then, exactly one moon after Durin was born, it is the day of the party at which he will be presented to the outside world. Guests come from all over Middle Earth to pay their respects to the newest son of Durin.

Noor is feeling like herself again and is in her element, welcoming guests and making small talk to everyone of them. Then, she sees Legolas and Thranduil entering and although she is very happy to see them, she is afraid of Thorin’s reaction, but makes sure no one sees it. Legolas hugs her, with a smile broader than she has ever seen him with.

“My dear Noor. How are you? Djabriel told me that everyone surely believed your last hour was upon you as the baby was born, but here I see you standing, radiant as if you were 20 again.”

“You flatter me Legolas, but I don’t mind.” She laughs. “Come see my son.”

“I heard you have called him Durin. That was very thoughtfull of you, Thorin must be happy.”

“He very much is.” Noor says.

Legolas picks Durin up and looks at the child with a tenderness that Noor has never seen in him before. He starts whispering in the child’s ear with a faint smile on his face, unknown to anyone but the two of them what he is saying. But then Thorin stands next to his wife and looks at Legolas holding his son with piercing eyes. Noor sees the intimate moment has passed and Legolas gives Durin back to her.

“Congratiolations Thorin, may your son live long and prosper.” He stiffly says.

Thorin nods his head in thanks and walks away.

“Don’t let the animostity between the two of you get the better of you.” Noor says to Legolas. “I just wish for the two of you to get along.”

“I do not think I can give you that.” Legolas laughs. “But I do have a present for you, and for Durin of course. They will be delivered later.”

“Thank you Legolas, you really did not have to.”

“But I want to. Now go and talk to your guests.”

Noor smiles at him and walks to master Bard, who is talking tos ome nobles from Dale. “Master Bard, may I have a moment of your time?”

“Of course my lady.”

“Noor. Call me Noor, Bard.”

“What may i do for you?”

“Well, I was wondering if your daughters have already found husbands or if they are still occupied with other duties?”

“My daughters?” Bard asked surprised, not knowing what the queen might interest in his daughters. “Well, the oldest has started courting, but the youngest has not shown any interest yet. I am trying to find a suitable gouverness for her, but that turns out to be more difficult than I thought.”

“Would you consider sending her to me four a couple of years as my lady in waiting? Her duties will only be to dress me and keep me company, but it will teach her good manners and introduce her to suitable men.”

Bard’s face lights up. He knows it is a great honour to be a lady in waiting to a queen, normally reserved for the daughter’s of nobles. “I can not begin to explain how honoured I am. I shall come with her to introduce her at your earliest convenience.”

“Shall we say the afternoon of the day after tomorrow?”

Bard bows and nods and returns to the Dale nobles.

Noor goes to her husband and stands next to him as he hold Durin while he and the men of the company look at the newborn and are predicting what a great warrior he will be, accediting him with abilities the gods themselves don’t even have.

After the party a servant comes to inform her that presents have arrived for her. She can not imagine that there are more presents, as three long tables already lie full of jewelry, gems, prescious metal, rare fabrics and play things for her son. But then she remembers Legolas’ promiss and she runs outside. There she finds a horse waiting for her, with a child size bow hanging from it’s saddle. As she takes a closer look, she sees that it is the bow she and Legolas used to play with in the Mirkwood, and her heart fills with gratefullness towards Legolas. She orders the stablemaster to take extra good care of the horse and takes the bow to Durin’s room where she hangs it on the wall.

That night Thorin and Noor lie in bed together for the first time Durin has been born. Thorin strokes her hair and looks at her while she plays with his chest hair, running her fingers through it.

“You know” he says. “The midwife has said we could be together again after a moon.”

“O, really?” she says in a teasing voice. “I thought we had been together for almost two years now?”

He grunts. “You know what I mean woman! The question is just if you are ready for it.”

“Ready for what, Thorin?” teasing again.

He quickly lies on top of her and looks in her eyes. “For me to make you scream in pleasure again.” He says while breathing heavy. He has seen his wife turn back into the beautiful woman she was before they were married for a month now, but he had to restrain himself, wait untill sufficient time had passed. And now the moment was here, she was teasing him, only enlarging his overwhelming desire.

She smiles and he kisses her passionately, his hands running up and down her body. He sits on his knees and takes his clothes of, almost tearing them in his hurry, and then he tries to take her nightgown of, but she pushes his hand away. She starts to take in of herself, lifting it in a painfully slow way while she puts his feet to either side of him. As the hem has finally gone up far enough for him to see her underwear, he moans. She is wearing a very small string and he sees she is shaven. She lifts the gown higher, slowly to make him want her even more. The corset she is wearing matches her string and leaves little to the imagination as parts of it are see through. She sits up a bit and starts unlacing the corset and then, finally takes it of. He leans in to kiss her nipples, but again she pushes him away. She strokes her belly with the tips of her fingers, causing her goosebumps and her nipples to erect. Slowly her hands go down until she hooks her thumbs on the bands of her string and pulls it down.

He is in agony. He can not wait any longer, but he knows he has to. He sees his wife undress slowly, showing him more of her as she goes. As she is finally naked, him sitting between her legs, he does not know where to start. His hands slide from her belly to her breasts and he moans as he rolls her hard nipples between his fingers. He slowly starts licking them and goes up to her throat, sucking on her skin, while her hands are on her thighs. But then desire takes over and he starts licking her clit, not starting slowly as he normaly does, but immediately fast to make her come as quickly as possible. She moans and arches her back, her hands going through his hair, and within minutes she finishes, moaning loudly.

He lies on top of her again, his dick harder than it has ever been before, precum already dripping out of it. “Are you ready?” he asks as he looks into her eyes, and as she nods, he slowly pushes into her, groaning as he feels her warmth.

Noor had forgotten how satisfying the feeling of him filling her up is, but remembers it instantly as she feels him enter. She is more sensitive to his touch than before, and moans as he enters, her fingers digging in to his back and her legs wrapped around his waist. As he starts moving, she forgets everything around her and tilts her pelvis to allow him to enter her deeper. Everytime his dick touches her sensitive spot she moans his name, groaning it as she explodes. When she opens her eyes again, she sees the intense lust in his eyes, but she notices that he holds himself back and does not go faster.

“Do you not want it yet?” she asks

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He says.

But she pushes her fingers against his back and ass, encouraging him to increase, and after only three thrusts he comes, his whole body shaking violently.

“That was rather fast.” Noor giggles as they lie next to eachother after regaining their breath.

“Don’t tell me you are not satisfied!” Thorin says.

“I most certainly am, I just say it was fast.”

“Do not forget that I have not has sex for like ten months. It is a miracle I lasted this long!”

“Ten months?! Where there no maids willing to help you?” Noor laughs.

“Aye, _they_ were willing, but I was not. I have you.” Thorin says as he looks into her eyes.

She softly kisses him, therewith starting a new round.


	26. All out

The seasons go by and, although they still sometimes clash, Thorin and Noor find a way to live happily together; she more submissive in public and he more attentive and loving in private. They see their son growing up and watch as Djabriel and Adiel and Dwalin and Dis get married.

On a soft afternoon in june, the five year old Durin kisses his father goodby. Thorin is going to visit Norin in the Mirkwood and will go hunting with Dwalin, Fili and Kili afterwards, like they did when they were young. He has convinced Dwalin, Fili and Kili to accompany him to Alinar and Norin instead of joining hum after his visit for the hunt, even though Dwalin has, if possible, an even stronger dislike of the elves. As he leaves, he kisses the three month pregnant Noor, and says: “Are you sure that I can leave? Just say anything and I will happily stay by your side.”

“Leave and stop fussing around me, you are going to drive me mad!” she laughs and pushes him towards his horse.

The next day, a visitor is announced to Noor, an advisor of one of the seven darf families. She does not know anyone from this particular family, but knows Thorin never speaks of them, forbidding everyone else to even mutter a word of them. She calls one of the nannies for Durin and walks to the throne room where she sits in her throne to greet the visitor. As he walks in, she sees that he is a dwarf, but she also notices that he looks quite different from the other dwarfs se has ever met. He has blond, unkempt, hair and a scriffy looking beard, giving him an empoverished look, even though his clothing is of good quality and he wears many gold pieces of jewelry. He kneels in front of her, and says:

“Meagor, at your service.”

“Welcome Meagor. I am afraid I have to inform you that my husband is not present at this moment and will not be for several days. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I do not request your hospitality my lady, I have simply come to fetch Fili.”

“Fili? What do you want with him?”

“His grandfather is dying and he is to come with me to take the throne.”

“Which throne? Fili is second in line to the throne of Erebor, but to my knowledge nothing has happened to my husband and son, so Fili will not be taking the throne at this moment.”

“Woman, you are going to get Fili for me know! I do not wish to discuss the matter further with you!”

“You shall have to wait for my husband to return.” Noor says indignantly, and she waves at one of the servants to show her strange and rude visitor to his room.

Then, she sends a raven to the Mirkwood to inform Thorin of the strange request made to her and asking him to come back to handle the situation, as she has no idea of what to do. When done so, she walks to Dis, who is reading in her room.

“Dis, the strangest thing has happened. A man called Meagor has come and he wants to take Fili with him to take some throne.” She expects Dis to start laughing at the odd story, but she sees sheer terror in her sister in laws eyes as she starts crying.

“You can not let him see me!” she whispers. “He can not see me! Now please leave!”

“But Dis, tell me what is wrong?” But her sister in law keeps begging her to leave, and in the end she does.

She runs to the captain of the guard, telling him that their guest may not be left alone for one second and has to be accompanied where ever he goes. The captain does not ask but simply salutes and goes to find men for the task.

Noor goes back to the throneroom and sits there for a while, until she tells one of the servants to fetch Balin for her. A few moment later, Balin walks in and she tells him of the visitor.

“I have heard stories of those folk, but Thorin has forbade everyone from talking about them without giving and explanation as to why. I can not tell you anymore. What did you tell the man?”

“I told him he has to wait for Thorin and the servants have given him a room. But I told the guard to never let him out of their sight.”

“That was the right thing to do. Now let us have dinner, Thorin will probably arrive in the morning so don’t worry about it anymore.”

They sit together and eat, Balin informing after her health and talking about small matters going in the kingdom. But Noor is not really listening, as she thinks of the terror she saw in Dis’ eyes when her sister in law heard of the visitor. When she finishes her food, she excuses herself to balin and walks to Dis’ room. She hears nothing whne she knocks, so she opens the door. She sees her sister in law lying on the bed, clearly drunk. Dis was never drunk; she would drink one or two glassesof beer or wine, but she was never, ever, drunk. Noor sits next to her.

“What is it Dis? What has this man done to you?”

In a blurred voice Dis says: “I have said nothing about this for so long, I can not tell you now.” And she starts crying.

Noor strokes her hair. “You can trust me Dis, I shall tell no one.”

“The secret has weighed on my heart for so long, I can not bear it anymore!” Dis sobs.

“Then tell me, your secret is safe with me.” Noor promisses.

“Swear it, swear you won’t tell!”

“I swear.” And Dis starts her story.

“After Smaug took Erebor, our line went through great poverty. No matter what my grandfather, father, Thorin and Frerin did, there was never enough food for everyone and never sufficient shelter. No one helped us, and the situation began to look dire. Potential suitors for me that had some to visit before Smaug, had no more interest in me, as Erebor had nothing to offer them anymore. My grandfather decided to write the dwarven family in the Orocani as a last desperate attempt to marry me off and get a good dowery for me, to help our people. I was already in love with Dwalin back then, but I could not refuse my grandfather and it was agreed upon that I was to marry the prince of the Ironfists five years from then. But after the battle for Moria, my grandfather and father did not return, and I had hoped that Thorin would annul the engagement, as I did not want to leave my family for a man I did not know of a clan I had heard nothing but bad things about. But Thorin did not, as he did not want to break our grandfather’s word, even though we would be able to survive without my dowery.”

Dis goes quiet for a minute, thinking of what Thorin had done, but then she continues:

“As we were trying to make a living in Moria, the letter announcing the arrival of the Ironfist prince arrived; he was coming to pick me up in two weeks. Thorin still said nothing, he just prepared everything for the arrival of the prince. Then the prince and his friends arrived. They were unkempt, rowdy and rude, and I knew I would not be happy with him. But I knew I coud not stop the marriage, Thorin wanted the dowery, which was quite large, to improve the mines of Moria. The night before the wedding he came to my room and offered to invoke his permission of the marriage after all. But although he strongly advised me not to go through with the marriage, I did so after all, knowing fully well the horrible man I was linking myself tof or the rest of my life.”

She sighs once more, thinking back of the moment she said yes.

“Once arrived in the Orocani, I as appaled. The Ironfists have no manners, are agressive and sadistic, and did not have any respect for me. But I endured, although my husband was rough with me, and after five years I was pregnant with Fili. That was the only time my husband was kind to me and did not hit me. But after Fili as born, everything went back to how it had been. He even took Fili to public punishments of criminals, seemingly enjoying the pain of others. After four years, I could not bear it anymore and I wanted us to live seperate lives. Even though he had hit and beat me, he had never forced himself on me, but two months after I started sleeping in another bedroom, he broke down the door one night, accompanied by two Easterling men. The men held me down and he had his way with me. After, he let the men have their way with me. When it was finally over and they had left, I quickly took Fili, some gold and a horse and I fled. It was a tiring journey, even more so when I found out I was pregant with Kili. Nine months later we arrived in Moria, where I learned that my husband had already been there looking for me, but Thorin had beat him half to death, shaved his head and beard and branded him so he could never return to his people. That night, I gave birth to Kili, but when I saw him, I knew he was not my husbands child, but the child of one of the Easterling men. Thorin helped me take care of him, as I had neither the strength nor the willingness to do so. I stayed with Thorin, and after Erebor was reclaimed, I tried to help Thorin make new alliences, but I never told him about anything that had happened. And now the Ironfists have no more heir and they are coming for my Fili.”

Tears are dripping down Noor’s cheeks, and she does not know what to say. Instead, she just holds her sister in law, trying to comfort the crying woman whoms wails seem to come from the bottom of her heart. Like that, they fall asleep.

Dis wakes up in the morning and remembers what she has told Noor. – How could she be so stupid?! For decades she never drank to much, afraid she might slip and tell her secret, and now it is out!- She does not know she can trust Noor not to tell everything to Thorin, and she knows she would die of shame if he knew what had happened.

Noor is also thinking of what Dis has told her. It would break Thorin’s heart if he found out, and she is sure the guilt would eat him from the inside. She gets up, carefull not to wake Dis, and walks down for breakfast, the hall already filled with people eating and talking, as every other morning. But then Meagor comes to sit next to her, at Thorin’s seat. Everybody becomes quiet and looks what Noor is going to do.

Meagor leans towards her, and whispers: “You will give Fili to me today, or I swear I shall cut the child out of your belly with my own hands and take it instead.” Then he gets up and walks back to his room.

Noor is just sitting there, her eyes wide open in disbelief and horror. After a moment, she runs to the captain of the guard again, ordering him to put at least five men in front of her son’s room and telling him not to let anyone in without her permission, and instructs him to tell the nannies to stay in the room with Durin and not take him out.

She goes back to the table, thinking of what she sould do. But her thoughts are distubed as the heavy, thick wooden doors fly open and Thorin comes stumping in. “Where is he?!” he bellowes. “Where is he?!”

People jumps aside to let Thorin pass and Noor gets up. She sees Thorin approaching her, still screaming, and she puts her hand on her belly, subconsciencely trying to protect he runborn child. Thorin is now standing in front of her, and says: “Where is he Noor, and why have you allowed him to stay here?”

She hears the almost animalistic anger and agression in his voice and takes a step back, pointing him to the rooms of their guest. A couple of minutes later she hears screaming and growling coming from the guest corridor, and as the noises come closer, she sees Thorin literally kicking and beating Meagor to the main entrance, while shouting at him in Khuzdul. But as they are in the hall where Noor is still waiting, hand pressed on her belly, Meagor gets up and yellas at Thorin:

“You will give me Fili. You will or I shall come and cut your unborn child out of your wife’s belly and make you watch it!”

Thorin explodes with rage and becomes one big twirling mass of fists, bellowing “You think you can threaten me?! I shall show you what happens to those who threaten me!”

And as Meagor lies on the floor, bloody and unconscious, Thorin cuts of his hair and beard and tells Dwalin to take Noor out of the room and get a branding iron. Noor says nothing for a change, and just follows Dwalin. She hears Meagor scream as she smells his burning flesh, making her so nauscious she has to run to the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes Thorin enter the bathroom and finds his wife, still throwing up in the bathroom. Instead of leaving, he holds her hair, waiting for her to be done. As she is, she brushes her teeth and goes to sit on one of the sofas in the room. But she sees Thorin walking to his room to take his bloody clothes of and she follows him, quietly sitting on his bed. He changes his clothes and sits next to her.

“I am sorry I invited him to stay, I should not have done so.”

For a while he looks at her with piercing eyes, and then says: “You have not asked me what it was about, yet you apologize. That is not like you. What did Dis tell you?”

A split second she can not hide her surprise and fear that he has figured out so that Dis told her everything. But that is enough for him. “Tell me” he says more pressing now. “What did she tell you?”

She looks at her feet. “She told me everything.”

“What do you mean ‘everything’?”

“She told me everything that has happened from when she got married until she returned to you in Moria.”

His face freezes. “She did not. She has never told anyone about what happened, not a single piece of information about that time has left her lips.”

“She got drunk last night and she told me everything.”

“You will not tell anyone about it!” he almost yells. “But you _will_ tell me. You will tell me everything Dis has told you.”

She still smells the anger, blood, sweat and burned flesh on him, and she knows that the anger he has felt against Meagor is still inside him, even though he has made him an outcast to their whole race by curring of his hair and beard and branding him, that no dwarf will ever talk to or of; she sees it in his eyes and it scares her. But she can not betray her oath to Dis. “Do not force me to tell you Thorin, I promissed Dis I wouldn’t.”

He stands up now, towering above her. “I do not mind what you promised Dis, you will tell me.”

She also gets up, feeling vulnerable as he stands over her, being so angry, and she silently shakes her head. He pushes her against the wall, his face only an inch from hers. “Tell me.” He says in a cold voice that scares her more that screaming could ever have done.

“Trust me Thorin, you don’t want to know. There is no point anymore, what is done is done. Leave it alone, I promissed Dis and I will not break my word.”

For a moment she sees him hesitate, but then he takes her arms and almost drags her to Dis’ room. He pounds on the door and swings it open. Dis is sitting on her bed, looking at them with big eyes that show her fear. She knows she should not have told Noor, but now it is too late.

“My wife” Thorin starts in a cold voice. “Refuses to tell me what you told her, because she promissed you. So either you relieve her from her promiss or you tell me yourself. The next time someone from the Ironfist comes I will know why I am angry at them and not just imagine what might have happened to you.”

“Let go of Noor Thorin, have you forgotten she is pregnant?” Dis says.

He lets go of Noor’s arm, but keeps looking at Dis. “Tell me now!” he bellowes.

“For decades you have not spoken of this, and neither have I. You have cared for your nephews as if they were your own. Why do you need to know now?”

“Because they have sent someone for Fili and I want to know why.”

“Who knows what goes on in their heads. They’re all mad.” Dis says and shrugs her shoulders.

“You know very well what I mean. I have done so much for you, I have even allowed you to marry again even though strictly speaking you would not be able to. I have a right to know.”

“No, no you do not. You have lost that right the day you decided to keep grandfather’s word to the Ironfists. And although I can not control what Noor does, nor do I want to, I will promiss you that if you go asking Dwalin or Kili and Fili about this, I will leave and take them with me.”

“So they all know. Everyone knows except me?”

“No one knows. But I do not want you stirring up things that should remain hidden. Now stop.” And she runs away.

Noor looks at him reproachful. “How can you do this to me Thorin? What is it about this whole matter that has gotten you all wound up?” But he says nothing and also walks away, leaving her alone in her sister in laws room.

She has her lunch in her room that afternoon, and everyone sitting at the lunch table with Thorin knows something is wrong. They keep looking from Thorin to Dis, but brother and sister show no emotion on their faces. After dinner, Dwalin sits next to Thorin. “What was that brother. And what the hell is going on now?”

“Something from a long time ago.” He says shortly.

“I know that this is about my wife Thorin, I have a right to know.”

“Well Dwalin, so do I. But the only two people who know, refuse to tell me. So if you want to find out, be my guest and talk to Dis and Noor. I wish you good luck.”

“What does Noor have to do with it?”

“Nothing, she has nothing to do with it and I have no clue why Dis told her.”

“Told her what?”

“What happened in the Orocani and why that man showed up today. Come with me, we’ll go talk to Noor together. Perhaps the two of us can persuade her.”

As they enter Noor’s room, they see it’s empty and turn around. Tilda, Noor’s lady in waiting and Bard’s daughter tells them she is taking James out for a walk.

“Tell her to meet me in the small library next to the throne room when she comes back.”

Together they wait. Noor enters the library about an hour later. “You wanted me to come here?” Looking surprised at Thorin and Dwalin.

“Look at all these paintings.” Thorin says, pointing at the images. “Look at all these books. They have told me everything there is to know about the history of my line.”

She nods, not exactly knowing what he is trying to say.

“And I feel pride when I think what my forebearers and I have achieved. Proud for what we have built and have taken back.” He sits down now. “But there is a piece of history missing. And somehow I feel guilt for things that have happened in that period, but I do not know what I feel guilty for, and if I even should feel guilty.”

She sighs as she knows what her wants to ask her. “Thorin, let it rest. Do yourself a favour and forget about it.”

“Come on Noor, you can’t expects us to let it rest after a man comes to threaten both you and Fili today and Dis refuses to say anything. We might be heading for war, we _need_ to know.” Dwalin says.

“Is it not enough to know that they are scum and they have threatened me?” she says as she turns to Thorin.

“I am your husband and king, and I have a right to demand that you tell me. This thing has been eating at me for too long.” Thorin says in a voice she has never heard before, a cold voice that shows agression lingering just under the surface.

Both Thorin and Dwalin are not towering over her, and for the first time in the almost seven years of marriage she feels afraid of her husband. “You know what Thorin, you are turning into Dis’ husband, a bully!”

“He was a bully then, was he?” Dwalin says. “Look love, we will not force you, and if you do not want to tell Thorin because he will feel guilty, I will understand. But how am I to have a good marriage if I do not know everything about her?”

“Imagine we are to have a daughter, Noor. How would you feel if something bad happened to her, like Dis, and she did not tell anyone?” Thorin adds.

And Noor, undescribably sad by the thought something like that would happen to her child, angry that Thorin would use her love for her child to get his way and perhaps influenced by hormones somewhat, slaps him across his cheek, his head jerking to the left by the force.

As he looks up she sees the anger is no longer under the surface, but all out now. Dwalin also sees it, and slowly he steps between Thorin and Noor, who has started crying. “Calm down brother. Remember she’s your wife and she’s pregnant.”

But Thorin does not listen to him. In a cold voice, trembling with agression, he says: “I have told you once to never hit me again, and now here we are, you refusing to tell me the truth about MY sister and hitting me again.”

“I-I’m sorry Thorin, but how can you say that such horrible things could happen to my child?’ she sobs, holding her belly as she sits down.

Seeing his wife crying like that subsides Thorin’s anger just as fast as it has risen and he sits next to her. “Alright, calm down. Take a nap and we’ll talk about it tonight.” Noor runs out of the library to her rooms.

Thorin and Dwalin sit in the library in silence for a moment, then, Thorin says: “It has been eating me up for so long. I knew it was not right to let her marry into that line, but I let her go anyway. I should have forbade it, I knew she only did it out of a sense of duty and loyalty to me.”

“We have all made mistakes brother. If I had asked your grandfather for her hand earlier, she would not have betrothed to him at all. The truth will come out sometime, and by the look on your wife’s face I would sooner rather than later, but we can’t force them. You almost hit your pregnant wife today, do you really want your marriage ruined over this?”

As Thorin wants to answer, the door opens and Fili walks into the library. “Well well, my uncle and my mother’s husband sitting here together, trying to bully a sercret out of a pregnant woman!”

Thorin and Dwalin both look at him in shock.

“Is it really worth all this, uncle? Making your wife cry to find out my mothers secret?”

“I eeh, I havo no idea what you are talking about Fili.” Thorin says.

“Then let me tell you this, _uncle_ , you will stop asking about what my mother told Noor. You will stop bothering my mother with it.” and then he points at Dwalin. “And you will do the same. I do not want to hear anything more about it.” and then he storms of.

Thorin and Dwalin look at eachother again.

“I have no fucking idea what the hell is going on here, but this is not just about Dis being hit by those people.” Dwalin says, intentionally not naming Dis’ husband as he has been outcasted by Thorin.

“Then what? And what does Fili know about it? And why is he getting so upset? Normally nothing upsets him.”

Dwalin, who came to an insight much faster than Thorin, looks at his brother in law and wonders how someone that can be so slow in thinking has ever made it to be king, let alone remain king.

“I will have dinner with Noor alone tonight and hope she feels guilty enough to tell me.”

“There you go again brother. You are not sneaky enough for this kind of intrigue, she will see you coming from a mile away.” Dwalin says.

“Of course she will, she is like a spider in a web, pulling all the threads, knowing what will happen for each of them. She is great with court intrigue. But that’s a womanly thing, I would be a terrible man if I were good at it.”

They both laugh as they leave the library, even though the biggest part of their family seems to be quite upset with them.

That evening Thorin orders the servants to bring dinner for him and his wife to her room and enters it as he knocks on the door. Noor is still sleeping on the bed, exhausted from all the emotions and being pregnant. He looks at her for while, admiring her golden hair, still perfect figure, roseblossom lips and long eyelashes, and listening to her soft breath. He longs to lie down next to her, feel her chest rising and falling again under his hand and smell her skin. But he doubts she will appreciate it and instead clears his throat to wake her. She opens her eyes, still a bit sleepy, and sees her husband looking at her. As fast as her body allows it she jumps up.

“Please don’t be upset Thorin.” She almost starts crying again. “I-I do not know what got into me.”

“Have dinner with me” he says.

She hesitates, not knowing what his goal is.

“Come, sit down and lets forget about this afternoon.”

She sits and looks at him intensely. But she does not see anger in his face anymore.

“Dinner will be brought to us here. I thought we could eat together to make things right between us again.

“Are you not upset then?”

“I should not have pushed you into a corner, especially not in your condition.”

One of the servants enters with their dinner, so he can not finish what he has to say. They eat in silence for a while. Thorin was thinking. – He had fought so many battles, defeating even the strongest and vilest of enemies, seeing so many death and gore that the same layer of callus that was on his hand was also on the biggest part of his heart, but this was whole new sort of battle. A battle he could not enter head first, but in which he had to go slow and with softness rather than strength.-

But Noor disturbed his ponderings, saying: “I know why you are here Thorin. I know what you want. And I since we are married I have given you almost everything I have, please don’t force me to give this.”

He wants to reply her, wants to tell her she is wrong, but the door swings open, and in comes Fili who is dragging Dwalin along. Normally he would not be able to do so, but his anger has made him stronger and Dwalin has no intention whatsoever to fight with his stepson.

“Told him already then, have you? Uncovered my mother’s shame? How detailed were you on my mother’s rape, did you tell him they were with three?” he says sarcastically.

Thorin and Dwalin gasp for air, and Fili realises his mistake.

“No Fili, I did not tell him. In fact, i was just telling him that I can not.” She says sharply. “But it seems that you have fixed that problem for me.”

Fili sits down, face in his hands.

“Tell us the whole story nephew.” Thorin says.

But Fili shakes his head. “I can’t “ he says, his voice muffles as his head is still in his hands. “I only remember parts of it.” Then, he looks at Noor. “You tell them then.”

And she does she tells them everything except for what Dis has told her about Kili’s father. She is not sure Fili knows, and she does not want to grief him anymore. Thorin and Dwalin are looking at her with frozen faces, even minutes after she has stopped talking. But Fili does speak.

“You have left something out, haven’t you Noor.” He looks straight into her eyes, almost as if he wants to challenge her to tell the last bit of information.

“Yes, I have.” She admits

“What more can there possibly be?” Dwalin says in an agonized voice.

“Kili.” She says.

“What about Kili?” dwalin asks.

Noor looks at Thorin, and she sees he has already figured it out.

“Kili came from the night Dis was raped. But he is not the child of..”

“Don’t say his name!” Thorin bellowes. “You do not speak of what has never existed.” Softer now.

“He does not have the same father as Fili.”

“No, no, no.” Dwalin moans in his hands, and Noor pities the normally strong warrior deeply.But she has to continue.

“And now the Ironfists have no heir, and they are coming to get Fili, so he can take their throne.”

Thorin’s head jerks up.”That may never come to pass. I will not let it happen to you Fili! We will go to war with them over this, I’ll gather what allies we have and we will crush them.”

The men start talking about the how, what en when of war, completely ignoring Noor untill she speaks.

“You may all be fierce and renowned warriors, but you are also the most stupid leader I have ever met.” She says.

They all look at her with open mouths.

“I mean, seriously, with your bloodlust and craving for war it is a divine miracle that you all seem to be walking around amongst other people without killing them instantly. In fact, I think I should say a prayer in thankfullness that I am still alive.”

Still looking at her with open mouths.

“First, they have a legitimate claim, no doubt backed by a marriage contract that states that any children born out of Dis’ marriage belong to the Ironfists. Making Fili and Kili stolen goods really. Second, you can not tell anyone why you go to war with the Ironfists, so no one will help you, and you don’t have enough men. And third, there is such a simple solution to this problem, one that will only bring you gain instead of loss.”

Thorin hears his wife is openly mocking him. “Well then, my wife whom is so highly experienced in both politics and war, what should we do?”

“Easy, send Fili.”

“That is just what we are trying to avoid.” Thorin sighs, irritated that his wife does not seem to understand what their goal is.

“Don’t avoid it, use it to your benefit.”

“Elaborate” Fili says curiously.

“Look, they would not have sent an envoy if their need was not high. That means the current king is dying or already death. So if Fili goes there, he is immediately or almost immediately king. If he is king, the kingdom is his. He can make it like a province of Erebor and appoint someone to rule in his stead. This way Kili can stay here, but both he and Erebor profit from the Ironfists, slowly draining them. Any uproars can be controlled by appointing generals from Erebor. It is the ultimate revenge.” She explains, and again she sees three men looking at her with open mouths.

“That, eeeh, well, that might also work….” Thorin says. “But whom will reign after Fili? I mean, he has no heirs in the eyes of the Ironfists.”

“Well, I am not giving one of my children to those people so, Fili, you will have to marry.That is the only downside to this plan.”

“I don’t want to marry” Fili says. “I have never met a woman whom i found interesting enough to spend more than a night with.”

Dwalin slaps him on the back of his head. “Oy, ladies present!”

Thorin ignores it. “I am still king, and I tell you to get married.”

“Then I will be king in my own right.” Fili laughs ”You can not force me.”

“But as your patriarch I can, and I bet if your mother hears that this is the only solution, she will do the same.”

“How are you going to explain it all then?” Fili asks defiantly. “Mother can never know that you know, and Kili can never know how he came to be.”

“Don’t worry” Noor interjects. “We’ll say that I only spoke about you being an heir, not about anything else. Now get some sleep, you all look exhausted.”


	27. Atonement

Fili walks back to his room, feeling completely and utterly empty. When he heard Noor tell the story, the flashes and shreds of memories that plagued him is his dreams when he was young, came flooding back. And now he has to marry, some ugly daughter of a noble no doubt. He feels trapped, scared and alone, and the only thing he wants is to fall asleep next to his brother, just as he did when they were young and he had a nightmare. But that would be childish now, wouldn’t it? His feet beg to differ however, and before he knows it, he is in Kili’s corridor, and as his hands don’t seem to obey him either, he knocks on the door. Kili opens it and for a moment he is surprised that his brother is standing at his door so late in the evening. But then he sees Fili’s face and he knows what his brother needs.

“Giselle, I have some business to discuss with my brother, it will probably be very late. Could you sleep with your ladies tonight?”

Giselle nods and takes some of her things she might need and leaves the room.

“Come brother, lie next to me and sleep.”

Fili sighs in relief. Even after all these years his brother still knows him, loves him. They lie in Kili’s bed together and Fili turns to his brother, trying to say something. But Kili just holds him untill Fili starts sobbing into Kili’s chest, unable to stop.

 

* * *

 

 

When Dwalin leaves Noor’s room, he does not know what to do. Hearing what has happened to Dis has brought such a great pain to him. He could ignore for a while by talking to Thorin and Fili about war, but now he has nothing to suppress the open wound that is his heart. He walks around the castle, even goes to the practice ring to swing his axe untill tiredness will take and push any other feeling away, but it does not help. Eventually he goes to Dis’ room, which they share ever since they are married. The room is dark, as Dis is already sleeping, only an orange glow comes from the fire. After he takes his clothes of, he sits in his chair for a while, looking into the fire, but then lies next to Dis, putting his arms around her. In her sleep she turns to him and he puts his head to her chest and starts crying, harder than he has ever done, his sobs only muffled by her sleeping gown. His hands cramp around the fabric of her gown and the blankets, clutching it as an agonizing pain burns up his chest.

Dis wakes up to find her husband, the strong, fearless warrior, is almost screaming in pain, and she knows her secret is out. She wants to back away from him, feeling betrayed, but she sees the rawness of his pain and can only hold him.

 

* * *

 

 As Dwalin and Fili leave, Noor calls a servant to take the remains of her dinner away, and as the servant has left, she changes into her nightgown and gets into bed. Thorin does the same, leaning with his head against her chest. As she plays with his hair, she asks him: “Did you really not know what had happened?”

“I-I knew her marriage was not good for her, but I did not know it was this bad.” And to the surprise of both himself and Noor, he starts crying. He, who had seen all the worst the world had to show but never broke, was now crying, really crying, not sobbing as he had done when he thought his wife was dying, but really crying.

Noor holds him, her arms wrapped around his head as he pushes it against her chest. And then it all comes out. The fear, pain and humiliation he suffered when Smaug took Erebor. The pure terror and massive death he had seen when they re-took Moria. The grief over his father and grandfather. The fear he had for Dis’ welfare when she was in the Orocani. The day he outcasted his sister’s husband. His sister coming back and giving birth. The difficulties they faced when going to Erebor to take ik back. The dragonfever. The battle against the orcs where he did not participate at first, and then the last batlle against the orcs, where he had been so afraid anything would happen to her. Seeing her almost die as she gave birth to their son. Him having to arrange a marriage for Fili when he knows Fili does not want to. Noor just listens to him, but she feels her husband crumbling as he recalls all the events. She knows the load on his shoulders has finally gotten too heavy and he just has to get it all out. He talks and cries untill dawn, and she strokes his head and kisses it, holding him thight.

 

* * *

 

And so, three men who could not be brought to their knees by any challenge life had thrown at them, are now beaten by the ghosts of their pasts, unable to forgive themselves.

The next morning Noor wakes early. Quietly, carefull not to wake Thorin, she goes into the other room and calls for Tilda to dress her. She has breakfast by herself and then sits on her throne, pondering about all the things Thorin told her last night. But then the doors open and several people come forth with requests for the king. –Really? Normally nothing ever happens and today they all have to come?-

She stands up. “I regret to have to inform you that the king is indisposable at the moment. I expect him to be present tomorrow to look at your requests.” She says.

They mumble something under their breaths, but they all leave. As the room has cleared, she sees Fili standing against one of the walls, looking at her.

“Come sit with me Fili, and tell me what bothers you.”

He sits with her, and keeps looking at her, taxating. After a while he says: “You look like an angel Noor, but you are slick as an eal, cunning as a fox and have a hold on court intrigue better than a spider has on it’s web.”

She laughs. “That are many animals you compare me with.”

“Aye, that’s true. But somehow you know everyone’s secrets, and I’m trying to figure out what you are going to do with them. Are you using them for the benefit of yourself and your children, or to the benefit of Erebor?”

“Neither and both.” She says. “I am a mother, my children will always come first. But as a general rule: my husband is king of Erebor, so what is good for Erebor is good for my children. And did I not just last night save you from war and gained you a kingdom?”

“You did, but at what cost? I am happy with my life here and do not want a wife that is chosen for me. If I ever marry I want it to be like what Kili has: love.”

“We can not have everything in life, and you have already gotten a lot.”

“Would you have done it, marrying Thorin I mean. Would you still have married him if you knew then what you know now?”

“I think I would. It was difficult in the beginning, but now I can not imagine a life without him.”

Fili smiles. “It is nice to know my uncle is loved. I must admit I did not think it would ever happen after you broke his nose.”

They both laugh, thinking of the beginning of Thorin and Noor’s marriage.

“But I don’t think I will be so lucky.” Fili continues. “ Uncle will probably choose some horribly spoiled daughter of a nobleman with the sense of humor of a badger and the mood of a dragon.”

“Aren’t we into the animal saying today!” Noor laughs. “But don’t worry, I shall sway your uncle to some nice lady. Any requests?”

“Not too ugly, nice temper and not one that gossips all day and expects me to be interested.”

“Alright, anything else?”

“If you ever tell this to anyone, I shall kill you, but preferably one without a beard.”

“Without a beard huh? I must say, I never expected such a daring choice from you Fili.” Noor laughs again as she sees Fili blush. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I shall arrange a nice engagement, and you can marry after we have visited the Orocani.”

“We? You are not actually saying you are coming with us, are you?”

“That is exactly what I am saying. I am fed up with being in this mountain for so long, I need a trip.”

“But you are a woman, and pregnant.”

“But I shall go nonetheless.”

“And this is why I want a wife with a little less of a strong will than you.” Fili shakes his head and laughs as he walks away.

Noor goes back to her rooms and finds Thorin still sleeping. She lies next to him and strokes his hair, softly urging him to wake up. But as he does, he immediately sits on the edge of the bed, turning his back at her and not looking at her.

“Is something wrong Thorin?”

“I am sorry about last night. I shall not bother you with it again.” He says stiffly.

“Bother me with it? What do you mean?”

“I have burdened you with my problems and it shall not happen again, now please excuse me.”

He wants to get up, but she hugs him, sitting behind him, her arms around his broad chest. “You did not bother me Thorin. How can you think that? I am your wife and if anything is the matter, you can tell me.”

“But that is not the way it is supposed to be, is it? I am the man, I am supposed to be here for you, not the other way around.”

She kisses his ear. “Now that is where you are wrong. We are supposed to be here for eachother. And you have been there for everyone long enough, now let me take care of you.”

She pulls him back and turns him around, so he is lying on hin stomach. She sits on his legs and slowly starts to massage his back, evoking soft moans and groans from him as she kneeds away stiff knobs in his muscles.

“I have to get up now, I have court today.” He says as he is trying to get up.

“It is already way past the time for court and I have sent them all away. Today, you are just going to relax, even kings have to sometimes. And if you must do something, we shall think of suitable women for Fili together.”

“Don’t force me woman! I have many things to do!”

“No, you don’t. And if you just do what I say and lie still, I may just also massage your chest.”

“Just my chest?” he looks back at her with naughty smile

“You never know. Now turn around.”

As he does, she starts massaging his chest, kissing the ragged scar Azog has left there, perhaps paying more attention to his nipples than needed. She hears his breath changing and feels how he is starting to grow under her, while she sits on top of him. Slowly, her hands move from his chest to his belly, feeling the hard muscles leading to his groin.

“Would his majesty need massaging somewhere else?” she whispers.

“Now that you say it, I do have a place that is quite stiff and could do well with some of you attention.”

“Please, do not hesitate and show me to this place. My only desire is to make you feel good your highness.”

He takes her hand and puts it around his dick. But he doesn’t let go of it, instead he holds it and sets the pace for her. Then, she takes her hand away but puts his back, making him enjoy himself. She pulls him to the edge of the bed and sits on her knees in front of him. As he plays with himself, she plays with his balls and licks the head of his dick with her tongue, twirling around it. His breath grows ragged with longing, and with his other hand he takes her head and holds it still, stroking himself faster and faster, until he finishes and releases himself over her neck and chest, clasping her hair and groaning.

“Now that is one lovely necklace.” She giggles, and she gets up to clean herself.

“Come lie nect to me” he says as she returns. “And tell me what ideas you have on a wife for Fili. If you are to stick your nose in my business I might as well take advantage of your knowledge.”

“He told me what he wants, and I have some ideas. Does she have to be a dwarf?”

“No I don’t think so.”

“Then why not strengthen our ties to men.”

“Men?”

“Yes, men. Dale, Gondor, Rohan.”

“You already know exactly who his wife should be, don’t you?”

“Do you think I asked Bard for his daughter just for the fun of having her as my lady? Noor says with a smirk.

That afternoon, when she returns from playing with Durin, she finds a jewelrybox on her bed. As she opens it, she finds a perfect, long, pearl necklace and a note saying: ‘A necklace to match the one I gave you this afternoon.’ She smiles and puts it on. – O how I love to get expensive presents!-

That evening Thorin sends a raven to the Orocani that they will arrive with Fili within the forthnight, and argues with his wife if she can come with them or not. Of course he loses, despite gifting her jewelry, and the next day at dawn they leave, Noor in a carriage as a compromise.

After thirteen days od ever changing landscapes, they arrive at the court of the Ironfist. They have been expected and are announced as they enter the throneroom, accompanied by a guard squad.

“Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror.”

“Fili, grandson of Vrili.”

“Noor, wife of Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror.”

“Dwalin, son of Fundin.”

“Balin, son of Fundin.”

 

Thorin, Noor and Fili take a seat in the thrones shown to them, while Dwalin and Balin sit next to them. A man stands in front of them, bows, and says: “Welcome king Fili. I am Dreagor, royal advisor. We have awaited you return for many, many years. Unfortunately I have to inform you that your grandfather has passed away some days ago. This however, does make you king already. We have organized a banquet in your honour.”

In a cold voice Kili says. “Then eat in my honour.”

As the Ironfist eat, drink talk and laugh, Thorin looks at them in utter disgust. They use their hunting knives to cut of their meat, but eat with their hands, grease dripping everywhere. Their talk is rude and uncivilised and their hair and beards are unkempt. He leans to Fili. “No matter what happens, remember what Balin has taught you: A king stays composed no matter the circumstances.” Fili just nods.

Noor sees the same as her husband, but among the Ironfists talk, she hears a language that is familiar to her, but she can not immediately place it. But then she sees the Easterlings. She has lived close enough to them to understand their language, although she does not speak it well. As she listenens more closely to what the men are talking an laughing about, her face freezes in contempt, disgust and anger. Slowly, she rises from her throne.

Thorin is still looking at the Ironfists, wondering how they can be related to his line, as he sees his wife getting up form the corner of his eye. He wants to ask her what is wrong, but she is already walking across the throneroom, or striding better yet. He sees her stopping in front of two men and hears her talking in her own language. Softly first, but then louder and louder, untill she is screaming at them. He has no idea what is going on and what his wife is saying, but then she walks away from them to return to her throne. As she does,all are quiet, and everyone clearly hears the easterling saying:

“Hejja kin fagrata arandil, methela inta.Inta me nessir fi barr wa darjouz teez. ”

No one seems to know what the men says, but from the expression on Noor’s face they gather it is a grave insult. She stops, and turns around to the men, and with an almost sadistic smile she whispers in their ears:

“Do you see those men sitting there in those thrones and next to them? Well the blond one is your king and Dis’ firstborn. The one next to him is my husband and Dis’brother. The big tattood man is Dwalin, Dis’ husband and the one next to him is Balin, Dwalin’s brother. Now what do you think is going to happen if I tell them what you just said? Come, take a guess! No? Then we shall now find out.”

She walks back to her throne, sits and whispers to Thorin and Fili:

“Those men just called Dis as well as me a prostitute, claimed my child to be a bastard and said Thorin’s preferences inclined to men. I suggest making an example of them.”

 

Before anyone can do anything, Fili jumps over the table and drags the men by their hair to the middle of the throneroom. He holds one down with his foot on his neck and grabs the throat of the other.

“Uncle, would you like to do the honours or shall I?”

Thorin, not wanting to say no to Fili in public, orders Balin take Noor out of the room and walks over to Fili.

“Let me hold his jaw, you may wield the knife.”

And like that, Fili cuts out the tongues of both men, leaving them bleeding on the floor. While wiping his hands of a tablecloth he says: “Dreagor, please be so kind as to throw these half-wits in a dungeon undefinently.”

Dreagor hesitates for a moment, but then orders the guards to take the bleeding men and follow him.

“Please, everyone, continue eating.” Fili says, as if nothing has happened.

Thorin orders the blood to be cleaned up and instructs one of his guerds to bring Noor and Balin back. As she sits down, he leans to her, and says: “You never, ever, sort problems out with violence. What did he say to you?”

“I will not have an insect question the legitimacy of my child. And besides, it was not my decision but Fili’s.”

He says nothing, but feels a little chill running down his spine as he realises how far his wife will go for her children. Then, he leans to Fili:

“It might have been an example, but I doubt it was the right one.”

“I recognized them uncle.” Fili whispers. “I recognized their filthy faces as they were smirking at me while Dreagor spoke. I just needed an excuse.”

“Recognized them from what?”

“From the night they attacked my mother.”

And Thorin’s heart freezes as he realises what his nephew is saying.


	28. Kili

After only three days with the Ironfists Noor deeply regrets coming with Fili. They disgust her so much that she finds it difficult to eat, even when she is in her own rooms. She knew Thorin was worried that she didn’t eat, because she had lost so much weight during her first pregnancy and he was afraid a similar thing might happen. But she couldn’t help it. The people disgusted her, Thorin, Fili, Dwalin and Balin were in meetings all day and she did not want to go anywhere by herself. But on day five, she was surprised that Thorin was not getting out of bed, but instead pulling her back in as she tried to.

“I am finally done with all these boring meetings and can leave it to Fili and Balin now, so I have every intend to spend the whole day in bed with you.”

“Mmm, that does sound lovely, Did you have any specific plans regarding the activities?”

“I absolutely do. First, I shall make love with you, the I’ll order breakfast, then we’ll talk, make love some more, lunch, talk, you get the idea.”

He proceeds with part one of his plan, and they lie in eachothers arms after it, he asks her:

“Are you happy?”

“At the moment I really am not. I just wish I had never gone with you to this horrid place.”

“You know what I mean, are you happy with your life?”

“Where does this suddenly come from?”

“This place makes me think of my sister when she was young. She was so vibrant and joyous, but it was taken away from her, here. And then it made me think of your happiness, and whether I have made you happy or not.”

“You have. Not in a way I expected, but you have.”

“What had you expected then?”

“As a little girl my dreams seemed to involve countless dresses and jewelry and never ending balls. Masked balls to be more pecise. And when I grew up I expected to stay in my own country, forever feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, taken care of by some anonymous husband. But then I married you, and before I walked in I expected us, well, to be friends at least, but after the first night I expected nothing.”

“Was the husband in your teenage dreams really anonymous?”

“Fine, he was not. Could you perhaps focus on me being happy now?”

“No, I want to know who the man was you lay in your bed dreaming about.”

“Have you not learned by now that if I don’t tell you something it is for you rown good?”

“No, I am a slow learner.”

“Fine, it was either Menhir or Legolas.” She says while blushing.

“Legolas? Really? Then you must have been disappointed when all you got was me.”

“Relax Thorin, we were nothing but friends. But they were the only men I felt comfortable with that were not family, so I could not imagine anyone else.”

“And now, do you feel comfortable with anyone else?”

“Does your ego really still needs polishing Thorin?”

“No, but I just want to hear it from you. I mean, I am not so presumptuous to claim that I am more handsome than Legolas, nor more noble-like than Menhir.”

She laughs. “But you are a king with giant treasure halls filled with gold and gems, that makes up for a lot.”

For a moment he thinks she speaks seriously, but then he sees the smile on her face, and softly kisses her.

“No other redeeming qualities?”

“Well, you have a nice house.”

“A nice house?! Woman you live in a castle the size of a mountain. There are not many that can say that.”

“And in occasion you pleasure me.”

“On occasion? Woman I give you whatever you want whenever you want!”

“And when you take your shirt of my knees still become a little weak.”

“They do, do they?” he nozzles into her neck.

“And sometimes you give me nice jewelry.” She contiues while she rolls her new necklace over her nipples.

“You know that everyting that is mine, is yours. You just have to step into the treasure halls and take what you like.”

“Jewels are not taken, my dear husband, they are given. That’s what makes them precious.”

“Not exactly dwarf-like thinking.”

“If you wanted that, you should have married a dwarf and have your treasure plundered by now.”

“Aye, that’s true.”

“Would you have preferred to marry a dwarf.”

“You know female dwarfs are known as dams right?” he laughs.

“You know what I mean.”

“I have you now, and I’m happy. I have a son and a child on the way, what more could I wish for?”

“You have two sons Thorin” she quietly says.

“That’s true. Do you still begrudge me for it?”

“It was rather stupid of you. But what is done, is done. I only wish your sons could play together.”

“Then come with me to the Mirkwood once. See it as a visit to Legolas and Thranduil, well just Thranduil as you once wanted to marry legolas, and Durin will play with Norin.”

“When can he visit us without becoming an heir?”

“He can, just- just not too often.” He says, and she feels the pain in his heart.

“Then invite him, invite them both. I do not want you to think that I am standing between you and your son.”

“I never did.” He says as he kisses her hair.

“And speaking of children, how will we name this one?”

“If we are blessed with a girl, it is all up to you. If it is a boy, something with –in at the end.”

“No Thorin, not those horrid rhyming names. I mean seriously, Fili and Kili, what was your sister thinking?!”

“Brothers are named together. Choose whatever you like, as long as it ends with –in.”

“Anymore requests?” she says sarcastically

He hesitiates for a bit, the says: “Once, there was someone who has not only saved my life, but also that of my nephews. If you have no preference, perhaps, perhaps we can call him Taurin.”

“Taurin? For Tauriel?”

He blushes. “Yes, for Tauriel. Don’t mock me!”

“I am not mocking you, I think it is very sweet of you. And do you want Tauriel for a girl then?”

“No, that would be too upsetting for Kili. What would you like?”

“I was thinking of Olivia, or Ana.” But everytime I think of a girls name, I just can’t seem to find the right one, just like last time. “

“Are you afraid, about giving birth again, I mean.”

“Well, I will be only half sedated and will then be cut open, how would you feel?”

“What do you mean, half sedated?”

“Come on Thorin, don’t think that I don’t know that the medicine doesn’t take all the pain away.”

“i did not want you to know this beforehand, I though it would make you anxious.”

“Don’t you remember Thorin, I know everyting.”

“So are you? Afraid I mean.”

“I am. I can just imagine myself lying there all alone, and then bleeding to death or something.”

“But you wouldn’t be all alone, I will be with you!”

“No, you will not. And this time you will do as I say. I do not want a spectacle like last time.”

“A spectacle? You know, in my grandfathers time, the queen gave birth with all the nobles present so everyone could see, so the child could not be switched or something.”

“Well, do let me know if old traditions come back into fashion and you want all the nobles to look at me half naked, untill then, I shall be alone.”

“Did you not find comfort in my presence last time then?”

“I believe it caused you much more grief than it caused me comfort, as I was not really present in the room, and I do not wish for you to have that grief again.”

“This time will be different, and besides, i have seen a lot more blood and pain than you can imagine.”

“I can imagine it Thorin, don’t forget I saw it the last time. But you shall not change my mind this time.”

He lets it rest, determinded to change her mind on another occasion. The rest of the day they spent in bed, talking and enjoying eachother.

A couple of days later, Fili’s advisors arrived and after they were instructed by Fili and Thorin, the only ones to know the whole plan, Noor was relieved they could finally leave the Orocani and go back to Erebor. But as they are leaving, a raven arrives and Dreagor comes running to her.

“Your highness, your highness, I have an urgent message for you. I am truely sorry to have to inform you that your father has passed away. The funeral will be in two days and your brother and sister and cousin are already traveling from Erebor in the hope of being in time.”

Dwalin can just catch her as she passes out.

She wakes up in her carriage, Thorin sitting next to her, looking extremely worried.

“There you go love, just open your eyes.”

“He is dead, isn’t he?”

He hugs her and holds her close as she sobs. She falls asleep again in his arms, to wake up when they are a half they away from her homeland.

“I have loved him my whole life, and now he has died with me being angry at him.”

“Shhh, it will be alright.”

“No it won’t Thorin. He is dead and he will never come back.” And her mouth opens in a soundless scream as she burries herself in his chest, her fists clenching at him, hurting him, but he does not feel it.”

She calms down. “We have to go there, I have to be there.”

“We are already almost there. I have sent Fili and Balin back to Erebor and Dwalin is accompanying us.”

He just holds her untill they arrive, not letting go of her no matter what she does.

They get out of the carriage and are welcomed by a group of servants, all in black. Thorin holds his wife by her waist as they are shown to their chambers. “Clothing has already been placed in your rooms your highnesses. Take as long as you need, the family is in the great hall where your father awaits your last goodbye.” The servants says before he closes the door.

“Come dear, have a bath.”

Thorin takes of her clothes and puts her in the bath, puting cool water over her. The sensation seems to help her, as she is able to calm down.

“Just leave me for a moment. You get dressed, I will come in a minute.”

Thorin does as she asks and changes into a a black tunis and pants with matching loafers, feeling highly uncomfortable, so he puts his crown on to have at least something familiar. As Noor comes out of the bath, she takes of all her jewelry and puts on a black lace dress, fully covering her from neck to ankles. She puts her mythril crown on her head, covering it with a veil that also covers her head and her chest. He offers her his arm and leads her to the great hall. Entering, he sees Dwalin is already standing there in one of the corners, also dressed in black. He nods to his family in law and escorts his wife to the body of her father. She kneels down and looks at his face, softly touching it. Then she starts to pray, her hands folded. He stands next to her, hands behind his back. After half an hour or so, he helps her get up and Dwalin approaches them.

“I am very sorry for your loss Noor. If there is anything I can do, please let me know.”

She nods at him, but he can not see the expression on her face. Then she walks to her mother, sisters and brother, kissing them softly on their cheeks. No one says anything, they just stand next to eachother. The silence is broken not long after, when Melo, Djabriel, Kili and Giselle enter the great hall, and Giselle starts sobbing at her fathers body, held up by Kili. Melo and Djabriel pay their respects to their family, Melo standing next to them, Djabriel standing next to Thorin and Dwalin.

“Will you join me on the terrace? I will explain to you what will be happening today and tomorrow.”

They leave the great hall and take a seat.

“I am very sorry for your loss, Djabriel.” Thorin says.

“Thank you, that is kind of you. I must admit I had not expected to see you here, what with all that happened the last time.”

“Did you really expect that I would let my pregnant wife go to her fathers funeral by herself?”

“I had actually not expected her either. She has such a big heart.” He sighs. “But about today and tomorrow. You have to understad that funerals her are carried out following a very large set of rules, which may not be broken under any circumstance, and I really mean any circumstance!” he says warningly.

Thorin and Dwalin nod.

“No jewelry is to be worn, only kings and queens may keep their crowns on. No make up or adornments may be worn, so you will have to take the beads out of your hair, and no sounds of laughter may be heard untill the body is in the ground.”

“I can’t take my beads out” Dwalin mutters.

“You shall have to.” Djabriel states resolutely. “No exceptions are made.”

“For the proceedings then. Chedir’s family will have to stand in the great hall untill dusk, although an expection may be made for Noor as she is pregnant. At night, the women of the family will take turns sitting beside the body and praying. No exceptions will be made for this. In the morning, a priest will lead a ceremony which will be attended by everyone that has come, and there are many, after which everyone follows the casket to the cemetary where Chedir will be put to rest. Then, everyone gathers in the main hall and basically drinks themselves to death in honour of Chedir’s life. Men and women will be separated up to this.”

“So my wife is to stand all day today, pray tonight and put her father to rest without anyone helping her?”

“Basically, yes. Did she not bring a lady or a servant?”

“No, she did not want to expose her lady to the Ironfists.”

“Then I shall have to find someone for her. I wish I had taken Adiel.” He sighs.

“Come on” Dwalin growls, “Some execptions must be possible for pregnant women?”

“No, they are not actually. That is why pregnant women rarely come to funerals. Noor must have seen this, well, as her last chance. Thorin, you had better say goodbye to her, for you will not be able to speak to her for the next 24 hours.”

Thorin gets up and enters the great hall again. He walks to Noor, who is still standing beside her family, now joined by Melo and Giselle, and whispers in her ear.

“Djabriel has told me of the proceedings. I will be in our room. What time to you pray tonight, I shall wait outside the hall to make sure you are safe?”

“From eleven to one.” She whispers back, and strokes his cheek.

Her family starts looking at him and Fili, so they leave the hall and return to the terrace.

“Goddamned” Thorin sighs. “I hope did will not cause her to get ill as she was the last time.” And he runs his hands through his hair.

“Too late to do anything now uncle. Giselle has told me what will be going on, and we will have no chance of speaking to them untill tomorrow. But she told me she will watch over Noor and send her to bed if it gets too much for her, but I don’t think Noor will want to tell her family about the pregnancy. Appearantely they will make a big fuss and keep her from leaving or something.”

“Then lets go to our rooms and have a nap or something, I’m tired.”

As he walks away, Kili catches up with him. “Uncle, I need to speak with you, and seeing that Kili is not here, this would be the best time.”

“Join me in my room then.”

Thorin sits on a chair while Kili lies down on the bed.

“Uncle, what is the big secret of the Orocani mountains? I know something is up, something more than my father..”

“Don’t say his name or call him your father Kili.”

“…..than my mother being attacked. I have seen it in Fili’s eyes and I have seen it in my mother’s eyes. They seem to look at me with pity. I need to know uncle, why do they pity me?”

“It is not my place to tell Kili.”

“That’s what everyone says! You have been like a father to me my whole life. You have raised me, thaught me, loved me, punished me, vouched for me at my wedding, everything a father does. Now please, finish your job!”

Thorin looks at his nephew. Secretly he has always had a soft spot for Kili. He was so small and vulnerable when he was born, although he had not known why back then, and he had always been easier on him than he had been on Fili. Not just because he had always thought that Fili would become king one day, but because his heart told him to do so. He had seen him struggle with the traditional dwarven weapons, axes and swords, and had allowed him to learn archery. On their quest to reclaim Erebor, he had tried to shield Kili from the worst of dangers, leaving him in Lake Town instead of taking him with him when they entered Erebor to fight the dragon. He got up and sat next to his nephew, running his fingers through Kili’s hair.

“My sister-son, I feel like I am your father, and I always have felt like that. And when you have children of your own one day, you will know hoe deep that feeling goes. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you feel the same, but how can I tell you something that I, as your uncle, am not supposed to tell you?”

“Because you care uncle. Because I need to know why I am different and have always been different. I am not brave like Fili, I don’t have the potential of growing a beard such as yourself and I can not fight with an axe or sword if my life depended on it. Why uncle, why?”

“Do you not know the answer yourself already, deep within?”

“I need you to say it.”

Thorin sighs. “Fili’s father is not your father.” He says, for once ignoring the ancient rule that outcasts were not to be spoken of. “Your mother---your mother was attacked by men who were put up to it by Fili’s father, and the attack brought forth you. But it does not change anything, as you are as much my kin as you were before. And for Fili, you love eachother as brothers, that will never change.”

“Fili knows, doesn’t he?”

“He has always known, but it has not changed his love for you.”

“Who else knows?”

“About you, just Noor. About what happened during your mother’s marriage, Dwalin also.”

“Who is my father uncle, have you ever seen him?”

“I have recently seen him, but some things happened.”

“Tell me uncle” Kili urged.

“It was the first night in the Orocani, there was a banquet to honour Fili as the new king. Noor heard some men talking about your mother in the language of the Easterlings. She went to them to say something about it, but they gravely offended Noor and your mother as well as me. Fili had already recognized them, and as Noor told us what they said, he cut out their tongues and had them put in a dungeon, although I sincery believe that he did that for you, instead of killing them he gives you a chance to see your father, should you wish to do so. But should you want to, you may not want to wait much longer”

“Recognized them from where?”

“I believe he had witnessed the rape of your mother when it happened.”

“But he was just five back then.”

“That is what makes it extra sad.”

“I need to think about this uncle.”

“Do that, but please don’t tell anyone yet, not even Giselle. And remember that we always love you and nothing has to change.”

Kili walks away, his head and shoulders hanging low.

Thorin notices he and his nephew have been talking for hours and it is almost eleven. He gets up and walks to the great hall, sitting outside and making sure Noor was alright. He was soon joined by Dwalin and Djabriel.”

“Just making sure you keep to protocol.” Djabriel says apaologizingly as he sits next to Thorin.

The men say nothing and just wait untill the two hours pass. Thorin sees Noor sitting on her knees next to the body of her father, praying and holding what seems to be a beaded necklace. As the two hours have passed, they hear Noor moaning and grunting, and as Thorin jumps up, he sees that Noor can not, held back by her already swollen belly and hurting knees. He looks at Djabriel.

“Do something, she is clearly not well. If you don’t, I will.”

Djabriel holds him back and waves at a female servant. “Help her highness up and bring her to her rooms. Fetch a doctor and stay with her untill the doctor is finished, Then report back to us in his highness’ rooms.”

The servant runs into the great hall and helps Noor up, supporting her as they walk to her rooms. The men go back to Thorin’s rooms, and he keeps pacing untill there is a soft knock on the door. He opens it and sees the doctor.

“Aaah, the father to be. May I enter?”

Thorin steps back and the doctor takes a seat.

“The stress of her father dying has taken it’s toll on your wife. She can go tomorrow, but needs to keep calm after. For now, the babies are just fine.”

“Babies?”

“You did not know your wife is pregnant?”

“Of course I know, but I thought you said babies, as in plural.”

“I most certainly did. Your wife is having twins.”

“That is utterly proposterous. It is already rare for dwarves to have two children, let alone twins!”

“Then you and your wife must be a very special couple, for I am certain that she is having two babies.”

Thorin falls down in his chair, not knowing what to say. He wants to start laughing, but Djabriel stops him.

“Remember, no one may hear you laughing untill after the funeral.”

Thorin restrains himself. “Then all of you, leave now, i have a lot to think about.” And when the have left, his face breaks open in a big smile.

The next morning Thorin gets up, gets dressed, puts on his crown and walks to the great hall. Thorin sees the women are all sitting on the left already and can not find his wife at first, but then he sees her on the front row. “Which is which?” Kili whispers to them confused because all the women of the family are wearing very similar attires and their faces are hidden.

“I don’t know which one is yours, but thank god mine is wearing a crown so I can reckognize her.” He whispers back.

The ceremony starts, and there seems to be a lot of kneeling and getting up involved, but to his relieve Thorin sees that Noor remains seated, evoking strange looks from her family members. After, they follow the casket to a part of the immense garden that is in the shadow. Everybody gathers around the freshly dug hole and after the priest says a last prayer, one by one, everybody kneels and throws a handfull of sand in the hole, Noor supported by a servant. As he has thrown in his hand of sand, he quickly runs after Noor, holding her and thanking the servant for her help.

“Are you alright my dear?”

She strokes his cheek. “I gather you have heard the big news?”

“O Mahal I have. This is nothing short of a miracle!”

“I was already wondering why I was feeling so different from the first time and why I seem to swell up as a balloon, but this explains it all.” She sighs

Their conversation is cut short by guests who come to offer Noor their condeoleances while glancing and bowing at Thorin. They enter the main hall and Thorin and Noor sit on thrones placed there for them. Noor waves at a servant and asks him to bring her some fruit juice.

“But you are alright now?” Thorin whispers.

“I am, my knees were just really sore from kneeling and my belly didn’t help either, but I am fine now.”

“I will take you to the doctor as soon as we are home. When did you want to leave?”

“This afternoon, but I think Giselle will stay longer.”

“We’ll go by boat and Dwalin will take care of the carriage and the horses. We will be home quicker like that.”

“I believe I rather look forward to the opportunity of sleeping on a boat for four days without anyone bothering me.”

That afternoon, Kili takes his uncle apart. “I want to go see him. I want to go and see who my father is.”

“Then go now. Take Giselle and Dwalin with you, Noor and I are going home by boat anyway. Go to the Orocani, but always remember: whe are not just a product of our parents, and you will always be loved by your family.”

A little later he sees them leave, Giselle in the carriage and Dwalin and Kili on horseback. He hopes the visit will give Kili some peace, but he fears it will unleash things inside of Kili that will not easily be soothed.

Noor says a short goodbye to her family, and then they gets on the boat that is readied for them. She streches out on the bed and almost immediately falls asleep.

Two days later, Dwalin, Kili and Giselle arrive at the Ironfist castle. Fili’s advisors have been informed of their pending arrival by Thorin, and as they walk into the throne room, they are announced.

“Dwalin, son of Fundin.”

“Kili, grandson of Vrili.”

“Giselle, wife of Kili, grandson of Vrili.”

Kili walks straight to the advisors and whispers something to them. They nod and wave at one of the guards, ordering them to bring Kili to the dungeons. Dwalin and Giselle sit with the advisors, Dwalin informing as to how everything is going.

Kili puts a dirty old stool in front of the dungeon and sits on it, looking at the two men in the dungeon. Their faces are still covered in blood, their skin gray and their eyes bottomless black pits. But he sees his hair and his scruffy beard it them. And his skinny limbs.

“Do you know who I am?

The men shake their head.

“I am Kili, grandson of Vrili. Brother to king Fili, nephew to king Thorin of Erebor.”

The men flinch a bit.

“But I am also the son of Dis. I believe you know my mother?”

The men nod and look at their feet.

“I am told that was not conceived of my mothers free will, but at the night of her departure from this wretched place. And not by a dwarf, but by a man.”

The men now look at him with a little spark in their eye.

“And so I have come to see who this man may be.”

The men stand at the door now, looking at him as he looks at them. He shares a brief moment of eyecontact with each of them, and then leaves the dungeons.


	29. Staring contest

The months pass on in Erebor, and summer turns into fall, and fall into the beginnings of winter. Now, it is the day that men celebrate the passing of one year into another.

Thorin looks at his wife as she is walking towards him and has to grin a little bit as everyone jumps aside to let her pass, but he is carefull not to let her see it. In the past couple of month she has turned into a small hippopotamus with the temper of a badger that has been woken during it’s winter sleep. She drives the servants mad with ever changing demands, yelling at them if not everything is exactly as she wants it to be. His court is afraid to contradict or even talk to her, and even Dwalin does not have to courage to deny her anything. Alinar and Norin are coming to visit today, and Thorin plans to take them to the feast that king Bard is holding in the city of Dale.

Kili is slowly turning in ot himself again. When he returned for the Orocani, relations between him and his family, especially Kili, had been difficult for a while. It was as if he had to determine his place amongst them, but it seems he has worked it out.

His attention is turned to his wife again, now standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a rather terrifying look in her eyes. “My dear Noor, light of my life. What can I do for you?” he tries to soften her mood.

“Did you not hear me Thorin? I asked you why there was a strange man in my rooms just now?”

He has to think for a moment. “Ah, yes, That is the doctor I have brought here to deliver our no doubt perfect children. Does my choice not please you?”

“It is not that your choice not pleases me” - she is shrieking now, not a good sign-“It is that I was not notified of his arrival. And why is he already here?”

“My love, might the babies come early, then he is here so we need not worry about getting him when the moment comes.”

“And why was I not informed of this?”

He does not dare tell her that he has informed her, several times. “It must have slipped my mind, love. I am truly sorry.” From the corner of his eye he sees Dwaling shaking with laughter over his somewhat thight spot.

“Why do you not take a nice bath? I will send someone up with some nice pastries and call you when Alinar and Norin arrive.”

She seems to like the idea and strides of, glaring at Dwalin who immediately straightens his face and looks at the floor. As she has left the hall, Dwalin says:

“Brother, I am very happy for you to become a father again, but please tell me those babies will come out soon! I am afraid I will be murdered by one of her looks any day now!”

“What do you think I am praying for Dwalin.” Thorin sighs. “Last night her own snoring woke her up and she punched me because she thought I woke her!”

An hour later Alinar and Norin arrive, escorted by Legolas.

“My lord.” Legolas nods. “I was hoping to visit your wife as Alinar and Norin are here.”

“You may, but I do not take any responsability whatsoever for loss of life or limb, injury or any negative effect this visit may have on you.”

Legolas raises an eyebrow. “That bad? Well, you were spared this the last time.” He laughs. “is she in her chambers?”

“I shall have someone call for her” Thorin says as he waves at one of the servants

The day passes as Noor and Legolas talk and laugh, for some reason she does not get upset with him at all, and Thorin and Alinar watch Norin and Durin play. He feels happy; his sons are finally playing together, as it should be.

When dusk falls, most of the people in the castle go to Dale, only Kili does not want to, so Fili also doesn’t go, and Dwalin stays to mind the castle. Noor is also not going, for obvious reasons, and Legolas stays with her. They all sit in one if the smaller halls, enjoying the warmth of the hearth and talking a bit. But after an hour or so, Noor’s face turns completely white, all colour drained of it.

“Noor, are you alright?”

She shakes her head, cramping up in pain. “It can not be now!” she whispers as her arm clenches her belly

“Fili, get the doctor! Kili, send servants to look for Thorin” Legolas says. “Dwalin, help me get her to her rooms.”

Together they carry her to her rooms and into her bed and wait for the doctor to come. As he does, quickly followed by a nurse, he immediately starts with giving her the medication and preparing everything for the surgery.

“Please leave now gentlemen, and wait outside. Might any help be needed, then I shall call for you.”

“Should you not wait for his highness to arrive?” Dwalin asks.

“I am afraid there is no time for that. If we wait any longer the natural birth will have proceeded too far for me operate on her.”

Hearing the words ‘natural birth’, the men do not know how fast to leave to room, closing the door behind them. They sit in the corridor, waiting to hear the cries of babies, confident that everything will go exactly as it should now that a doctor is here.

The first fifteen minutes they hear nothing, untill a loud scream comes from the bedroom and the nurse sticks her head out the door. “The doctor is going to need your help.”

They walk into the room and see Noor lying on the bed, biting on her pillow, her face dripping with sweat. “Gentlemen, we have a small crisis on our hands, and as her husband is not here to make a decision, I shall have to do so. You will have to hold her down.” The doctor says.

The men do not move.

“Well hurry up!”

“No!” Kili says. “I am not going to do this untill Thorin gets here. What do you think he is going to say if he comes home to find us holding his wife down while you cut into her?!”

“Rather less than he would say if he comes home and finds his wife dying because you didn’t want to help her, I would presume.” The docter says impatiently. “Now do as I say!”

They each take one of her limbs, and to their horror they see the doctor starting to cut into her further, Noor’s eyes opening wide, her hand clutching the blanket untill her knuckles are white. They are surprised how long it takes before she starts to scream and they have to push down to hold her still. She screams for the only person she can think who can save her from this, her husband.”

The four men instinctively want to flinch as they see her pain, but don’t, and after several minutes she seems to somehow calm down, muttering words in her own language.

The door swings open and Thorin runs in. “What the hell is going on here?!” he bellowes

“Your highness, the medication does not seem to work that well on your wife and I am afraid I shall be needing your assistance in holding her down.”

“You- you can not do this, there has to be another way.” He says with eyes big of terror as the situation dawns on him.

‘Do it, NOW!”

Thorin runs to his wife, leaning on her shoulders, surprised to notice how much strength is still in her, looking in her eyes. “I’m with you” he whispers. “Just look at me.”

But then the doctor continues and he sees her eyes widen as she starts to scream again.

“Let the children die!” He screams at the doctor. “Let them die and spare her this!”

“It would not be them who would die.” The doctor says, continueing.

Noor starts muttering words in her own language, her body covered in cold sweat, he eyes looking at something no one else can see.

“What is she saying Legolas?”

Legolas, the elf that never shows any emotion, almost starts crying. “She is saying a prayer. But it is not herself she prays for, she prays for you.”

Thorin looks in his wife’s eyes again, but then he hears the cries of a baby, and then another one.

“Nurse, take care of the babies, I will close her up.”

Somehow, Noor has also registered the crying of her children, and can finally let go, passing out as her belly is closed up again. When everything is done, the five men are completely pale, covered in sweat and trying to get fresh air in their lungs. They have all seen the horrors of battle, but nothing as bad as they have seen today. Nothing could have prepared them for the torture Noor underwent.

The nurse is taking care of the babies, handing them over to the wetnurse and the nannies and all the men except Thorin flee the room. The doctor also takes his leave after having cleaned everything up and telling Thorin he will be in the next room. Thorin sits by his unconscious wife once more and again takes a blanket and puts it next to her bed, lying on it as he holds her hand. Two of the nannies come in, each holding a baby. They kneel next to him as he sits up and show him his children. “You have a boy and a girl your highness.” They whisper so the babies and their mother are not awoken. “They are both healthy. How is her highness?”

“She is sleeping. We will have to see tomorrow how she is.”

The nannies leave the room, and Legolas enters and sits next to Thorin. “How the fuck could you have let this happen?!” he whispers angrily at Thorin. “Do you realise that Noor has just been cut open without sufficient medication?!”

“What else could I have done?!” he hisses back. “When we first went to see the midwife, we were told there would be no other way than this!”

“You could have not gotten her preganant in the first place, seeing how the first time went!”

Thorin turns red in anger and shame. “Mind you rown business, elf!

Legolas realises that he has let his emotions take over and controls himself again. “I shall send some healers to help her. Congratiolations with your children Thorin.” And he walks out of the room.

But his word have caused doubt in Thorin. – Did he do the right thing, or did he let his wish for more children come before his wife?- All night he can not sleep, tormented by his own thoughts and the imageof his screaming wife.

Dwaling, Kili and Fili are not doing much better. The two brothers actually had to throw up when they left the room, and the three of them are now sitting in Dis’ living room.

“I do not think I will ever have children!” Kili says.

“That bad huh?” Dis asks

“It was absolutely the worst thing I have ever seen.” Fili says breathlessly, while Dwalin can only look in front of him.

Dis thinks the men are exaggerating tremendously and walks over to Noor’s room, softly knocking at the door. As she enters, she sees her brother getting up and walking to her. They take a seat in one of the sofas so they don’t wake up Noor.

“Congratiolations brother, it is truely a miracle!”

He can only nod.

“Did it not go well? Is Noor not alright?”

“It was worse than any horror I have ever seen! The medication did not work properly and the doctor had no more time. We had to hold her down so she would not move…”

“And the babies, are they alright?”

“They are just fine, they’re with the nannies now.”

“And what has Mahal gifted you?”

“A boy and a girl.” A faint smile appears on Thorin’s face.

“Do you have names already?”

“We have one for the boy, but Noor could not decide which name she wants for a girl, so we’ll have to wait for her to wake up. Legolas promissed he would send some healers, let’s hope they arrive soon.”

As he says that, there is another soft knock on the door and a servant lets three elves in. They only nod at Thorin and walk over to Noor. They examine her belly, putting herbs on her and mumbling in Silvan. After, they sit with Thorin and Dis.

“The wound should heal a lot faster now, within the week she should be fine. It is the trauma she will probably have that is more worrysome. And we would strongly advice for you to have no more children. Might she need help preventing that, she can come to us.” And they leave.

Dis gets up and kisses her brother. “Try to get some sleep now, it will all be fine.”

And then he is alone again, lying in the dark, with nothing to distract him from his thoughts.

At dawn, he feels Noor is starting to move and he sits next to her. She moans as she opens her eyes, squinting against the light, her hand pressing in hr belly. “It hurts Thorin.” She says, barely audible.

“I know, I know. I will get the doctor, he will make it better.”

“No, don’t let that idiot near me! Just get me something to drink and show me my children.”

Thorin rings for a servant, and not much later Noor has a juice and the nannies walk in with the babies.

“Help me sit up.” She says to Thorin.

As she sits, the nannies lie the babies in her arms. “A boy and a girl your highness.”

“Taurin and Ithtar.” She sighs, whispering first in her daughters and then in her sons ear, kissing their foreheads.

“You gave her a dwarven name!” Thorin smiles at her.

“Well, her father is the mightiest amongst dwarf kings after all.” She says without taking her eyes of the babies.

But soon after, she is tired again. “You take Dis and present the babies at court. But don’t let anyone see them before that!”

One of the nannies goes to fetch Dis and the servants are announcing court to everyone. A moment later, Thorin is holding Ithtar and Dis is holding Taurin, both covered with lace vails, and they walk to the throne room, where everyone that is anyone has already been waiting since the early morning to see the miracle twins. Thorin and Dis hold the babies up, and Thorin exclaims:

“I hereby present to you my son, prince Taurin, healthy of body and mind, and my daughter, Princess Ithtar, healthy of body and mind. Will you accept them?”

All clap and cheer and look in awe at the babies, as it is the first time in dwarven history that twins have been born. Kili, knowing well after whom the boy is named, looks at his uncle and cousin, remembering the elf he has once loved deeply. Thorin sits back on his throne, and can only stare at his daughter. After everyone has congratiolated them, they bring Taurin and Ithtar back to the nurses, and go to Noor. Thorin sees his wife, who had gotten quite an impressive size over the last couple of months, seems to have shriveled, almost disappearing between the furs and cushions of the bed.

He sits next to her and strokes her head. She opens her eyes and smiles at him.

“Are you alright my love?”

“I think I should be the one asking you this!” Thorin smiles back. “I am so sorry about what has happened.”

“It was no one’s fault, we will not discuss it again.” She says.

Soon, she falls asleep again.

The next week, his family, friends and subjects see a side of Thorin they have never seen before. He takes his daughter everywhere, forcing the nanny and the nurse to follow him everywhere with Taurin in their arms. When he has a counsel meeting, she is lying in his arms. When he holds court, she is lying on his lap as he sits on his throne. He refuses to give her to any of the people that come to see her, and can barely take his eyes of the blond baby with the piercing blue eyes. The only ones he allows to come close to her are Norin and Durin, looking terrified as they stroke her head, afraid they will be too rough.

Ten days later, Noor is able to get out of bed without help. Tilda dresses her and does her make-up and hair, and she joins her husband as he is holding court, looking at him with his daughter in his arms with a smile as she holds her new son.


	30. Love

Noor fully recovers, but they do not have any more children. Thorin dotes on his daughter, her love for her only growing as she does, more often than not taking her everywhere he goes. They make fora n endearing sight. The dark, muscular king and his glowing blond daughter, both with piercing blue eyes.

The years pass again. Erebor only grows bigger, stronger and mightier. Thorin and Noor see their children grow up and all of his sons play, grow up and learn how to fight together, see Fili wed Tilda, see their loved ones having children, many named in variations of Thorin and Noor, see their children fall in love and get married, and cry as they first lie eyes on their grandchildren. They hold the balls Noor has dreamed about when she was a child, he gifts her with anything he thinks she might want to have and together they see Middle Earth, often visiting his old friend Bilbo. Life has given them everything they could possibly wish for, as if it were making up for the hard times they has before. But Thorin is getting old. His once black hair has turned grey and wrinkles appear on his face, while Noor’s appearance does not change, and they know his end is near.

Then, one morning, her ladies find them lying in her bed together, his arms around her, both with a fainth smile on their faces, no longer moving. They have died together, as their love for eachother would not allow them otherwise.

All of Middle Earth seems to have come for the funeral, and banners of mourning are hung in all kingdoms as they are given back to the stone the dwarves believe they have once come from. Noor would normally have been brought back to her homeland, but everyone knows they can not separate the two of them, as death itself has not even been able to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot to write! What was supposed to be six chapter work, has grown to become this!   
> It was difficult to end the story, but I hope you all like the ending as I do. I just wanted to give them the happy ending I have Always felt that Thorin deserved as I watched him die in BOTFA.  
> Perhaps I will write some smaller works about how the life of the other characters goes, feel free to comment about it!

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers: please do comment, even if the series is not finished, as this is my first work! Any suggestions for futher content are also always welcome :)


End file.
